MLP-The Gathering of Magic
by OmegaDecion
Summary: One day a nerd's seemingly normal life is turned upside down. He loses everything he has and is sent to another world. In this strange new place he manages to make a new life. Little does he know that I dark force lurks in its depths, one that was thought dealt with long ago. Gathering his own power, this nerd must save his new home or lose everything once more.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP-The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 1- A Planeswalker's Beginning**

It all happened on a day that was like any other. I'll never forget what caused everything I knew to change.

My name is Alan Quildor. I'm your average run in the mill nerd. You'll usually find me wearing cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and my grandfather's old black leather jacket. Around my neck is a dragon claw clutching a marble on a chain necklace. I keep to myself, not really popular with the ladies, and had very few friends. I had a steady job and except for the few friends I had I was on my own. This isn't much of a life, but I couldn't really complain.

Most of the time you can usually find me wasting my time as any nerd would, playing games. The few friends I did have also shared the same enjoyment for said games. Yet one that we had held with high esteem was one that had only been recently introduced to me. It was called MTG, otherwise known as Magic the Gathering.

The game itself seems complex at first, but like anything time simplifies everything. Just for those of you who are clueless, here's the general run down. You are known as a Planeswalker, someone who has the ability to travel through dimensions of reality and can cast spells...keep in mind this is not actually possible. Anyway, to cast your collection of spells stored in your library, you need to use lands. Basically, play lands to use your cards and reduce your opponent's life to zero by any means necessary. Now with that cleared up and I can continue my story.

On this day my friends and I had been preparing for the yearly comic-con. This three day event is a nerd's dream get away. I was packing up a few things to take with me this year. The plan was for the four us to enter the MTG tournament and hopefully have two of us make it to the finals to split the winnings. Usually this included a bit of money and several packs of cards.

As I was packing up, one of my friends came up to me in his costume. "Ready to go? I think everyone else is set."

"Yeah be out in a sec." I replied as I closed my bag before donning my own outfit. For this year, we thought it'd be cool for us the cosplay as some of the Planeswalker characters from the game. They had chosen three of original characters released in the game: Jace the telepath, Gideon the protector,and Chandra the pyromancer.

I on the other hand decided to go with a more recent one. The clothes I was currently wearing were dark blue robes with strips of flowing fabric. Under it was a red, fancy collared shirt and dark blue pants with black boots that stopped at my knees. On my shoulders were two golden colored armor plates. My left hand bore a black glove while my right arm had been covered in aluminum foil in a failed attempt to replicate his enchanted metal arm. This was the look of Tezzeret, master of metal.

Once in the car, it was an hour long drive to get to the site of the convention. We wandered around checking out the exhibits, bought some inventory off the vendors and had a blast. We even had a couple people come up to us for photo shoots. As time went on, it finally came time for main event we had been anticipating.

"You guys think we'll actually win the prize this year?" Asked my friend dressed as Gideon.

Our designated Chandra smirked, "Relax, we pooled our cards together and built the best decks we could. What could possibly go wrong?"

Hearing that made me groan. "Do me a favor and don't say that again."

"Why?"

"Because whenever someone says that, the universe is tempted to make anything that could go wrong, happen." Explained the friend wearing Jace's outfit.

Chandra laughed, "You two worry too much. Come on, they're about to reveal what the grand prize is."

At the center of the tournament area stood five individuals. They were dressed as the original five Planeswalkers. The first one wore a cobalt colored cloak over what looked like a military generals coat of the same color. His face was covered by a hood and blue lights could be seen where his eyes should be. This was the signature look of Jace.

The his left was a bulky man who donned platemail armor. He had no helmet covering his face and was equipped with a buckler style shield on his left hand as well as a coiled whip on his right. I admit, for cosplaying Gideon he did pretty good.

On Gideon's left was a girl as Chandra. Her clothing was fire red with golden plates of armor on her shoulders, chest, hips and knees. Around her waist was a skirt that was longer in the back and had a think ribbon hanging in front. Pilot goggles rested on her head holding back her bright red hair. She had a bit of a cocky smirk, but then again Chandra is a hot head. (Cue the drum, ba da cha)

Standing to the right of Jace was another girl with long pointed ears. Nissa is the planeswalker of elvish decent. She had long brown hair bound in a single braid stopping at her mid back. Protecting her body was a simple set of tanned leather armor and a deep leaf green cloak. On her back was an elegant bow with a quiver of arrows. Resting against her shoulder while softly in her grip was her staff as it gave off a faint green glow. According to the game lore the source of her magic was through the very soul of the natural world.

The last member of the original five was the lady off to Nissa's right. She was referred to as Liliana the queen of the dead as she was the necromancer. Her jet black hair fell to her shoulders and was held back by a silver, crown like hair piece. The purple clothes she wore were quite revealing as her top covered only her bust exposing her her slim stomach with long sleeves. Her matching skirt flowed a bit as draped to the floor. Through a slit in the skirt one of her legs was exposed that showed a black boot that stopped above her knee with a skeletal design on it. One of the more interesting parts that I could see was the demon contract she made that was carved into her skin.

When the players that had entered were finally gathered, Jace stepped forward with his hand in the air. We fell silent as he began to speak. "Thank you all for attending this year's tournament." The illusionist spoke in a chilling voice. "We will begin momentarily, but first we will reveal the prize to be won." The five parted as they revealed the first place prize. "Like always, the grand champion will be give boxes of cards from the latest set to be released as well as a rare unreleased card. However,"

Liliana smirked and stepped forward. "The planeswalker to come out on top shall also receive a special trinket from us.~" Gideon handed her what looked like a large book bound with a silver cover. "They will receive this planeswalker library to hold all of their spells." The lady held it out to the group as all the contestants "ooo"ed and "ahhhh"ed. "Happy dueling.~" She winked as several of the male players grew hearts in their eyes.

"Maaaaan… I want her to give me that book…" Breathed my friend as he blushed and stared at her. I rolled my eyes before slamming my heel on his toe making him wince and hiss in pain.

As the necromancer retreated to put the book back on the table behind her, Jace stepped forward again. "Now, this year as many of you have heard will be a commander tournament. Ready your libraries and prepare for battle."

Now I'm just going to fast forward through the tournament while I give you all the rundown on what "commander" is. In MTG there are multiple different formats you can play. They include: standard, commander, two headed giant, emperor, and battle royale. For now though, I'm only going to explain commander.

In this format all Planeswalkers involved start off with a total of 40 life points. They also have to fight with decks of 100 cards exactly. With the exception of any basic lands they use, they may only have one copy of any other card in their deck. One of these cards is kept outside the main deck and kept face up. This creature is called your commander. Your deck may only use colored spells that share a color with your commander. For example, if your commander requires black or red lands to either summon it to the battle field you can only use red and/or black spells in your deck, but if it has an ability on it that uses white lands then you can also have that color in your deck.

For the majority of the game the commander stays in an area called the commander zone. You can cast your commander at all point during your turn from this zone so long as you have the necessary lands to play it. Should it leave the battlefield, it'll return to the commander zone, and on top of that for every time you go to recast it you have to pay an additional two lands or Mana as we call it to summon it again. The last rule that defines a commander battle is that if yours deals at least 20 damage to your opponent's life by itself over the course of the game you win.

Now that you all know the rules let's return to the tournament. Let's see...oh here we are, the finals. Much to our surprise and delight two of us from my friends had indeed made it to the last match. We were going to win no matter what, but now it was a battle to see who would get to claim the fancy book that Liliana had been showing off. Every round consists of a match between players, and every match had three games in it. You know, best two out of three.

It was myself and my friend impersonating Jace that were the last two. The match itself was at down to the wire as we each had won one round. I was playing my signature deck, artifacts. Don't ask me why, they're one of my prefered card types to play. He on the other hand, decided to play a rather annoying deck. Now this is going to sound redundant, but he was playing...a Jace mill deck. If you're asking what a Jace mill deck is, it is a deck comprised of only blue cards focused around one main mechanic: send all the cards possible from your opponent's deck to the grave. Why? Well, if you must know, all these card games come prepared with one default instant win condition. If your turn starts and you have no more cards to draw...how do I put this lightly, YOU LOSE!

The one downside to his deck is that it doesn't do any damage once so ever to the opponent. I had gotten him down to 1 life left while I was still sitting at full starting health. Then, of course he shut down my attacks. Despite my army of artifacts he had two cards, only two, that stopped me from damaging him.

The first was an artifact creature know as Silent Arbiter. Pretty much in a nutshell, it only allows one monster to attack or block each turn. That would be fine...if he didn't also have another creature called Fog Bank. This harmless creature can't defeat any other in combat, but it has the ability to negate any combat damage it would take. I had ended my turn, unable to play anything else hoping to find the right card to end him.

"Sorry man," my friend grinned as drew his next card from his deck. "But this may be the end of you." Tapping his lands he played his card. My heart sank a bit. His card, Traumatize, takes half of the cards in your deck and sends them straight to grave. I had gone through most of my cards from searching them out and his other milling spells.

"Dude...I reeeeeally hate your deck…" I grumbled as I sent twenty more cards to the grave. If only that was where he stopped that turn. He played three more spells and sent even more to the abyss. When all was said and done, I had but one lonely card left in my deck.

"Damn...ran out of mana," my friend sighed before grinning. "Once you take your next turn, all I have to do is draw and pass, and I'll win." I was sweating as my hand hovered over my near empty deck. The other players who had lost out on the tournament were gathered around in anticipation. Everyone was waiting to see what my final card would be.

"Looks like the mill deck's going to win." One player sighed.

Another glared, "Oh shut up, he's still got a chance."

"With one card? Unlikely…" My fingers lightly gripped the last card as I added it to my hand. I took a deep breath before reading its text. The others around us remained silent until a small chuckle escaped my throat. "...I think he's lost his sanity…" My laughter grew as I played my trump card.

"Try beating me with this!" I slapped my card down after paying it's cost. "Behold the artifact creature, Platinum Angel!" Gasps were heard around the table as I sat back in my seat with a smug look.

My friend groaned, "Dammit, I thought I already made you mill that…" Why the big fuss? This is perhaps one of the most fun/annoying cards in the whole game. This one card literally says, _you can't lose the game and your opponents can't win_. Broken maybe, but possible to get around. "So much for your milling strategy. Good luck trying to win now."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." My friend glared. "All I have to do is wait to draw a card to remove that angel from the field and it's game over for you." More murmurs were heard from around the table as I looked at the card in my hand. He had a point, despite the artifact I had in play making all of my artifacts immortal I had no means of protecting them from being either exiled or bounced back to my hand.

One person tapped my shoulder. "Can't you use that card in your hand?"

I sighed, "Nope...sadly it costs eleven mana to cast, and since my opponent milled everything else in my deck I'm one short. Not that it would be any use anyway…"

"Not that one, the one under it." The player pointed out. In confusion I moved my fingers to reveal a second card in my hand.

"Oh...I forgot I had this still in my hand." I breathed. "How about that, the planeswalker I'm cosplaying as is going to help me win this."

"Wait, you mean you still have…" My friend's eye twitched a bit, "Tezzeret, Master of Metal?"

I grinned, "Yep, though you're lucky. Had I remembered I had that left in my hand you would have been defeated this turn, but since I don't have enough mana you have one last turn. Use it wisely." I taunted as I passed my turn.

"Oh crap…" He muttered to himself as he drew his card and played several spells from his hand. Within minutes, he had no more mana available and had even drawn nine new cards. I chuckled while his face became deep red. "HOW WAS I ONLY ABLE TO DRAW NINE MORE FUCKING LANDS?!" He snarled.

"End your turn?" I smirked. A sigh of defeat was heard as his head bowed and he waved his hand to me. With my mana open again, I used what I needed and summoned my planeswalker.

"Now I decrease Tezzeret's loyalty count by three to use his ability to deal one point of damage to you for each artifact I currently control. Which as of right now is 10." I declared, "Game over." As my friend slumped in his chair, the others cheered while some patted my back.

"Awesome comeback." One grinned.

My friends and I packed up our cards and stood before the five tournament officials. Gideon smirked and clapped his hands slowly. "Very well done, young one. You have proven your cunning, valor, and prowess in battle." A grin was painted on my face as my companions rolled their eyes.

Nissa stepped forward, "Having seen your skills, it is obvious that you can remain calm and collected when times are dark."

"Nice to see your willing to do what needs to be done to win. Chip damage for the win." Chandra smirked with a thumbs up.

Liliana was next as she walked closer to me. She reached out, pressing her finger under my chin to have me look in her eyes. "Rather amusing to see you taunt your own friend when victory was secured for yourself.~" She grinned and pecked my cheek with a kiss, leaving a dark purple kiss mark. My face was covered with a blush as my friends snickered at my embarrassment.

Jace cleared his throat and stepped forward as the other four pulled away. "Congratulations on your victory. Please accept your prize." The blue hooded man handed me three booster boxes for the latest set. "Also in addition to that, we would like to give you another artifact to bolster your strength." The card he handed me was a dragon like artifact that gave me access to every one of the five colors. "Lastly, we would like to bestow this book onto you. The Gate Watch recognizes you as a worthy planeswalker." The other four clapped while I happily accepted the metal book from Jace.

"It's an honor, Sir." I grinned. That was probably the highlight of the entire day. My friends and I spent the rest of our time wandering around the convention. It was a blast, we got some more neat trinkets, and we even met some of our idols from shows we watched. Six hours later came the saddest part...the end. We left the convention for the day and piled into the car. We drove off on the highway as we talked and laughed about our day.

"Can't believe you managed to beat me." The driver grinned. "Talk about by the skin of your teeth."

I chuckled. "Well, that's what happens when you build a good deck. It'll help you when you need it most."

Now remember how one of these friends said, _"What could possibly go wrong?"_ This is why you don't go around saying phrases like that. We were about half way home, still on the highway, when the jinx took effect. There was a loud pop before the car began shaking violently.

"We lost a tire! I can't control it!" Cried the driver. As the rest of us gripped onto whatever we could find in the car, I gasped in horror as it became clear the car was quickly approaching a curve on the highway. "We're going to crash!" The next few seconds were a blur as the car broke through the guardrail and tumbled into the gorge below.

My eyes slowly pulled open. I was on my back, staring up at the starry sky. Groaning in pain, I sat up as I coughed harshly. Based on the iron taste in my mouth, I knew I was bleeding internally. There was a glow with heat at my side. As I turned to look, my spirits sank as I saw the car we had been driving in covered with flames and completely smashed. From what I could see there was no sign of my friends.

Standing wasn't an option as I couldn't feel my legs from the knees down. In an effort to crawl to the car and try to help my friends, I rolled on my stomach. More coughs followed as I could feel blood flow out my mouth. My sight was starting to darken while I reached my hand out towards the car. One shaky breath later, my strength left me with my hand landing on the metal book I had won.

(Third Person POV)

Smoke from the accident rose into the sky as the night passed on. No one was in the vicinity to call for help, the only survivor's life was fading fast. Out of the gloom five figures slowly approached as they took in the tragic sight. Soon enough, they zeroed in on the boy who had been launched from the car before it burst into flames.

"If he dies I could just bring him back as my servant. I would be happy to make him a new addition.~" Smirked a dark female.

Another lady, clad in green, kneeled down as she pressed her fingers softly to his neck. "You can knock it off. He's still alive."

"Yeesh, the kid was lucky he wasn't in the bonfire." Grimaced a girl with fiery hair.

"Amazing his body has yet to give out." Nodded a bulky man, "Much fortitude he seems to possess."

"Indeed," noted a blue cloaked man, "Not the most calm of triggers for one to awaken one's planeswalker abilities." His hand gestured to the silver book as it was now pulsing purple and slowly spread over his body. The group watched as the bleeding from his wounds stopped while his blood turned back.

"Isn't strange that Tezzeret's treasured artifact ended up with someone pretending to be him?" Asked the red girl.

"I'm confident this one will be much more responsible with his power." Blue spoke. A sudden clicking noise was heard as the cogs engraved on the book began turning faster and faster. WIth a flash of purple light, a circular portal opened underneath the unconscious boy before he fell into it along with book. "And there he goes."

The five gathered around the purple hole as they watched him disappear into its depths. The fire user raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ummm...does anyone know what plane this portal took him to?"

The green cloaked woman touched her hand to the rim of the portal. "The plane of...Equestria?"

 **Hello everyone. Decided to work on a brand new series. After reading a story for this place, I wanted to see if I could write a decent story myself. I hope you all enjoy the story as it continues to unfold. Please be sure to leave reviews so I can see what your opinions are of the story. They'll help write to best one I can. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP-The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 2- A Land of Anthro Ponies**

Sunlight peeked through breaks in the trees as the forest floor became visible. Laying in a heap was a boy, badly wounded. Next to him was a square shaped artifact. A book with a silver color that gleamed in the morning light. Within its covers resided great and wondrous power unknown to the boy. An amethyst nestled in the front cover shone faintly as the boy's hand glowed in the same purple aura. When it faded, a black cog was left behind on his skin.

 **(Alan POV)**

My eyes fluttered open as warm streams of light grazed my face. I groaned and sat up as pain coursed through me. My head was pounding and my limbs throbbed in agony. "Owwwwww… What the fuck happened last night?" I hissed. While I tried to ignore the pain, the crash from the previous night came back to mind. Now was I not only in pain, but the memory and knowledge of my closest friends being killed left tears in my eyes.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but I decided to accept what had happened and move on. My friends were dead, not much I can do about it. As I turned my head around my new surroundings, it became apparent that I was somewhere quite different. Instead of the gorge where we had crashed, I was now stranded in the middle of a forest. "...How did I get here?" I mumbled to myself. "And where is here?"

I tried to move my legs, but just like before I had no feeling in them below my knees. With nothing else to do, I turned my attention to the silver object by my side. It was the planeswalker library. The silver book was leaning upright against my backpack. Out of all the things that I could have wound up with this was all I had. I reached my hand out the grab my bag along with the book. As my hand moved towards the book, the gem in its cover pulsed before the artifact levitated and floated in front of me.

A puzzled look covered my face as I grasped it in both hands. "Might as well see what this does...considering I can't really do much else." I sighed as I opened to the first page. On the inside of the front cover was a strange pattern. It was a pentagram like star that held five insignia's at its points. They were a tree, a sun, a droplet of water, a skull, and a spiraling flame. In the center of the star was a gear identical to the one on the cover. Between each of the icons were empty slots that I could only really describe as slots in a digital device's battery meter.

Didn't make much sense, but then again not a lot was. I then began thumping through the actual pages of the book. This was even more confusing for me. There was easily over four hundred different pages in the book, but only seven of them were moveable. The rest seemed to be frozen in place. The pages themselves had pictures with little text under them. On top of them was a bar with more "battery" slots. They looked empty, but I couldn't be sure with this thing.

As I continued to look through the book, a clicking was heard before a purple flash was seen. _"New land detected, obtaining sample."_ An automated voice spoke. Seconds later a small green orb of energy formed a small marble and was sucked into the purple gem. _"Land identified, forest mana obtained."_ On the star diagram, one of the slots that lead from the tree symbol to the gear glowed gray in color.

"Ok...so I guess that means I have one Mana so far." I concluded as my eyes turned back to the loose pages. This time, a portion of the energy bar was filled on them as it appeared to blink. One in particular caught my eye as its bar only had one slot and was full. The picture displayed was that of a ring covered in wispy light. When my finger lightly brushed its page, the purple light returned as the page vanished. Next thing I knew purple energy formed around my left thumb as a silver ring now sat there.

Seeing it brought a slight grin. "Cool, a soul ring…" I checked the chart again as two new slots on the outer circle were now lite up. Now that I had two more Mana to spend I searched my available spells for something I could use. The first thing I found was an orb like hunk of metal with streaks of light running through it. "Let's see what this one does." As like before the page vanished and the object in the picture materialized before my eyes.

The metal ball floated close to me as a slight pulse like sound was heard from it. "Heh, a golem heart…" So far, this book appears to have the spells of my artifact deck in it. This gave me an idea. With this heart out, I could try to heal myself by simply casting another artifact. So I quickly flipped through the pages again.

...I have been a little quick to say it held my favorite deck. Reason I say this is because I spotted a creature spell that I wouldn't have ever used. The creature was a small metallic contraption with a couple of propellers and a thin sheet of metal going around the outside of its body like glider wings. Ornithopter as it called doesn't cost anything to cast, but at the same time is just a chump blocker...that means it's only played to die. That being said, I didn't have many other options.

"Guess I'll try to summon it." I sighed before tapping the picture. Again the page vanished before the artifact creature was summoned. It was about the size a chicken and zipped through the air like a fly. It gave off a few whistles and chirps as it moved about. While that was going on, orange energy poured out of the golem heart and swirled around me. As it slowly seeped into my body, I could start to feel my legs again. Smiling, I slowly rose to my feet. There was still a bit of pain in my legs, but it was manageable now.

The creature I had summoned locked on to me as it hovered in front of my face. "Uhhhhh...hello?" It chirped more before pushing closer and nuzzled against my cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle as the small contraption was acting like a pet. When I finally got it to stop, I collected my bag along with the silver book before we began to wander the forest around us. We must have been walking for at least an hour or two. Every so often the book would give off a purple flash of light and announce that another forest Mana had been stored. By this time I had already collected four forest Mana. I guessed that after covering a set amount of the area it just took another scan of the landscape.

Just as I began to wonder if we were lost forever in this lush vegetation Ornithopter began whirring excitedly and darted off. "Hey, wait up!" I called after it in a panic. The metal creature lead me on for several meters before we broke through into a vast field. "Wow...nice work little guy." I panted while my friend chirped happily. With my breath back to normal I gave the area a look around. It was an open meadow with a few trees, some bushes and a wide variety of flowers adorning it.

I trekked across the terrain as my little metal friend floated by my head. The sun was directly overhead, and without any clouds and trees nearby for shade I ended up pulling the hood of my outfit over my head. It was a bit of a distance before we eventually came to the outskirts of a town. It was very quiet with barely any people on the streets. I didn't pay too much attention to them as I held my growling stomach. "...fooooooood…" I groaned while walking farther in.

My nose eventually caught a whiff of something edible. Letting the smell guide me, I stopped in front of a square, pink building. The smell was faint, but my stomach was empty so as long as it was food I didn't care. I walked inside before taking a seat at an empty table. Ornithopter gave a chirp as it landed on the table next to me. Having a chance to sit and relax, I placed my elbows on the table allowing my head to rest in my hands.

There were footsteps to my right as as a glass of water was set down next to my arm. "What may I get for you today, sir?" Asked a waiter.

I gave a chuckle as I leaned back in my seat. "As long as it tastes good I don't care. At this point, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

GASP! ...It came to my attention that I had been ignoring the citizens. I had been so focused on the hunger gnawing at my stomach, that I failed to notice something very important. Much to my surprise they were all anthropomorphic horses. Each one of them looked human as they wore clothes. The exceptions of this being their ears, fur covering their skin, hooves for feet, tails behind them, human like faces with a briefly extended muzzle, and a mane for their hair. Glancing around, it was clear that my comment had not gone over well.

The longer I spent looking around the room, the more I felt I had severely fucked up. "...I'll...just go." I finally gulped before standing.

Next to me, the waiter was holding his silver serving tray between him and me like a shield. "Yes, please do." He shivered in fear of me.

Ornithopter hovered behind me as I exited the building. I had only been joking, how was I supposed to know that I was even in a new world where the main sentient species was talking horses. Regardless, the two of us carried on through the town. The pain in my stomach from not eating was only growing. It was about mid afternoon when I found myself on a dirt path that lead away from the main part of town. There was a wooden fence on either side of it with acres of trees beyond them.

As I continued along, I began noticing small baseball sized objects decorating their branches. Curiosity got the better of me as climbed over the fence to get a better look. When I got under the trees my eyes widened in delight as I recognized the hanging fruit. These were apple trees, and judging by their bright red color and gleam they were perfectly ripe. I went to reach for one as the tiny robot beeped and whirred. "Yeah hang on, I've almost got one." Ornithopter beeped more and blocked my hand from the branch. "Alright, what are you-"

"Keep yer mitts off our apples ya varmint!" Called out a female voice behind us. I cringed as I looked back and saw a young female horse...I think they're mares actually. She had yellow fur, a red mane that fell to her shoulders with a pink bow, both her tail and mane were in a ponytail, and she had amber clothes she wore a pink tank top, a short cream jacket and short blue jeans stopping at her knees. She looked about fifteen years old or so and pissed off as she juggled a rock in her hand.

A nervous chuckle was heard from my mouth as I rose my hands in front me. "Look, I just wanted one apple. I don't want any trouble so-"

"Scram!" She glared before pegging the rock towards me. Just as it was about to strike me, Ornithopter zoomed down to intercept it. The rock launched my friend backwards causing it to slam hard into the tree behind me with a loud crunch.

"Ornithopter!" I cried in panic. It gave a weak sparking beep as I glared at the girl. "That was uncalled for, I was trying to sa-" THUMP! I groaned as an orb from the tree fell on my head. I rubbed the lump before continuing. "Oww, I was trying to sa-" THUMP! THUMP! "I was-" THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! I lost count of how many things landed on the same point of my head somewhere after twenty. While a large bump was forming under my hood, my vision was going blurry and my balance was starting to tilt. "Please tell me another apple isn't going to-" CLUNK! ...Aaaaand black out.

I finally stirred from unconsciousness with a groan. My head was pounding, and there was a very painful bump on the top. As I sat up, I took note that I was now in a bed. The frame was made of wood, the pillows and blankets felt soft and made by hand. In addition to that, I was also in a house built kinda like an old time country home. Pushing off the blankets, I rose to my feet. Hanging from the back of the door was my cloak.

When I made it to the door I began hearing a voice. It sounded like a girl with a southern accent. With nothing better to do I pressed my ear to the door and listened. "Hey Sugarcube, Ah think ah have somethin here ya might want ta see. It's a critter, ah have no idea what he is. Uh huh...yeah. Well, Applebloom kinda knocked him out when she was tryin ta scare him off the farm. Yeah...we think he's fine. He's just restin in the spare room for now. Alright….alright, somehow I'm not surprised ya want ta research him…" That was the moment I pulled away abruptly.

I was in a new world and someone wanted to research me? I've seen too many films where visitors from a different world became test subjects in labs. Not for nothing, being suck in a cage for the rest of my life was not on my bucket list. "Well screw this," I muttered while walking into the middle of the room, "I'm outta here." Not wanting to take my chances with the girl in the hall, using the door was not an option. After a quick survey it was clear that the only other way out was through a window across the room.

Luckily there was no lock on it so I didn't have any trouble getting it open. A glance down revealed that I was on the second floor of the building. Just a couple feet away was a shed that I could land on. I climbed up onto the window sill and prepared to make a leap of faith. Then of course something scared the shit out of me.

"What in tarnation are ya doin?!" The southern girl cried out behind me. Hearing her voice caused me to flinch, which lead to me losing my footing before I ended up falling out the window face first towards the ground. I screamed like a little girl and covered my face with my arms. Seconds later a rope tightened around my ankle which ended my free fall. I looked down...well, actually up in this case since I was upside down. Either way my eyes followed the rope back to the mare clutching it tightly. Her fur was orange with a blonde colored mane that was in a ponytail which stopped at her elbows. She three freckles on her cheeks under her emerald green eyes. Her clothes that I could see were were a red button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up and a dark tan cowboy...oh sorry, **cowgirl** , hat. "Ya got a death wish or somethin?!" She asked a concerned look.

"No…" I grunted and tried to grip the rope. "Just trying to get to safety."

"By jumping outta two story window?" She countered.

"Was going better before you scared me." I replied while trying to undo the knot.

She glared at me. "Ah was tryin to save yer sorry flank." This was beginning to get annoying so I decided to look in my spell book. "What is that?" The girl spoke.

I didn't reply as I cast a new spell. In my hand materialized a large axe forged from steel as black as night. "None of your concern miss." Was my response as I aimed my blade at the rope. "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." With that I swung the axe and cleaved clean through the rope. I fell and landed on the ground with a groan before quickly getting up and saw the mare looking down at me.

"Git back here! We only want ta talk!" She called out.

"Not taking chances!" I called out to her as my axe vanished and booked it. I moved through a few trees and saw the exit up ahead. My sprint became faster so I could escape this crazy place. But then my taste of freedom was cut short when a purple light blasted in front of me. A medium sized rock popped out of nowhere and hit me on the head. It was a loud BONK! I saw stars as I swayed around. "Momma…?" I moaned out before falling and blacked out again.

I awoke by the sound of two females talking in front of me. My head throbbed as I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, seeing orange and lavender. "Owwwww…."

The two mares heard me as they paused their conversation to turn to me. "How's your head?" The lavender one asked. I shook my head and got my eyesight back. The orange mare was there as was a new pony anthro. She was lavender furred with a purple mane and a hot pink streak. Her eyes were lavender with a horn on her head. Her clothes included a purple vest and white shirt with a matching skirt, making her look like a schoolgirl.

"...throbbing." I answered with a small groan. I tried to move my hand to rub my head only to find out that I was now tied down. "What the hell? Let me go!"

"Sorry partner," the orange mare spoke. "But after that stunt ya pulled, ya ain't slippin frum us this time." I glared at her as I tried to pry out of the ropes.

"This is cruel and inhumane." I growled in frustration. The lavender mare approached as she looked me over, pulling some of my hair, checking my hands, inspecting my skin and even opened my jaw to look in my mouth. "What are you doing?" I asked with a small growl. "Get off me."

"Fascinating…" She spoke as her horn glowed lavender and pulled out a scroll and feathered pen before starting writing who knows what down.

"Okay, you took a look at me, you got your notes. Now release me!" I snarled.

"Release you?" She asked before smiling brightly. "How can I when I'm here in front of a new species never seen in Equestrian history? This is a new discovery to study!" She beamed, cupping my cheeks.

This girl was seriously starting to piss me off. I wasn't some animal that she can keep on a leash. Before I could give her a piece of my mind, the three of us heard light clinking against the window.

"What was that?" The lavender girl asked.

"Not sure. Let's check it out." The orange one answered as they left me for a moment. With them gone, I tried to pry from the rope, but nothing happened.

"Grrr….this sucks." I sighed in anger. I soon heard more clicking as I looked at the glass and saw Ornithopter. It beeped and whirred before slamming repeatedly into the window until it dislodged it from the wall. The little creature hovered in and approached me. "Ornithopter, am I glad to see you." I smiled in relief. It beeped again before nuzzling me briefly.

"Think you can cut the rope?" I replied with a hopeful smile. My little ally beeped a few times before it poked at my book on the dresser next to me. After a few seconds I grinned and focused on the book. It glowed purple as it floated to my face and opened. I focused on the axe spell again as well as my friend. This time when the axe appeared, the blade was mounted to the artifact's body. Ornithopter beeped before starting to cut me free.

"Wonder what that sound was." I heard the lavender mare speak as the door started opening.

"Oh crap…" I breathed as some sweat dripped. "Ornithopter, hurry." It whirred a bit as it continued to free me as the door opened to the room.

"Ah'm sure we'll fi-" The orange mare began before they froze and saw me. "Hey!" One of my binds snapped as I grabbed my axe of Ornithopter.

"Ornithopter, distract them!" I ordered as I started cutting free of the other ropes. The creature beeped before launching forward and tackled the orange mare in her stomach. The girl grunted in pain as she fell back into her friend before they collapsed on the ground. I managed to cut the last bind from my leg as I got up and grabbed my bag and book. "Ornithopter, let's go!" It beeped as it turned around to follow my lead.

"It's getting away!" The lavender mare called as her horn ignited lavender again. Panicking I flipped through my book to find another spell. This time it was a pair of greaves with lightning bolts surrounding it. As they appeared on my feet the lavender girl tried to ensnare me in energy, but couldn't grip me. Stray bolts from the boots intercepted her spell. "What!?"

"Sayonara!" I called before jumping out the window and leaped from a tree before running across the apple fields. I looked frantically for a hiding place until nightfall to escape this place. As I went through some bushes, I came by a small treehouse that was big enough for five to fit. "That'll do." I breathed before making my way inside. The inside was decently kept, barely dirty at all.

I poked around the place and found a small banner like flag which had the letters "CMC" on the top and three names on the bottom: Sweetiebelle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom. "Hmmm, Applebloom?" The name rang a bell as the conversation the orange mare had on the phone replayed. "...guessing they're related…"

"Uhh...what are ya doin'?" Came a small voice from behind. I glanced at my pet before the two of us turned to the door to find a familiar yellow furred mare.

"...crap." I groaned in frustration that the mare was in front of me yet again.

She blinked before glancing at my hands. "Why ya holding our flag?" She asked this time. I gently set the cloth on a nearby table as I turned to face her completely.

From our last encounter I wasn't too eager to get into a misunderstanding with her. "I... didn't realize anyone lived here. I was just trying to find someplace to lay low."

"Lay low?" She asked with a small stern look.

"...you can say I was about to be taken by a crazy lavender mare who wanted to experiment on me." I explained.

The mare blinked before a small smile formed with a giggle. "Oh gosh...ya must mean Twilight." Twilight...yeah that name suits her alright.

"Yeah...her." I sighed. "Listen...about what happened from before...I'm sorry for trying to steal an apple. I was hungry and I didn't know the orchard was owned by someone."

Applebloom stopped giggling and frowned this time. "Well, ah'm sorry too. Ah shouldn't have thrown that rock at ya. Though when those apples fell on ya, that was pretty funny." I gave a small chuckle of my own.

"Yeah, something like that you would see from a cartoon, but I understand. If I saw someone on my apple orchard, I would act the same way." I smiled.

The girl nodded and reached into her pocket. "If yer still hungry, want one?" She asked while holding out an apple to me. This caused me to blink a few times. I looked at the apple before gently reaching out and grabbed it.

"...thank you." I thanked before biting into it. You ever get those moments when you bite into something and it's like the angels are singing? Well, that was pretty much what ran through my mind as the flavor of the plump fruit flooded my mouth. My mouth watered before I started devouring the apple down, trying to strip it clean.

"Name's Applebloom." The mare greeted with a smile. "What's yers?"

I took a huge gulp while pounding my chest before breathing. "...My name is Alan." I greeted with a smile of my own while holding my hand out. The mare shook my hand before I continued. "Do you...mind at all if I crash here for a while? I really don't want to run into Twilight and the orange one."

Applebloom giggled. "That's mah sister, Applejack yer talkin about." That mare is her sister? Oh greeeeeeeat. "But sure, ya can stay here. Ah just have ta inform ma friends about ya crashin here."

"Let me guess: Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo?" I replied.

"Eeyup." The mare chirped.

I nodded. "So can I ask you something?" The girl nodded. "I saw on the cape "CMC". What does that mean?"

Applebloom soon burst with a smile by my question. "Me and mah friends are part of a club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

My face became confused. "Um...Cutie what now?"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders." She spoke again. "We crusade to find our Cutie Marks."

I only blinked and scratched my head. "...what are Cutie Marks?"

"They're a mark that appears on yer body that show what yer special talent is." She explained. "They show up on yer arms and...um, yer flank." I blushed a bit as I knew she was talking about her ass cheeks, so I nodded. "So what's yer Cutie Mark, Alan?"

"...uh..I don't have one." I answered her.

The mare's eyes widened as she lunged forward and gripped my arm. "Ya don't have ah Cutie Mark?!" She pulled my sleeve up and saw nothing on it. "By Celestia! Ya don't!" Applebloom paused before grinning. "This is great you could be an honorary CMC!"

I blinked a few more times. I did have a club one time when I was younger with my friends. It was all in good fun. Believe it or not, we usually hung at the clubhouse when we got into the game. So why not try this one? I gave a small smile and nod. "Ah what the hell? I'm in."

"Yay!" Applebloom grinned and jumped about. "I'll have ta te-"

"Applebloom!" Called out an older voice, "Where did ya git to? We need a hand!"

The voice made me freeze and my eye twitch. "Dammit, not again."

Applebloom looked at me. "Stay low and outta sight and ah'll talk ta mah sister and git her away frum here." She instructed before hopping out of the clubhouse. I sat in the corner as ornithopter landed on my lap.

"There ya are, AB. Where were ya?" I heard Applejack speak.

"Ah was in the treehouse planning new ideas fer mah friends and findin our cutie marks." I heard Applebloom reply.

"Have ya seen the strange critter from before come through here? He bolted when we tried to talk to em, and we can't find em anywhere." Applejack spoke.

"Ah thought he was still at the farm when ah knocked him out." AB answered. "Ah didn't see him come by here to answer yer question."

The older mare sighed, "Shoot... Twilight's goin ta be disappointed. She kinda went nuts on em when she got excited."

"Don't tell me she was plannin on experimentin on the critter." Applebloom groaned.

"Ya know how she gets Sugarcube." Applejack sighed. "Ah think the critter freaked out when she got ta talking about the experiments. It wasn't anything to git worked up about, but we didn't even git a chance to explain."

"Wonder why…" I whispered before I felt a twitch in my nose. "Eh...ah...ah…" I held my nose and the sneeze went down as I sighed in relief…. "Ah-choo!" I squeaked out a sneeze. Fuck.

"What was that?" Applejack questioned.

"Oh uh, that was frum a small valley mouse that came in the clubhouse today." Applebloom answered in a lie.

"Applebloom," her sister glared, "ya know I can tell when yer lyin." She can tell she's lying!? Aw fuck me….

"But ah'm not lyin." She countered. Her sister wasn't buying it as she made her way to the club house.

"Fuckfuckfuck…" I whispered as I looked around to find a good hiding spot. Their footsteps reached the door as I faced it with sweat pouring down my face. Giving a sharp turn, the crate they had was my best bet. I quickly but quietly opened it. It was filled with toys and stuffed animals. I quickly moved some of them and got in before quietly shutting the top. There was a peephole for me to see through as I looked out to see the sisters entering.

Applejack looked around before glancing at her sister. "Alright, where is he?"

"Where's who?" Applebloom asked. As much as AB tried there was a small detail that I overlooked. Ornithopter beep a bit as he hovered over my hiding spot.

"Oh fuck, nononononononono." I whispered frantically. Applejack's ears twitched while she looked at the metal creature and the box under him. Her eyes glared at my little bud and the crate as she walked over to my spot. Without warning she gave the side a light kick as the wall of the box bashed my face. I bit my tongue hard to not cry out in pain or hold my nose.

"Sis, what are ya doing?" AB asked her.

The girl didn't respond as she huffed. "Ah know yer in there. Just come out, ah don't want to git rough. Ah just want ta talk." Nope, nope. Not going for it. I knew I was running out of time. In the darkness of the box and saw spotted a lion mask. I quickly put it on to blend in before I heard Applejack growl. "Have it yer way."

The lid opened up as she peered into the box. I remained very still, not daring to move, breathe or make a small noise. She started rustling her hand in the box as I let my legs, and arms flow with the toys and stuffed animals. Thank God the CMC have a wide assortment of toys in here. Applejack sighed before finally pulling her hand back and closed the lid.

"Guess he ain't here after all…" She spoke before looking back at her sister. "Ah'm gonna be visitin this place until further notice when we find that critter. If yer hidin him here, ya'll be punished, understand?"

AB sighed with a nod. "Ah understand." The mare nodded as she walked out of the clubhouse and left. I remained in the box for a minute to be sure she was really gone before pulling myself out. After removing the mask I gave a deep sigh and slumped against the wall.

"That was WAY too close for comfort." I breathed in relief.

Applebloom smiled, "Ah'm glad ya were able ta hide. Kinda surprised that she didn't find ya in there."

I gave a small chuckle. "Well, when I was younger I was one of the best hide and seek players. My mom, not even my friends could find me. Sometimes my mom would freak out cause she thought I wasn't even in the house when I hid."

The mare giggled as she walked over to me. "Ya really don't want them ta find ya?"

"Well, unless they don't attack me, tie me down, OR experiment on me." I stated.

AB giggled again. "Ah think mah sister might've been tellin' the truth about Twi goin overboard. She's really nice though."

"In a crazy scientific way." I rolled my eyes.

"She's a bit of an egghead." The mare smiled. I guess that's an understanding to where she got that crazy.

"Well, once they calm down and agree to those terms, I MIGHT come out and talk to them." I spoke.

AB nodded with a smile. "Do ya want me ta talk ta them?"

I shrugged, "If you really want to, but won't you get in trouble with your sister?"

"Ah'll explain ta her ya were just scared is all. Think about it, yer a new creature never seen before. Ah would be scared to if ah was in yer hooves." Applebloom explained.

I grinned a bit. "I don't have hooves, I have feet." The mare giggled by this. "But either way, I appreciate you doing this for me AB. Thanks." The girl grinned before dashing out the door. I took a seat at a table as I opened my book again. "Ok, let's see what other spells this book has…"

I had already used 5 of the spells from the moveable pages and had two left. Seconds later clinking sounds were heard as five more pages came loose from the book giving me seven. "Heh, now I have a full hand." From what I could tell the spells I had were artifact summoning spells. None of them used the colors of the different mana types. One of the pictures I recognized right away as my trump card. Its text had been altered to say "You can't die." Another one that caught my attention was a glowing sword called World Slayer. A small shiver ran down my back as this one was a bit of risky, and if misused in a real world sense it's a dangerous card. Should the blade land a direct hit it essentially nukes the field of everything except itself. Even lands aren't safe from its wrath. I continued flipping through my spells, unaware that Applebloom returned.

"What's that book ya have?" She asked as she walked in with a pie in her hands.

I set the book down with a sigh. "To be honest, I'm not even sure at this point. I won it in a tournament and ever since I wound up in this world it's been allowing me to cast spells."

Applebloom approached and looked in the book. Seeing the inside, her face scrunched. "Ah can't understand ah word in this book."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you ponies to able to read my language…" I blinked, "even though...you're currently speaking it...what do you mean you can't read it?"

"The words in that book looks all jibberish." She explained. Applebloom placed the pie down as she took a piece of paper and pencil and scribbled down before showing me...jibberish. "This is what ah see in the book."

Talk about weird, I could understand it perfectly fine yet she couldn't make out a single word in it. "Unfortunately I got no answers for you." I sighed. I looked at my book and thought. "Maybe I can understand it since I'm holding it?" AB blinked before she approached and gently took the book out of my hands. Out of shock to us, the book snapped closed. "Well...scratch that theory. Maybe I'm just the only one who can use it at all."

AB tried to open the book, but it was stuck shut. "Maybe. Ah can't open it. It's not budging." She handed it back to me and it practically fell open.

"Strange…" I spoke. A book with a language only I can understand...and it had some kind of security mechanism that closes if it's not me. "If only I know more about this…"

The yellow mare smiled. "Aw, we'll figure it out." She grabbed the pie on the desk. "Want some apple pie? Mah granny made it fresh from the oven." My stomach was still growling as the aroma from the pie filled the room.

"Totally. Mind giving me a big one?" I asked. The mare grinned and used a knife she had to cut it up to a ⅕ size before handing me the slice. Grabbing the pie I gave her a smile. "You know, despite our first encounter you're sweet. Thanks for this."

Applebloom blushed as she smiled and looked away while rubbing her arm. "Aw shucks…" She heard me burp the next second and gasped when she found my slice completely gone. "Golly partner, you really were hungry."

I grinned and pat my stomach. "Helps when the food was good."

The mare grinned. "Oh if ya think mah granny's apple pie was good, we have a ton of other food we make. We make apple cakes, apple pancakes, apple donuts, caramel apples, apple fritters…"

"Your family sure likes their apples huh?" I chuckled.

"Well we are known as the Apple Family. Best farmers in all of equestria. Can't git any better apples in the world than here." AB spoke with a proud tone. When she saw my smirk she moved on. "Soooo...Ah did speak to ma sister."

I gave a small gulp and shivered a bit. "And...what did she say?"

"When ah explained how ya felt she didn't seem at all surprised. And yeah...she wasn't happy ah lied to her." AB sighed.

"But I'm grateful you were protecting me." I smiled as I patted her head.

She giggled and went on. "She wanted me ta tell ya that Twilight didn't mean anythin crazy about experimentin on ya. More like just askin ya a ton of questions and what not."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Good….last thing I need is to be dissected like a frog."

Applebloom shuddered for a second. "Anyway, mah sis would like ta apologize ta ya and said she'd be waitin in the house."

I took a small breath to calm myself before speaking. "Well...now that everything's in order...I don't see why we should keep her waiting." The young mare smiled before grabbing me by the wrist and gently pulled me after her. She took me through the fields until returning to the farm. We got to the house near the barn before she opened the door. I looked around. It was a nice and cozy place, something like you would see from a granny's home. The mare took me through the house before stopping near a door frame.

"Wait here." She spoke before entering the family room. I held my breath as I rocked on my feet. A moment, I heard her speaking to Applejack until she called out. "Ok partner, come on." I gave a small gulp before I poked my head out the frame, seeing her and her older sister near the fireplace. I got a better look at Applejack and saw she also wore blue jeans.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Howdy, Alan right?" I replied with a nod. "Ah won't hurt ya, I promise." Her words were warm and gentle. They gave me the courage to breathe and finally approach the two slowly. "Sorry bout how ya were welcomed at first. We just didn't know what ta make of ya."

I scratched my head while looking away. "Yeah….I too would freak out a bit if an unknown creature or alien came to my home…"

Applejack nodded while glancing at her sister. "Course it could've gone smoother if somepony didn't knock ya out immediately." AB frowned as she looked at her feet, hands behind her back as she rocked a bit.

"...please don't worry about it. I've had worse welcomes." I replied. The sisters looked at me and shared a smile.

"Well, either way, ah want ta make it up ta ya." The elder sister replied kindly.

I gave a sheepish chuckle. "I believe you, but you really don't have to."

"Ah insist, besides, we shold've treated ya more calmly and nicer than tieing ya down." Applejack replied.

My head nodded in agreement. "Yeah that was a bit much." I heard little clipping sounds as I looked to see a dog with brown and white fur entering with a red collar on. "Oh, who's this?" I asked.

"This winona, our family dog." AJ smiled. I kneeled to the dog as it approached. It gave small sniffs to me and circled me. When facing me again, Winona gave a happy bark before pouncing on me and started licking my face.

Laughter echoed from me as I pet her in the midst of her licking. "Down girl, that tickles." The apple sisters giggled before AJ whistled. Immediately, the dog got off me and sat beside her. I wiped the dog drool off my face and stood back up. "She seems friendly, and pretty well trained."

"Eeyup," AJ smiled as she petted her dog. "Ah raised Winona since she was a pup. She knows who is friendly or an enemy."

Smiling a bit from her kind personality I asked, "What about your purple friend?"

"Ya mean Twilight?" AJ asked as I nodded. "Ah told her ta go home and I'd contact her when ya were found. Ah also told her ta take a calmer approach when she returns, so she doesn't spook ya."

A sigh of relief was heard, "Thank you Applejack."

"Not a problem, sugarcube." She replied with a kind smile.

I blushed at the term, "s...sugarcube?"

"Eeyup, it's how ah usually call mah friends or family." She explained with a smile.

I nodded, "Alright, just sounded like a sappy name couples would call each other back in my world."

AJ gave a giggle. "Oh really? That's something ah never thought of."

Applebloom grinned at her sister. "Looooove birds.~" Her sister gave her a dangerous glare. AB giggled in her hands as she was growing a small blush in her fur.

"Alright, ya need ta go do yer chores. I'm going ta bring Alan ta see Twilight." Applejack stated. The yellow mare nodded before she walked passed me, but not before she pecked my cheek and ran out.

I gave a small smile. "You got a sweet sister AJ." The orange mare nodded and placed her hat on.

"Ready to meet Twi, Al?" She asked with a smile.

"Just keep her at bay if she tries anything funny." I chuckled in reply.

AJ giggled, "Ah promise she's harmless." I nodded as we walked out of the farm and down the path to the town.

 **Another chapter done. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Many interesting things will come along the road for Alan in this new world. Further down the story I may ask you guys for ideas for different events to take place in the story as filler content. When the time comes I'll let you all know in these notes. Please leave a review so I can see what you think of the story thus far. Your comments help me make a better book for all to enjoy. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MLP- The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 3- 5 New Friends**

Applejack took me through Ponyville so that I could meet Twilight on a less hostile note. I just hope she doesn't start doing any experiments on me. Along the way AJ passed the time telling me about her family and about what she does at the farm. "So you and your family have been owners of the apple orchard for years huh?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes siree." The mare grinned proudly, "and we've been the leading apple growers in all Equestria."

"Hehe, I'm impressed. I've been to other apple orchards when I was growing up, but nothing compared to yours." I grinned. AJ smirked at my compliment. "Back home, a few of my relatives actually had a farm and sold most of their stuff at the farmers markets. They had their produce as well as an assortment of jam, salsa, pickled items, and they even had me help them out from time to time."

"So yer a farm boy," AJ grinned and patted my back. "Now that's wut ah like ta here. It's nice ta have some ponies around that know how we get things done around here."

I gave a sheepish chuckle, "You give me too much credit, I didn't live on a farm. Although I did prefer the pace at the farm over the suburbs. It was quite peaceful."

"That makes two of us." The mare smiled. "Ah wasn't much of a city girl mahself. When ah left home when ah was a filly, the cities just weren't my style. Ah prefer the open lands of the orchard."

"Heh, a homebody. I haven't met to many people like that. Most people I knew couldn't wait to leave their homes for good." I replied.

"Some ponies like me have a heart fer home. Mah place will always be in sweet apple acres." AJ smiled. I gave a chuckle as we continued along. Seeing the houses along the street made me feel somewhat sad.

"You're lucky...I can't say I have a place to fit in any more." My head dipped while I kicked a pebble at my feet.

"Wut do ya mean?" AJ asked me.

A sigh left my throat as I looked up at her. "Well, I kinda appeared in this world seemingly out of nowhere. The last memory I have of my home world was being in a car wreck with my friends dead...at least I think they are…"

Applejack gasped by this. She gave a small frown before her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me in a strong, yet warm hug. "Ah'm sorry that happened to ya sugar."

I blushed by her contact. Not many girls I knew had been so bold as to give me a hug out of nowhere. "I...it's no big deal...It's not something you have to worry about." I stuttered.

"It is." She stated before looking at me in the eyes. "Nopony should live through somethin like that, nor lose the ponies ya see as friends or family, not even you."

Her words came in and out of my head. The blush on my face darkened as her face was only inches from mine and she still held me in a tight hug. Her eyes were sparkling ever so slightly. They were filled with honesty and concern. "Y...you're...pretty close…" I gulped nervously.

Applejack chuckled as she was giving off a small blush herself. "Ah know sugar. Ya just need some comfort is all." She mentioned before laying against me in our hug. This caused my entire face to flush. Never before had a girl been this concerned for me that wasn't a relative. Not knowing how to respond I just stood there, stiff as a board. A minute after, AJ broke the hug and smiled. "Come on sugarcube, we're almost at Twi's place." She smiled before grabbing my hand and guided me. The rest of the way I kept quiet and tried to process what just occurred.

Eventually AJ came to a stop just outside a large tree. Embedded in the trunk of the tree were windows, and a door making it appear to be a house. "She actually lives here?" I questioned in surprise.

"Eeyup." AJ chuckled with a nod.

"Uh...isn't that dangerous though, living in a tree if there's a storm or maybe a disaster?" I asked her.

The apple girl smirked and rolled her eyes. "Trust me sugar, Twi has taken every precaution she needs, and this old library has been through alot." I was surprised it did all that. Whoever planted and grew this tree did a good job taking care of it. We entered the library as I was met with bookcases filled with tons of books.

"Wow…" I breathed in awe as I walked to one of the shelves. The books themselves were tidy and well kept. As far as being organized, holy crap, they were ordered from size of the book, topic, thickness you name it. I'm a bit of a neat freak, but this takes the cake. "And I thought I had OCD."

"Eyyup, Twi's one that takes stuff seriously when it comes to books or her life in the library." Applejack chuckled.

"Speaking of that where is she?" I asked. "The place is kinda quiet."

"She's probably in her lab downstairs." AJ guessed.

My eye twitched. "So she's actually got a laboratory? ...Oh boy…" I know AJ said Twilight just wanted to ask me some questions, but I was still slightly on edge.

"Don't worry sugar," AJ giggled. "We talked about it, and she promised not ta use the lab on ya. She can take things seriously, but she ain't a crazy scientist."

My expression softened, "If you say so...then I'll trust it." Applejack smiled as she lead me to the lower levels. The library had a pretty large basement area under it. Possibly even bigger than the area above the ground. As we made it to the lower grounds, we saw Twilight in a white lab coat with glasses on and her mane tied in a ponytail while using a machine and taking notes down. The two of us stepped in trying not to make a sound to disturb her.

Her machine dinged and spat out a piece of paper. Twilight grabbed the sheet and read it before calling out. "Spike, can you hand me another green vile please?"

"Sure." A male voice spoke from the other side. I looked over and gawked. The one speaking came to her...and he was a fucking dragon! His scales were purple and green, with emerald dragon eyes, and looked to be in his mid teens, 16 to be exact.

I chuckled a bit, "Well Toto, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Guess I was a little louder than I thought because the lavender mare's head snapped towards me. "Oh, uh...hi?" I gulped.

Her face broke into a smile as she approached. "You finally came." She was a few inches from me before she took her glasses off. "Listen, I want to apologize for scaring you from before. I never meant to frighten you when I said I'll be researching you."

I gave a sheepish chuckle. "Didn't help that I kinda jumped the gun and assumed the worst scenario." AJ was right, Twilight seemed to be much less...scary...after she had a chance to calm from her excitement.

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Whenever something new occurs in Equestria or a new species is seen...I tend to get carried away…"

That peaked my interest. "I'm really the first human any of you have seen here?"

The three stared with me arched brows. "Hooman? That's what you're named in your species?" Twilight asked.

I chuckled, "Hu-man, and that is what we call ourselves as a species."

The lavender mare smiled brightly before she took my hand. "This is really amazing. I have so many questions I have to ask you."

"As long as I'm not kept as a lab rat I don't mind answering them." I replied with a nod. Twilight smiled brighter as she took me upstairs as the other two followed. She sat me on a chair and took a seat on a couch as AJ and Spike sat with her while she pulled a scroll and pen out. "Ok, ask away."

"Let's start small, what's your name?" She asked.

"Alan, Alan Quildor." I answered.

Twi nodded and scribbled her answer down. "Ok Alan, what can you tell me about your species?"

Well that's an open question, where do I even begin? "We're mammals, in term, some scientists believe we're from the ape branch, calling ourselves homo sapiens. Some believed we evolved from monkeys and apes millions of years ago when my home, Earth was evolving." All the while I spoke, her pen never stopped moving. "Hmmm, oh yeah, we can't use magic...ummm-" The three gave an astonished gasp. "What?"

"Like at all?" Twilight asked in shock while her pen froze.

"Nope." I shook my head. "You see, humans evolved to build vast technology to survive and fight."

Applejack tilted her head. "Then what's with that book you have?"

I looked at the book to my side and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I won it in a game tournament before I arrived here. For some strange reason, it's given me the ability to cast spells and so on." I held the book in my hands as it opened. "It's a mystery to me how though…" Next thing I knew Twilight lunged forward and swiped the book in excitement. "Whoa...little warning next time maybe?"

"Sorry," She smiled at me before my book. "It's just this book might lead to-" She stopped mid sentence when the book snapped shut. "What the?" She attempted to open it with no success. "It's...stuck." She groaned.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I found that out today with Applebloom. It seems that when someone else takes the book from me, it seals shut. From what I know, only I can open it." The girl pouted and placed it back on my lap. Seconds later the book opened once more for me.

"That's just rude…" Twi sighed sadly, "there's a book I can't read."

"Even if you look inside, you wouldn't understand it at all. Applebloom saw it was all gibberish." I mentioned as I moved the book to let her see inside. Her eyes squinted as she gazed at the illegible writing. "Yet somehow I can read it and use the spells written inside."

"Can you show me?" Twilight asked with a smile. With a nod I skimmed through the spells I had and found Ornithopter's once more. I tapped the picture before my little buddy materialized out of thin air in front of the book. The lavender mare grew awed as she jotted notes down. "Fascinating...a book that can cast spells, yet they can only be used by you…"

"Funny thing about these spells though," I added, "back in my world they're just part of a harmless game."

"They are?" The dragon asked.

My face brightened as I explained the details. "There are many different spells you can use on the cards. Some give you a boost in battle, others have a constant or instant single use effect, and others summon artifacts or creatures." I chuckled at the last part. "I could even summon horses or dragons with some of the cards."

The three were in awe by the rules of the game as Twilight beamed. "That's all incredible! I never knew humans have the idea of making this into a game."

"Yeah, my friends and I had a lot of fun playing it. We…" I paused as my mood deflated.

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked, feeling concerned now.

I rubbed my eyes as I stared at the ground. "I just realized I lost them because of this game…" Out of the bloom, I felt a soft and furry body on me as I blushed, seeing it was twilight hugging me now. "T-Twilight?"

"I'm so sorry you lost your friends. It must have been so horrible for you." She spoke while nuzzling my neck gently.

gave a soft sigh. "I don't even know what really happened to them. I know we crashed the car, and it was set ablaze. But since I got thrown from it I'm not certain to what they went through."

"Still, you never should have went through that." Twilight whispered as she stroked my hair. "If you ever want to talk, we're here for you."

My face warmed, "T-thanks...for that. Um, c-could I get some room back please?"

The mare perked up before pulling back as she too had a dark blush on her cheeks. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

I scratched my head. "You two...are a bit different than most girls I knew."

"How so?" Twi asked.

"How do I put this? You two...are a bit more interested in the general well being of others, especially towards one you barely know. Humans just don't react like that...it's weird to me." I spoke.

"Everypony is like this sugar." AJ smiled. "Besides, yer not a stranger ta us. Yer our friend."

That hit me harder than I expected. "You really feel like that? Despite knowing me for less than an hour?"

"Of course," Twilight smiled. "Everypony needs a friend." A small smile formed on my face as I rested my chin in my hand.

"All my life I never met people...or ponies like you two...you're both really sweet." I smiled. Twi smiled warmly back as AJ gave a light chuckle and hid her face in her hat. "So any other questions you all might have?"

"Yes," Twi nodded. "Back at the farm, I noticed your teeth...are you...a meat eater?"

Ooooooh, well this is awkward. "Y...yes…" I answered softly. "I mean technically humans are omnivores so we can eat meat or plants, so…"

The girls sighed in relief. "Well, that's good to know." Twi smiled. "But the bad news is we ponies don't have meat in stock in Ponyville."

My shoulders dipped slightly. "That's fine, I can fish or something if I feel the need to, but it's not a matter of life or death to me."

"If you like, we have a friend that can help supply you with the food you need." The lavender mare smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I replied, "just as long as it's not in the pink colored restaurant…"

The three blinked. "Why do you say that?"

Arrgh, why so many awkward questions today? "I...may have said a joke from my world that didn't exactly go over too well here in regards to eating...When someone is hungry, a response sometimes said is, "I could eat…"'" I winced in embarrassment, "...a horse." The three paled a bit from my explanation. "But don't worry, I'm not saying I'm gonna eat you girls. I find it sick and cannibalistic. Besides, humans don't eat horses anyway. They just say that because a horse is a big creature which would be...it was a poorly timed remark, alright?" I sighed in defeat.

The three looked at each other and nodded to me. "We understand...but it would be best to avoid saying stuff like that next time." Twilight said. My head nodded as I frowned.

"Sooo...who's this friend you were speaking of?" I asked to change the topic.

"Oh," Aj smiled. "Her name is Fluttershy. She's a shy pony, but she has one of the kindest hearts ya'll ever meet."

"Fluttershy, huh?" I chuckled. "Interesting names you all have. So far Spike has the only name I've heard before in my world."

"Well, might as well get used to it." Twilight giggled.

A laugh echoed from me. "Yeah, it'll probably be after some crazy hyper pony pops out of the bloom in front of me before that happens." I literally don't know if karma is playing me, but out of the bloom, a pink pony popped in front of me with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"HIYA!" She spoke loudly as I jumped out of my chair and cowered in the corner. "I'mpinkiepiewhatareyouyoulookcuteareyounewarundhereiknowyouareiknoweverponyinponyvilleyoulikepa-" AJ pulled her back and covered her mouth.

I was now hyperventilating with large, dinner plate eyes. "Hyper...pink pony...out of nowhere...what the shit…?"

"Sorry," Twilight smiled sadly. "This is Pinkie, one of our friends. She's...really hyper."

My eye twitched again. "Reaaaaally? You don't say?" After a few minutes passed, my breathing went back to normal as I took my seat again. "I didn't even hear her come in."

AJ smirked. "She has a tendency to do that a lot." Suddenly the pink pony gasped loudly before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

"...da fuck did she run off to now?" I asked. Both girls rolled their eyes to each other with smiles.

"Ah'm sure ya'll find out later." AJ spoke.

"Right...so uh...shall we visit Fluttershy or something?" I asked to get the awkwardness cleared.

Twilight nodded as her scroll and pen rested on a table. "Yes, I think I've gotten enough information for now." We left the library and walked out to visit the pony they spoke of. The girls and Spike led me to the far end of the town back towards the forest where I first showed up.

"Does she live in the forest or something?" I asked curiously.

"No," Spike chuckled. "She lives on the edge of the Everfree Forest. It's too dangerous to live in there."

I arched a brow. "Really? Didn't seem that bad when I woke up in there this morning."

"You're lucky." Twilight spoke. "That forest has dangerous creatures in there. Such as timber wolves, hydras, manticores, ursas, you name it."

I grinned. "I actually like hydras. They're one of my favorite mythical creatures."

"Then pray to Celestia they're friendly with you." AJ mentioned.

"Who is this "Celestia" person I've been hearing you ponies talk about? Is she like a goddess or something?" I inquired.

"Yes," Twilight nodded. "Celestia is the ruler of equestria, goddess of the sun, ruler of the day."

"Heh," I replied, "I prefer the darkness of night personally."

Hearing this the lavender mare grinned. "Then I think Princess Luna will take a liking to you."

I blushed faintly, "what was that?"

"Luna. She's Celestia's younger sister. Goddess of the moon, ruler of the night, and guardian of dreams." Twilight explained.

"I don't suppose I'll get the chance to meet them then. With them being goddesses and all." I sighed.

Twilight giggled. "Me and my friends see them all the time. I am celestia's prized student after all." She spoke proudly.

I blinked at this. "The goddesses actually live in this world, and you're an apprentice to one?"

"Sure am." Twi smirked. "She took me under her wing when I was a filly. I learned nearly everything from her."

"Well, considering how you are, I'm sure she's also quite nice to be around." I replied. Twilight turned away from me so as not to show a blush now present on her cheeks. We soon found ourselves at a beautiful and very cozy cottage. Inside there were woodland animals including rabbits and squirrels roaming around. My heart warmed a bit as I took in the scene. "It's like a animal sanctuary in here."

"Fluttershy has a great talent for animals." Twilight giggled.

My eyes roamed around until I spotted a white bunny with a somewhat grumpy expression on his face. Without much thought I moved towards the small creature and kneeled down next to it. The bunny jumped back and gave off some chitters. "Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you." I spoke softly as I reached out my hand. The rabbit remained stiff until it turned at sound of footsteps on the stairs. While it was distracted I scooped the little guy up in my arms. "See, I won't hurt y-AH!" The little bunny bit my arm and jumped down as I held my wound. "Shit!"

"Angel Bunny, that was rude." Came a soft voice from the stairs. I glanced at the rabbit, now seeing it shaking in fear.

" _What could possibly be that sca-!"_ One look at the mare who spoke, and I felt the same fear. The pony was cream colored, blue eyes and had a long pink mane. She was wearing a yellow sweater and baggy pants. Her eyes were hard and firm as she was glaring down at the bunny. I gulped before averting my eyes from her gaze and approached the rabbit again. When I held him in my arms he began struggling again and tried to bite me. "Alright settle down." I spoke as I cupped my hand over his eyes. The creature calmed down slightly until I removed my hand. "That's better." My finger moved towards his head as he tried to push back. In a slow motion my finger stroked his head from his nose to the top of his skull in between his ears. The rabbit shivered and relaxed.

"Wow," the mare spoke in awe. "I never seen anypony but me calm him like that."

I chuckled. "Had a pet rabbit when I was a kid. Doing that always calmed her down when she was skittish." The pony smiled as she took the bunny in her arms and stroked his head.

"Thank you." She spoke sweetly.

"It wasn't a problem," I grinned, "I going to guess that you're Fluttershy." The mare nodded as AJ and Twilight came closer to us.

"This is Alan, Fluttershy, he's new to Ponyville." AJ explained.

Fluttershy nodded as she looked me up and down. "What kind of creature are you? You're clearly not a pony."

"No." I chuckled. "I'm called a human...basically an unknown species to you all." The mare's eyes widened with excitement. "Oh boy…"

"Wow, I've never seen one before." She spoke softly as she inspected me, but she was being more gentle to her touches.

"Guess Twi's not the only one excited to see a new creature." I chuckled. "Guess this is what it feels like to be on an alien world."

Fluttershy froze before pulling back. "You're...an alien?"

"Considering I'm not originally from this world, yeah." I answered.

"Oh…." She replied and hid in her mane. "Um….sorry...I'm...just new to this…"

I was taken aback by her change of attitude. "Did...I do something wrong?"

"N...no...just...shy." She spoke softly.

I nodded slowly, "ok...you can take your time."

The others chuckled. "See what I mean?" Twi grinned.

I gave her a blank look. "What? This isn't the first time I've seen someone act this shy."

"So ya have experience with them." AJ smiled.

I gave a soft smile back. "Give them enough time, and sooner or later they'll open up. Just let them go at their own pace." They smiled with giggles. I then noticed some of the woodland animals looking at me before a squirrel climbed my pants and rested on my shoulder. "Uh...hi?" I blinked. The squirrel chittered before nuzzling my cheek. My smile returned, "Alright, you're cute I get it." That was when the other animals from rabbits and birds approached and started climbing my body as well. "Annnnd now I'm a pet stand." I joked.

Fluttershy giggled. "That means they like you. I've only seen them like this around me."

"Probably cause of that sweet, soft voice of yours." I replied. My cheeks burned red as my words echoed in my head. "I uh…" Red appeared on the mare's cheeks as well before she hid in her hair again. "I didn't mean that, your voice is just adorable-gah! No I mean you're just cute-nononono! Not that! I mean…." Fluttershy's face continued to grow redder as my babbling continued. "...nevermind." I sighed. Great, I botched up. Smooth move Alan. Smooth. As I became quiet, the timid mare poked her head out of her hair.

"..." She muttered something softly as I glanced up in confusion. "T-thank you...that was...kind of you to say…" She repeated louder. I blushed a bit and chuckled sheepishly while scratching my head.

The others laughed at our little interaction. "Looks like you two get along pretty well." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah…" I nodded before looking at the shy pegasus. "So Fluttershy...I need a favor from you."

The mare perked up in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm in need of some food. I'm an omnivore and the girls told me you have fish. Is that right?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "Oh that's a simple matter. One of the creatures that I have around sometimes is a bear. He's also a lover of fish."

I gawked. "You...are friends with a bear?"

"Yep," the girl giggled, "he's just a big softie."

"I hope so…." I gulped. Bears are dangerous creatures if gotten too close. As we were talking, a chiming sound came from Twi's pocket. She pulled out a small phone like device and went off to answer it. AJ on the other hand glanced at the clock with a small smirk.

"Sugarcube," she spoke, "there's actually somewhere we need to show you and we have to be there in a few minutes."

I looked back at her and nodded. "Ok." I turned to Fluttershy. "Think I can visit again?"

The mare nodded happily. "Oh yes, I would like that very much." I nodded with my smile as we waved goodbye to her and left her home.

Once outside, Twilight turned to us. "I'll catch up, I have something to pick up from the boutique. Rarity finally finished it for me."

"Who's Rarity?" I asked them curiously.

"She's our friend, and a mighty fine clothes designer." AJ answered.

"Ah," I nodded in understanding. "So where is it you want to show me?" The orange mare only grinned as she lead me by the hand. I had no idea what to expect, but I figured it would be interesting. Back in town, the streets were completely empty. No one was out, and all was quiet. "Uh...where'd everybody go?" AJ only chuckled and continued taking me through town before reaching a large gingerbread house. No, I'm not kidding the building literally looked like a large gingerbread house. There was a paper note on the front door written in pink frosting in big letters which read, "Please Enter!" We entered the house and it was dark as shit. "AJ...I can't see anything….Applejack?" She wasn't with me...she was gone. I started to head back to the door until it slammed shut behind me. "What the?!" It was now pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

Out of nowhere the main lights flashed on and blinded me in light. "SURPRISE!" Many ponies around me shouted as confetti was shot in the air.

I nearly had a heart attack by this as I looked around, and saw a banner that read "WELCOME ALAN!" I blinked in surprise. "What the…?" Once more a familiar pink pony with a larger than normal smile popped up right in front of me. Getting a better look at her, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Hiya! Are you surprised?" She chirped with a bubbly, happy tone.

Several breaths later I offered a smile. "Yes...very. Did you do all this?" The pink pony grinned and nodded her head quickly.

"Yup, I love throwing parties. They're so fun, and make everyone happy." She beamed. "By the way, doyoulikeIlikecakeherehavesomecake!" Before I could react, a large slice of cake was stuffed into my pie hole. The sweet, creamy flavor washed over my tongue as I slowly chewed and swallowed.

I gave a soft moan and shivered. "Whoooooa….that was the best cake I ever had." The mare laughed loudly before hugging me and jumped up and down.

"YAY, HE LIKES MY CAKE!" She screamed wildly. The other ponies laughed and cheered as the pink pony eventually released me.

"Haha, damn you're a little puff ball of energy aren't ya?" I chuckled while dusting my shirt. Pink giggled as she pulled many rubber balls out of nowhere and bounced them around. I laughed as I watched her. "Hahaha! You really know how to make someone laugh! I like you already." The mare grinned as she bounced in place.

"So are you enjoying your "Welcome to Ponyville" party?" She asked.

I chuckled. "This is pretty awesome. Been awhile since I was last at a party." As I looked her over it dawned on me. "I didn't catch your full name from before."

The mare laughed. "Sorry about that, I get carried away easily. I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, otherwise known as…" She paused as her face got closer to mine. "Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie Pie…" I smiled. "Has a nice ring to it. Sweet and simple. Fits your bubbly personality well." Pinkie giggled until her tail twitched.

Her eyes widened. "Alan, you might want to move."

"What? Is something going to fall on m-" SPLAT! ...I must have been horribly cruel to puppies in a past life for karma to be messing with me this badly. My entire head and torso was now completely covered in one of Pinkie's cakes. My eyes opened up and blinked before wiping it off. "Aw man…" I groaned as I tried to get the frosting off my clothes.

"I warned you." Pinkie grinned. I sighed as Twilight finally joined us.

She caught sight of me covered in frosting and snickered. "Hehe, what happened to you?"

"I believe someone made a joke by splattering a cake on me." I grumbled.

"Oh my, such a shame. It's all over your garments." Spoke a new, and elegant voice. I turned and saw a gorgeous mare. Her fur was white with dark purple hair that was spiraled all fancy like. Her eyes were blue with thick eyelashes. Her clothing was a white dress and a pearl necklace. My eyes budgeld slightly as my words left me. "Something the matter?" She asked.

I coughed. "Sorry, just never seen anyone look that fancy and beautiful before." The mare blushed and fanned her face.

"My, you're a charmer. Allow me to help." Her horn glowed with a faint blue light as a handkerchief flew out and wiped the cake off my face. Once my face was clean as she gave me another to wipe my hands off.

"Thank you miss...uh…" I spoke and didn't know her name.

Twi smiled. "Alan, this is Rarity." The white mare smiled warmly and flashed bright white teeth at me.

"A pleasure mister Alan." She greeted with her hand out. Oh god, I always wanted to try this with a classical lady that I usually see on old movies.

I smiled and took her hand. "Enchante Mademoiselle." I kissed her her top hand softly. Her face flushed as a small gasp was heard.

Rarity retreated her hand slowly as she held it in front of her chest. "And a gentleman too?" A smile formed as she giggled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." I chuckled sheepishly. "Usually I see men greet women like that to show respect to them." Her smile lingered as she batted her eyelashes slowly.

"It has been so long since I have met a stallion with good taste in fashion and has good behavior." She cooed sweetly.

"Stallion?" I chuckled softly. "Forgive me Miss Rarity, but I'm a human."

"Human?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I am intelligent like you all, but I'm not really from around here...I guess you can say I come from another world."

Rarity remained quite for a few seconds, but continued to smile. "Regardless, Stallions around here could learn a thing or two from you." She leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly.

My face burned red by her kiss and I chuckled. "You really flatter me Miss Rarity." The white mare giggled as she walked off into the crowd. My eyes followed her as I let out a sigh. "Wow…"

"Looks like Rarity has her eyes on you." Twilight teased while poking my head.

That snapped me back to reality. "Wait, you mean like... you really think so?"

The mare giggled. "Haven't seen anyone swoon Rarity like that before. She's a classy lady, but she loves new interesting things."

"Heh...well this is new.." I breathed. Pinkie's tail twitched again as I sharply looked up to see another cake falling to me. I quickly moved and avoided it. "Ok, who is throwing cake at me!?"

"Hehehe, my bad." Called a female with a tomboy like voice. I looked up to see cyan mare pegasus. Her eyes were rosy red with a rainbow mane. She wore a sport top and pants with a short blue vest on. The longer I stared at her the more I couldn't help snickering. Her hair reminded me of skittles. "I like your mane color, Skittles."

My remark caused her to blink. "Huh?" She flew down and landed in front of me. "The hay are skittles?"

"Hehe, sorry. It's basically a candy from my world. They're bit sized and come in different colors like yellow, red, purple, etc." I chuckled.

The girl laughed at my explanation with a grin. "That's pretty cool. I'm guessing you're Alan."

"Yep, and by your colored hair, I'm guessing Rainbow is your name?" I guessed.

"Rainbow Dash." She beamed proudly. "I'm the fastest flyer around." I nodded before noticing Pinkie sneaking up behind her with a cake covered by rainbow colored frosting in her hands.

A grin formed as I joked to the pegasus. "You know Skittles, there's actually a phrase that the candy follows."

"Really, and that is?" Rainbow asked while Pinkie was now holding the cake above her head.

I leaned in her ear. "Taste the rainbow." With that, I nodded to Pinkie before she dunked the cake over Rainbow's head. The cyan pony gasped in shock as she blinked her eyes through the colored frosting. "Gotya!" I laughed. Pinkie laughed as well as the mare glared.

"Oh wanna play like that huh?" She grinned and wiped the frosting off before splattering it on my face.

I shook my head and returned the glare. "Really? You're the one who started this. PINKIE!" I declared. "Pie me." The pony grinned as she handed my a large freshly baked pie.

"You wouldn't dare." Rainbow grinned.

I only smirked as I took aim. "FOOD FIGHT!" I tossed the pie as it smacked her square in the muzzle. Immediately, the place turned into a food warzone. Pies, cakes, and other sweets went flying. Screams and laughter were heard throughout as the food was tossed about. Rainbow and I were throwing pies and cakes at each other as Pinkie was taking cover fire.

"Ally, take this!" She gave me...a pie bazooka? Oh well, I've just decided never to question her.

With my new firearm I grinned at the pegasus. "Hey yo Rainbow. Say hello to my little friend."

Skittle's eyes shrank as she waved her hands in front of her. "W-wait come on, I was on-" BOOM! SPLAT! The girl was sent crashing into the far wall by a barrage of pies.

I literally fell and laughed my ass off. "Oh jesus Pinkie Pie! This is awesome!" The war went on for almost an hour, but alas we ran out of ammo. Ponies went home to clean up as me and the others stayed behind and cleaned up. "Ok, that was by far, the best party I ever had." I chuckled.

Pinkie bounced next to me with a large grin. "Happy you liked it."

"Maaaaaan, I'm going to be picking pie filling out of my feathers for days." Rainbow groaned.

"Aw lighten up Skittles." I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You had a blast, didn't ya?" She smirked and lightly punched my chest.

"Yeah." She admitted. "You're ok Alan, we should hang out sometime."

I grinned and punched her shoulder. "Definitely. Anyone that loves pranks and fun is number one in my books." About an hour and half later, the mess had finally been cleared as I stood in the main room with Twi, AJ, Skittles, Pinkie and Rarity. I didn't even know what to say. At first I felt like I shouldn't even be here. But thanks to them, and Fluttershy too, I was actually starting to feel like myself again. I then turned to the girls and scratched my head. "So now the biggest question...where am I gonna stay?"

Before anyone could talk, we heard panting from the doorway. "D-did...I make...it?" Fluttershy asked.

The lavender mare frowned slightly. "You missed it, we actually just finished cleaning up." The cream colored pegasus blinked before frowning as well.

"Why weren't you here Fluttershy?" I asked her curiously.

"I….had to take care of my animals...some even had to take shots and medicine….I tried to get it done as quick as I could but…." The mare sighed sadly. "..I missed the party."

Seeing her depressed like that made my smile waver shortly. I walked up to her and gently pulled her into a hug. "Hey, you may have been late but you still made the effort to come. That's all I care about." I felt her cheeks warm from a blush before she hugged me back and nuzzled my neck. The others behind us "awwww"ed at the sight.

"You know Alan, why not stay with Fluttershy?" Twilight suggested.

My blush returned as I pulled back from the hug. "Would that be ok with you?" The cream colored mare smiled with a nod.

"You're more than welcome to stay with me at my cottage." She answered. I smiled as I pulled back.

"..and I'm gonna need a nice hot shower. I smell like cake, frosting and cookies." I chuckled while glancing down as my dirty clothes.

"There's a fresh water spring just outside my place." Fluttershy mentioned, "It's quite relaxing, although there's no hot water."

"Thanks," I nodded. "Is there anyway to clean my clothes as well?"

"I'd be more than happy to clean them for you darling." Rarity smiled. "Perhaps I could even make you some fresh clothes as well."

"I thank you for that, Rarity," I smiled. "How can I repay you for it?"

Rarity held out her hand. "Nonsense, you need not worry about paying me this time. Consider it a welcome gift." I was so taken back by these ponies. They welcomed me with open arms and saw me as a friend and family.

"Thank you...all of you." I smiled at each one of them. They returned with grins of their own before hugging me together. A soft sigh escaped me as I hugged them back. After everything I'd been through in this past day, I felt at home here, even more than I ever had in my homeworld.

The girls all said their goodbyes as Fluttershy and I walked back to her home. The sun had sunk below the horizon as the moon had risen in its place. Seeing the large rock floating in the air with billions of glittering stars was breath taking. The sight itself made me smile. "At least the beauty of the night sky seems the same as that of my world." I breathed in awe.

"You favor the night?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

I nodded, "I do, it's...soothing."

This made her giggle. "I think Luna will take a liking to you."

"You're the second one to say that today." I chuckled. We soon made it back to her cottage as we entered. Her woodland animals were all sleeping peacefully in their little homes. She showed me out back to the spring that I could use to bathe. After that, she gave me privacy as I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in the running water. It was a tad on the cold side, but tolerable. I began washing myself of the remaining pie, cake and frosting. It was nice being able to bathe under the night sky. Peaceful, quiet, and relaxing.

I learned against a rock to relax until my hand made a loud "clink" noise against it. To my surprise my right arm was completely coated in metal. Mind you, back in my world it had just been wrapped in tin foil. Now...the metal seemed to be part of my limb. As my left hand brushed against it I took note of a black gear cog tattoo on the back of it. I know for a fact I hadn't gone out to get a tattoo, so I was even more baffled than before.

"What the fuck happened to me?" I asked myself. It was all so confusing. I think I need to talk to Twilight about this tomorrow. After cleaning up, I dried off and changed into my boxers. I grabbed my dirty clothes and entered the cottage as I placed my clothes to the side to get them cleaned tomorrow.

Course it was just my luck that Fluttershy happened to be passing through the room. She blushed heavily that my upper body was exposed. I was not really buff, but I'm not chubby or fat either. Call it as a neutral, in between. Not to much muscle and not too much fat.

A dark blush formed on her cheeks. "I...um, I…" She squeaked.

I too blushed. "Sorry...I just don't have other clothing with me until Rarity gets me new clothes…" The mare forced her gaze to my eyes and breathed.

"You...can sleep on the couch...if you want to use it…" she spoke. I knew that would be for the best so she doesn't faint on me. After nodding to her suggestion, she bid me goodnight and left the room. I took a spot on the couch and pulled the covers over me. Taking a moment to relax, I yawned softly before my eyes slowly closed as I drifted to deep slumber.

 **Chapter three is complete. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Now to answer a question that was asked. As of right now, I'm leaning towards Alan getting a harem in this world. However, if you think I should do something different I will hear you out before deciding. As always, please leave a review so I can see what your thoughts are on this story. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MLP- The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 4- My New life**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Over the land of Equestria the sun rose spreading warmth and light. I was sound asleep on Fluttershy's couch as the light poured in. Giving a yawn I pushed the blanket over and climbed off. I stretched as my bones popped and muscles relaxed. That was by far, one of the best sleeps I've ever had in my life.

There was the sound of flapping next to me. To my surprise three birds were perched on the window. I blinked before they began chirping a chorus. The tune was light and cheerful which made me smile. "Wow, you three sing beautifully." I commented as I reached out and stroked one of their chins. The creatures chirped happily as I continued to get ready. I heard clopping sounds coming down the stairs and I pulled my blanket over my body, knowing it was Fluttershy. As I predicted, she came through and was holding some clothes in her hands. "Morning Fluttershy." I greeted with a smile.

The yellow mare smiled. "Good morning Alan." She held out the clothes in her hand. "I know you're heading out so I thought I'd give you these…" I looked at the clothes she offered me. One of them was a large yellow sweater, and a pair of large blue jeans. I blushed by how large they were. If she wears something that big...Jesus she must be massive under them. "Are these ok?"

"Uh...yeah," I nodded as I reached out and grabbed them. I put the sweater on first and followed with the jeans. My head was almost covered by the collar and I was holding the jeans to keep them from falling. "Why do you wear such large clothes?"

Fluttershy gulped and blushed. "I-I well, I...you see…" I could tell this was uncomfortable for her and held my hand up.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." I spoke calmly. Fluttershy nodded with her cheeks dark red as she looked down at her body. "So uh...I'll see you later." I spoke again as I pulled the jeans up and walked out of the cottage.

I only got a few steps away before Fluttershy opened the front door again. "Um Alan...you forgot your other clothes." She held out a bag with my dirty clothes inside.

I blinked before I chuckled and grabbed my dirty ones. "Thanks, Flutters." The mare blushed again as she handed me the bag and closed the door. I walked away from her cottage and entered the town a few minutes later. The place looked busy, but everyone seemed happy. All my life I never saw this much joy in one area.

Minutes passed as I ended up in front of Rarity's boutique. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door. "Just a minute!" A voice called out. I stood there for a moment before the door opened. A blush covered my cheeks as I saw Rarity in a white robe, her mane was in a towel, so I guessed she was finishing up a shower.

"Morning Miss Rarity...did I come at a bad time?" I asked while I kept my eyes on hers.

Rarity blinked and shook her head. "Nononono, please come in." She moved aside for me to enter. Once I was in, she closed the door. "Now, please give me a few moments to finish up."

"Of course," I nodded. "Please, take your time. I'm in no rush." Rarity smiled and gave me a wink before walking back up the stairs. As she did….I could have sworn she was swaying her hips. I moved further inside and found a seat on a large red couch before deciding to have a look at my outfit. A small groan was heard from my throat as I pulled out my cloak. There was a large tear in the back, probably happened from the crash judging from the scorch marks. With Rarity in the upper level of the building I looked around for something to fix it with. Luckily the mare had a set of needles lying out in the open. I picked one along with some black thread.

It was about a minute before I got the thread through the needle hole. I carefully tied the end up before I started sewing the needle through the tear in my cloak. Not wanting to make it look half assed, I took it slow and careful. You have to give me credit, I did make my friends costumes back on earth so I knew how to make some good clothes. After getting a rhythm going, my hand started speeding up. Finally, I closed the last area in and cut the string off before tying it tight. "Finished." I spoke with a smile.

As I lowered my cloak I became aware of a shadow peeking over my shoulder. I blinked before I turned and my eyes were locked with sapphire blue ones. "Where did you learn to sew?" Rarity asked in astonishment.

I chuckled sheepishly as I stood up. "Well, back from where I from I made a lot of costumes, even for special occasions." I explained. "I guess you can say making clothes is my thing. Or one of them anyway."

The unicorn smiled with glittering eyes while her horn glowed and pulled the rest of my clothes from my bag. They hovered around as she eyed them. "My, you do have an eye for design."

Her comment caused me to smile while rubbing my head. "Thank you Miss Rarity, you do as well with the amount of dresses you made around here." I looked at the dresses made on the mannequins.

"Well, I do enjoy it so. My designs are popular, and my stores have done marvelous lately." She smiled. "I'll have your clothes back in pristine condition in no time. In the meantime, shall I take your measurements to make you more clothes. It was sweet of Fluttershy to lend you those," a giggle was heard from the mare, "but I don't think you're built enough to fill them as well."

I laughed a bit with a blush. "Yeah, these are a bit too big for me to wear. If I keep wearing them, they'll just fall off at some point."

Rarity nodded and gripped my hands. "Stand up if you please." I nodded, but as I stood the pants slid down from my waist. I flushed heavily as I felt stupid to forget that while Rarity was blushing a bit, but she giggled. "Well, it was going to need to come off anyhow. In order for me to take your measurements you'll need take them off along with your shirt." She explained. I gave a small nod in understanding and took off my sweater in the process. The mare examined my body when she saw my metal arm. "Darling, what happened to your arm?"

"Only noticed it last night, not sure what happened." I admitted. Curious, Rarity gently took my metal arm in her hands and inspected it. Even from the metal covering my arm, I could still feel her soft hands gliding around it. Despite the rest of me, the limp looked like I ripped it off of a bodybuilder.

"Interesting…" Rarity muttered before pulling back. "You'll have to have Twilight look it over as soon as I'm done." I gave a nod while a measuring tape covered in a light blue aura floated over. As Rarity scribbled down notes on a pad, we heard more footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm heading to school!" Called another female voice. My head turned as we both noticed a second white furred mare. She was a unicorn like Rarity, but had green eyes and a light purple and bubblegum striped mane and tail. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a purple vest, a light purple skirt that fell to her knees, and a small diamond necklace on her neck.

"Have a good day Sweetie Belle." Rarity replied as she took more notes. I watched the younger mare pass by and walk out the door. She must be one of AB's friends.

"Is Sweetie Belle your daughter?" I asked curiously.

The unicorn cupped a hand over her mouth and laughed loudly. "Gracious...no dear. Sweetie Belle is my little sister."

"Ooooooooooh…" I spoke in understanding. "Ehehe...sorry. I thought she was since you two kinda look alike, and you are more of an adult than her."

Rarity smiled. "Well, I have been like a mother to her all these years, but she is in fact my little sister."

I chuckled. "I think you'll be a great mother. With how you take care of everything, I'm sure any stallion would be lucky to have you as a loving wife."

"I thought so too," she sighed. "Though one in particular who I had been dying to meet didn't even think that in the slightest. Some prince charming he turned out to be."

"What happened?" I asked about her bad time from her lover.

Rarity sighed. "It was a few months ago at the Grand Galloping Gala. His name is Blueblood, the prince of Canterlot. I waited so long to meet him, and hoped he was my true love...but he was snobbish!" She retired, feeling upset. "He took a rose for himself, used my dress to cross a puddle, insulted one of my best friends for her work, and used me as a meat shield to protect himself from a falling cake!"

I was….shocked to be honest. That's incredibly low for him to do something like that to her. "Damn...I never knew he was that rude to you…"

The mare sighed sadly. "After that, I gave up….now finding a stallion will be hard for me." I slowly cupped her cheek as her eyes locked to mine.

"You will Rarity. Blueblood was just a dick. Pardon my french." Rarity giggled a bit. "But you will find a stallion. Who wouldn't want to have you? You're sweet, kind, elegant, and beautiful. Any stallion would love to have you as a girlfriend and wife. I'm sure you'll find him." I assured with a warm smile.

The unicorn batted her eyelashes with a small smile. "Well, there is somepony who's taken my fancy…"

"Really now?" I spoke with a smile. "Who is it?"

She blushed and moved away to her sewing machine. "It's too early to tell, I need to be sure he's the right one."

I chuckled with a nod. "That's a good idea. Making sure he's your type or he might be like that snobby Blueballs." The nickname I gave him made Rarity freeze as she snorted and covered her mouth. It was not long before she burst out laughing, and even made cute snorts in her laughter. "You sound cute when you laugh." I chuckled.

Rarity tried to contain them with a dark blush. "N-No, I hate my laugh!" She replied with more laughs and snorts.

"Oh come on," I replied. "This is part of who you are. Showing yourself more is what makes everyone like you. I find your laugh adorable." Rarity flushed more as she stuffed my clothes in a machine before getting to work on my new clothes. While she did I covered myself with Fluttershy's loaners and walked about.

"This will take a while, so if you want to go out and come back that would be fine." Rarity replied.

"Alright, thanks again Rarity." I smiled with a nod and waved to her as I walked out and headed to Twilight's home.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" Twilight called from inside her tree house. Seconds later the lavender mare opened the door and smiled. "Hello Alan, what brings you by here today?"

"Hello Twilight. There's something I discovered last night on my body and I hoping you might know something about it." I answered her.

The mare arched a brow curiously. "What is it that you found?" I simply rolled my sweater up and showed her my metal arm. The mare gawked in shock. "Huh?!"

"Yeah, just found this last night. It wasn't like this before. Just wrapped in foil and then...this." I answered as I banged a fist to it, hearing the metal clanging. "Thing is, I can still feel things with it despite it being metal." Twilight nodded as her hands reached out and felt my limb.

"It's smooth...and cold." She breathed. "Like actual metal, and you can still feel things against it?"

"Yeah…" I nodded with a small shudder of her warm furry hands stroking my arm. "Even now I feel your hands touching it." Twi pondered for a bit as her hands moved up my metal bicep. I watched her before deciding to have a little fun and briefly flexed. Like that, my arm pulsed and it hardened to an incredible form of solid metal muscle. The mare gasped softly as she felt the muscle shift under her hands. "How long exactly do you plan on feeling up my arm?" I smirked.

Twilight blinked before flushing and pulled back. "Sorry...I've just never seen an arm like that before…"

She was so easy to tease. "Well, you ever want to touch it again or see it bulk, just tell me." I grinned. Her lip quivered before she turned and breathed heavily. I laughed this time as I patted her back. "Oh lighten up Twi, I'm just having fun with you."

Twilight gulped with a chuckle and turned back to me. "Ok," she smiled as we went further into the library. "Anything else?"

"Well, I just want to know if you can figure out how this all happened." I explained as I looked at my arm.

The girl sighed as she floated a couple of books down with her magic. "Hmmm...I don't know how to explain it. Not everyday we get a visitor from another world with metal body parts. After all…" He voice trailed off as her eyes were locked on my hand. "What's on your hand?"

Her question made me perk up. "Oh right, that was the other thing I wanted to ask. This also just showed up, and I know I didn't get a tattoo because I hate needles."

"Just showed up?" She asked before examining the gear mark. "Well if you were a pony I'd say it was a cutie mark, but it's in the wrong spot."

Looking at the mark on my hand I sighed. "Looks like this is all gonna be one big mystery to me until I get answers."

Twilight was silent for a bit before looking back at her notes. Seconds later she asked, "Isn't that silver book you have marked with a gear on the cover?" I nodded. "Then the nearest idea I can think of is that this tattoo is what binds you to that book and is enabling you to cast its spells. You're the only one with that mark. That would explain why it only opens for you."

She made a good point. My book was the closest thing to getting answers. "Alright, I'll take a look when I get back to the cottage. Thanks Twi." Twilight blushed a bit and smiled with a nod.

"Glad, I could help Al." She replied before hugging me. "So do you have any other plans for today?"

I thought for a moment and realized. "Well, I don't have any money, so I guess I'm gonna have to find a job."

The mare nodded with a smile. "Not a bad idea. Do you know what you want to do?"

Thinking for a minute or two, I shrugged. "Well, I can cook and bake. My friends had left all the food to me...and the cleaning...now that I think about I was doing most of the chores to keep the apartment in decent shape."

The unicorn smiled again. "You like baking huh? I seem to recall Pinkie Pie mentioning that Sugarcube Corner is in need of another pony. Mr. and Mrs. Cake have had their hands full with their filly and colt."

"Pinkie, the crazy hyper pink pony that's on the sugar rush 24/7?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yep, she's very talented when it comes to baking." Twi giggled, "she ends up making lots due to her eating half of what she does make."

My jaw dropped. "You're trying to tell me that she scarfs down tons of sweets and is still as skinny as a twig? I don't buy it."

"You'd be surprised to how many sweets she eats all day." Twilight answered.

"...ok, if that's true...how the hell has she not developed diabetes?" I asked.

The mare only giggled. "I have no answer for you. Pinkie is just weird like that."

I blinked and sighed. "If sweets are not gonna kill her, I don't know what will."

"Not much from what we can tell." Twi spoke. "But enough about that. I'll call Pinkie and tell her to expect you." I nodded before giving her a wave goodbye and leaving her treehouse before leaving for Sugarcube Corner.

"Hello?" I called out as I entered the local bakery. The place was quiet...until Pinkie popped out of nowhere in front of me. "Gyyyhaa!" I screamed in surprise.

"HI ALLY!" She chirped in greeting when she hugged me out of the bloom as we fell to the ground.

My breathing was deep and slow as my heart tried to slow down. "Hi...Pinkie. You scared the crap out of me."

The pink mare giggled with delight as she sat up on my stomach. "I know." She grinned. "Twi told my you were coming so I just had to."

"Just hope you don't kill me with a heart attack." I groaned softly as we finally stood up.

"Hasn't happened yet." Pinkie chirped.

" _Yet_." I mentioned as I dusted my sweater.

"So you like to bake too?" The pink pony asked with a giddy grin.

I shrugged. "I can, I mean I know I'm not the best but I can definitely bake."

Pinkie smiled brightly with excitement. "Great! What kind of goodies can you bake!?"

"Hmmmmm...cheese cake comes to mind." I spoke. With that, Pinkie dragged me into the kitchen and already there was everything I needed to make a cheesecake. Through the next couple minutes I picked through the various ingredients and mixed the batter together. I grabbed a few packages of cookies and crushed them in a bowl before pressing them along the bottom and sides of a pie tin. After that I poured the filling on top. Pinkie was opening the oven, but I walked past her and placed it in the freezer.

"Uh, don't you need to bake it?" She asked in confusion.

"Nope," I replied, "it's a no bake cheesecake." The party pony blinked and cocked her head curiously.

"I never thought of doing that before." She spoke curiously.

"Wait till you try it." I grinned. "Only thing is it'll take about an hour to set. Anything else you want me to do?"

Pinkie thought for a moment before giggling. "I'm curious about making some of those skittles you talked about? Wanna try helping me make them?"

I blinked. "Uh, how are you gonna do that if you don't know what they-"

"Are these them?" She chirped as she literally held out a package of the candy of my world.

"Wha...how?" I mumbled. Pinkie only giggled before she pulled out of her mane….the fucking recipe paper to making them. "Do you have some kind magic dimension filled with everything in existence hidden in your mane or something?"

"Nope." She chirped happily.

Shaking my frazzled expression, I smiled. "Alright let's give it a go then. Do we have everything?" Pinkie answered that as she spread out the ingredients to the candy recipe. "Let's get cooking." We followed the recipe while we waited for the cake. Instead of making a batch for every flavor, Pinkie decided to use the green apples from Sweet Apple Acres. Just as the small candies were dropped onto a sheet pan, the timer for the cake went off. "Oh the cheesecake is done." I grinned.

Pinkie grew excited as I walked to the freezer and pulled it out. A small icy fog followed it as I placed the cake down. I cut a small piece for her and place the plate on the table. It gave a slight wobble like a piece of custard. "Try it." She literally shoved the whole slice in her mouth and chewed it slowly, getting the texture and flavor down.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned, "I didn't know vanilla went so good with lemon.~" She finished her slice before grabbing the rest of the pan and popped the whole thing in her mouth.

I saw this with my own eyes and was shocked. "Jesus, Pinkie, now I gotta make another batch for the others and for the shop." Not sure how, and I don't think I want to know. Pinkie grinned as she pulled out twenty more pie pans of the cake already made and chilled. "Ok...how the fuck are you even doing all this!?"

The pony leaned in my ear. "It's a secret.~" She giggled softly. I shuddered a bit by her voice, low, sweet and….seductive?

"Uh….what was with the seductive tone right there?" I asked.

Pinkie stopped bouncing around and tilted her head. "Huh?"

"When you whispered in my ear..you added a little seduction to your tone." I explained.

Pinkie blinked before her face turned crimson. "Oh...I-I-I-" Without warning she buried her entire head inside a nearby red velvet cake. I snorted by that and burst into laughter. She heard my laugh and giggled as she pulled her head back out. "I'll talk to the Cake's, but you're hired." One second embarrassed and the next chipper again, talk about a mood swing.

"Thanks Pinkie," I chuckled before scooping some of the red velvet cake off her face and tasted it. "I think this could use some more strawberry." Pinkie giggled more while her tongue shot out and wiped her face clean. "You're the craziest pony I ever met, but you make it so funny with your personality. It's adorable." I chuckled.

Pinkie grinned big again. "I try." Suddenly, a loud ringing phone was heard before she pulled out an old style phone from her hair. "Helllllllooooo." The mare answered while pulling the ear piece to her head. "Oh heya Twi. Uh huh, really?! Sounds fun. Hmmm...yeah he's right here next to me. Hang on," Pinkie grinned pack at me, "Twi's having a slumber party, wanna come?"

A slumber party? Uh, a boy-girl slumber party? This seems like a movie set up...why does feel like it's going to get weird and awkward? "I don't know…" I replied.

"Please Ally? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Pinkie whined as she looked at me with tear filled puppy eyes.

Oh god! Not that! "I...I just...GAH! Ok ok ok! I'll come! Stop with the puppy eyes!" I shouted in defeat.

Pinkie grinned again. "YAAAAAY! He's coming too. Ok, we'll see you later tonight. Bye bye." She hung up the phone and hid it away. "I've got to get ready for the party. I'll see you later." With that sprinted away leaving a trail of pink dust behind her.

I groaned as I rubbed my temples. "What the hell did I get myself into?" Groaning, I walked back to Rarity's place to pick up my clothes. I let myself in and sighed. "I'm back." I heard clopping sounds as Rarity came into the room. "Hey Rares, are my clothes clean?"

The mare blushed with a nod. "Here you go, I wrapped them up for you." She handed me a shopping bag as well as a sealed garment bag. "I also ironed your clothes after they were cleaned."

"Thank you." I replied as I began opening the bag. "Would be alright if I changed in here?"

"But of course darling." Rarity smiled. I thanked her with a smile and nod before she took me to a changing room. She closed the door as I reached in the bag and pulled out...my clothes? Now just so we're clear, this bag was not see through so I had no idea what was in here. I pulled out the hanger and my face flushed and my jaw dropped. Hanging from the hanger was a lacy pair of black lingerie. It was a push bra with a veil hanging down along with a matching pair of panties. Very lacy and...kinda see through.

"Uh….Rarity?" I spoke from behind the door.

"Yes, something wrong?" She called back from the other side.

I gulped, "I think you gave me the wrong bag."

"What do you mean?" She asked. I simply opened the door and hung it out to her.

"Just look." I spoke as I closed the door. There was a pause until I heard her gasp and scream. The mare snatched the bag and dashed away. Minutes later there was a knock on the door before it opened with a new bag that floated in and hung on the handle. Upon opening it this time and saw my clothes. I breathed in relief and put them on. Stepping out of the room I was met with a very red Rarity. She was about to open her mouth before I held a hand up. "Your secret is safe with me, Rarity. I won't tell anyone. Promise." Her blush darkened as she nodded. "I'm not gonna judge you. Everyone has a secret in their closet. I still see you as a friend and a well mannered lady." I noted with a smile.

She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Th-thank you. I appreciate that." Rarity's blush lessened as she walked away. "Now, I have some things to pack for tonight."

I nodded before noticing the garment bag folded and hidden under her purse. _"Wait...isn't that? If Pinkie is going to the sleep over because she's Twi's friend, and Rarity is also Twi's friend and she has plans tonight. Then that means...oh no."_ My mind was soon flooding with dirty thoughts. My face flushed heavily and I shook my head to get it out. I quickly left the store to get ready for tonight.

Several hours later I had changed into a pair of the clothes Rarity had made. My outfit was a white shirt with black jagged parts on the shoulders. My pants were red with the same black jagged parts on the sides. I also was wearing a black jacket to boot. Over that I had the cloak from my costume. What? I like having a cape. Anyway, with my new outfit dawned I made my way to Twi's library. I knocked on the door and it opened, revealing the lavender mare. "Glad you could come, Al." She giggled as she took me in and shut the door.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks, though Pinkie made it impossible for me to say no...those eyes…" The memory made me shudder a little.

"Oh nopony can escape her puppy eyes." Twi giggled. "Not even Rainbow Dash can handle them."

"Speaking of her where is Skittles? I haven't seen her or AJ today." I asked.

"Alan's here too?" Came a familiar voice. "So Twilight invited our new friend huh?" Rainbow smirked.

"Hey Skittles." I greeted as we entered the next room and I saw she was eating the little bits of candy that Pinkie brought. "Tasting the rainbow already are we?" I joked with a chuckle.

The pegasus grinned before tossing one in the air and caught it in her mouth. "Yep, they're pretty good."

"Since you have a mane with a rainbow in it, and your name is Rainbow...wouldn't this be cannibalism to eat your own kind?" I joked. She jolted in shock for a second as she was tossing another skittle in the air. For the fun of it, I leaned over and caught it in my mouth. "Heh, that was the reaction I was hoping for, Skittles." I teased and poked her nose playfully. Rainbow gave me a grin before yanking my body over the back of the couch so I was upside down on the seat next to her. "AH! Hey! Stop it! What are you doing!?" I called out in shock as I wiggled around.

"Gotcha." She grinned and poked my nose. "Now we're even." I chuckled a bit as she pulled me back up.

"Like I said, Skittles, you're a fun pony to be around." I grinned as I soon found my hand scratching the back of her pony ear.

Her eyes widened before her face melted into one filled with relaxation as she shuddered and leaned against me. "Ooooooh buck…~" She sighed. I blinked and blushed by this, but chuckled. Guess the ponies here like getting scratched there as well. I just remained quiet and continued scratching her ear. Rainbow started to moan softly as she leaned further on me.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked softly as I scratched her other ear.

Skittles bit her lip with a smile. "Uuuuuh-huuuuuh.~" I chuckled with a smile before I felt another body pressing to me and saw Pinkie Pie on my left side.

"Something you want Pinkie?" I asked while removing my hand from Rainbow's ear.

"Scratch me! Scratch me too!" She chirped, wanting to feel what Rainbow got. I only rolled my eyes with a smile and simply started scratching the back of her ear as well. Pinkie was more dramatic as her eyes became crossed while a wide a twisted grin formed. I switched back and forth between her ears until she giggled and fell over on my lap. "That feeeeeels gooooooooood.~" She moaned happily with a blissful look.

Rainbow gave me a soft jab with her elbow. "Ahem." She grinned and pointed to her ears. I chuckled before my free hand reached out and continued scratching behind her ears softly.

"Rainbow, don't ya think yet gittin awfully closer ta him?" AJ smirked.

"When ya have him scratch your ears, mmmmm, you'll thank me later…~" The pegasus sighed blissfully as she rested on my chest.

I grinned down at her. "So you think I'm your personal pillow and masseuse?" She could only moan softly and snuggle closer to me, as did Pinkie on my lap. "Well, I think you two have gotten enough scratches for one night." My hands retreated as I hid them behind my head. The two whined a bit, but joined the others in the other room as did I. "So, what are we planning to do?"

Pinkie Pie perked, pulled out a green bottle and placed it in the center of the room. "Spin the bottle!" The others giggled and nodded as I blinked.

"Isn't that the game where you give a truth or dare?" I asked curiously.

"Yep yep yep." Pinkie grinned.

"Oy…" I sighed while shaking my head. "Aw what the hell, I'm in for it." So there we were, all seven of us... around a bottle.

"I'm first." Rainbow spoke as she spun it. Around and around it went before it landed on me. "Alan, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm...truth." I replied. Figured I'd let someone else do a dare first while I settled in.

Rainbow thought for a moment before grinning. "Have you been in a relationship with anypony?"

"There was one back in highschool, but it only lasted a few months." I answered. They all nodded as some were curious about it. "Ok, my turn." I spun the bottle before it landed on Applejack. "AJ, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Was her choice.

"Ok….what was the best moment of your life?" I asked.

AJ chuckled. "Well, ah guess that'd be the day ah returned home fer good and got mah cutie mark." She answered.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." I chuckled softly. AJ spun the bottle next before landing on Twilight.

"Truth or dare Sugar?" The farm pony asked.

Twi smirked, "Dare." AJ thought long and hard. She wanted this one to be good from what I was seeing. She looked at the unicorn before looking at me before a sinister grin formed, giving me the chills.

"Ah dare ya….ta kiss Rarity." She declared. Twilight blushed as well as Rarity. My face was as red as theirs. I just couldn't believe what I heard from AJ. She must have a dirty side like Rarity does. "Well, git to it girls." The farm mare spoke.

Twi sighed before moving over to the white mare and pressed her lips against Rarity's. The white unicorn gave a small moan as she pressed back. Her arms slowly rose and wrapped around Twilight's neck. What was I to do? It was making me blush to no end but the others were watching and laughing. In the end I just leaned to rest on my arms as they finally pulled away from each other.

Twilight sighed before looking at AJ. "Hope you're ready when I get to you." She spoke before the bottle spun. As if karma was with her, it landed on the farm pony, making her smirk. "Truth or dare?"

AJ grinned and replied. "Truth."

Twilight grinned, knowing she would say that. "How many times have you clopped today?" The orange mare gulped as her pupils shrank.

"Um...I, uh…" She sighed and held up three fingers.

"Three times huh? Interesting." Twilight giggled as the mare glared at her and just spun the bottle. This one landed on Pinkie Pie.

"Truth or dare Pinkie?" AJ asked.

"Dare! Dare!" She chirped while bouncing.

AppleJack smirked as knew a good one for her. "Starting from right now no more laughing or smiling." That only made her face shatter in shock. Her eyes opened wide as dinner plates and mouth literally hit the floor.

"No...nononono please anything but that!" Pinkie begged trying to do her puppy eyes.

AJ had her eyes closed. "Sorry, ain't happenin." Pinkie's hair deflated as she sat still. Jesus, I never seen this side of her. I feel so bad for her. The sad pony sighed before spinning the bottle and it landed on Fluttershy.

"Truth or Dare." Pinkie sighed.

"Um….D….Dare." Flutters spoke out.

The pony looked at her and whimpered slightly. "...Hug me?" She asked softly with her arms out. Fluttershy giggled as she pulled Pinkie close in a warm hug. Pinkie felt better a bit as her color was coming back, but held her smile down. "Thank you…"

Fluttershy giggled before taking her turn as the green bottle spun and stopped on Rainbow. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Ptt, dare. Not like they'll scare me if they're from you." RD boasted with a grin.

"Nothing?" Flutters asked with a tiny glint in her eye.

"You do the easiest dares in all of Equestria. Even Rarity can think of bigger ones than you." She explained.

The cream colored mare puffed out her cheeks in protest. "Alright, then I...I...I dare you to flash Alan!" She blurted out before covering her mouth.

Needless to say, all of us were shocked that the shyest and most innocent pony just gave Rainbow one of the boldest dares in all of existence...if it's not counting you know what in a private room. Rainbow chuckled nervously. "Did...she really just say that?"

"I...think she did." Twilight answered with a shocked look and nod.

AJ snickered. "Look at Al over here, red as a macontash." They all looked at me and she was right. I was as red as an apple. I was not prepared for this at all. Nor for what Rainbow said next.

"Well might as well get it over with." She grumbled before facing me. I gulped as her fingers grabbed the zipper of her sport vest. With a breath, she pulled it off and exposed to me her naked B-cup breasts, dark cyan nipples flashing. My face darkened as my eyes were glued to her. I was seeing real breasts for the first time. I didn't notice a small bit of blood leaking from my nose and my pants forming a small bulge. Luckily Rainbow pulled me back to reality when she covered herself again. "Hope you enjoyed the view." She spoke.

I took a breath and and suddenly wiped my nose and hugged myself. "Uh..I uh...Um…"

Twilight sighed and smiled at Rainbow. "Why don't you take a turn while Alan recovers from that?" The mare nodded and spun the bottle, and like that, it landed on Rarity.

"Truth or dare?" She asked her friend.

"Truth." Rarity declared.

The rainbow haired mare thought before she grinned. "I heard juicy gossip from some ponies in town that you have and wear lingerie and see through underwear. Is that true?"

Rarity gasped before turning her gaze towards me. I gulped and held my hands in protest. "It wasn't me."

Hearing that, Rainbow smirked. "Oh my Celestia! You DO wear lingerie and see through underwear!" Rarity blushed darkly before nodding in defeat.

I knew I just blew her secret and frowned while looking down. "...I'm sorry…" Rarity only shook her head as her hands gripped the edge of her shirt.

"It's not your fault dear. I should have been more careful when I was getting it so nopony saw me." She spoke. Trying to comfort her my hand reached out and rubbed her knee a little. A small blush formed as she smiled at me in thanks. "Alright...my turn now." She spun the bottle down before it landed on AJ. "Truth or dare dear?"

AJ thought before grinning. "Dare."

This only made her smile. "Remove the dare you gave to Pinkie Pie." AJ groaned as Pinkie jumped for joy and hugged Rarity.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She chirped happily. AJ only rolled her eyes and spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uh….well...I guess dare." I answered.

The mare looked at me and Fluttershy and grinned. "Ah dare ya to sleep with Fluttershy, like snuggling for a week, startin tonight."

If my face wasn't red before it certainly was now. "Wow...straight forward, huh?" AJ only giggled with a nod. "Well, guess I have no choice in it…" Flutters mumbled as her face was hidden by her hair. I breathed before taking my turn and spun the bottle until landing on Rainbow. I think maybe is a good time to get some payback. "Truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Dare, duh."

I looked at her and AJ and secretly grinned. Now's a good time to get payback at them for their dares. "I dare you...to give AJ a lap dance." Both girls stared at me with baffled looks.

"Oooooooo, good one Ally!" Pinkie giggled.

Rainbow smirked and climbed onto AJ's lap. "I'll admit I didn't expect this kind of dare from you buddy."

"Well think of this as Revenge for the dares you and AJ have been tossing at us for the game. Think now you two get a taste of your own medicine." I answered with a chuckle. The pegasus rolled her eyes before slowly grinding her body on AJ. The farm pony gave a soft moan in her throat by the sensation as her hands slowly glided across RD's hips. Rainbow leaned forward until their busts made contact and rubbed as well.

"Still got it, RD.~" AJ whispered lustfully to her friend with half lidded eyes.

The room fell silent as I gave a loud gasp. "Still got it?! What does that mean?!" I gaped.

The two chuckled as the others giggled. Rainbow turned around while she still lap danced her. "You see bud, me and AJ...we're marefriends." RD winked playfully.

My eyes darted rapidly back and forth between them. All the while my blush darkened. "Well, so much for my dare putting you two in your place."

"Don't worry sugar." AJ giggled while rubbing RD stomach. "Shockin it is, but there's more to our relationship than meets the eye."

"Uh...what do you mean?" I asked with a small gulp.

"Ya heard of the term 'herds' before?" Rainbow asked with a grin.

I tilted my head. "You mean a group of a particular species of...ooooooooh…!" My face flushed again. "You mean...you see more than just each other?"

"Yes." Twilight spoke this time. "I'm sure you know this town doesn't have many stallions right?" I nodded. "Well, the ratio between stallions and mares is 1 to 10, so a stallion can take on more than just one marefriend, five or more they desire, making herds. Mares are always bisexual as well."

Not many things left in the world have the ability to break my mind and leave me utterly speechless. That, that right there...qualifies. "...oh…"

Twilight smiled sadly to me. "Sorry for telling you that, I just wanted you to know about our polygamy relationship in Equestria."

"...uh-huh…" I breathed.

The mare breathed before looking at the time. "It's getting late. Let's call it a night everypony."

"Awwwwwwwww, do we have to?" Pinkie pouted.

"If you do Pinkie, I can make more special recipes I know from my planet when we go back to sugarcube corner tomorrow." I spoke with a grin. The pink mare giggled with delight before hugging my neck and pecked my cheek.

"Ok!" She chirped before she was in her sleeping bag. "Night everypony!" Like that, she was out cold with cute snores.

AJ chuckled before smirking. "Git going partner, git with Fluttershy." I blushed and groaned as I moved near Fluttershy who was as red as I was.

"Sorry you had to get into this." I whispered as she opened her sleeping bag.

"Oh...it's ok, they...just try to get me out of my shell…" She stuttered. "You...coming?" I nodded as we climbed in the bag as Twilight turned the lights out. I zipped the bag up as we laid in the bag quietly. It was somewhat a tight fit so I ended up pressed against her back. _"She...feels warm…"_ I thought as I sighed softly. "...goodnight, Fluttershy."

"Good night Alan." The pegasus yawned. She reached over and grabbed my arm before pulling it around her body. I blushed by this as I was feeling her warm fur. Another soft sigh escaped my lips as I pulled her closer to my chest. Flutters "eeped" quietly but nuzzled into my body. With the warmth and silence, we both fell asleep.

 **Here's the fourth chapter. Seems Alan is getting really comfortable with them now. Perhaps he'll be able to have a somewhat better life than before. Please leave a review so I can see how you all are enjoying the story so far. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MLP- The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 5- Even More Mares**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

A small beam of the warm sun hit my face. I gave a soft moan as my eyes slowly opened. My mouth released a soft yawn and I took in a nice deep breath. "Ahhhh…." I sighed happily.

"M-morning Alan." Came a quiet voice in front me.

My lips smiled while my arms wrapped tighter around the shy mare. "Morning Flutters."

There was a brief "eep" before she continued. "U-um...could you...stop squeezing my breasts, please?" Her statement froze my heart and body suddenly. Slowly my eyes slowly lowered to her chest as I realized my hands were groping her large bust. A dark crimson color flooded my cheeks as I jolted my arms back in panic.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. I-I didn't mean it." I stuttered out quietly. I can't believe I groped her in my sleep. I feel like a pervert now.

"Well ah'll be, someone got real cozy last night." A southern voice chuckled. My eyes darted up as I saw the other girls already awake.

"Guh….H..how much did you all see?" I asked as my face was slightly purple now.

Rainbow snickered. "Enough to see you clutching her body tight with a smile." Fluttershy was hugging herself. "Flutters seemed to enjoy it too." The two of us were still blushing to no end by her explanation.

"Wanna see? Look!" Pinkie Pie took her phone out and showed a picture of us sleeping while clinging to each other with blissful smiles.

This was more than I could handle as I quickly climbed out of the sleeping bag. "Ok gotta goooo…" I gathered my bag and cloak and started for the door. I heard the girls laughing in the living room once I left. I paced to Sugarcube Corner as I rubbed my temples. "This can't get any worse…" I groaned.

"Heads up!" A small tomboyish voice shouted before I collided with a dark orange blur as we rolled along the ground before skidding to a halt.

"Owwwwww…." I moaned in pain. Gotta watch what I say. Rolling over I spat out dirt and shook my head. "Who taught you how to drive?"

"Sorry bout that." The voice giggled sheepishly. I turned and saw a little pegasus mare. She was 16 like AB, a messy, short dark purple mane while wearing tight black yoga pants, a black shirt with a pony skull on it and a leather jacket. Her eyes were purple color. I noticed she was pulling a scooter up while dusting it. "Guess I was going too fast."

I inspected this new mare and realized she kinda looked related to Rainbow. "You related to a mare named Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

The young mare smiled bigly. "Kinda, she's my adoptive older sister." Adoptive huh? Then she's an orphan. Might be touchy for her, so I won't bring that up.

"I see," I nodded. Soon after, I noticed a familiar pin on her jacket. "CMC….wait, you must be Scootaloo then right?"

"The one and only." Scootaloo giggled with a thumbs up.

"Applebloom mentioned you. I'm Alan." I greeted while putting a fist out. Knowing her style, she'll probably think handshakes are, how you say, lame. My point was proven when she practically punched my fist with hers. "So whatcha up to, Scoots?" I asked her as she flapped her wings a bit.

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized something. "BUCK, I'm going to be late for school!"

As she was mounting her scooter again, I pulled out my book and flipped through the pages. "You're fast, but this should give you an extra boost." There was a purple flash as my pair of lightning greaves materialized on her hooves.

"Whoa," she breathed in awe while looking over her hooves. "What did you do to my hooves?"

I chuckled. "Just gave you a piece of equipment. These puppies will boost your speed, and as an added bonus protect you from other magic as long as you're wearing them."

Scootaloo beamed with glittering eyes. "Can you do that for my wings too!?"

Peeking at her back revealed that she had smaller wings than both Rainbow and Flutters. "Trouble flying?"

That made Scoots frown with a sigh and kick a nearby pebble. "Yeah...my wings didn't develop properly when I was born...I can't even fly a foot in the air."

A pegasus that can't fly? My book glowed as a new page loosened for me to read. Glancing at the text, I grinned. "Well...this could help you." Another flash burst from the book as a new artifact began materializing around the mare's wings. Beams of metal sprouted and extended a few feet before golden fabric formed in the gaps like feathers. "There, try them out."

Scoots looked at her new wings in awe before gulping. They opened up and a strong push flapped her up a few feet. She was gaping as the wings I made for her flapped like real ones until she looked around in the open sky. "I...I'm flying…" I saw tears slowly forming in her eyes as a joyful smile sprouted her face as she laughed. "I'M FLYING! I'M REALLY FLYING!" She cried happily as she flew all around in the air.

I couldn't help but grin as I watched her zip through the air. "Having fun up there?" Out of the bloom, she flew to me and tackled me in a tight hug. The force caused us to fall as she sobbed in my chest. "Hey, calm down squirt." I breathed in surprise.

The young mare only clung to me tighter. "T-Thank you so much! I waited so long to fly! I waited so long for this day to come!" She spoke in her sobs while nuzzling in my chest.

I stroked Scootaloo's mane while she continued to cry. It felt pretty good to help her out. "Hey don't mention it, but don't you need to be somewhere?" Scoots perked up before jumping.

"Right I gotta get to school!" She flapped her wings before hugging me one last time. "Thanks again, Al!" The mare called as she flew away with a purple streak flying behind her.

I shook my head before putting my book away. Before I could go, I noticed the mare left her scooter behind. "Should probably go and drop this off at the school for her." I grabbed her scooter and and folded it as I walked off to where she flew off. It wasn't long before I heard a bell ringing and looked in a direction, seeing teenager fillies and colts entering a school. "That must be her school." The building itself looked like a single room schoolhouse from long ago. I saw a rack where bikes and similar items were left. I approached, set Scoot's scooter down and left her a note. Having that out of the way I decided to head back town. However…

"Nice wings blank flank." A snobbish mare voice sneered. I turned and saw Scoots talking with two other mares. One was pink with a purple and white striped mane. She was wearing a diamond tiara on her head with a matching cutie mark. She wore a purple top with a purple leather jacket and skirt, and had a purse that was decorated with diamonds...hell, her clothes were decorated in diamonds.

The second mare was grey furred and had silver white hair. She wore fancy glasses and a pear necklace with a white jacket on with a black long sleeve shirt and a grey skirt. She had a silver spoon as a cutie mark to boot.

"Hey knock it off!" Scootaloo growled at the new mares as the two more came to Scootaloo's side. The three CMC's glared at the two.

"Where did you get the material to make those wings? Like, the dump?" The pink mare mocked as the two laughed.

Their comment caused a tick mark to form on my forehead. "Ok, that was uncalled for."

"They were given to me by a friend!" Scoots snapped. "And now I can fly thanks to him, so you two snobs have nothing to say about it!"

The pink one giggled. "Oooo, a "him" huh? Did little Scooty find herself a stallion?"

"At least I don't try to flirt and drain stallions of their bits by flashing my body like you do." The orange mare retorted.

"Oh please, we have them fawning over us. You're lucky you found one that even acknowledges you." The gray mare snorted.

"What? Having a hard time finding a stallion that loves you two?" The white unicorn, Sweetie Belle if I remember questioned with a glared.

The two smirked. "As if. Besides, I hardly doubt that her stallion friend will stay when he discovers she's a blank flank."

"Well yer forgetting something," Applebloom stated. "He doesn't have a cutie mark either."

The two mares looked at the red maned pony. "Oh? How would you know that?"

"Cause he's part of the club. Ah met him yesterday." AB explained.

The two grinned. "Well perhaps we'll have a chat with him and change his mind. We'll show him who he should be hanging out with, and it won't be a sad trio of blank flanks."

I was about to step in and speak before the bell rung. AB glared at the two. "Like he'll hang with the likes of you two, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon." She stated as she and her friends walked in the school. The other two growled as they too walked in. Man, and I thought this place was filled with only kind ponies. I guess I'll have to wait until their classes are done.

I checked my watch and saw it was about ten. "Better get to work…" I didn't want to be late on my first day to work. I picked up the pace before I reached Sugarcube corner. As I entered, the store looked pretty packed. Ponies were in line while I saw Pinkie at the register, taking orders and selling the sweets and pastries on display. "Hey Pinkie." I smiled while walking past those in line.

The pink mare grinned as she bounced around. "Yay, Ally's here now!"

"Wouldn't want to be late on my first day on the job, now would I?" I joked with a chuckle.

Pinkie giggled and shook her head. "Nope nope nope! I'm handling the register right now. The Cakes instructed me to tell you to get in the kitchen and bake some of the following pastries needed today." She handed a rolled up scroll before pushing me into the back.

I chuckled and opened the scroll. "Let's see...chocolate chip cookies...sugar cookies...a berry cream pie….chocolate wafers…..huh, should be easy enough." With an apron and wooden spoon in hand, I set out to bake my heart out. The kitchen was neatly kept and the ingredients were easy to locate. With in the first half hour the cookies had already been prepared and tossed in the oven as I moved onto the rest.

While halfway into the pie, Pinkie popped her head out from the side of the door. "How's it going, Ally?" She chirped.

"So far so good." I chuckled. "I think this pie is going to be berry good." My joke made Pinkie Pie laugh.

"Hahahaha! Berry good, Ally! I love that one!" She giggled happily with her bubbly tone.

Hearing that made me grin. "Thanks, Pinkie. You know, I thought you would be one tough cookie to crack with jokes."

The pink mare giggled. "Oh please, I LOVE jokes." A beep was then heard from the oven.

"Speaking of cookies." I smiled as I opened the oven and took the batches out. "They're done." The aroma wafted through the bakery as Pinkie's tongue fell out while drooling. I grinned before popping one of each out and handed them to her. "Take a taste test." Pinkie grinned as she snatched the chocolate chip cookie from my hand and gobbled it whole.

"Mmmmmmmmm." She sighed and licked her lips. I chuckled as I went to eat the sugar cookie. The baked good was already clenched in my teeth when a pink face popped up and bit down as well. This would have been no big deal, but I was blushing a bit as Pinkie's lips made contact with mine. I was a bit taken back when she kissed me. In fact, this was my very first kiss ever. Her lips were very soft and had the taste of sugar and sweets around it. All I could do was blink and stand there with her lips on mine. She pulled back with a blush and grin. "Oopsie."

I blinked again before blushing heavily. "Wait...you did that on purpose?" Pinkie only giggled before disappearing back to the front. I was shocked now. She did that on purpose! That sneaky little mare. "Pinkie...you are very unusual." I sighed as I continued with baking.

It was about one in the afternoon as I was putting the finishing touches on the wafers. From what I could tell the rush of customers had died down as the store was fairly quiet. Pinkie hopped in the kitchen and smiled at me. "Nice work Ally. Another rush complete!"

"I gotta say, it's really nice working with you. There's never a dull moment." I smiled while storing the finished treats. I felt a body hugging me and two large orbs of warmth squeezing around my head while Pinkie giggled. My face flushed as it became clear that she had wedged my head in her bust. I gulped a bit as I squirmed. "Uh...Pinkie? What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug silly." She grinned while gripping me tighter.

"I can see that...but uh..my head is...well...in between your…." I tried to speak out, but couldn't. Pinkie kept her hold on me for several more minutes before releasing me. I took a breath of relief and faced her. "Thanks...so uh, what else do you need me to do?"

"Nothing else for today. You're free to go." She chirped.

"Oh...ok." I replied in surprise.

"And here's your pay of bits for your work." The mare added while holding out a medium sized sac. I carefully took the bag from her and peered inside. Much to my surprise, the bag was full of gold coins.

"Pinkie….isn't this a bit much to pay me for only working three hours?" I asked feeling bad of taking so much money.

The mare giggled more. "Oh Ally, you're funny. These coins are called bits. It's our money. They're all yours." After understanding they're the currency I calmed a bit, but still…

"Still though, this looks a bit too much to pay for one person in three hours." I mentioned.

"Trust me, that's normal pay for three hours. Go on and spend it on yourself." She chirped. The mare sounded so sure of herself, but she does work here with the owners.

"Well...ok then." I sighed and placed the coin back in my pack before smiling at her. "Thanks Pinkie Pie." The pink mare hugged me again and bounced back into the store. I only chuckled with a head shake and left the bakery. As I walked down the streets of the town, I took notice of AB and the girls walking near a store, heading to me without noticing. "Hey AB, Scoots!"

The two perked up and grinned. "Alan!" They ran over and hugged me as the third in their group followed soon after.

"Hey girls. How was school?" I asked them while ruffling their manes.

AB giggled."It went ok, pretty average day."

I nodded as I turned to Scoots who had her scooter tied to her backpack. "I see you got your scooter back."

The orange mare grinned. "Yep, thanks for dropping it off. I took off in such a hurry I completely forgot to grab it this morning."

I chuckled and patted her head. "I understand. After getting your wings, I knew you were excited."

Hearing this made AB and the unicorn with them smile wide. "So that really was your doing?" The white mare gasped.

"Yep," I nodded with a grin as I stroked Scoot's wings. "After hearing about her condition, I placed a loaned her my artificial wings. As long as I don't need to use the wings for anything, I'd say Scoots can keep them." The pegasus's eyes widened as tears formed.

"R...really?" She asked in shock.

I chuckled. "While flying sounds cool to me, I think you deserve them more. You're a pegasus. You're meant to be home in the air." Scootaloo let out a sob before grabbing me in a hug. I could only hug her back as her friends 'awwwwed' at us to the heart touching moment.

"Wait... weren't you the stallion that was in my sister's shop yesterday morning?" The white unicorn asked.

"Yeah, that was me." I answered. "You're Sweetie Belle, right?" She nodded. "Alright, your sister offered to help me with my clothes. Didn't get a chance to actually meet you back then."

The young mare giggled. "Yeah, I was just leaving for school. It's nice to meet you though..." She giggled again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, just my sister won't stop talking about you when she's working alone." She answered.

This caused my cheeks to tint a shade of pink. "She does?"

"Uh-huh." Sweetie nodded. "There are times where she's like, "Oh Alan, you are so kind and charming, you seem like the stallion I've always wished to meet. A gentlecolt far superior to Blueblood"." She spoke in Rarity's voice with swooning.

I chuckled and rubbed my neck. "Noooo...I'm not that special…"

Scoots grinned and elbowed my side. "Sounds like you got a mare falling for you stud."

I flushed and gave her a light glare. "Oh come on, you're kidding. The last two days have been odd for me with what happened at that slumber party and then Pinkie jokingly kissing me-" My face turned redder as the three gasped.

"Pinkie Pie kissed you!?" They asked in surprise.

I gulped. "Well you see...I was going to bite a cookie then she popped up and bit the rest off as her lips connected to mine…"

The three mares blushed a bit before they smirked. "Oh my Celestia! She actually followed her sugar code!" AB squealed.

"Uh...sugar code?" I asked.

"Pinkie Pie follows her crazy sugar code when it comes to stallions. If she finds a cute stallion she likes, any sweet he bites or drinks, she joins in it and kisses him." Sweetie belle answered.

I blinked, "you're kidding?"

"She's right partner." AB answered with a grin. "Being part of the Apple family, ah know a lie and truth as well."

"Funny thing, I'm finding out a lot about your family that I didn't even imagine." I chuckled.

"Ya pick up a thing or two when ya have a sister who's the element of honesty." AB giggled. When my brow arched in confusion she continued. "Oh, ya probably don't know. Ya see, Twilight and the girls call themselves the mane six. They bear powerful gems called the Elements of Harmony. They are the source and power that creates the magic of friendship."

I nodded. "Ok, so they were chosen to wield powerful, ancient relics."

"Yep," AB nodded. "Ya know mah sister's."

"My sister Rarity is known as the element of generosity." Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"And Rainbow Dash is loyalty." Scootaloo grinned.

"And if I'm correct...Pinkie has an element called...laughter and Fluttershy is kindness." I guessed.

Applebloom nodded. "That's right. Then Twi is the strongest one, the element of magic."

"I see," I nodded with a smile. "I never knew they're special. I'm guessing they're a big deal around here then."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yep everypony in Ponyville looks up to them."

"I bet." I chuckled.

"So this is the stallion you blank flanks talked about?" A familiar snobbish voice spoke behind us. I didn't even turn around before a scowl was present on my face.

"What do you two want? Come to harass my friends?" I asked with a growl.

Diamond Tiara gasped in fake shock. "Oh wow he can talk, I'm shocked."

Silver Spoon giggled. "Look at those rags he has on, laaaaaame."

I growled further as I soon faced the two snobs. "For your information, I made this cloak. Also, of course I can talk. I'm not a mindless animal."

"Well, you're not a pony so it matters not to us. Not to mention you're a blank flank too." Diamond sneered.

The CMC growled until I held my hand out. They were surprised but let me step forward. "Alright you know what? I've heard just about enough out of both of you. You two think you're so great with your fancy ass cutie marks. You with your silly crown and yours a dusty old spoon. If I'm not mistaken cutie marks are supposed to show what your special talent is. A diamond crown? What's that supposed to mean? You're a spoiled diva from a rich family that can't comprehend how stuck up she is? And you, a silver spoon come on. Unless your talent is collecting old antiques to make yourself feel superior I've got nothing. You think that they've got it bad for having a blank flank? I got news for ya, it's better than having yours." I huffed as I calmed down from my rant.

The two bullies and the CMC were gawking at me from my rant. The two were twitching in the eyes as Sweetie Belle soon grinned. "Burn!" She called as she and her friends started laughing. The pair had tears in their eyes before high tailing it away. I breathed in relief as I got that out of my system before the three tackled me in a hug.

"That was awesome, Al! You totally put them in their place!" Scoots cheered while nuzzling my cheek.

I gave a chuckle. "Thanks...did I over do it? I mean I did make them cry…"

"No way partner." AB giggled. "They've been at this for months now. It was about time somepony put them in their places the hard way."

"Fair enough." I grinned and ruffled her mane. "If you three are happy to then so am I." The three hugged me tighter for a second then pulled back. "So where are you three off to now?"

Scootaloo grinned. "Well, I'm going to show off my new wings the Rainbow. She's going to so stoked."

"Stoked about what, squirt?" A familiar voice spoke as I looked up and saw Rainbow descending.

"Long time no see Rainbow," my voice lowered, "Flash."

The mare blinked. "What was that?" I leaned forward and whispered in her ear so the CMC couldn't hear. She blushed heavily and playfully punched my shoulder. "Yeah, very funny."

"I will say this much...that was a first." I admitted.

The pegasus smirked. "Really?"

"Yep." I nodded with a chuckle.

The mare rolled her eyes before facing Scoots. "So what is it you're stoked to show me, Scoots?"

The young mare brightened up with an excited smile. "Watch this, Rainbow!" She opened her new wings and flapped up twenty feet in the air and remained airborne.

The cyan mare gawked. "You can fly?! How?! And where'd you get those wings?!"

Scoots flew down and hugged my arm. "Al gave them to me. They give me the ability to fly now. He said I can keep them since I deserve to fly like all other pegasi."

Rainbow was speechless as she turned towards me. "I bumped into her this morning and was feeling generous." I explained. "I just felt bad she wasn't able to fly due to her condition with her wings. Besides, I think she deserves them more than I do."

Rainbow thought for a second. "Wait does that mean you can give those wings to any pony and they can fly?"

"Well, only one at a time, but yeah." I nodded.

Rainbow formed a smile on her lips before hugging me tightly. "Thanks, Al. You have no idea how much it means to Scoots."

I chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey, I'd hate to see a pegasus living on the ground and not reaching her dreams of flight."

Rainbow nodded before turning to the orange mare. "How about I show you how to do some fancy flying later?" Scoots beamed in excitement and hugged her tightly.

"Hey scoots," AB spoke up as her friend turned to her. "If possible, think me and Sweetie can have a shot at using them wings sometime? We want ta know wut it feels like ta fly as well."

Scootaloo nodded. "It's awesome, trust me."

"I don't suppose any of you girls know a good place to relax. I got a bunch of bits from Pinkie and told me to spend the, on myself." I interrupted the girls.

Sweetie Belle glanced at her watch and gave a tiny grin to herself. "You should go to the spa. Rarity says it works wonders for removing stress and tension."

"A spa?" I blinked. "Huh...I've never been to one before." I admitted.

"Oh it'll be good for you. Wouldn't you agree Dash." Scoots grinned while nudging her sister.

"Eh, it's ok." Rainbow admitted with a grin.

"What? Not a fan of massages?" I grinned. "And here I thought you enjoyed my ear scratch treatment last night." The CMC looked up to see a flushing pegasus.

"I...well, yeah it felt...good…" Rainbow coughed.

"Ear scratch?" Scoots asked. I gave a sly grin and demonstrated by scratching the orange pegasus in the back of her ears. Scoots' eyes shot open before she sighed in bliss. "Wooooooooooooow…"

Her friends saw how relaxed she looked and came up to me as well. "Scratch us too, Al." I chuckled and nodded as I alternated between the three mares. Their responses were all similar as they nuzzled into my scratching.

"Alright that's enough." Rainbow smirked as she pulled Scootaloo away. The orange mare groaned as she rubbed her ears. "You want to fly or what?" Scoots smiled with a nod as they opened their wings and flew off.

"Guess I'll be seeing you two later." I smiled as my hands ceased the scratching. Once more I was met with groans of disappointment. "If you two like, after the spa I can come over to the treehouse and do it again." Their smiles returned as they nodded.

Just before we went our separate ways Sweetie Belle called out to me. "Just let Rarity know I'll be with Applebloom."

"Uh sure, but why?" The mare didn't respond as she and AB we already out of earshot. Shrugging it off, I turned around to go look for the spa. It took me a while to find it, but once I did I saw Fluttershy with Rarity as she was talking to an earth pony that was blue furred with pink hair. "Rarity, Fluttershy."

They turned greeted me with smiles. "Oh Alan, delightful to see you again." Spoke Rarity.

Fluttershy was a bit more timid. "Hi...Alan…" She breathed quietly.

"Hey you two." I greeted as I approached them.

"What brings you here?" Rarity asked me.

"Well your sister told me that the spa was a good place to relax, so I thought I should try it. To be honest, I never been to a spa before." I explained with a chuckle. "She told me to tell you that she'd be with Applebloom for a while, but I didn't realize you'd be here too."

The white mare giggled. "Oh you'll love it. The treatments will leave you absolutely refreshed. Fluttershy and I actually come here together regularly."

"Ah, ok." I nodded. "So how much do I need to pay for a relaxing moment here?"

Rarity only giggled while waving a hand. "It's about 30 bits, but I'll be delighted to pay for your first visit dear."

I frowned. "That's very kind of you miss Rarity, but I can't let you do that for me. You already refused payment for the clothes you made me."

"I truly insist darling." She spoke kindly with a sweet smile. "You're my friend, and it's my pleasure to do something for you."

"Fine," I sighed, "but I'm going to pay for something for you, my treat."

"Fair enough dear." Rarity smiled sweetly before she planted a kiss on my cheek, leaving a red lipstick kiss mark on it. I flushed and turned away.

"You with kissing my cheek..." I breathed. Rarity and Flutters giggled a bit before the mare behind the counter took us to the back. Rarity and Fluttershy went to one room to change as I was brought to another. I changed into a pair of swim trunks they provided and stored my clothes and bag in a locker before wrapping myself up in a towel and robe. I exited out and saw the two wearing their own customized robes with their cutie marks. "Guess you two are regulars huh?" I replied. The two nodded as we were lead to a room with a wide assortment of relaxation equipment. There was hot tubs, massage tables, mud baths and rooms leading to what I heard are called saunas.

The first area we were lead to was the tables. My friends layed down on their stomachs while pulling down the clothes that covered them. I flushed and turned away as I too took my bath robe off. "This is a tad awkward…" I groaned.

"Don't be shy around us darling." Rarity smiled. I gulped and I laid down when I was exposed, but I didn't want to be rude, so I kept my eyes forward and not on their bodies. "Better?" Rarity asked.

"A bit…" I gulped as I was trying to think of other things and not seeing them semi naked. Luckily the masseuses arrived and stood by our tables. Flutters had Lotus, a mare whose colors were the reverse of Aloe. Aloe was partnered with me. As for Rarity she got a giant muscular stallion.

"Alright, we're ready to begin." Aloe spoke warmly. I soon felt her furry fingers pressing to my neck and massaging the muscles. My body went limp as the bones and muscles in my neck turned to jelly before I moaned.

"Oh god, right theeeeeeeeere…~" I sighed in bliss. The mare giggled as she focused on that area causing me to moan even more. "Oh I could get used to this.~"

Rarity overheard my reaction and giggled. "Enjoying it that much are you, darling?"

"Like I said...I never had a massage before….~" I moaned out as I felt only bliss.

"A first timer? Well, my sister and I will make sure this is the best you'll ever experience." Aloe cooed as she continued. The three of us remained on the massage tables for nearly half an hour before the spa workers allowed us to rise from their stations. "How did that feel sir?"

"Amazing." I sighed as I stretched. "That was by far the best feeling I ever experienced.~" The girls giggled in delight before we were guided to the hot tubs. I let the girls step in first so I don't stare at them. When they descended, I followed as well on the other side of the tub and relaxed in the hot water.

The warm water instantly relaxed my muscles again. I leaned back with my arms behind my head. "This is awesome...I should really visit the spa more often.~" I sighed in bliss.

"You know, this was originally just something that Fluttershy and I did on our own. However, I do end up coming here more often, so if you wanted you could with me again." Rarity smiled while batting her eyes.

I blushed. "I...would happy to come here again with you." The mare giggled as she scooted closer until she was shoulder to shoulder with me. She batted her eyes again before resting her head on my shoulder.

Fluttershy let loose a small giggle. "Rarity, we're supposed to be relaxing. You're making him red." The white mare blinked and looked at me in shock. "...told you."

"No...it's ok...I uh...don't mind." I stuttered a bit with a small gulp. The unicorn was now flushing as she rested her head on me again. I glanced over at Flutters who was alone on her side of the tub. "Hey Flutters...you want to...sit next to me? I hate to see you sitting alone."

The pegasus gulped. "Oh I...I don't want to impose…"

"I'm ok with it…" I gulped a bit. "Besides, you're my friend….and I hate seeing someone alone…" A small smile could be seen on her lip as she came to my other side and relaxed on me as well. I was a bit nervous about this. I was sitting in a hot tube, with two mares in two piece swimsuits. But I wasn't doing anything. We're just relaxing. "This is nice…" I sighed as I leaned my head back on the rim of the tub.

"Are you tired, Darling?" Rarity asked in ernest.

"No...no I'm ok." I chuckled sheepishly. "I'm just taking in how nice this water feels." Rarity smiled and nuzzled my neck. I shuddered a bit by how soft and silky her fur was. "I never knew your fur was this soft Rarity. You must take good care of it."

"I take pride in my looks." She sighed, "It's important to show off in my new designs."

"With your talent and your beauty, it makes a good combination to show what you can do." I commented with a smile.

"You're too kind Alan." Rarity breathed happily.

I chuckled and looked at Fluttershy. "The same to you Fluttershy. I think you're a great pony, with your talent and how cute you are." Flutters gulped before hiding her face in her hair. I only chuckled and patted her head gently as I continued to relax in the water. Ding! "Aw crud." I groaned as the timer went off. The two giggled before climbing out in and wrapped their towels around themselves.

"Come along Alan." Rarity smiled as she floated my towel to me with her magic. I climbed out and wrapped out as well before following the two. The last place we entered was the sauna. We took a seat as Aloe and Lotus placed a bucket of water near a pile of boiling hot rocks and left us. Rarity leaned back as her magic poured some of the water onto the rocks and filled the room with steam. I started to sweat a bit as I leaned back and relaxed.

"Mmmm, this is my favorite.~" Flutters sighed in relaxation.

"Heh, this is actually nice." I breathed. "I'm guessing you're supposed to sweat in this place huh?"

"That's right," the unicorn sighed, "an excellent way to wrap up the spa day."

I nodded. "So, mind if I ask how you two have been today since...this morning." My face frowned as I turned to Fluttershy. "Again, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I wouldn't blame you if you disliked me for that."

"Oh...it's ok….I'm not mad." Fluttershy spoke as she gave me a blush and gentle smile.

Rarity smiled. "Fluttershy is not one to hold a grudge. She's just too kind hearted for that."

I gave her a warm smile. "Guess I know why they call her the element of kindness."

"As for how my day was, I had a few orders to fill as well as prep work for the Gala." Rarity continued.

"The Gala?" I asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "She means the Grand Galloping Gala."

I blinked. "Is that some kind of ball or something?"

Rarity gave a dreamy sigh. "It's the most elegant event in all of Equestria. A grand dance held in Canterlot. I've been hard at work making the girl's dresses."

"If it ever happens again, I'd be looking forward to seeing you all in them." I spoke with a smile.

"The Gala is in a couple of weeks actually Alan…" Futters spoke up. "If you got a ticket...you could um, you could come with us."

"Errr...how exactly would I get a ticket?" I asked.

The two giggled. "Why, Princess Celestia would be delighted to give you one." Rarity answered.

I blinked a few times. "Wait, you girls are friends with Celestia?"

"But of course," replied Rarity. "We end up interacting with her highness quite frequently since Twilight came to live in Ponyville. Even at the last year's Gala."

Fluttershy giggled. "Not to mention Twilight is always sending scrolls back and forth to her."

"Wow….friends with deity. That's a pretty high honor." I spoke, impressed that they were friends with royalty.

"She's not really a god, darling. Just the ruler of Equestria. But enough about us, how was your day?" Rarity asked while crossing her leg over the other.

"Well let me see," I chuckled. "I left from the slumber party...after embarrassing myself, I helped Scootaloo fly by giving her an aerial artifact, I worked at the bakery where Pinkie targeted me with her sugar code, helped the CMC with some bullies and then came here with you two."

The two took in the info one at a time as Rarity smiled. "You actually helped Scoots fly? I never knew you could. The poor dear was aching to fly for so many years."

"I'm glad I was able to help her, luckily one of the spells in my book was able to spawn a set of wings." I grinned. "There are many different artifacts at my disposal now. Never thought simple pieces of paper from back home would become so useful."

The two mares giggled as they moved on with the next topic. "So what did you mean by her sugar code for Pinkie?" Flutters asked.

"Well, the CMC told me that if I ate or drank a sweet, Pinkie would as well and kiss me, indicating she likes me more than I realize." I answered with a blush. The two blinked before glancing at each other.

"And this started when…?" Rarity blushed.

A sigh escaped my throat. "Pinkie stole half my cookie and kissed me in the process." The two flushed as they knew now what I meant. "Crazy yes. I never knew Pinkie actually felt like that about me."

"So she stole your first kiss?" Rarity breathed.

"Hate to say it...but yeah." I nodded with a sigh. The mare nodded as her dipped with a small pout.

"I see…" Rarity breathed.

My brow arched a bit. "You seem down Rarity...don't tell me you wanted my first kiss, did you?" The mare jolted up with her face red.

"Nonononono...I mean…" Rarity fanned herself and turned away. Ok..maybe that was a bit over the line.  
"Sorry...that a little too much to ask." I spoke while stroking my hair.

She returned her gaze to mine. "Don't be silly, I just never expected something like that to occur." I chuckled sheepishly while nodding. The three of us remained silent for a few moments before the bell chimed. We exited the sauna and returned to the reception area in our original clothes.

"Thank you two for this, really. I enjoyed it." I smiled.

"Glad you could accompany us Darling." The unicorn spoke. "I look forward to you coming with us again."

"Thanks, I look forward to it too." I smiled and nodded to the two mares.

The sun was still out so I decided to make one last stop. "Alright, I see you later tonight Flutters. And Rarity," she looked into my eyes, "may I see your hand?" She rose it as I repeated what I did when I first met her. "Till next time, milady." The fashion unicorn flushed before fanning herself while batting her lashes until she walked off, and I know now she was swaying her hips.

After departing the spa I set out towards Sweet Apple Acres to find the CMC. I headed into the orchard and soon found their treehouse. Peeking inside and I saw the girls chatting about getting their cutie marks before I smiled and knocked. "Knock knock." There was shuffling inside before the door swung open.

"Alan's here!" The three cried before pulling me inside.

I chuckled as they let me go and take a seat. "Hope I didn't keep you three waiting long."

"Nope," AB smiled. "Yer right on time partner."

"So what do you three want me to do?" I spoke. The three giggled and hopped on my lap, making my face burn red.

"How about more of those scratches?" Scoots suggested. Jeeze, never knew they're so popular.

"Aw what the hell." I chuckled before I started scratching their ears. The crusaders sighed happily as they nuzzled closer to me. "Hehe, I think I might have to charge you three for this if it's that good."

Scoot smirked. "Nah, you wouldn't."

I chuckled again. "Yeah I wouldn't. It's really cute to see you three like this." I spoke and stroked to the bottom base of their ears. AB moaned and fell on me. "Enjoying yourself?" I teased and flickered her ear a bit while scratching her.

The filly sighed as a mischievous smirk formed. "Oh, think that's funny huh?"

"Uhhhh...maaaaaaybe." Now that I think about it, this probably wasn't wise for me to tease three girls while I was alone.

"Tickle fight!" The three cried and jumped on me. This caught me off guard as I soon burst in laughter.

"Phahahahahaa! No! No! Please stop! I'm ticklish!" I laughed and tried to push them off me.

Three giggled. "No kidding, liking the taste of your own medicine?"

"Pleeeeheheheheeeease! I give! Mercy! Mercy!" I pleaded as tears fell from my laughter. The CMC laughed as they eventually ceased their assault. I took a breather and looked up at them with chuckles. "That was mean of you." The trio only giggled and tackled me in a hug. "*sigh* Oh whatever, I can't be mad at you three."

"You know you can't." Scoots giggled as she nuzzled in my neck.

"So how are your wings working out?" I asked. "Learn any fancy tricks from Rainbow?"

"You bet your flank I did." She grinned in excitement. "I even almost reached a sonic boom with them."

Her excitement brought me a smile. "Glad to hear that Squirt."

Scoot smirked before rising up off me. "Speaking of Rainbow, why did you call her "flash"?" Hearing that made me pale. "We could still hear you, you're not good at whispering."

"Uh...well, uh…" The other two looked at me with curiosity.

"Weeeeeell?" They asked with grins.

"Do we need to tickle it out of you?" AB grinned.

"No it's not that." I gulped. "It's just...how old are you three anyway?"

"We're 16." They answered with proud smiles.

I gulped again. "Ok well, at the slumber party Fluttershy dared Rainbow to do something…" They nodded. "And...that dare...well uh…"

"Out with it!" Scoots spoke up.

"She dared Rainbow to flash me!" I blurted out. The three blinked with faint blushes.

"You mean...she flashed you with…" Sweetie Belle spoke as she looked at her chest. I flushed heavily and nodded to her answer.

"Whoa…" Scootaloo breathed.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "It was unexpected for me….to be honest...that was the first time I saw a woman's chest." The three mares were shocked to that now. All four of us just went silent after that….this just got very, very awkward. I looked up and saw the sun setting. "Uh...I better get going." I spoke as I stood up.

"Do you have to?" AB asked sadly.

I gave an awkward wave. "Yeah, I shouldn't keep Flutters waiting. Sorry if...I made things weird."

The three gave me smiles. "No, it's ok." Sweetie smiled before her phone went off and saw a message on it. "I better go to. Don't want to get an earful of my sister again."

"Ok, take care girls." I smiled. They all parted for home as I returned back to the cottage when the moon rose. I got back and entered the cottage. "I'm home Flutters!" I called.

"Coming." The cream pegasus called. Hearing hoof steps from a the next room, I turned to find her in a silky green nightgown.

My face bloomed with a blush. She looked beautiful in that gown. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her "...whoa…"

Her cheeks darkened a bit. "Umm...you like?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah...you look gorgeous in that gown." I spoke out. Her smile increased as she giggled.

"Thank you...ready for bed?" She asked me. I gave a small nod as we walked up to stairs to her room. When we entered, I took my shirt and pants off, leaving myself in my boxers and white tank top. Flutters pulled up the blanket and scooted in first. This was still a bit strange to me, but I crawled in next to her. The pegasus sighed softly and shut the lights off as she soon snuggled against me. My face burned with a blush and found my hands moving on their own and wrapped around her body and held her closer.

"G-goodnight, Flutters." I whispered.

"Goodnight." Flutters cooed as she soon snored on my chest. I soon closed my eyes and joined her in slumber.

 **Hello everyone. I hope you guys are all enjoying the book so far. Alan seems to finally have his new life established and is getting along great with everyone. We still have a few more characters who have yet to make and appearance, then our hero can begin to use more of his spells. For now though please leave a review so I can see what your thoughts are about the story. What you liked or disliked, anything you want to see, anything. I look forward the seeing your reactions. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MLP- The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 6- Peace leads to chaos**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Another morning came to pass over the land of Equestria as the sun spread its warmth. I was in Fluttershy's bed trying not to wake up. Groans escaped my throat as I softly buried my face into her nightgown. "Nnnngh...too bright…" I heard the pegasus moan softly as her arms held me close, and soon two large yet soft wings wrapped around me in a soft feathery cocoon. The light was blocked as I sighed and nuzzled into her. "Much better." All was quiet as I took in peace and warmth. Heh, guess I should be thanking AJ for this….this actually felt very nice.

"Comfy?" Flutters asked softly.

"Yep." I sighed. Little did I know we were about to be interrupted.

"Oh Fluttershy! I'm here for our weekly hang out!" Called out a male voice in a sing-song tone. I barely had time to turn my head to the door to watch it burst open. "Up and out, so much to do...so much…" Ok, someone mind explaining exactly what I'm looking at here? The creature in the doorway was a weird combination of different parts, like a turbo version of a chimera. He head the head of a donkey with a deer antler and a horn with round bulbs along it, a feathery body and left arm that ended in eagle talons, a right arm of a loin, a tail and right leg of a dragon, a left leg of a horse, and two wings: one from a bird and the other from a bat.

"Umm...hi…?" I gulped.

The creature glared as his face turned red, fire burning in his eyes. "Well well, seems we have an intruder. Boys," he clapped his hands as the door slammed the rest of the way open and six more copies of himself wearing cop uniforms marched in and surrounded the bed. "Remove him from the premises."

"Huh? What are you talking ab-AH!" I couldn't finish my question when his clones ripped me from Fluttershy's warm embrace as they all forced me to the ground with a loud 'THUD!' before they began to handcuff me, and...literally everywhere! "What's the big idea!? I didn't-HMPH!" My words were silenced when a zipper appeared on my lips, zipping me shut.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, chap. Perhaps you should not speak with a zipper shut." The creature glared as his clones dragged me out of the room. I couldn't believe what this...thing was doing to me! I literally did nothing wrong and yet he's going to kick me out of the cottage. I tried squirming and prying from the cuffs, but they had me locked down tight.

Making their way to the front door and opening it, the clones then threw me out of the cottage making me roll down the path to Ponyville. "And stay out!" They all spoke in unison and shut the door. I rolled and bumped down the path before eventually slamming into a tree at the edge of town.

" _Well fuck…"_ I groaned as I tried to pry free from my cuffs anyway possible. I tried to free myself from the cuffs through a rough ten minutes, but they still stuck to me like super glue. I gave a loud groan and fell back in defeat. Much to my luck Ornithopter had apparently zipped out of the house to pursue me with my book along with it. The creature chirped and dropped the book in front of me. _"Thanks pal."_ The book flipped through its pages and revealed just the spell to help with my predicament. One purple flash later, a small liquid dropper appeared and dripped onto my bonds. They sizzled and smoked while being broken down to dust. It wasn't long before I heard the metal breaking and snapping as I rose and threw my arms out. I pulled the zipper off as it soon vanished in thin air. "Much better."

My eyes moved up as I made my way back to the cottage. "Why that overgrown...whatever he is. I'll give him a piece of my mind…" I grumbled.

"Never thought you would be an early bird." A familiar cocky voice spoke. Looking up, I saw the familiar sight of Rainbow and Scoots flying above me as they were nearly holding their laughter back. "And yet the early bird forgot to get dressed." RD snickered. My face flushed as I covered myself with my hands as the two mares finally blew into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up." I grumbled as I continued my way back to the cottage.

Scoots landed next to me and giggled. "Sorry, couldn't help it...but why are you out here?"

"Some weird looking creature made of a ton of animal parts came in and threw me out of the cottage." I answered with a small grumble.

"Oh, so you finally met the spirit of chaos?" Scoots giggled. "Discord is somewhat protective of Flutters."

"That still doesn't give him the excuse of tossing me out of the cottage early in the morning while chained up." I retorted.

Rainbow snickered again. "Maybe, but we got quite the show." She burst out laughing along with Scootaloo as she flew up with her again. I gave the two a small glare before an idea popped as I quickly scanned through my book for a spell.

I smirked a bit. "How about I bring you two back down to Earth?" The book flashed purple as they were briefly blinded.

"Hey, what's with th-" Crash! The rainbow pegasus groaned as she found herself slammed against a tall metal gateway. "What the? When did this get here?" Suddenly a net popped out and sealed her inside. She tried to free herself in vain as she began to fall. "What is this!?"

"Just a little spell to make a wall and net. Oh, and btw, that net won't break until I give the word to do so." I explained with a satisfied smirk. Rainbow screamed while Scoots raced down to save her.

"I got ya!" She cried out and snagged the net in time before they touched ground.

I smirked. "Yeah, but who's got you?" There was a pop as her metal wings vanished. The mare gulped as they both plummeted down. Shaking my head, I held out my arms and waited. It wasn't long before the two mares landed in my arms. The two groaned and released them, plopping them to the ground. "Who's laughing now?" Both groaned as they looked up.

"That was cheap." RB sighed as sat up in the net.

"Well that's what you both get for using me as your own laughing entertainment." I mentioned as I chuckled.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Rainbow huffed.

Scoots looked up at me with….oh no, not the puppy look again! "Alan, can I have the wings back please?" I hung my head in defeat and gave them back.

"You have no idea how unfair using that look on me is." I sighed. The two laughed before Scoots moved a bit closer.

"Mind if you free my sister too?" She asked kindly.

My brow arched. "I don't know, she was laughing the hardest." The orange mare's eyes burst open wide, her pupils enlarged to nearly filling her eyes as they glittered while her lower lip quivered. _"God damnit."_ I groaned and freed RD from her net. "I swear, I will find a spell that will stop me from falling for the puppy eyes." Scoots giggled more and hugged her sister. "Alright, I have to go confront this Discord guy. See you later." I announced before walking further up the path.

It was about a minute later before I finally returned to the cottage. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hey Flutters, you there? It's me." I spoke out.

"Yes give me a second." Called out Fluttershy's voice. When it opened though, the mismatched creature was standing in front of me with a scowl. "I thought I already dealt with you."

"Eh?" I blinked as I was sure I heard Fluttershy's voice. "Ok, what the fuck is your problem? Where's Fluttershy?"

"DISCORD!" Both of us flinched as we heard the real pegasus's voice raised. I was not expecting her voice to be this...loud. Jesus, it actually scares me to find out what she's hiding under all that kindness and shyness. "Leave Alan alone!"

"B-But Fluttershy, he-" Disord tried to reason from where he was.

"Do I need to use my stare again?" I heard her scowl from the kitchen. Discord gulped and paled to the point of turning white as snow.

"T-T-That won't be necessary." he replied in a shaky voice before moving aside to let me in. I walked in as Fluttershy smiled.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just protective of me. Please come inside" The cream colored pony smiled.

I quickly got into my clothes after this morning's...chaos, if that's how Discord puts it. The three of us were at a table with cups of tea. There was a silence going on while the pegasus cleared her throat. "So….Discord, don't you have something to say to Alan?"

The spirit turned to me and sighed. "My apologies. Fluttershy never has any stallions over, let alone sleep with her in her bed, so I guess I overreacted." His cup sprouted wings and flapped to his mouth allowing him to sip it.

I gave a small sigh and nod. "I guess I can understand that. Don't blame me about sleeping next to her, you can say one of my new friends dared me to do it for a whole week, and no, I didn't do anything to her if you're thinking of something like that. I'm not one that takes advantage of a mare sleeping."

"Well, that is reassuring." Discord spoke a little more cheerful. "So what exactly are you? I've seen some pretty _chaotic_ things in my day." He snapped his fingers as some of the nearby furniture became living creatures and walked or flew about. "But you in particular are odd."

'"Eh...well, I guess you can say that." I chuckled sheepishly. "To answer, I'm actually called a human. If you like to call it...I'm from another world."

Unlike all the others who found out this secret, Discord merely raised an eyebrow. He set down his tea cup and eyed me. "Another world? So...you hopped through the dimensions?"

"Well, sorta." I replied back. "I was with my friends and we got into an accident. Next thing I knew I woke up here in this world in the forest. I don't even know how I got here."

What he spoke next surprised me. "Never thought I'd ever see a planeswalker come through here."

I looked back at him as I blinked. "Uh…" I cleaned my ear out. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You're a planeswalker, aren't you?" Discord asked.

"I...uh…" How was it that this guy knew what a planeswalker was? "No...I mean, kinda…"

"Discord, what are you talking about?" Fluttershy asked this time.

The creature turned to the pegasus. "Planeswalkers are beings that have the ability to cross in between the many dimensions that make up the multiverse. Worlds so vast and wondrous that you'd never be able to comprehend. Planeswalkers also have the ability to cast spells depending on how their souls are oriented. Of course, one has to live through and very traumatic and emotional experience for their "spark" to ignite."

I was utterly surprised by him. He gave out well detail about the planeswalkers so easily. "How did you know about all that?" I finally spoke when I found my words.

He swiped his claw through the air as a small tear in the fabric of this dimension glowed with light. "I can also move through dimensions. I'm not a planeswalker myself, but I've heard many tales about them."

"Whoa…." I breathed. "I never knew that...no wonder they call you the spirit of chaos. You can nearly do anything crazy."

Discord grinned and hummed a happy tune. "And I so do find joy in it." He snapped his fingers again as the room started to turn upside down. Just before I fell out of my chair he snapped his fingers again and returned the cottage to normal. "So...no hard feelings?" He asked while holding his eagle claw out.

I looked at it for a moment before smiling a bit and reached for it. "Yeah, no hard fe-AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as jolts of electricity blasted in my body when I grabbed his hand for a shake. The spirit moved his hand back and revealed a hidden joy buzzer while he laughed. "Owww, that-Zzt- hurt."

"Oh come now, no harm with a little prank now is there? After all, it was quite _shocking_." Discord laughed. A smile soon formed on my face as my laughter joined his.

"Oh Discord…" Flutters sighed with a giggle. I guess Discord is not as bad as I thought. He's actually a fun guy to be around, and funny as hell. Heh, I think the two of us will get along just fine. The mare turned to me. "Do you have work today Alan?" On que my phone rang as it was Pinkie calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hiya Ally." Pinkie chirped. "The cakes are closed today. Something about taking the kids out for the day. See you later." The phone clicked as she hung up.

I blinked. "I guess I don't have work...how did she get my number? I never told any of you it, nor that I even had one."

"That's Pinkie Pie for you." The mare giggled. "Since you're free, would you like to go into town with me?"

I gave a smile and nod. "Sure, that sounds like fun." The mare smiled more as she continued to sip her tea. I then turned to Discord. "What will you be doing Discord?"

"Oh I have plenty of things to keep me entertained." He smirked.

I gave a small chuckle and nod. "Alright, and maybe at some point we can have a small hang out? Perhapes pull a few pranks on the side."

"Oh that sounds marvelous." Discord grinned. A buzz went off before a large clock with a robot bird mixed in different animal parts was beeping. "Whoops, I better get going. Ta ta." Snapping his fingers again, he vanished in thin air.

"That was...interesting." I breathed while Flutters giggled.

"Yes, he does take time to get used to." She replied. We took our time enjoying our tea before setting out into town. Fluttershy had wanted to go down to the produce stands to collect food for the animals that shared her cottage. She even had a list of what she needed...and by god, it was a lot!

"Uh...do you buy this much food all the time for your animals?" I asked with blinking eyes as she bought three sacs of bird seeds and moving to five bags of dog food.

The girl nodded. "Oh yes, I make sure ever critter that comes to my home is well fed." She moved to the next cart and picked up a bundle of carrots. "Angel will get fussy if I don't get these for him."

"That many carrots for one little bunny?" I asked with a surprised expression.

She shook her head. "Oh no, not all at once. His little stomach can't hold them down. Doesn't stop him from trying of course."

Across the plaza we heard someone call out. "Get yer apples here! Freshest apples ya ever tasted!" Looking to the source, we saw AJ at a stand with apples around her.

"Hey, AJ." I spoke out as we approached her.

The orange mare perked up as she locked on to us. "Good morning Al and Flutters. Fancy seeing ya'll here." Her eyes darted between us as a small grin formed. "Fluttershy, yer not on a date with him are ya?" The mare flushed as I groaned.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny." I spoke sarcastically. "And no, we're not on a date. I'm just helping her get some supplies and food for her animals."

"Ah'm only teasing." AJ laughed. "Fluttershy usually comes down here by herself. So seeing her shopping with you got me to thinking."

" _Oh that's enlightening."_ I thought to myself with a small roll of my eyes. "So I see you're working at a stand of your own. Something you do when not working on the farm?"

"Eeyup," replied the orange mare. "Applebloom was supposed to helping me but ran off somewhere."

I thought for a moment. "Maybe she went off with her friends to discover their cutie marks or something."

AppleJack sighed. "Those three...always eager to find them."

"That desperate huh?" I asked while scratching my head.

"You have no idea." AJ nodded. "Anyway, since ya two are here would ya like some apples? Just bucked'em this morning."

"Why not." I smiled and held out a few bits. The mare smiled and gave us each one. "Thanks a bunch, AJ. We'll see you around sometime later." Collecting the supplies, we waved goodbye to AJ and left.

After we left the apple stand Fluttershy and I walked around aimlessly for a bit as we talked. It was nice getting some one on one time with her. Many of her stories involved taking care of any critter she came across, even the princess's pet phoenix at one point. Eventually she had her fill of talking and asked me. "So Alan, is there anything that you want to do now. I...I hope I didn't waste all your time."

"Oh no, not at all Fluttershy. You didn't waste any of my time. I enjoyed hanging out with you." I assured with a warm smile. The mare blushed and returned my smile. "The only thing I was really thinking of was taking a closer look at my book and possibly practice casting the spells."

"Oh, ok." She smiled as she got everything she needed. "I'll take everything back to my cottage. If you need anything, just talk to me."

I grinned before pulling her into a gentle hug. "I appreciate that, Flutters." I felt her returning my hug as her cheeks felt warmer from her blush. We parted a minute after before she walked home with her supplies in hand. After watching her disappear I wandered off to look for a place to practice. Minutes later, I found myself in the park. There were a few benches by a water fountain which made this a peaceful spot.

I took a seat on one the wooden benches and opened my book. Since my first time arriving in this world more of its pages had loosened up and gave me access to new spells. As of current, I counted twenty different spells. All either summoning an artifact, an artifact creature, or a piece of equipment. I grew more curious and slightly excited to see what other spells I can unlock once the other pages open more, maybe an element spell, or maybe something more. Eh, will have to see when the time is right.

In the meantime, I decided to see about casting simple ones, one of each class to be exact. First up was an artifact. I poured my focus into the book before it flashed purple. In my open hand was a golden compass. It was a bit complex in that it was three dimensional and spun around like a fancy astronomical gadget. Next was a creature. Again there was a purple flash as a tiny metallic being began to form in front of me. It was silver in color and about a foot tall. Its head was larger than most of its body while it walked on four legs. The feet in front were large with wide claws as the back two were simple pegs.

"Hello little guy." I greeted the metal life form. The creature tilted its head and beeped before creeping closer and nuzzled my leg. I couldn't help but chuckle with a smile as I stroked its head gently. It whirred and beeped as it climbed up onto the bench and laid against me. "Hehe, with every creature I encountered I might plan on keeping you all as my pets if you all like." I chuckled while rubbing its back. It clicked a few times and nuzzled me again. With my new little friend at my side I went through and choose a new piece of equipment. The object that spawned in was set of claw like gauntlets. The metal was rigid around my wrists and covered my fingers in long dagger like claws.

"Nice, though I need to know some spells with long range attacks." I spoke to myself. The book glowed purple as a new page freed itself and revealed a spell with a cannon inscribed on it. A grin formed on my lips as I quickly concentrated to use the spell. Seconds later, a large cast iron cannon about four feet long and nearly two feet wide sat on the ground before me nestled in a wooden frame. A flame flickers at the back of it as a faint glow could be seen from the end of the barrel. "Now that's more like it."

I smiled as I inspected my new cannon. The barrel was big enough to fit my head and still had some wiggle room. My hands felt along the warm metal as I moved to the back. "Alright now how does it fire?" Bad question to ask. I barely tapped a piece of metal near the flame as the spark was sucked into the barrel. The cannon rumbled while the glow inside got brighter and brighter. "...Aw, fuck my life." I groaned as I braced for the blast with my hands covering my ears. The was a fwoosh of flames and a loud boom to accompany it as a watermelon sized ball of pure fire shot out and blasted the fountain. Dust kicked up as I coughed and waved the dust away. When it cleared, I got a look at the fountain...it was a mess. The beautiful crafted fountain was no more than rubble with water leaking out of it. "Dah crap." I groaned.

"Did you cause that explosion?" A female voice spoke up from behind me.

"Unfortunately...yes." I sighed. "Now I gotta see about getting it fixed." I turned and faced a new mare I haven't seen in town. She was light blue furred with light purple eyes, had a silver blue mane and tail and wearing a purple magician hat and wizard garments. I blinked a few times by her unusual clothing. "Uh...what's with the get up? You supposed to be a wizard or something?"

The mare smirked and gave a pose. "I am none other than the great and powerful Trixie!" Fireworks blasted out from behind her in the process.

" _Oh great, she's a boaster…"_ I groaned with a sweatdrop. "Uh huh...uh, names Alan."

Trixie grinned as she eyed my cannon. "You seem to have an eye for causing flare. Trixie would love to _borrow_ that cannon of yours, and a few more gizmos you have."

Already I got a bad gut feeling she was looking for trouble. Using my book, I retracted my cannon and other equipment. "Sorry, but my stuff is not for sale or for any uses other for anypony I truly trust."

"Awww, can't we work something out?" Trixie huffed with an annoyed expression.

"Look, I barely know you and another thing, only I can use the spells in this book and it's my property." I retorted firmly. "You wouldn't be able to use it even if you tried."

Trixie growled. "Fine, then how about a duel of magic. If I beat you you'll agree let me use those spells and work in Trixie's magic show."

I gave a small sigh. "I use my magic for training and necessary purposes, not for showing off. It's a waste of time. I'm outta here." I started walking away.

"What? Afraid of losing to a mare, _Monkey?_ " Trixie insulted. My foot stomped on the ground as a tick mark soon formed.

"For the last time, I'm a human. I may technically be an ape, but not a monkey. I don't even have a tail!" I growled. "You want a duel? Fine, let's dance." A smirk formed on Trixie's lips as we faced each other. She moved her hat up and revealed her horn, revealing she's a unicorn. "Show me what you got, Pixie." I taunted.

"When we're done here, the only thing you'll call Trixie is "Mistress"." She retorted as her horn ignited. Rope flung out of her cape before it wrapped around me in a tight grip, giving me dejavu from this morning as I fell.

"I'm really starting to hate getting bound." I grumbled. My book opened and ignited one of my spells. My claw gauntlet appeared on my hand as I quickly slashed the rope off and stood. "That all you got?" I glared.

Trixie growled. "Trixie is just getting started." Her horn ignited again as pies were conjured up and flung at me splattering in my face.

" _Great, now I'm reliving my welcome party."_ I thought as I wiped the pie off. I moved through the book and found a familiar flight spell. "Sorry Scoots, but I need these for a bit." Igniting the spell, the wings appeared on my back as I flew a few feet in the air. "Care to counter this Pixie?"

"As if the great Trixie would run from that?" She snarled with her horn lighting up. A small cloud formed above me before blasting me with lightning. I tried to avoid the bolts, but the metal wings acted like lightning rods. Soon enough I was hit and I screamed in pain before I fell to the ground and Trixie laughed. "Give up, Monkey?"

An angry growl escaped my throat as I stood up and glared fiercely at her. "That does it, now you're in for it!" I ignited my book again before my cannon popped back out and aimed at her. "Dodge this!" I growled before firing at her. The mare ducked as the projectile scorched the top of her hat and crashed into a nearby cart.

"Ah! My cart! My stage!" The azure mare cried in shock. My rage faded as I watched the wooden structure become engulfed in fire. Trixie faced me again as she scowled. "You! How dare you! Trixie will never forgive you for this! Trixie will have her revenge!" She threw a smoke bomb at the ground, blasting me around with purple smoke before it faded as I saw her running off in the distance.

"But…" I sighed before turning back to her cart. "It was an accident." Great, now I just made my first enemy in Equestria...ugh, I need a cup of tea. Collecting my belongings, I headed back to Fluttershy's cottage.

Along the way, I tried to go over exactly what went wrong. If I hadn't given into her challenge this all could have been avoided...then again, if I had let her use my spells or at least helped her I wouldn't have been in that situation. Aw, who am I kidding? Even if I let her use my spells, she can't read my book because its all mumbo jumbo to them. I stopped at the door of the cottage and gave a slow knock.

"Coming." I heard Fluttershy call. There was a few clopping sounds before the door opened. "Oh, hello Alan, did everything go ok with your spells?" Her comment made me chuckle sarcastically as me shoulders slumped.

"Eh...more or less…" I responded as I came inside. "Hey, can you do me a favor and get me a cup of tea please? I need it." I requested as I slumped on the couch. Flutters nodded as she disappeared back into her kitchen. While she made a fresh pot, her pet rabbit Angel hopped on to the seat next to me with a slight frown. "I'm ok, Angel, just had a little rough evening." I spoke as I patted his head gently. He swatted my hand and patted his mouth before pointing to Fluttershy. "Oh, you're hungry right?" The rabbit face palmed, this time it moved its mouth pretending to speak, pointed at me, then again to Fluttershy. "You...want me to speak with her?" The rabbit jumped up and nodded. "Uh, ok." I got up and walked in the kitchen. I heard the pegasus humming a gentle tune while she waited for the tea to finish. Her voice was so peaceful and calm. I liked it. "That's a sweet voice you have, Fluttershy."

The mare gave an eep as she turned. "Alan...you scared me."

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own stealth." I chuckled sheepishly as I approached. "So uh, Angel told me he wanted me to speak to you about something."

Flutters giggled softly. "Oh he probably could tell something was bugging you." She handed me a cup and poured us each some tea. "So, is he right? Did something happen when you were training?"

I sighed and nodded as I sipped my tea, relieving me a bit. "Yeah...apparently a mare wanted to use my spells for something and wanted me to be part of her shows and call her 'Mistress'. I tried to avoid it, but ended up in a duel with her, then things got out of hand. I lost my cool when she kept insulting me. Also... I kinda destroyed her cart in the process, now she told me she'll get revenge on me for what I did, even though it was an accident."

"Trixie, huh?" The mare asked.

I blinked in surprise as I looked at her. "You know her?"

Fluttershy sighed. "Yes, she's pretty infamous about her boasting here in Ponyville. She already got into a...disagreement with Twilight. That mare just doesn't know when she's gone too far."

"I wonder why." I sighed as I took another sip of my tea. "I mean seriously, it's ok to show what you can do with your talent, but there's no reason to boast and show off like an idiot to look better and make a fool out of another."

"So what are you going to do? She's not one to forget a grudge." The pegasus stated.

I sighed. "To be honest, I would like to replace her cart and **not** be enemies. The last thing I want in my life is unnecessary drama."

"Wish we all can have that." The cream mare sighed as she finished her tea. "But alas, we all have our own problems. Like me, I deal with bullies in a cloud city, same as RD and with her old time friend back in her flight school days. Twilight with Trixie as you already know, Applejack and her family with a few problems with some local dealers from the past. Though I'm sure Pinkie does have some slight issues with foal sitting the Cake twins from time to time, since taking care of colts and fillies is not easy. Rarity does deal with a few customers in her work with what they want instead of what she makes from her heart."

Hearing how she and the others had their own things to work out made me smile a bit. "Sounds like you all have learned a lot from living here."

"Yes, but we have each other to help out. It's what having friends is all about." She smiled in reply.

I thought for a bit and continued. "I know you six don't particularly care for her, but do you think you could convince the others to help me make a new cart for her. As a way of apologizing? Whether or not she accepts it, I want to at least try to fix it." Fluttershy gave me a smile and nod.

"I'm sure Applejack and Twilight can pitch in and help make her a new cart. They know about models and building stuff." She answered back to me.

"Thank you Flutters." I spoke before pulling her in a hug again. "Can you ask them to meet me by Sweet Apple Acres?" I asked when I pulled back.

"Of course I can." Fluttershy smiled with a nod. She pulled her phone out and sente some text messages to her two friends. "Ok, they said they'll be waiting for you at the farm." With a plan in mind, and made my way out of the cottage and headed off to the farm.

After several hours of back breaking work. The three of us had managed to create a working model of the mare's cart. The paint was fresh and the wood was pristine. All I can hope is that Trixie accepts my truce offering. I turned to the two mares that helped. "Think she'll like it?"

"Very slim chance." Twilight answered as she wiped her head with a towel from her sweat. "From my story with Trixie, she's not one that forgets things easily. She can be very hard headed."

"So in other words, I might have to do more to get on her good side again." I sighed.

"Pretty much." AJ sighed while wiping her head. "She's kinda like Blueblood, only with more of an attitude."

I shrugged. "It can't be all that bad, can it?" The girls exchanged uneasy looks while I groaned. "Just help me get this to the park ok?"

"We'll try." The lavender unicorn replied. "But just be ready in case if she gets a bit too hostile. After our encounter with her the first time, we know for certain she'll try something big." I gave a nod before we pushed the cart back down towards the park. As we got there the fountain had already been repaired to its original state. _"Did someone repair the fountain while I was gone?"_ I thought in surprise as we placed the cart back where it once was. "Guess now I just wait for her to show up."

"Well, sugarcube, she's coming closer." AJ pointed behind me. "We'll be just around the corner if things go bad." As they moved to a corner to hide, I saw the azure mare approaching me, and by hell she still looks pissed.

"Uh, hey. Look about what happened, it was an accident. So I made you a new cart." I spoke with a small sheepish smile as I showed her the new cart.

The mare growled while giving the structure a look over. "You think that by making me a new one that I'd forgive you?"

"Well...sorta, but it's off to a good start, right?" I replied with a bit of sweat dripping from my head.

Trixie's frown faltered a bit. "It...is…" I breathed a bit easier now that I knew that she didn't completely hate me any more. "I'm still never going to forget what you did, but at least I have my cart back." I gave a small sigh. Guess it will be tough to get on her good side again, but at least I'm on a good start.

"Right." I nodded while scratching my head. I tried to make my leave until the mare grabbed my shoulder.

"Surely the great Trixie will have a chance to get even with you?" She grinned. "I do still wish to see the day I can use a spell or two from you, perhaps as my helper."

I looked back at her and gave a small smile. "I think I can arrange that."

"Sooner or later you will call me Mistress Trixie." She smirked and walked away with her cart in tow.

" _Maybe not so much on the mistress part."_ I thought with a sweatdrop. When she was gone, Twi and AJ came from the corner and approached. "Well, that went better than I thought."

"I'm rather surprised, Trixie doesn't usually find anyone that's willing to talk to her." Twilight spoke. "I'm getting the feeling you will be seeing more of her than you may think."

"Maybe, but calling her mistress is something that might not happen." I mentioned as I scratched my head.

AJ came closer and rested her arm on my shoulder. "How exactly did ya interact with most girls in yer world?"

"Umm, I was extremely awkward and had trouble juggling the one girl who I did get close to." I explained. "What are you getting at any way?"

"Nothin, but I think Trixie was looking at ya in more than one way Partner." AJ replied. Oh dear god, don't tell me…

"I highly doubt that. I did cause the explosion on her last cart. Besides, she doesn't find me appealing at all." I explained with my hands in my pockets.

The cowgirl sighed before glancing at Twi. "Stallions…" Twi smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a small glare at the farm pony.

"Don't worry bout it, Sugarcube." AJ smiled. I only rolled my eyes as we noticed the sun setting.

"Guess we should head home now. It's starting to get late." I mentioned.

"Yeah, we should get going too." Twilight spoke. "Night Alan." She walked off while AppleJack leaned into my ear.

"Ah heard from a certain pegasus about ya.~" She teased. That made me blush before I groaned.

"...Rainbow." I answered. I swear that pegasus…

AJ grinned. "I heard she got a very good look at ya."

"Ok, I'm outta here." I groaned and pulled away.

"Just hope she didn't take yer picture while you were on yer way back home.~" She called with her smirk widening. I covered my ears and ran back to the cottage. God, why is AJ teasing me like this? I got back to the cottage, thankfully as I entered, closed the door and locked it up.

"Flutters, I'm back." I called as I took my cloak off. I didn't hear her respond, but I could hear something coming from the back. "Fluttershy?" I walked forward to where the sounds were coming from. Her voice was wafting in from outside. Gently, I pushed open the window and stuck my head out. Flutters was sitting on a rock singing for a group of critters. Her voice was soft and sweet, I couldn't help but lean against the window and listen. Smooth, silky and flowed like a soft stream in a valley, with the warmth of the breezing wind around me. "Wow…." My eyes were dropping heavy on me. Her soothing tone was too much for me to take. Leaning fully on the window, my eyes shut as my head rested on my arms before I slipped into slumber.

My eyes slowly opened just a tad bit. I was covered in warmth and blankets. I soon took notice I was in the bedroom. "...huh?" I muttered. I tried moving but was being held by Fluttershy. She was laying on my chest with soft and gentle snores. A small tired smile formed on my face and I kissed her head. "Night Fluttershy." I cooed before falling asleep once more.

 **Hello everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I apologize for the long wait. Rest assured the story will continue. Now that most of the characters of Ponyville have been revealed, the time has come for Alan to move on the Canterlot. Please remember to leave a review so I can see how you are all enjoying the story. Also, if there is anything you would like to see happen please feel to share and I'll see what I can do. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MLP- The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 7- Off to Canterlot**

Dream Realm:

Darkness...nothing but a dark, empty void surrounded me as I floated about. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was dreaming. Unlike what transpired in the outside world my current location was calm, tranquil, and quiet.

 _ **"Alan…"**_ A deep booming voice spoke. _**"...I've been awaiting you…"**_

My head swiveled around to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you?"

 _ **"...I...am a watcher of all...a guide to the lost...a guardian against devastation…"**_ The voice spoke. _**"I am known as Ugin."**_

Ugin...now that's a name I wasn't expecting to hear. "Didn't know I was worthy of an audience with the ancient spirit dragon." I replied

 _ **"...hear me young one, you are needed...the multiverse must be kept safe...your spark will guide you...young artificer…"**_ The darkness shifted as streaks of blinding light burst though. _**"Find me...in the grand castle...find me…"**_ His voice trailed off as the light continued to break through.

"Wait!" I called out. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!"

PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

Stepping firmly on the ground,

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

You are awakening,

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

With the smile of an angel,

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

Take me away!

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

You are not alone, even in solitude,

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

There is definitely a reason as to why we are born.

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

You can fly away!

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

The world is awaiting your brilliance!

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

Stepping firmly on the ground,

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

You are awakening,

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

With the smile of an angel,

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

Take me away! (You can smile!)

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

No matter what happens, keep getting back up!

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Reality:

My eyes flickered open as I rose from the bed. What was that all about? Why did Ugin want to see me? I thought the whole game I played was just that. Sure I can somehow cast the spells from the cards, but I never thought the characters actually existed.

After a quick stretch and yawn, I noticed that Fluttershy was not here anymore. "Guess she got up early." I sighed. After getting dressed I made my way downstairs and found a small paper bag with a note on the counter next to it. I picked it up and began reading.

" _Alan, I had to leave early to help with a few creatures in town. I made you a lunch bag with some veggies. There is also a fish for you in the fridge. If you need to cook it I'm sure Pinkie won't mind if you use one of her ovens. Despite what Pinkie thinks, eating sweets non stop is not good for you. Have a good day at work. Love, Fluttershy."_

Aw, that was sweet of her. I gotta say though, not sure how to take the last little part. Could be just a just part of her personality, but it could also mean something more. After collecting the fish and my bag of veggies I made my way down to Sugar Cube Corner. The place was fairly quiet as I walked in the back and found Pinkie mixing a large vat of batter. "Hey Pinkie." I greeted.

The mare turned to me with her signature grin. "Hiya Ally." She spotted the paper bags I was holding. "Whatcha ya got there? Oh, are they special ingredients for baking?!"

I chuckled. "Not quite, it's my lunch. Life isn't just about sweets you know." I set my bags down on the counter before I continued. "So, what are we doing today?"

Pinkie giggled. "The bakery is usually pretty slow on Tuesdays so we'll be just preparing for the rest of the week." Ah, so this is the catch up day. Glancing down at the table, I spotted a list of everything that needed to be prepared. Just as I was about to move on my eyes locked onto a plate of cookies. As I stared at them, a sly smirk formed on my face.

" _I wonder…"_ I glanced over at Pinkie. She had her back turned to me and was humming a happy tune. Quietly, I picked up a small cookie and held it in front of my face. Once more I glanced at the mare who was still distracted by the batter. _"Wonder if she'll do it again."_ My eyes closed as I moved the cookie to my mouth. In a split second I popped the treat in my mouth and-! The feeling of another pair of lips pressed to mine snapped my eyes open as pinkie was now directly in front of me. Her eyes were closed with a blush on her cheeks.

I quickly chewed and swallowed the cookie as I pulled back with a grin. "Got ya."

"Huh?" Pinkie's eyes blinked open as she was confused.

"You really going to try and steal a kiss from me whenever I have a sweet?" I teased.

Pinkie flushed as she poked her fingers together. "Well, I...you see…"

I chuckled. "Just following your sugar code right?"

"Yeah," she replied, "how did you know?"

"I maaaay have heard some things from the other girls." I admitted. Pinkie became even pinker as she moved back to batter she was mixing. "Are you ok?" She didn't answer. Uh oh, I hope I didn't upset her. Quietly, I walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pinkie, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's really cute that you do that. And...I'm flattered you think of me like that."

The mare turned to me with a hopeful smile. "You don't mind?"

A soft laugh escaped my mouth as I hugged her. "Of course not. Considering you're a close friend of mine now it's fine." Pinkie giggled a bit and hugged me back. "Course it was a bit shocking you took my first kiss."

Hearing that, the pink pony pulled back. "Really?" I nodded as her grin widened. "Yay, I got your first kiss!" All I could do was smirk while she bounced around. A couple hours passed as we continued to work. Out of all the mares I've met so far I think I enjoy her company the most. With her bubbly personality and the crazy things she does I just can't help but smile around her.

The shift moved on as we finally finished the list of prep work. It was roughly one o'clock so I decided to cook my lunch. As Fluttershy predicted, Pinkie was more than happy to let me use an oven to cook my fish. While I was glad to have the meat it made me a little sad that the mare stayed on the opposite side of the kitchen. I can't blame her since ponies don't typically eat meat. Don't get me wrong I do like meat, but if it means my new friends staying away from me I'll make do without it.

After finishing the food, Pinkie and I went back to work as the bell on the front door chimed. "Pinkie! Alan! It's me, Twilight!" Called out the unicorn's voice. Both me and Pinkie walked out front to find her waiting at the counter. "Hello." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi," I answered, "what brings you here?"

The lavender mare held up a scroll to Pinkie. "Princess Celestia summoned the six of us. Can you meet us at the station?"

"Yep, we already finished our work. See ya there." Pinkie grinned before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

So the girls are leaving to meet the princess huh? "Do I get to join you." I asked.

Twilight gave a small frown. "I'm sorry Alan, but she only wishes to see the main six at the moment it seems."

"Alright," I sighed, "have a safe trip." She gave me a smile and hug before exiting the bakery with Pinkie. As I watched the two leave, I couldn't help but feel left out. I know Twilight had said that it was only her five friends that were summoned and yet I still wanted to join them.

After another hour Mr. Cake had approached me with my pay before allowing me to take my leave. I had no other plans for the day so I decided to do what I could to try and find the others. The library where Twilight lived seemed the most logical choice since Spike also lived there. The young dragon gladly welcomed me inside upon hearing me knock on the door. "Alan, how ya been?" He asked with a smile.

"Not to bad." I replied.

"Care for some tea? Just brewed a pot." Spike offered. I gave him a nod as he set down two cups and filled them to the brim. "If were hoping to talk to Twi I'm afraid she's not here. She got summoned to Canterlot with her friends to see the princess."

Nodding, I took a sip. "I heard. She came by the bakery and grabbed Pinkie while we were working."

"Got left behind, huh?" I nodded again. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I don't always get to go with Twi wherever she's summoned." Spike sighed before dropping a sugar cube in his cup.

"I was actually hoping you could show me where they went. I was thinking about going after them." I explained.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "How? You don't have a passport so you can't take the train."

A small grin formed on my face. "Trust me I have my ways." I grabbed my silver book from my bag and set it on the table. Spike leaned over so he could see as I flipped through a few pages. On the page where I stopped I came to a brand new one. This particular spell summoned a vehicle type artifact. The picture we saw on the page was a pod like capsule with a few propellers, the Smuggler's Copter.

"What's that, Al?" Spike asked in confusion.

I chuckled. "Well, for those of us who can't fly on their own this machine takes care of that problem." Spike's eyes lite up in aw as I chuckled. "Got my ride, so all I need now is the location of Canterlot."

"That's easy. " Spike spoke up. He jumped off his seat and pulled me over to the window. "Can you see that large white castle like structure jutting out of the mountain side?" Once more I nodded. "That's the grand castle of Canterlot."

My mind flashed back to my dream from this morning as Ugin's request echoed. _**"Find me...in the grand castle...find me…"**_

Spike snapped me out of my thoughts as his claws poked my arm. "You alright there Al? You're spacing out a bit."

I shook my head and chuckled. "I'm good, I tend to do that a lot." Finishing my tea I made my way to the door. "Thanks Spike. I'll talk to you later." In my rush to leave I didn't catch that the dragon had tried to say something else.

Not wanting to attract attention I moved behind the library tree. Once there, I opened my book and summoned out my vehicle. A purple light bathed the area as the artifact stood before me. I wasted no time and climbed inside the small cockpit as the door was sealed behind me. Inside were a variety of levers and switches. Just so we're clear: I'm not a pilot. Only after several agonizing minutes of trial and error and crashing into trees did I finally manage to fly the machine in a straight line.

As soon as I was clear of Ponyville, I made a "B" line to Canterlot. The copter wasn't the fastest vehicle I've ever ridden in, but once I learned how to fly it was rather smooth. I guess the trip was about half an hour or so in the air before I was able to make out many details in the castle wall. Just before I could pass over said wall, there was a rumbling zap as a large pink field of energy began expanding outward from the city. I attempted to force the copter to fly through the bubble only to be pushed back. "Oh come on." I groaned. All I could do was fly around the force field trying to find a gap. Sadly there were none.

Unable to get in, I hovered my craft over the city and tried to think. _"There's got to be something I can use to get in there…"_ I thought to myself. In the corner of my eye my book shimmered in the sunlight. I picked it up and flipped through the pages. Roughly ten pages in my eyes locked onto a singular disk. The copter descended as I poked a leg out and pressed on the bubble below me. When I was sure it would hold my weight I hopped out and focused on my new spell. In my hand appeared a small golden artifact with a hole in the center. I knew I had to activate it with a single Mana that I had acquired in my travels.

This was perhaps one of the dumbest things I could've done. After starting up the artifact the force field began to be sucked into the center of the disk. "Now that's more like it." I grinned. I was about to jump back into my vehicle when I witnessed it being torn apart piece by piece and sucked into the disk as well. Panic set in as I realized I forgot one crucial detail. The disk destroys **all** artifacts, creatures and enchantments currently active in its vicinity. Since I was a planeswalker and not a spell summoned creature, I was safe. The same could not be said for the bubble like force field upon which I stood.

As the force field continued to shrink, I decided to have some fun with my current misfortune. I looked straight ahead, gave a saluet and proceeded to plummet to the ground. The wind rushing by my face muted my high pitch screaming. My vision was blurred on account of the same wind drying out my eyes. With great difficulty, I managed call out my set of wings as they spawned on my back. "Forgive me Scoots!" I groaned as I slowed my descent.

Just as I thought I was safe, several beams of different colored energy shot in rapid succession towards me. I dodged and weaved through most of them until several shot my wings full of holes. Instantly my controlled glide turned into a spiraling nightmare. My face was turning a dark shade of green as I could vaguely make out a tower quickly approaching me. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiit!" I cried before crashing through the roof of the top floor.

A few minutes passed as I waited for the room to stop spinning. Giving a groan I finally sat up. My entire body was sore and covered in debri from the ceiling. "Owwwwww...no one said anything about there being anti-air weapons." I glanced at my back where my wings were. They were completely trashed with the metal beams bent and the golden fabric scorched. Before my eyes the artifact crumbled away and turned to dust. "Great...now I ruined Scoots's only chance to be able to fly."

Accepting what had happened, my eyes began wandering around the room in which I had ended up in. It was about the size of a small bedroom and packed clothes from top to bottom. The majority were dresses and gowns, a few more casual outfits, and then an entire rack for underwear. A dark blush formed as I took in the sight. They were all lingerie, not a single normal pair in sight. Each one fancy to the point that Rarity's looked plain.

Before I could move to my feet a shuffling sound was heard. My head snapped around to the door of the walk in closet. It was left ajar and swayed open and closed. I became filled with a sense I was been watched as I started glancing quickly around me. "Is..is someone there?" A rustle was heard on my left before a body tackled me to the ground. I gave a grunt of pain as my eyes squeezed shut on impact. What ever had slammed me was now pressing down on my chest while a cold, thin object was now pressed to my neck.

"Thou dares to trespass within thine champers?" Spoke a female voice. Despite the serious tone, the voice strangely relaxed me. "Did thou seek to take thee as thy slept? When thine guard was down and defenseless?" A new burning sensation was coming from the point of contact on my neck as I realized this person was holding me at knife point.

Not wanting to have my throat slit I slowly opened my eyes to look at my ambusher. The mare I saw top of me was breath taking. She had dark blue fur, turquoise eyes, feathery wings and a horn. A purple silk nightgown hugged her body as it accented her curves. Her bust seemed slightly bigger than Fluttershy's while her butt seemed fairly average in size. The most captivating part of her was probably her mane. It was a few different shades of blue and seemed to flow on its own as tiny sparkles twinkled within. I didn't get a chance to marvel at her beauty for long as I could feel my lungs starting to burn from the lack on air.

"Aaaaaaiiiirrr…"I wheezed weakly before moving my arms about. My metal arm grasped the blade to ensure I didn't meet an untimely demise while my normal hand gripped her flank to push. The mare's eye twitched before she glared at me.

"Thou hast groped thine flank! How dare thou!" She rose her free hand and slapped my cheek. That slap knocked me to my senses as I rolled over and knocked her off me. The mare gasped in surprise as she lost her grip on the dagger, leaving it in my hand. After catching my breath I rubbed my stinging neck.

"Note to self, not a fan of blades." I sighed as sat down. Immediately following that was a brief moan. Not only that, but whatever I was sitting on seemed to rise and fall. It only took me a few seconds to notice I had ended up on top of the mare's stomach with her glaring at me. Her glare hardened as her horn began to glow. "W-w-w-w-wait, wait! Don't hurt me!" I panicked as I scrambled off her and backed into a corner.

The mare's face softened while the glow faded. She rose to her feet and looked me over. "Thy has lived for thousands of years and haven't seen anything like thou. What art thou?" She asked.

"A human, just a human that crashed landed in here. Please don't kill me." I blurted out in a panic.

She arched a brow. "Hoo-man?" The mare's eyes traced over me again as she covered her mouth and giggled. "Thou art rather deformed to be a pony."

My cheeks reddened. "Now that was just rude."

The mare removed her hand before giving a small smile. "I'm sorry young one. Thy wasn't expecting a colt to come crashing through thine ceiling."

Her speech pattern was slightly intimidating, but I was able to make out a few words that annoyed me. Before speaking I stood and dusted off my robes. "Alright Miss, I'm really sorry that I installed a new sky light, but I'm no kid. I hit adulthood a few years back." The mare looked taken aback a bit as she mulled over what I said.

"Thy think thou is a colt so thou is a colt."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "No, I'm an adult." She smiled at me and pat my head.

"Thy think thou is trying to sound mature."

I stomped my foot and crossed my arms in front of me. "I'm not a kid." I huffed.

"Thou art acting like one." My face turned red as I tried not to let my temper get the better of me.

I took a couple of slow breaths before sighing. "Miss, trust me I'm fully grown. I don't know what I need to do to prove it but I am no longer a kid." She pick me up to get eye level with her hug me tightly.

"The colt is scared, Luna will save thou." She cooed softly. Her sudden embrace flushed my face red as I squirmed against her. Much to my dismay it was increasingly difficult for me to want to break free as my squirming moved her bust against my chest. "Where did thou come from?"

"E-Earth." I replied with a stutter. "Can...you please let me go?"

"Thou cometh from the ground? And no thou is going to be happy."

Her grip tightened as I tried to break free. "My home world is called Earth, and I really need to get going."

"Why does thou need to go?" The mare inquired.

I groaned while trying to escape her hug. "I...was looking...for someone." My luck panned out as I popped free from her grip, but tripped before falling into her bedroom. When my sight returned, I gave a quick look around and whistled. Her room was quite luxurious, like a five star hotel. "Wow…"

The mare stepped out of her closet as she shut the door. "Thou seems on edge." She spoke as she put her hand on my cheek.

My eyes looked into hers as I gulped. "Well...I'm still new here and I'm...trying to get used to interacting with beautiful mares-!" I clamped both hands over my mouth as I flushed again.

She giggled. "Thy think ladies are after thou?"

The red in my face dimmed as I gave a sheepish chuckle. "Not really, I mean I know a few think I'm cute or something to that. Currently though, I'm not sought out by any of them."

Luna blinked a bit. "Thy assume that means thou has yet to bed a female." Without thinking I gave a nod. "Then how can thou be a man with having bed none?" Got to admit, I had no way of countering that.

"Eh, one day." Was all I could think of responding was a sudden commotion coming from the nearby stairwell. Seems the guards figured out where I landed. _"Uh oh...I gotta make myself scarce."_

Loud, frantic knocking was heard echoing from her door. "Princess Luna! Please open the door! Are you alright?!" The guards called out.

As the mare walked away from me my jaw fell open. _"PRINCESS?!"_ Ok that does it, I really got to go now. If those guards burst in here and they see me with her I'll probably get murdered on the spot. I quietly sifted through my library before I found a perfect artifact to summon. Seconds later a brand new cloak wrapped itself around me as I instantly turned invisible.

Just when I became cloaked was when the princess opened the door. A troop of six guards rushed in as they surrounded her. "Princess are you safe? Were you injured?" The stallions asked in concern.

Princess Luna tilted her head as I stealthily made my way to the open door. "Thy am fine. Why art thou here?"

One of the guards removed his helmet. His fur was white while his mane was blue and judging from the horn on his head was a unicorn. He motioned to some of his men as they began spreading out before shifting through everything in sight. "My apologies your highness. Some of the royal guards posted on the wall spotted a strange flying object approach the castle. I attempted to keep it out of the city, but a smaller creature appeared from the belly of the beast and nullified my spell. We shot it down after it forced its way in and saw crash through your roof. Do you know where the intruder is? We need make sure the threat is eliminated."

Hearing that made my stomach tie itself in knots. Not only did I put the castle on high alert, but now I've been labeled as a threat to be eliminated. I was at the door when I heard a guard called out. "Captain Shining Armor, there's no monster here."

The captain's face turned stern. "Keep searching, the creature must be here. We all saw him crash through the tower's roof."

Princess Luna blinked. "The only person I've seen was a colt. He didn't seem that dangerous." I held my breath and froze as I heard the guards gasp.

The one called Shining Armor turned back to her. "Where is he? You must tell us."

"He's right…" Luna stopped mid-sentence as she realized I was no longer behind her. Thinking I was in the clear, I pulled the door open to make my way through...and it let off a loud squeak. My head snapped back to the center of the room where all the guards were standing and now staring in my direction. The captain's eyes narrowed before he launched a surprise beam of energy from his horn at me. I didn't have time to react as my cloak took the brunt of the hit. Due to the magical properties of said cloak, both myself and it remained unharmed. However, at the same time the energy pushed past me and left an outline of my head scorched into the wooden door.

There was a silence that befell the room as everyone remained still. After a few seconds Shining's expression hardened as he and the other guards made a dash for the door. "Grab him!" I myself gave an "eep" before sprinting out of the room and slammed the door behind me. A loud bang was heard after the soldiers crashed into the door allowing me to make my getaway.

I lost track over how long I had been running. For all I knew it could've been at least half an hour. The marathon was taking its toll and my energy was running out. At the end of the hall a set of double doors blocked my path. Since I entered from tower I had no idea what the front doors looked like, but based on my prior knowledge of castles(fantasy books I have read in the past) I thought these could be my ticket out of here. Without hesitation I forced one of the large metal doors open and jumped for my freedom...not quite.

CRASH! Instead of the castle exterior I entered a large open where I promptly collided with someone. The two of us tumbled forward before collapsing in a heap. I heard a few gasps nearby, but that wasn't my problem. The rage filled growl I heard from the stallion currently underneath me was what worried me.

"What is the meaning of this?! Get off me!" There was a flash of white light as a beam of energy struck me in the chest. Even though the beam didn't cause me any pain I was thrown away like a rag doll. My back struck a rock hard surface before I slid down to the floor.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww…." I groaned to myself. When my eyes opened I saw Twi, Pinkie, Rares, AJ, Skittles, and Flutters all looking in my direction as they stood in front of the throne.

"What in tarnation just happened?" Applejack asked. I chose not to answer as I did not know how they would react to me sneaking into the castle.

Before I got the chance to react my cell phone rang. This caused the stallion who I had crashed into cried out. "There that beast is!" His horn glowed before a blast of magic shot out and hurtled at me. The projectile ricocheted off my cloak before exploding on the base of a nearby statue. A crack soon formed as the entire sculpture began falling towards Twilight.

My eyes widened as I pushed myself up and dove at the mare. "Look out!" I managed to shove her out of the way just before the statue pinned me down instead.

CRUNCH!

Beep, beep, beep.

The sound of a heart monitor rang through my ears as I stirred from sleep. Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed. To my side were a few medical devices as an IV ran into my left arm. I barely moved to sit up before a searing pain in my back shot through me. "Gah, son of a bitch!" Pain continued to ripple through me as I heard the monitor start to beep quicker. The door to my room popped open as a few ponies rushed inside. The two unicorns held my body down with magic from their horns while the last one injected something into my IV. A couple minutes passed before the pain started to fade.

The nurses released me from their magic as the doctor stepped closer. "Just take it easy Sir. You're lucky to be alive, but you try to move too soon and you could still die."

My mind replayed what happened right before my latest black out. "T...Twilight, is she ok?" I groaned with uncertainty.

The doctor rose an eyebrow at my question before chuckling. "She's fine, terrified you could've died, but fine otherwise. That was a rather reckless move you pulled pushing her out of the way as you did."

"I saw it falling towards her and panicked. I...know she could've used her magic to protect herself but…" Even I couldn't understand why willingly went out of my way to push Twi to safety. I'm normally a coward.

"Well, regardless why you did you have some ponies to see you." The doctor walked back to the door and pulled it open. "You can come now, but not too long." He stepped aside before a lavender blur rushed past and locked two arms tightly around me neck.

The mare sobbed in my neck. "You're alive! You idiot...you're alive." Thanks to the medicine I wasn't in pain from her embrace. I smiled weakly as my hand stroked her mane.

"This isn't the first time I've had life threatening injuries." I breathed. "When I first appeared in this world I had just been in a car wreck. Long story, broken legs, lots of internal bleeding. Yet I'm still kicking." Around my bed the other five mares I knew from Ponyville gathered around.

"Ya sure had us worried, sugarcube." AJ breathed with a smile. "Glad yer ok."

Skittles gave me a brief smirk. "I knew he'd be fine."

"Oh give it a rest dear." Rarity sighed. "You were balling your eyes out while he was in surgery."

Rainbow dash glared at her. "I was not!"

Twilight pulled back as both Fluttershy and Pinkie stepped forward and hugged me. Both clutched me tightly as I stroked their manes. "You two ok?" I asked.

Flutters nodded. "Now that I know you're safe." Pink giggled with delight as I could feel her mane which was deflated spring back to its normal shape.

I enjoyed the girls being there, but as Twi sat on my bed I knew I was going to have to explain myself. "Alan," the lavender mare began. "What were you doing here?" The others went quite as they gave me the same look.

"I...was looking for someone." I answered.

Rarity leaned in closer. "Who darling? Is it someone we would know?"

I rubbed my head. "No, it's...actually an ancient spirit." The girls gasped in shock as I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it was a bit much for me to expect you all to believe something like that."

"He's tellin the truth." Spoke Applejack.

"We're sorry Al. We just didn't know you could speak with spirits."Twilight placed her hand on mine. "We believe you, Al. Who were you trying to find?"

"His name is Ugin." I breathed. "In my world, he's known as one of the oldest planeswalkers."

Rainbow blinked. "What's a planeswalker?"

Before I could speak Fluttershy explained. "Discord seemed to know. He said they were beings that have a natural ability to cast spells and have the power to travel between dimensions."

The girls were silent before I could see an awe induced sparkle in Twilight's eyes. "You can really do that?" She breathed excitedly.

"Other than how I ended up in your world, I have no idea how to use my power." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "You can pick your mouth off my bed now."

The mare flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

At that moment, the doctor came up to us. "Alright, I think that's enough talking for now."

Completely agreeing with him and not wanting to be bedridden I sighed. "Alright, someone help me up."

Not gonna lie, the face he made when I spoke...priceless. His jaw dropped, and his glasses even slid down his muzzle a bit. When he finally came to, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"Doc, I thank you for treating my wounds, but I can't stay here." I replied. On a night stand next to me I spotted my book. "I can heal myself."

Rarity tilted her head as she and the others watched my book float and open in front of me. "How can you manage that darling? Can you cast medical spells?"

"Not quite." I replied as I summoned forth the golem heart. "To parody a common phrase back home, "there's an artifact for that"." In the following minutes I summoned as many low cost artifacts as I could. They formed a heap at the foot of my bed until I ran out of mana to summon any more. Fifteen summonings later, my body was flooded with orange light that flowed from the heart.

When the glow disappeared, the doctor gave my body a quick examination. "He's...he's completely healed." The stallion spoke in shock.

"May I go then?" I asked before sitting up.

"I...I'll go get your paperwork." He sighed and exited the room. The girls stepped back from where my bed as I climbed out and dispelled my gear. Twilight got the other girls to turn away so I could change back into my clothes.

"Sooooooo…" Skittles coughed and turned back to me. "Mind if we guide you around? We do know this place better than you."

I smiled. "That'd be great. I'm not even sure the front door is."

Twi giggled at that. "Very well, but since you're here there is someone we should introduce you to." My brow arched in confusion. "My teacher, Celestia."

 **Here you go guys. Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. You've gotten your first taste of the hidden story to come. Alan will have much to do if he is to survive the trails in store. Please leave a review so I can tell how you all like the story. Also please feel free to send any suggestions you have for me. Anything you want to see happen or anything you think I should add. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MLP- The Gathering of Magic**

 **Chapter 8- Official meeting of Royalty**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Now that I was no longer hiding from those in the castle, I let Twilight and her friends show me around. It was better than running off and getting lost. As we walked, Twi told me of how she spent the majority of her youth in Canterlot and then spent time living in the castle. "After I moved into the castle with Spike I did my best to learn everything I could from Celestia. Then she eventually sent me to Ponyville where I met everyone else." The lavender mare explained. Around her AJ, Skittles, Pinkie, Flutters and Rarity nodded with smiles.

"That day is one we hold dear darling." Rarity spoke. "We wouldn't have been the same had you not shown up."

The story she told amazed me. Twilight was once boxed in while she did her studies, but opened up and became friends with the girls. "Gotta say, that's some story. But question is, if you were boxed in and only were focused on studying what changed you to open up to the others?"

Twilight turned to me. "Well, during my visit to Ponyville there was an...incident that caused all of us to unit. That was when I found out what it meant to have true friends."

"Incident?" I asked curiously.

The lavender mare nodded and explained. "You remember Princess Luna right?" I nodded. "Well, she wasn't like this before. A thousand years ago, she was jealous of Celestia and her light since ponies sleep through her night. Nopony focused on her and praised Celestia. She grew jealous, alone and angry...one day she transformed into a mare that covered the lands of Equestria in eternal darkness...Nightmare Moon."

I was silent for a bit. Having met her back in her tower it just didn't seem possible for her to harbor those kinds of emotions toward anyone let alone her sister. "She really did that?" I asked quietly.

Applejack nodded this time. "Yeah, she speaks the truth, sugar. Celestia had ta use the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon and seal her away. It was rough fer her, but because of Twi and the rest of us we were able to awaken Luna from her evil ways."

"Forgive me, but I just can't see how someone as caring as her could ever do that." I replied. A baffled expression covered Twi's face.

"If you really want to hear the truth for real, talk to Luna about it." Skittles mentioned with a soft sigh.

Sensing the down cast of the group, I decided to switch topics. "Um...would you girls mind telling me what happened in the throne room? I pushed Twi out of the way and then I blacked out."

Each of the girls looked at one another before Fluttershy spoke. "Well...it was very horrible what happened when you passed out…"

 **(Flashback: A few hours ago Twilight POV)**

*CRUNCH! SPLURT!*

My body became frozen with fear and horror while I heard the sounds of a body being crushed by the statue. I didn't know what happened or who pushed me out of the way, but whoever did, saved my life. Whatever the case was I couldn't move. It wasn't until a spurt of red blood actually gushed out and sprayed my clothes that I returned to reality. I stared down at the red stain as a pool of the red liquid began forming under the statue. I nearly lost my stomach by the sight before me. My friends screamed in panic as they pulled me back from the statue.

"Are you alright, dear?" Rarity questioned me, ignoring the blood for the moment. My voice was gone as I slowly nodded.

AJ walked to the base of the statue. "What just happened?" She asked as a stallion strut up to them.

"What just happened is I, Prince Blueblood, just vanquished a vile beast. No need to thank me ladies." He grinned before kicking his hoof above the red puddle. There was a thump as more of the red liquid splashed out. "This is what I protected you mares from." The prince reached down and grasped at empty air. When he pulled back the others were shocked that something was hiding within a cloak. "Such a hideous beast." Blueblood grimaced after placing his hoof on the creatures head and rolled it over.

My words stolen while I locked my eyes to the creature that saved me...it was Alan. "Alan...he...saved my life…" His body twitched as more of the liquid gushed from his mouth. My mind snapped as I realized what his condition was. He was dying. "Stop it! Get off him! He's not a threat! He's a friend!"

Blueblood growled in disgust. "This thing attacked me in the hall!" He pressed his hoof harder against Alan's skull. Even unconscious, Alan gave a loud groan of pain. I was nearing my peak. I couldn't let this...bastard hurt him.

"I..said..get...OFF HIM!" I finally screamed before blasting him with my magic, hitting him back a few feet as he landed on his ass.

The prince blinked in surprise as he sat up and glared at me. "I save you, and THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!" I simply ignored the rotten prince as I used my levitation spell and threw the statue off Alan and gently cradled him in my arms despite the blood.

As I sat there whimpering with my friend, a buzzing sound was heard with a variety of beeps. I glanced up to see a tiny metal creature hovering in the air. "O...Ornithopter?" I sniffed. The tiny creature hovered above Alan's body before turning towards the prince. Several sharp beeps were heard before it charged at Blueblood. The stalion gasped as he ducked from the attack. The metal creature u-turned and dove again. Blueblood ducked again and stood up unexpecting the little machine to bash against his rear.

"OUCH!" He cried in pain and surprise until ornithopter swarmed around him like an angry wasp. "Get away from me! GET..AWAYYYYY!" He ran out of the throne room with the buzzing machine following him.

Pinkie giggled before running to my side as did the others. "Is he gonna live?" She breathed softly.

"I don't know." I breathed while I inspected his wounds. "They're...very severe…" Alan coughed as more blood trickled down his cheek. At his stomach area there was a large red patch on his cloak that continued to grow in size. My eyes widened before I used my magic and scanned the inside of his body. What I saw next made me pale. "His inner body was crushed!" His kidneys, liver, stomach, abdomen, everything was crushed. Upon hearing this, Celestia gasped.

"GUARDS!" For the first time, I heard her use her Royal Canterlot voice before a few guards came in immediately. "Get him to the medic wing now!" She ordered, pointing at Alan in my arms. They nodded before rushing to my side. Carefully, they took his body away from me and lifted him up. As they rushed him away, droplets of blood trailed behind them on the floor. My eyes watered as I sat their terrified that he might die for saving me.

"C..Celestia?" I asked fearfully as my teacher looked at me. "W..will he..m...make it?"

The princess sighed. "We'll do our best to keep him alive, Twilight. I owe him that much for saving you." I looked back to where Alan was taken as I whimpered, clutching myself as I prayed with all my heart, hoping he would survive.

 **(Flashback end Alan POV)**

When Twilight finished, I gulped in shock. "I...almost died?" She nodded. "...that's the second time in a week I almost met the grim reaper." I shivered. Next thing I knew, Twi came up to my side a hugged me hard. The warmth caused me to embrace her back tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok now...I was so worried…" She whispered. Off to my side I could see the others smile and nod. I smiled a bit before we pulled back from the hug.

BONK!

That was until Twilight bonked me slightly on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

The mare only gave me a small glare. "For disobeying my words and coming here unannounced."

Rubbing my head I gave her a sheepish sigh. "I'm sorry…" Twi glared for a second longer until a smile returned.

"Well...in a way...I'm happy you came." She mentioned before hugging me again and I felt her lips pressing to my cheek. "That's a thank you for saving me." My cheeks flushed red as I turned away quickly. I can hear the sounds of the girls giggling in the background while Twi rolled her eyes at them. "Come on, my teacher wants to meet you." Shortly after saying that we reached the end of the hall and entered a large room. The throne room was beautiful with a red carpet and the windows held murals of the girls and their accomplishments. At the far end of the room was a raised platform with two seats. In one of sat a white furred mare. Princess Celestia, I assumed, was roughly nine feet tall with two large wings and a unicorn horn. Her dress was white and a little tight, showing her amazing curves and hourglass/muscular figure. Her Y-cup breasts defying gravity and showed their round forms. A rainbow like mane striped with colors of green, blue and pink flowed behind her. On her shoulder was a sun cutie mark.

We came to a stop in front of her as Twilight and the others bowed to her. "Princess Celestia." She greeted warmly.

Not wanting to offend her highness, I too bowed. "Your Highness." I heard the sounds of hind legs clopping as they approached me. I kept my head down, respecting her. Until a warm and furry hand gently grabbed my chin making me look up as my eyes locked to Celestia's. The room seemed to be warmed by her presence and motherly smile.

"So you're Alan? Twilight wrote to me about you in high esteem." She spoke. "How are you feeling? You had us worried."

"I...I'm ok," I replied, blushing a bit by her motherly tone. "A bit bruised, but I'll live."

The princess smiled and released my chin. "Good." She stood back up before continuing. "I am Princess Celestia of Canterlot. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, your highness." I greeted back. A cute and motherly giggle escaped her mouth.

"Oh come now, Alan. No need for the formalities. Any friend of my students and her friends is a friend to me. Please, call me Celestia." She spoke with the voice as sweet as honey.

I chuckled nervously. "Ok, Celestia…"

A door creaked open as another mare walked in. "Tia, what was the commotion...that I…" My head turned toward the familiar voice. Luna's eyes locked onto mine as we both remained silent.

It was a moment before I broke the silence. "Uh...hi?"

"You're that colt that crashed into my room earlier." She replied.

The girls gasped at this while I groaned. "Pleeeeease stop calling me a colt."

"Alan," Twilight spoke as I looked at her. "What did she mean by...crashing into her room?"

"When I first got here I was shot out of the sky and crashed through the ceiling of her closet." I explained. The girls blinked while Celestia covered her mouth with a giggle.

"Lulu, is that true?" She asked through her giggles.

Luna smirked at her sister softly. "Yes Tia, he left a rather large hole in my room." Her eyes focused on me. "Though I am interested in why this colt came here in the first place.

My patience ran out. "Gah! For the last time, I'm NOT a colt! I'm literally 20 years old!"

Luna giggled at me. "You say that and yet you act like one."

"Uh, Princess Luna," the night princess turned to Applejack. "He's tellin the truth." The dark blue mare blinked as she turned to me.

"So...he is…" Her voice turned soft as she gazed at me. I had a bad feeling she was going to blow, since she understands now. I slowly moved a foot back, preparing to run. A small glare and heated blush slowly forming on her cheeks. "So…" I gulped before I tried to run, but a blue aura snagged me and pulled her to me. "I never meant for any of that to happen, or to see your lingerie." I literally slapped my mouth as that slipped from me. The eyes of Twilight and the others widened in shock as Luna's blush darkened.

"Luna," her older sister giggled with a sly grin. "I never knew you were that kinky." Luna glared at her sister and bit her lip.

"You didn't hear _**anything**_!" Luna snapped in her royal voice. Her gaze returned to me as I paled and shivered.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out like a scared and cornered mouse.

"If you ever tell anyone what you saw in there I will find you. I don't care how cute you are I will-" Her cheeks flushed again as her words caught up with her. "You didn't hear anything either." I nodded quickly. "As I said, you will regret what I will do if you say anything about this, got it?"

"C-Crystal." I replied with terror and nodded again. Luna huffed before dropping me as I landed on my ass with a groan. "That hurt…" I saw Luna walk off from the throne room as I sighed sadly. "Well that was a great first impression on her…"

A giggle was heard from Celestia. "I wouldn't be so sure." I stood and looked at her confused. "I've never seen her blush like that around anypony before."

"Maybe." I sighed. "But she's gonna hunt me like a predator if I spill out what I saw by mistake. From where I am now with her, she hates me."

The white mare smiled. "Just give her time Alan." I gave another soft sigh again before facing Celestia with a nod. "So tell me, why did you come here to Canterlot?"

"Oh, well….I came here looking for someone..or something." I answered.

Twilight chimed in. "He said he had a dream where a dragon spirit told Alan to find him in Canterlot. According to Al, the spirit said his name was...Ugin?" I nodded.

The princess tilted her head. "I'm afraid I don't know of anyone by the name of Ugin."

I was about to ask something else she might know before I felt a small spark of energy. _**"Alan…"**_ My head swiveled around as I tried to find where the voice came from.

As I walked away, Fluttershy asked. "Alan, what's going on?" I didn't answer and walked around. The voice repeated itself as I continued to walk towards the window. Outside I spotted a beautiful garden. Located in one section of it was a statue that caught my attention. It was a sculpture of a prism like shape. On top was a tall pyramid while a shorter one faced the ground on the bottom half.

Twilight came to my side. "What are you staring at?" I pointed to the garden.

"I think he's in there." I answered. Twilight looked at the statue I saw and back to me.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"Because I heard his voice." I answered.

"I can lead you down there if you would like." Celestia offered.

I gave her a smile. "I would like that, Celestia."

The alicorn princess guided me through the castle and down to the garden. Once we got to the statue, I heard Ugin's voice again. _**"Alan...it is time."**_ There was a flash of blue light as I shielded my eyes. After a few seconds, my eyes reopened before I gasped. The world around me had turned black and white. Behind me, the girls were motionless even Pinkie wasn't moving a muscle. I returned my attention forward to be met with a large blueish green dragon who stood on two legs. Two massive feathered wings wrapped around his body as a veil of energy swirled around him. He stared back at me with large, yellow eyes. _**"Finally, you have come."**_

I breathed deeply. "Wasn't expecting you to be two stories tall."

The mighty dragon chuckled. _**"What would you expect? I am a dragon after all."**_

As awestruck as I was, there was something I had to know. "Ugin...why am I here? Why did I become a planeswalker?"

Ugin leaned down to me. _**"I'll address the latter first. Beings do not become planeswalkers by choice. Very few unlock this ability. Only those who are gifted a spark at birth have the chance to become one. It is not something one can strive to become. Only the worthy receive a spark. You were one of few to activate it."**_ He waved his hand as multiple circles of energy formed and revealed portals to other worlds. _**"In time you will learn to master your spark, as have many planeswalkers before you."**_ I was speechless to hear this. I had never dreamed I would've been granted a power such as this. _**"As for the former, there is a reason I called you to meet me."**_

Hearing his voice change to a sterner tone centered my attention. "This...isn't good, is it?"

Ugin shook his head from side to side as his horns cut through the air. _**"I'm afraid not. How familiar are you with the history of the planeswalkers and the beginning of the multiverse?"**_

I shrugged, "I've read a bit about it, but I'm sure there was stuff left out from the internet."

The dragon bellowed a laugh. _**"Fair enough, allow me to explain. In the beginning the universe was one large entity. One dimension and nothing more. Planeswalkers were far stronger and godlike in power. For many eons the worlds were stable until the day that they began to fracture. In an attempt to correct and restore the dimension, the planeswalkers of old relinquished most of their power and formed new boundaries around the dimensions. With the different new worlds formed the dimensions were stabilized and the multiverse was formed. I was one of the planeswalkers, through the years much of my power has been retained and I remained much stronger than many of the others. There was however one planeswalker who was not content with this."**_

My stomach tied itself in knots as it became obvious who he was referring to. "Nicky B?" I asked.

" _ **...Yes...Nicol Bolas, the god pharaoh. He had ambitions towards the world long before the fracture. After that event, he sought to take the power of the other realms and make himself the ultimate ruler of the multiverse. At least that's what I believe he's up to. His true intentions continue to elude me."**_ Ugin explained. _**"I called you here today to prepare you for what is to come. You will be one who must fight against him should the time come."**_

This was puzzling to me. "I thought the Gate Watch stopped him back in Amonkhet?"

" _ **That was incorrect. They fought him off, but his plans were already finished there. He merely moved on. I fear he is plans are continuing to grow."**_

I gulped. "What can I do?"

Ugin stared down at me while he stood. _**"You must build up your own army that will stand by you and fight at your side. Using the beings of the multiverse, you must gather a commander, three titans, five lieutenants and any number of generals that will aid you."**_

I took in the information carefully before asking. "How will I find those who will assist me in battle?"

" _ **Only time will allow you to meet them. They can wander onto this plane or possibly be the "cards" in your collection."**_ Ugin replied. I blinked a bit, not understanding what he meant by that last part, but nodded.

"Ok….I promise, I'll do my best to stop Nicky B." I spoke firmly.

" _ **I hope you do."**_ The world boomed loudly as color slowly began to return. _**"My time here grows short, one last thing before you go."**_ The spirit launched a burst white flame that impacted the silver book at my hip. _**"You can now use any of the spells you have obtained at any time as long as you possess enough mana."**_ Ugin then faded from the world as I was blinded by light again.

"Al….Alan!" A voice yelled in my ear while my body was being shook. I snapped out of my daze and saw that Twilight was shaking me.

"Ok, ok, easy! You're going to turn my brain into mush!" I spoke out and pulled away while I stroked my dizzy head. "I guess you guys aren't frozen anymore."

Rarity arched a brow. "Darling...you were the one frozen. For almost ten minutes." My eyes blinked a bit.

"Huh? Wait, what…" This was really weird.

Celestia spoke next. "What did you see?"

"Well, I met Ugin and…" I was going to tell them about everything he said, but I didn't want the girls to worry about an enemy that I had to face. "Then he just unlocked more of my spells."

Twilight's eyes perked and sparkled. "Really!? Can you show us!?"

I chuckled. "If you really want me to." Opening my book, I grew shocked to find that instead of just to first few pages being loose, all of the pages were now free. "Hmm, what to cast... I got it!" A smile formed on my face as I found my favorite artifact creature. I focused on the spell as I poured seven mana into it. Seconds later, my very own Platinum Angel floated in the air above me. The humanoid being was covered in grey colored armor plates. On its back were two large wings and in its hands was a large shield and sword. The final distishing feature were the large topaz gems nestled with in the shield, chest plate, and head piece.

While I was smiling in awe at the angel before us, the main six had their jaws dropped to the ground, with Celestia's eyes widened at the majesty of the creature in front of us. "Amazing...you can summon angels?"

I chuckled. "Technically it's a magical construct and not an actual angel. However, there are some spells that do allow me to summon angels should I require their aid."

The solar princess looked to my eyes with amazement as a smile formed. "I have to admit, Alan, you are an interesting and amazing human. From my experience, summoning spells are either rare or hard to cast, especially powerful ones at that."

"That is true. Even for me to summon this being it requires me to expel seven points of my energy." I explained. "I can summon angels, dragons, other humans, or even demons if I need to." Now Celestia and the others were in awe, even showing a hint of slight fear.

"Demons? Those are impossible to even summon to say the lightest. Even if one can, they can't be controlled by how powerful and destructive they are." The princess explained to me.

"As crazy as it sounds, I do indeed have a few demons on the payroll, but I don't use them all that much. For one to build a deck around their power would require them to use spells that involved instantly killing creatures." I added. I noticed some of the girls paling a bit, mostly Fluttershy. It made me wince a bit by how afraid they are by how the demons were summoned. "But don't worry, I don't plan on using the demons, unless it's a crucial emergency." Thankfully my words seemed to calm them again as Flutters gave me a small smile.

"I thank you for that, Alan." Celestia smiled. "Now, since everything is behind us, how about I give you a tour of my castle? Twilight and the others will be here for a few days, and since you're here you'll need to find ways to get around."

"Thank you Celestia. Oh, before I forget. I was kinda responsible for one of the statues in your throne room to be destroyed. My angel here can take its place. The magic embedded within it protects anyone it serves." I offered.

My offer made the white furred alicorn smile before leaning to my face. "Thank you, Alan. You are truly a kind and generous human." What surprised me next was when she planted her lips to my cheek in a small but gentle kiss. My jaw dropped as I babbled quietly to myself. Celestia giggled by my reaction. "Close your jaw Alan before parasprites make their home in your mouth." She teased. I shook from my state and gave a sheepish chuckle.

Twilight then took hold of my hand and gently tugged it. "Come on Al, we'll give you the grand tour." I smiled with a nod as the girls guided me away from the gardens. I looked back at Celestia as she gave me a motherly smile and wave, but I caught sight of her giving me a sly wink.

(3RD person POV: Luna's Chambers)

Within the chambers of the night princess, Princess Luna was dealing with some paperwork that the Equestrian Council left for her and her sister. She was still pretty pissed that the human spilled her secret of what she has stashed in her closet. She felt a bit stupid that she believed he was a foal, but boy was she wrong. _"Can't believe I didn't know he was telling the truth...why'd he have to embarrass me like that? Even in front of Tia!"_ She thought to herself as she scribbled away at her documents.

There was soon a small knock at her door. "Lulu, it's me. I need to speak to you." Hearing her sister's voice, she gave a soft and angered groan before rising from her desk and approached the door, opening it.

"What is it, Tia? I'm busy." She asked while sitting back at her desk and continued her work.

Celestia stepped into her room as she closed the door behind her. "I wanted to talk to you about the human." She spoke softly.

Bringing him up caused a tiny and invisible blush to form on Luna's cheeks. She gave an annoyed growl, scribbling faster on her papers. "What is there to talk about him? All he is, is a pain in the flank."

Her sister arched an eyebrow. "Really? You sure that's how you feel about him?"

"What are you talking about?" The moon princess asked, not eyeing her older sister.

The white mare giggled. "Don't play coy with me. I saw that blush on your cheeks when you were staring at him."

"That blush was because he embarrassed me!" Luna snapped.

"You were blushing before he even mentioned what was in your closet Lulu." Celestia smirked.

Luna growled with her cheeks blooming red again. "No one was supposed to _**know!"**_ She used her royal voice on the last part when she faced Celestia with an angered scowl. "He should be lucky I didn't punish him for spilling it out to you all!"

"I think you scared him enough." Her sister pouted slightly. "He was shaking where he stood because of what you had told him would happen."

"Good, he should be." Luna huffed as she sat on her chair again. "It's a message he should know who he's messing with."

A hand gripped her shoulder, before Luna's eyes locked to Celestia's. "Luna, don't you think like that. You are better than this. He was scared and afraid to what would happen. You think he meant to tell us that? No, but he was telling the truth he won't speak of this to anyone. Don't go down the path of showing fear and anger to anypony, even to Alan. Do not become Nightmare Moon again."

The princess of night sighed as she rested her head on her desk. "...I don't mean to be hostile towards him. I just didn't want anyone to know that particular detail about what I wear." She turned her eyes back to her sister. "Do you think he'll stay away from me?"

Celestia smiled softly. "I'm sure he won't. You just need to show him forgiveness. It's a step towards healing, and creating friendship. From his eyes, I saw Alan wants to be friends with you." Luna smiled at the thought before Celestia giggled. "So tell me what you really think of him?"

Luna blushed a bit while stroking some of her blue, glittering mane. "Well...he's not rude...he's...also sweet...kind….and...well…"

"Cute?" Her older sister teased with a sly grin. Luna's blush darkened as she turned away with a nod. "Oh, that's so cute. My little sister has a crush on Alan.~"

"You'd better not tell anyone." Luna glared at her with a growl.

"My lips are sealed." Celestia promised and pulled her into a warm hug. "You left before we got to see what he could do. He's actually got a talent for magic. Even summoning spells."

"Really?" Luna knew summoning spells were tough, but she knows a few of her own. "Hmm...maybe I can teach him a bit about summoning myself."

The white mare grinned. "You could make a date out of it Lulu.~" Luna blushed by that, but she smiled at the thought. Celestia broke the hug. "Now, how about we grab something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry by now."

"Yes I would like that, but I need to finish my papers first." Luna spoke as she looked at the small pile that was almost finished.

"Alright." Celestia started walking away before another sly smirk formed. "Oh, and Lulu?"

"Yes?" Her sister mumbled.

"In time...I wish you can share some of your lingerie with me.~" She purred. Luna's face flushed darkly. She was about to protest until Celestia scooted out of the room and closed the door behind her. Luna sat there for a moment until sitting down, resuming her papers.

"Why did she ask me that…?" She asked herself, before she thought of her sister in her lingerie. Her face exploded red as she shook her head to get those dirty thoughts out.

 **(Alan POV)**

Outside the castle, Twilight and the others guided me through the city as they each took turns pointing out the different landmarks. I was amazed by how huge the city of Canterlot was, and how fancy the ponies were dressed. Well, this is the rich life though. Just hope some of them are friendly to non-rich people...and ponies.

We took a small break at a coffee shop as I was looking through my book. I was slightly irritated that I couldn't find a particular type of spell. "What are you looking for, Alan?" Twilight asked as she noticed I was a bit agitated.

"I'm hoping to find a spell in my book that can repair the wings I have." I explained.

Skittles's ears twitched a bit. "Wait, you mean the wings you leant Scoots?" I nodded. "Oh buck it all...she's gonna be crushed."

"I know." I sighed while rubbing my hair. "I used the spell to summon the wings, which were broken by the holes the guards made from my surprising entrance to Canterlot. I feel like an idiot for breaking them. If I can't find a way to fix them she'll be grounded forever. Scoots deserves to fly in freedom."

Twilight breathed quietly. "Well, there aren't many beings that can break through my brother's barrier spell. Shining Armor is the captain of the guard after all. You must have startled him badly for him to shoot you down."

"Wait a second." I gulped. "The guard named Shining Armor is your brother?"

The purple mare gave a sheepish smile and blush. "Yeah...sorry. Don't take it personally, my brother is just doing his job of protecting Luna, Celestia, and me. He can be...a bit overprotective at times."

A grumble escaped my mouth. "That's an understatement...freaking shot me in the face with his magic…"

The girls gave small cringes by my response. "Ouch." Skittles spoke. "You're lucky your face is still in tact. I heard the last pony who was shot in the face by his magic, his muzzle broke and some of his teeth went flying."

"Only reason that I didn't get hurt was because that cloak I was wearing earlier has the ability to shield me from direct damage from spells. Can't say the same for Luna's door which received a scorched outline of my noggin." I explained. The thought of Luna made my gut twist a bit from seeing her angered and flustered look.

"Don't worry, dear." Rarity assured. "Luna won't hold any grudge to you. She just needs some time to herself."

My eyes locked with the white unicorn's. "I hope you're right Rares. Was hoping to meet her after you guys talked about her in Ponyville."

"Still though." The rainbow maned mare spoke with her head leaning back. "Crazy that Luna was hiding something like that from us." Rarity shot her a soft glare.

"Well, perhaps she wanted to keep that private." She spoke.

"And a good reason why. She wanted to murder me." I spoke with a shiver.

"She can be a bit scary. But she's not crazy." AJ assured while patting my shoulder. "Don't worry, sugar. She'll come around." A small grin formed next. "Sides, ah think she might be inta ya. The way she blushed when she called ya cute was nothing she ever spoke of to anypony."

My eyes rolled at her. "You've been going on left and right about mares liking me. Trixie, now Luna. Next thing I know you'll try to get get me together with you and Skittles for a threesome." I joked. This caused the two mares to flush heavily, making my eyes widened. "Wait...were you two literally thinking about it?"

The two glanced at each other before turning away. "Er...no comment…" Replied AJ.

"Sweet Jesus." I sighed as I pushed the thoughts out. "I don't know how I'm going to get used to a guy having multiple girlfriends at once." My words caused all the girls to gasp. "What? You all told me harems are normal around here."

Flutters was redder than an apple. "I...it's not...t-that. T-the way you s-said it...made it sound like...you t-thought of us as your...m-m-marefriends…" The cream colored pegasus stuttered.

My face grew red as well. "Uh...well...not saying you all are..I mean, you're all amazing and beautiful. No, I mean uh…" As my rambling continued, it became increasingly difficult to tell whose face was redder: mine or theirs. "Uh…." I soon stood up from the table. "Excuse me. I need to clear my head." I walked off from the group to clear my mind.

Exiting the coffee shop, I started down street as I pulled up the hood on my cloak. _"Okay...what the hell just happened there? First my joke with AJ and Skittles backfires on me. Then my words get twisted around...not gonna lie though, despite them being anthro ponies, they are pretty cute…"_ I shook my head as I continued to walk. _"Grrrr, why am I even thinking about this?!"_

I was passing a trio of ponies, one stallion and two mares. I didn't get the good look at them with my head in the clouds. However, I heard a few tinks and looked down behind me, seeing a gold badge. "Hello…" I picked it up and it read "Captain Spitfire." I looked up at the trio and the orange maned mare in front. Must be her. "Excuse me!" I approached them as they stopped and turned to me as I held out the badge to them. "I believe one of you dropped this."

The orange mare tilted her head before glancing at her jacket. Her eyes widened as she glanced back at me. "Yeah, that's mine. Mind handing it to me?" She asked while starting to approach with her friends.

"Hate to steal something that isn't mine." I replied with a small smile under my cloak as I placed the badge in her hands.

"Thanks." The mare smiled. "Haven't seen you around here? First time in Canterlot?"

I gave a nod. "Yeah, you could say that?"

"What's with the cloak?" The second mare, who had blue fur and a white mane asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Just part of my outfit. Nothing all that special."

"I like it. Makes you mysterious." The stallion mentioned with the two. "But I can't put my finger on that it's a little...familiar."

"...how so?" I asked nervously.

"We heard reports that some unusual cloaked being crashed in Canterlot into Luna's chambers." The orange maned mare explained.

Oh great, news even spread down here. "What? Is there some kind of bounty on the creature or something?"

"Nah." The sky blue mare replied. "Just a warning to keep our eyes up for any suspicious activity from it though."

"Well then." I chuckled and turned away. "Guess I'll just be on my way. Don't want to take up any more of your time."

"Alright." The orange mare nodded. "And hey, if we see you around why don't you hang with us sometime. You seem like an okay pony."

My head hung. "Why does everyone think I'm a pony…"

That caused the three to have wide eyes. "Wait...you're not a pony?" The stallion asked.

I gulped as I started to walk away. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I think I should get going." I noticed they were about to call out, but I vanished in the crowd. After running for a bit I stopped at a fountain and breathed. "That was close….I seriously gotta watch what I say…" My ears picked up the sound of flapping wings as I saw the three pegasi from seconds ago. _"Oh fucking Hell…"_ I was gonna get busted for sure. Making sure they didn't notice, I started walking again and hope to lose them. That didn't work out so well when they grabbed my cloak from over head and pulled it away. I froze once my head was visible to the world to see as I heard gasps of surprise from the three. I then turned to see their shocked looks. "Uh…."

The orange mare's eyes narrowed as she turned to the stallion pegasus. "Go get Shining Armor. We'll grab him." I was not gonna sit around and wait for the big stallion himself once I heard his name. It made me pale a bit.

Thinking quickly, I dug in my cloak and thankfully, I had a smoke bomb. No idea how it got in there, but whatever the reason, it'll buy me some time to escape. "Not happening." I spoke before tossing it to the ground. The device went off as it released a loud bang and blinded the three and covered the area with white smoke. While they were distracted, I took off quickly into the city.

I dodged and weaved through the ponies on the street as I attempted to make as much distance as I could between myself and those three. Finally breaking through the crowd, I hauled ass and didn't look back. I took safety routes by moving through some alleyways and corners of the buildings around me. I took one more corner before stopping. I breathed heavily as I regained my air. A quick glance around showed the three were no longer in sight. Relief washed over me as I rested against the wall. "Whew...I think I lost them…"

"Ahem." Someone coughed to my side. "Might want to reevaluate that." My heart and blood froze as my head slowly turned. By my damn luck in bad karma, the pony next to me was the stallion from Luna's chambers, and he was not looking happy. To make matters worse there were ten other guards on each side of the alley...I was cornered like a rat.

"...aw shit." I spoke out. I'm fucked.

"You gave us the slip in the castle, but now you've got nowhere to go. I'll give you one chance to come quietly." Shining Armor spoke sternly. I had no idea what to do or how to get out of this situation. Words were dead in my mouth while I was pressing harder to the wall. I felt small drops of sweat dripping down my neck. Seeing I wasn't responding or moving, Shining glared harder. "Very well, you had your chance. Men, seize him."

His guards rushed forward as they gripped my arms tightly. Seconds before they slapped a pair of cuffs on my wrists, a new set hooves came sprinting down the alley. "C...Captain!" A new guard cried as he skid to a halt and panted heavily.

"What is it, soldier? I'm dealing with a situation of my own right now." The captain spoke to him.

The late arrival held up a scroll. "Order...from the...Princess." Curious, Shining gave a soft sigh before he grabbed the scroll,opened it and read aloud.

" _Captain Shining Armor. As of now the alarm and warning for the individual dawning a blue cloak is hereby lifted. He is to be treated as my guest. This is in response to his heroic action to saving the life of my pupil, Twilight Sparkle. -Princess Celestia."_ After reading the scroll, Shining looked up at me. I saw surprise in his eyes.

"Wait...you saved my sister's life?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Prince...Blueblood if that's his name, tried to shoot me and caused a statue to fall over. I pushed Twilight out of the way at the last second and...well, took her place."

Shining was now shocked, but he was also seething. "That mother bucker…." He turned to his men. "Soldiers, stand down and release him. He's no longer a threat to Canterlot or our home." The guards responded as they released me and backed away.

"Think I've done enough cardio for the rest of the week." I groaned while stretching.

"Please accept my apologies." Shining spoke, with a hint of cincierness in his voice. "I just take my job seriously and protect the princesses and my sister. Call it a big brother thing."

A small smile formed on my face. "My sister would act the same way towards me. I usually had her to chase off bullies."

The stallion chuckled lightly. "Guess we know where we are with family." I chuckled a bit with a nod. "Well, happy things are cleared up. I heard you gave the slip from the wonderbolts. Not easy outrunning them."

"Would been easier if I had my wings." I sighed. "Thanks for shooting me down by the way."

Shining gave a sheepish grin. "Right….sorry. It's my job, you know?"

I frowned. "Pardon my tone. I just don't know if or how I can fix them. I was letting a friend use them and now I can't."

Shining was pondering for a moment until speaking. "If possible, if you can lend me those wings, I can see if the blacksmith of Canterlot can fix them up. He's an old stallion, but works well with metal."

Nodding, I opened my spell book and starting flipping through the pages. To my confusion, I couldn't locate the spell. "It's not here anymore…" In the back of the book was a black page that had a sketch of the wings on them with a clock under it. "What in the world?"

"What is it?" Shining asked while he looked next to me to see what I was seeing in the book, even though he can't understand it.

A chuckle escaped my throat. "Guess I freaked out over nothing. Looks like I'll be able to cast them again after dawn tomorrow."

The stallion looked closer at the book before me. "You can understand this? The language makes no sense to me."

"I've been getting that lately." I shrugged. "This book is actually special. From my knowledge, I'm the only one who can understand this book. If anyone tries to steal it from me or try to use it, the book will snap shut and no one but me can access it."

The captain nodded and dismissed his men. They went back to their posts while Shining turned to me again. "Shall I accompany you back to Twily?"

I snorted a bit with a snicker. "Twily? That's what you call Twilight? Ha, that is the most adorable nickname I ever heard."

He gave me a small glare. "Watch it pal. She's my little sister."

I stopped snickering before waving my hand. "I know, I know. Trust me, the last ponies I want to hurt are Twilight or her friends."

"I guess I can trust you on that if the Princess has given you her favor." The captain nodded. Shining escorted me back to the coffee shop where the others were waiting. Once we were in range, Twilight was the first to see us, and gasped happily to see her brother.

"Shining!" She called out before running to him and embraced her older brother.

Her brother grinned as he hugged her tightly. "Good to see you Twily."

The mare flushed. "Not in front of my friends and Alan." She whispered.

I chuckled. "He kinda already let that slip, Twi." Twilight gave a small pout to Shining before facing me.

"Where have you been? We were starting to get worried." She spoke.

I rubbed my head a bit. "Well, had a small walk, until I ran into three pegasi. Shining calls them..uh...the wonderbolts I think?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes light up as she jumped from her seat. "You met them?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. However, due to the alarm from a few hours ago, they got suspicious...I was lucky to outrun them."

"You...out ran them?" Skittles breathed in shock.

"Yeah….is that a bad thing?" I asked with my brow arching. Skittles remained frozen as the other girls giggled.

"The wonderbolts are the fastest and most cunning flyers in all of Equestria. They're super famous in Canterlot." Pinkie Pie explained. "Dashie's dream is to be one of them."

"Well, I'm sure she can probably fly just as well if not better than them." I replied. The others gave a smile and nod while Skittles shook from her shocked look and burst in front of me.

"You HAVE to teach me how you did it." She spoke, slightly pleading in one way which sounded adorable.

I patted her head. "I had my gadgets and spells to help me." She gave me a small pout as I snorted by how adorable and funny she looked. "You should pout more often, Skittles. Makes you look cute."

The pegasus blinked as her cheeks tinted pink. She turned away and crossed her arms. "I...I am not cute."

Pinkie was giggling madly before she sung out. "Dashie and Ally, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g.~" RB glared and sprinted to her as she clamped a hand over her mouth. The rest of us shared a laugh as I was blushing a tad by Pinkie's joke. Guess things are finally looking up for me now.

Far to the north, in the darkest region of the tundra dwelled a creature with no form. Just weeks before Alan had arrived in this world he had lost what remained of his physical body to the main six. In his attempt to reclaim the kingdom he ruled they had reduced him to nearly nothing. Now banished to the shadows, he wandered aimlessly, wishing for a chance to claim what was his.

The hour of true twilight passed when it felt the presence of another. _"Who...goes...there?"_

" **So, you are the true ruler of the Crystal Empire."** A dark voice spoke out within the darkness. **"And now you are nothing but a small form of darkness with no body."**

The creature growled. "I...underestimated...them."

" **And even as such, I can sense what you desire."** The voice spoke. **"You crave power and vengeance. You desire to take back what was rightfully yours."**

" _I'm...no...fool. There...is...a price?"_

The dark voice chuckled. **"You are smart. There is one thing I wish for you to do for me. If you help me, I will grant you new power, one that can even shake the core of the planet itself. I can make you...a god."**

A cackle was heard through the snowy darkness. _"Interesting...what...do you...require...of me?"_

" **There are some artifacts scattered in this world. They will give me the key I require to be strong. You find them and bring them to me, and in exchange I will give you what you wish. No strings attached. Imagine, you, the rightful ruler of the Crystal Empire..no, the true Emperor God of Equestria. Everything in the palm of your hands."**

"...Fine...I..accept...your...terms."

A grin crossed the face of the dark being. **"Excellent."** His hand burned a blaze with purple flames. **"I gift to you, the brood."** The snowy darkness accepted it as his aura darkened as he was beginning to form his new body. **"Soon, everything will fall to darkness...hehehe...hahaha, HAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

 **Well now, that can't be good. Who could possibly making deals with a evil spirit? Alan will have to be ready to face this new threat down when it comes. Please leave a review so I can see how you all like it. This book is still in the early planning stages, so if any of you have ideas for me or want to see something happen please feel free to message me or leave an idea in the reviews. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9- The gala, a night to remember**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Yesterday was indeed a crazy day. Getting into trouble, almost getting killed, having a few close calls. You know, all the typical tourist activities. But now things were pretty much normal. Tonight according to the girls was to be a special occasion. Why? Twilight and the others told me about a grand ball called the Grand Galloping Gala. She told me it was another reason why they were here, to get prepared for the fancy party. To be honest, I never went to a ball before. Since I was in Canterlot though, Celestia told me I would be an honored guest to the celebration. That in turn meant I couldn't refuse.

The eight of us were all sitting down for breakfast as the girls were talking to Rarity about their dresses. I had no idea what they were saying, since they all talked at once, but the fashionista was taking this like a pro and understood each of them to what they wanted for their dresses. Either she has an extra set of ears around her head, or she's just that good at listening to multiple people at once. "You all take this pretty seriously huh?" I asked while drinking my coffee.

"Of course we are." Twilight beamed. "The Grand Galloping Gala is highest class parties that not many ponies can attend. We wait every moon to be invited, and I know this year will be the best gala ever."

"Like what happened last year?" Celestia teased with a giggle. The girls giggled with embarrassed looks.

"What happened last year?" I asked, feeling interested to what crazy phenomenon my friends caused.

Celestia grinned. "The girls all wanted to fulfill their dreams from the gala...but it all went downhill, and they all ended up wrecking my ballroom."

This confused me. "And that was a good thing?"

The solar princess nodded. "It was very refreshing to see something new happen. Every gala I attended for the last thousand years were bland and lack in terms, boring. Last year was indeed one of the best I ever attended."

"Guess that's something to look forward to." I agreed with a smile.

"We're not planning to make a fool of ourselves again, though." Twilight giggled. "Now that we know what will be going on, we're going to keep ourselves in check, and hope that our real dreams at the gala come true."

I nodded. "I see, so what are you all hoping for the gala this year?"

Rarity blushed. "Well, I for one am hoping to dance with the stallion I've set my heart on this time."

"Like when you thought that bastard Blueblood would be your romeo?" Skittles reminded as she groaned slightly. Rarity huffed and kicked the pegasus in the shin.

"I didn't know he was such a snob, Rainbow Dash. I was really hoping to be happy when I met him...but I guess that dream went down the drain…" The fancy mare sighed sadly.

Seeing her frown I tried to cheer her up. "Don't be hard on yourself, old Blueballs is probably just mad because he can't find a mare who likes him as he is in the first place."

Everyone was went completely silent. All I could hear was the sounds of the wind blowing. RD was the first to break the silence and fell from her chair releasing the biggest gut laughter I ever heard. "PFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAA! BLUEBALLS!? OH CELESTIA ABOVE! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T BREHEHEEEATH!" The others soon joined in the laughter as even Celestia gave a few snorts.

"Blueballs! That's a good one!" Pinkie hollered in her laughs. "I'm TOTALLY keeping that one in my pony nickname book!"

Rarity herself smiled warmly as she batted her lashes at me. "I'm sure you're right, darling."

I chuckled with a blush. "Anywho, I don't have a tux. That was actually one of the few clothes you didn't make me."

The white mare giggled. "I would be delighted to make you a tux."

"I'm never gonna get used to your generosity, Rares." I spoke.

She giggled again before approaching me from behind while leaning to my ear. "I am generous to those I care for. Even you." Rarity whispered before planting a kiss on my cheek.

Once more my cheeks flushed red. "In less than a week I've been kissed on the cheek by more girls than the rest of my life."

"What? Hoping for your lips to get some action?" Skittles teased as she wiggled her brows.

"You offering, Skittles?" I countered jokingly. Her reaction was shocking with her face all red as I burst in laughter. "The look on your face, priceless!" She babbled for a few seconds and turned away with the blush still present.

The others laughed at us as well until Celestia got up. "Well, I better prepare Canterlot for the Gala. I'll be looking forward to seeing you all soon."

She started walking away, something came up to me. "Celestia!" The princess stopped and turned to me. "If possible...will...Luna be attending the Gala, too?"

Celestia smiled. "Naturally the princesses of Canterlot always attend."

"Hoping to see her there?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "And...I want to make it up to her for embarrassing her yesterday."

Celestia smile again. "I'm sure you two will make up." I gave a small smile before she left us.

"Now Alan." Rarity spoke. "I'll need you to come with me so I can take more measurements for your tux."

"Alright then." I spoke. Parting with the rest of the girls for the moment, I followed Rarity to her room as I stood in the middle of the floor.

Her horn glowed as she floated her measuring tape near me. "I'm going to need you to your shirt and pants again, darling." I nodded and began striping my clothes. When I was standing only in my boxers the mare heard me chuckle briefly. "What's so funny?" She asked while tightening her measuring tape around my torso.

"It just dawned on me. Besides Fluttershy you're the only other mare who has seen almost completely naked multiple times." I replied. Rarity gave a small blush, but I heard a giggle as she started scribbling down notes. She was indeed measuring me more thoroughly than last time. "You're really taking my tux seriously, huh?"

The white furred mare glanced up with a proud expression. "But of course, darling. Of any event to look most dapper it is by far the Grand Galloping Gala."

"How ever the tux will look, it'll be amazing. Just do your best, and don't overwork yourself." I mentioned as a side note.

"Thank you Alan, but you needn't worry about that. I've dealt with much more complicated orders on a tighter schedule in the past." Rarity assured me as her tape tightened around my waist.

"I'll take your word for it, Rares. Just looking out for you." I replied with a chuckle. Rarity blushed a bit as she turned her head away.

"Tell me, darling, since we're on the topic do you know how to dance?" She asked.

I smiled with a nod. "I may not look like it, but when I was still in school I took professional dance lessons."

"Really now?" She asked with interest as she finished the last of the measurements as I started dressing again.

"Yep. Maybe I can show you what I know, if you're interested." I added with a hint of teasing in my voice.

The unicorn fanned herself excitedly. "That sounds lovely. Perhaps we'll dance together tonight."

"I look forward to it." I smiled before giving a proper bow in a playful manner. "Until then, Lady Rarity." She swooned before fainting on a nearby couch. "Pfffftttt, classics. Works every time on her." I chuckled to myself as I left her room.

(Later that day)

Night fell upon Canterlot as Twi and the others prepared for the gala. Through the day, I saw some ponies tending the castle, such as the maidens preparing the ballroom and halls for the party. Everyone was full hands on deck. Guess they take this gala very seriously. I was already in my tux with my cloak over it. Rarity did such a great job,it'd be a shame to ruin it. I will have to find a way to repay her for all this.

Leaving my room, I was greeted by two stallion guards. "Princess Celestia sent us to escort you to the main lobby of the gala, sir Alan."

"Much appreciated." I spoke. "I still don't know my way around here very well anyway." The guards guided me through the halls of the castle until reaching the lobby. I saw many ponies with fancy dresses and tuxedos entering the lobby to attend the gala. I will admit, I was surprised. It was seriously packed. Being perfectly honest, I don't do so well in crowds. They just make me nervous to no end.

"Alan!" I heard Twilight call. As I turned, my eyes widened to see her and the others in their dresses. Twilight's was a night blue dress with stars. Applejack's was an old country style with apples. Fluttershy's was green with a natural look. Rainbow's dress had a rainbow design with a golden leaf like crown on her head. Rarity's dress was purple with diamonds and Pinkie's was yellow and sky blue with her balloons. The dresses matched their marks and personalities well.

"Wow...you all look amazing." I breathed in amazement.

AJ grinned with a laugh. "Aw shucks, ah don't usually get into the whole dressin fancy thing."

"I think you all should wear them more after tonight. They fit you all perfectly." I spoke out. Pinkie bounced up and down as some confetti shook off her.

Twilight walked forward and tugged on my cloak. "So can we see what Rarity made you?" The others nodded as the party pony started doing her puppy eyes again.

I chuckled. "Only if Pinkie stops with those eyes." I slowly undid my cloak as they all waited for the results of Rarity's hard work. Once it was off, they all had wide eyes with the fashion pony beaming in pride to her best work yet. The suit and pants were silver in color with thin black stripes running vertically from my shoulders to my waist. Underneath was a dark red dress shirt with a black bowtie. Adding to dazzle the silver fabric glistened and gave off faintly glittering lights across its surface.

"Alan…" Twilight breathed. "You look…"

"Dazzling?" I finished for her with a chuckle. The lavender mare nodded as a blush quickly formed. "I'm amazed myself. Rarity really outdid herself for sure. I seriously have to repay her for this one for sure."

Rarity giggled as she walked forward and linked her arm in mine. "Don't think about it, darling." I rolled my eyes with a smile. You can't run from it, Rarity. I will pay you back when you least expect it.

"Twily!" We heard Shining call and saw him approach, but was accompanied by an alicorn mare. Her fur was pink with a purple, light yellow and pink striped mane and purple eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with a crown on her head and on her shoulder was a crystal heart cutie mark.

Twilight ran over to the pair and hugged them tightly. "It's great to see you two." She then pulled back and grinned at the mare. Both rose their hands and started chanting.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hands, and a little shake." They both sang while mimicking their movements until they both giggled.

Trying not to laugh I whispered to Rarity. "Who's that pink mare?"

"That dear, is Princess Cadence." She smiled. "She used to be Twilight's old filly sitter, now she's known as the Princess of Love, and she rules a kingdom called the Crystal Empire with Shining, her husband."

"Interesting." With the unicorn still on my arm I walked forward to the group while the others followed. "Nice to see you again, Shining Armor."

The stallion gave me a slight smile and nod. "You as well, Alan." His arm linked around Cadence's waist. "This is my lovely wife, Cadence. Cadence, this is Alan, Twily's new friend."

I smiled at the new alicorn and politely bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

The princess of love giggled and tapped my shoulder. "Please just call me Cadence."

"Sorry." I chuckled sheepishly while rubbing my neck. "I'm still fairly new to speaking to royalty in person. Knowing so, I wish to give my proper respect."

Cadence gave a warm smile. "Aw, what a gentlecolt." Her horn flashed briefly causing her to blink. She turned towards Twi and smirked. "Interesting."

"What is it, Cadence?" Shining asked seeing that all to familiar smirk of hers. She whispered something in his ear before his eyes shot open. "What? You have to be joking, dear."

"Not based on the vibe she's giving off." Cadence giggled. "Though it seems he's completely clueless about it."

"Uh, clueless about what?" I spoke up.

"Don't worry Alan. I'm sure you'll find out in time." The princess smiled before winking at Twi. Twilight had a different response. As if she knew what Cadence was thinking, her face flushed as red as AJ's apples.

"Ah, so I see you met Cadence." Came a familiar motherly voice from behind us.

We turned to see Celestia herself in her normal dress, but was wearing some diamond jewelry on her wrists and neck. "Hello, Celestia. You look beautiful tonight." I greeted with a smile.

The alicorn giggled. "A charmer isn't he?"

"Indeed." Cadence nodded. "It's very refreshing to be complimented by someone new to our home."

"Well, I pay compliments where they are warranted." I chuckled. The ladies giggled again as I just smiled. Noticing Celestia was here, I looked around, but frowned a bit. "Where's Luna, if I may ask?"

Celestia smiled softly at me. "She's already inside. I stay out here to greet everyone until all the guests are here."

"You do that every gala?" I asked.

"Afraid so." She answered before sighing softly. "Knowing how many guests attend, it ends up taking most of my time. I'm rarely get to spend time by myself or with others."

"That's a shame." I sighed. "I was hoping that maybe I could share a dance with you when you had time."

A genuinely surprised look covered her face. "Really? Well, few have been so bold as to even ask that of me. I would love to after I greet the last guests." I gave a smile and nod before Skittles chuckled.

"You dance? I find that hard to believe." She snickered.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Skittles. Besides, I did take lessons in professional dancing." I taunted with a grin. "If you doubt me I'd be glad to prove you wrong."

Rainbow's face froze as AJ chuckled. "Ooooo, nice goin. He called yer bluff."

"Sh-Shut up." Skittles retorted while crossing her arms and turning away with a small huff.

I walked away from Rares for the moment and placed a hand on the shoulder of the pegasus. "You don't know how to dance, do you?" I asked softly. My answer was RD stiffening like a board with her cheeks flushed red. "I can teach ya. You can be the first one to dance with me tonight."

"Darling, what about our dance?" Rarity asked with a small whine and puppy eyes.

I stroked her hair. "I didn't forget about you Rarity. We will dance, I promise."

"I wanna dance with Aly next!" Pinkie chirped as she hugged me tight from behind. Where we they back when I had to go stag at the school dances.

"Ok. Ok, one at a time." I chuckled. "Would it be too much to ask for me to be able to dance with all six of you?" The girls perked up and nodded.

Cadence giggled. "You certainly are a ladies man aren't you, Alan?"

I sighed. "If I was I wouldn't still be single." She was giving me and Twi that smirk again before she parted from us with Shining following her. However, I could have sworn I felt a glare from the stallion.

Fluttershy gave a big smile suddenly. "They're letting people in now!" We saw ponies lining up as they greeted Celestia and entered the party for their big night. The ballroom was massive with large golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Off to the side an orchestra was playing classical music in a slow tempo.

"Wow…" I breathed as the seven of us entered the large room.

"Amazing, right?" Twilight beamed. "And I know for certain, this will be the best night ever for all of us."

Several couples began moving towards the center of the room as they began dancing to the rhythm. With a grin I linked RD's arm with mine. "Ready to learn how to dance?" She gave a nervous gulp, but slowly nodded as I escorted her to the dance floor. Facing Skittles, my arm linked to hers stretched out with hers with my other arm wrapping around the mare's waist. "Alright it's really easy. First off place your right arm on my shoulder."

"O-Ok…" RD nodded as she laid her free hand on my shoulder.

"Now, just move your feet with mine slowly. Aaaaand...one, two, three. One, two, three…" I counted off as I slowly guided her about the dance floor. Her movement was a little shaky while her eyes darted from our feet to me. "Relax. Don't let your anxiety get to you. Breathe slowly. Feel the music dance with us." I instructed softly.

Skittles was beginning to ease into it as a smile soon formed. "H-hey! I'm getting it." She spoke too soon as she stumbled a bit a pressed right up against me.

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked while my arms were now holding her. She gave a nod as her blush returned in full force. I chuckled lightly while we straightened out. "You did well for your first time. I'm proud of you, Skittles."

The pegasus turned away with an embarrassed smile. "T-thanks Alan."

"Would you like to dance a little longer, or have Rarity take over for you?" I asked this time.

I could tell she was about to say something, but then she smiled and stepped back. "Maybe later. Rarity's been looking forward to this." I nodded in understanding before she walked back with the others and informed the unicorn her turn was up.

Rarity approached me with an excited smile on her face as I smiled back. I then gave another polite bow to her as I held my hand out. "May I have this dance, Lady Rarity?"

She giggled and lightly gripped my hand. "You may, my good sir." We moved to the center again as my arm wrapped around her waist with my other holding her hand, pressing her close to me. In no time we began following the slow beat of the music as we shuffled about. Rarity was indeed much more graceful than RD.

"I'm guessing you've practiced before." I smiled before giving her a gentle twirl.

"I know more than just making clothes, darling. I practiced dancing most of my life." She replied while she held the end of her dress as she spun gently with me.

"It's nice being able to dance with a partner." I added. A smile grazed her mouth before she leaned forward, resting her head on my shoulder. "Enjoying your dance, Rares?" I grinned.

"It's everything that I imagined…" She replied in a dreamy voice and sigh. My arm gripped her closer to my body as I gently lifted her off her feet in another spin. The mare's head gently rose to meet mine and our eyes locked. I wasn't expecting to what happened next. She gently cupped my cheek and pressed her lips to mine in a kiss. Her lips felt so soft, I couldn't help but sigh and stroke her hair and back as I returned it. A moan escaped her lips as her arms held me closer with her lips now pressing harder to me. I enjoyed every second of it as our dancing slowed down gradually.

Coming to a stop, our lips parted and we breathed softly. "...wow…" I breathed with a blush and smile. The mare was still gazing at me with dreamy eyes as she nuzzled her head on my shoulder. I smiled and stroked her silky mane before escorting her slowly to the others.

The instant Rarity let go of me she was replaced with a pink ball of energy. "My turn! My turn!" I was literally dragged to the center as Pinkie held me tight. Chuckling lightly, I held her back. "Ready? Get set, and-"

I placed a finger on her lips with a smile."Pinkie, come on relax. Let me set the pace, ok?" Some of her energy lowered before the mare nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. A small chuckle escaped me. She is certainly a hand full. My feet moved slowly to the music that began to play. Despite how much crazy energy she always seems to have, I was surprised to find out that...SHE ACTUALLY HAS AN OFF SWITCH! "I surprised, Pinks, you're usually bouncing off the walls." I chuckled softly.

Pinkie giggled. "Well after what happened last year, I decided to see what it was like to enjoy the high class party. Don't get me wrong, this event is still definitely boring compared to the ones I throw."

"I can agree to that." I nodded before pulling her back and spun her gently. More confetti flew off her dress as she laughed and landed back in my arms.

"Also," she leaned into my ear. "Thanks for the nickname, Alley."

I blushed slightly with a small chuckle. "Well, since I do give my friends nicknames, why not you?" The pink mare grinned before she hugged me tight and nuzzled my neck. My arms wrapped around her as I kept us slowly spinning. "I'm happy to have met you girls. You all have done so much for me." I whispered while one of my hands stroked her puffy mane gently. Pinkie sighed happily and hummed along to the music. When the song ended we walked to the others to switch my partner. "So who wants to go next?"

"Um...c...can I?" I heard Fluttershy whisper gently with a blooming blush.

I gave her a smile. "Of course, Flutters." I held out my hand as she took hold. Once the music started up again I wasted no time slowly moving about the dance floor. The whole time the cream colored pegasus giggled softly as her hair flowed behind her. "Seems like you're having fun with this, Flutters." I grinned.

"Y...yes." She nodded. "I didn't get to have a fun memory from last year. I tired getting along with the animals in the gardens...but they avoided me...that is until I became...well...crazy."

My brow raised. "You, crazy? Now that I just can't picture from a sweet hearted mare like you." Her cheeks flushed as I chuckled sheepishly. "Didn't mean to embarrass you, I just know you have a good heart. I'm sure they'll warm up if you just let them take their time."

"Thank you, Alan." Fluttershy sighed softly as I felt her wings wrap around me in a soft, feathery cocoon.

Feeling them caused me to smile. "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda jealous of you pegasi. You can use your wings as soft, warm blankets." Flutters giggled a bit as her cheeks warmed. Without thinking, my hand on her waist moved up and stroked the part of her back between her wings. The mare sucked in a breath before releasing a long, quiet moan. My cheeks flushed red as I realized I might have hit a pleasure point. "Sorry, Flutters…"

Fluttershy glanced up at me. "I-it's ok...just wasn't expecting that…" Her blush darkened before she pushed her face deeper against my neck.

"I'm guessing the mid section in between a pegasus's wings are the pleasure point, huh?" I asked softly.

"Y-yes...just like a unicorn's horn...and our cutie marks…" She breathed quietly. I nodded in understanding as I moved my hands away from her pleasure point to avoid unnecessary contact. Though I could've sworn I heard her pout. Putting that at out of my mind we continued to dance for a bit longer until once more we came back to the group.

This time it was Applejack who came up for her dance. "Mind if ah cut in, Fluttershy?" The shy mare gave a soft smile and nod before pulling back and joined the others.

As I took her hands AJ gave me a smirk. "It's a shame they don't do line dancing at these fancy parties."

I chuckled before slowly dancing with her. "Guess ponies have their own taste in style when it comes to dancing."

She agreed. "Hope you don't mind if ah take the lead, Sugar." Before I could even respond she began leading me through the dance like I had done for the other four. She even took it further by having me do the twirl before she pulled me back as I became wrapped in her arm.

"Never took you to be in charge, AJ." I spoke with a chuckle and blush.

"Well, after being with Rainbow all these years ah got plenty of practice." She chuckled in my ear.

Due to how much she teased me before, I decided to build some courage and tease her back. "When you mean she taught you, you mean in some _other_ ways?"

AJ chuckled again as a blush formed. "Alright, sugar, leave her outta this. This here dance is just you and me."

I chuckled myself before giving her a playful poke on the nose. "Whatever you say...sugarcube." Her face froze before she began laughing hard as she spun me about.

"Ya tryin to copy me?" She snorted.

"Maybe, maybe not. Hard to tell by how many times you called me that." I replied with a small grin.

The orange mare only returned my grin. "Whatever ya say," she leaned into my ear till I could feel her breath. " _Ya sexy nerd.~_ " My face exploded red as my grip tightened slightly on her waist. I felt my heart freeze up and lost my breath for a moment. "Ooo, guess that one's a keeper.~"

"AJ…" I whispered softly while I tried to keep my composure.

"Yes...sexy nerd?~" She teased. I didn't know if my face was fully red or purple now. This new nickname was hitting me harder than any nickname I ever got. "Something ya wanted ta ask?" AJ giggled.

"...no." I sighed softly. I don't know what to do. Guess I should try to get used to it. My savior was the current song coming to an end.

AJ pouted. "Aww, well that was sort." I gave a breath to myself as AJ pulled back after she pecked my cheek. "Hope ta dance later, sexy nerd.~" She cooed before walking back to the group, but added some slight sways to her hips. With my eyes following her movements I was unaware that Twilight had walked up to me.

She tapped my shoulder. "Alan, may I have my turn with you?" She asked hopefully.

I snapped to reality and shook my head to recompose myself. Turning to her, I smiled and held my hand out. "Saved the best for last." The unicorn's face darkened with a blush as she stepped closer. The music that was played had a different and more subtle pace to it as more of the couples on the dance floor now had the mares with their arms around their partner's necks as they swayed slowly. Knowing what was happening, the two of us blushed before Twilight gently wrapped her arms around my neck. My face burned darker before my own arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to me as we slowly swayed together.

"Hehe, I didn't think they'd be playing slow songs like this." I chuckled.

"Neither did I…" Twilight agreed before slightly smiling. "But...this is nice." My face was still burning red as we swayed from side to side. I tried to think of something to keep my mind off of how flustered I was, but nothing came to mind. The mare kept her eyes to me before speaking again. "Alan...I'm happy you came to Equestria. You made such a change to us...and we're happy you're staying with us."

At least I could still talk with her. "I'm happy I came here too, Twily." Her cheeks darkened once more since I used her nickname her brother uses. She smiled softly before pulling me closer, resting her head against my shoulder. "Having you mares in my life has given me something to smile about. Thanks for that." My hands twitched a little as they stroked her waist and briefly grazed the cutie mark on her flank. I heard her moan gently in my ear, followed by a shudder, but she pushed against me harder. "Oh...sorry about that." I gulped.

"It's ok, Alan." Twilight sighed softly as I felt her smile. "I trust you. You mean so much to all of us...and me."

Her words caught my curiosity. "What do you mean by that?" I asked softly.

"Well…" She started. "You've been a wonderful friend, and I learned so much from you. You made me smile, taught me about yourself, and saved my life. I owe you so much, Alan...without you I feel empty…" I felt her flushing hard. "What I'm trying to say is….I….I…"

"You what?" I breathed and stroked her mane a bit. Her head moved back as our eyes met. The three words she spoke next made my heart fill with warmth.

"...I love you." She finally answered.

Seconds passed as those words echoed in my head. I had been in a relationship before, but even then we never spoke those words. Now here I was with an anthro pony girl who I've barely know for a week and she said she loves me. The feeling...made me feel so warm.

My hand finally moved and gently cupped her cheek before my own words left on their own. "I...I love you too…" Twi's eyes sparkled as a smile formed. Soon enough, an unknown force was slowly pushing my head forward to hers with my lips slightly parting. Twi was doing the same as our eyes began to close.

Sadly nothing happened because right as we were about to connect we heard this voice. "How did a foul beast like you get in here?" Our moment ruined, we turned to see the snobbish prince himself.

"If you must know, Celestia invited me." I replied to him with a small glare.

Blueblood snarled as he marched up to me. "I thought I already dealt with you. I saw your blood spurt out like a grape."

"Well guess what? I'm still here. As one would say, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." I retorted back.

The prince growled in anger. "Then I guess this time I'll have to make sure there is nothing left."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked him. He reached for his side and pulled out a long sword. "Oh...you want to fight...not in the mood." I groaned in irritation. I held Twi by the waist. "Come on Twi, let's go." She nodded as we started walking away.

"Walking away, beast? Pathetic. You don't even deserve to be with any mare." I heard him spat.

A groan escaped my throat as I turned to Twi. "Forgive me, I'll try to make this quick." Twi gave a small nod in understanding. I released her to face Blueblood. Inching a few steps closer, I allowed my book to float around me. "You're not going let me go about and enjoy my night unless I fight, are you?"

"No," he snarled, "and once I lock you up in the dungeons you'll be out of my life, and those mares you have will be _mine._ "

Ok, that does it. I need to beat some sense into this asshole. My book popped open as three orbs of white light appeared before getting sucked into its pages. A moment later a purple flash filled the room and a sword of my own sat in my hand. It was two and a half feet long. The blade was glowing two different colors along each half of the blade: green and black, split down the middle. "You may have beaten me last time, but that was because I wasn't trying to pick a fight. However, now I think I need a little payback for kicking me while I was down." I declared as I leveled my blade at his chest. I could see fear flowing in his eyes as he took a step back by my blade. The other ponies in the room were taking notice and focused on the scene. I think a little fun should teach him. "Having second thoughts...Blueballs?" I taunted.

The stallion fumed as his face reddened. "You freaking beast. I'll end you!" He cried before charging me. I reflected his slash, side stepped, and gave him my own attack. The prince passed me and blinked before his pants fell to his ankles. Blueblood gasped as he found his belt split in two. Want to know the real irony that made my night? His underwear. They were printed with clouds with smiles, happy rainbows and a smiling sun.

"Nice undies, baby boy." I smirked before laughing. The prince growled and pulled his pants back up. Once more he charged as his blade clashed with mine. He grit his teeth and pressed as hard as possible towards me. I simply stood there holding his blade off by bracing the flat part of mine with my hand. "Hmm, thought you would've at least been trained to use that thing right." I spoke.

Blueballs growled. "Do not make a fool of me!" His horn glowed before he vanished. I was caught off guard by this until I felt extreme pain hit my crotch area. The jackass buried his hoof in my groin causing me to whimper and fall face first to the floor.

I dropped my sword and cradled my body. "You cheating little bastard. Talk about having no honor." I hissed in pain.

"Honor is nothing to me, unless I get what I want." The stallion grinned before pinning his hoof to my back. I groaned loudly as I felt some of the old wounds starting to open. A sudden cough caused me to taste blood again. "Now to finish you off for good." I saw him raise his sword up as it aimed at my head. All I could do was watch in terror as I knew my death was imminent.

"BLUEBLOOD!" I heard an angered voice call out. Moving my eyes, I made out my savior, Celestia approaching. And by hell, I've NEVER have seen her pissed in my life.

The prince growled. "Not now Auntie. I'm in the middle of something."

"That something you are thinking of will not involve killing Alan." She spoke growled. As the princess had his attention, I tried to deal with his sword. My hand reached out and grazed the tip of it. There was a zap of energy before the blade gurgled and splat on the floor in a puddle.

The attention of the two came to me as Blueblood snarled. "What the buck did you do!?"

"Wasn't too eager on getting skewered." I coughed again as red was seen on the floor in front of my face. "Now can you get off me?"

The prince snarled. "Not until you are out of my life!" He was about to stomp on me before a blue aura covered him.

"I would listen to your betters if I were you, spoiled prince." A new voice spoke up from behind the two. The tone sent shivers down everyone's spines as someone dawning a blue cloak stepped forward. His face was covered and all that could be seen in his hood's shadow were two eyes glowing electric blue.

Blueblood growled. "This is none of your business freak show!"

A chuckle was heard from the mystery person. "Is that so? Sorry, but I'm afraid it is." His eyes flashed brighter before blueblood became completely encased in a block of ice. "Looks like he really _chilled_ out there." The newcomer joked with a chuckle. Celestia was surprised to the newcomer's power but sighed.

"Listen sir, I know my nephew can be a pain, but freezing him is not the solution. I would like to calmly ask you to release him, please." She requested softly.

"Freeze him?" The being stepped towards the prince's prison. "I merely trapped him in an illusion." He swiped his hand through the ice as it passed through.

I managed to get up and breathed. "Illusion magic? That type is pretty high leveled stuff."

"Not when your spark gives you an affinity towards it." The being spoke before releasing his spell. Blueblood collapsed to his knees and panted by the shock he received before looking up at the stranger.

"How dare you!" He snapped. "Guards, send him to the dungeons, now!"

"That's enough, Blueblood." Celestia informed firmly. "I'm very disappointed in you and your actions towards Alan. You are dismissed for the night and you shall not attend next year's Gala. I will talk to you for further punishment." A few guards came forward and dragged him out of the room.

I sighed. "Thank you, stranger."

"All in a day's work, Alan." He replied back, smiling under his hood.

I blinked. "How...do you know my name?"

The man laughed. "You mean to say you don't remember meeting me at the tournament?" All I did was tilt my head. I was completely lost and clueless what he was saying. "Wow...and yet one of your friends attempted to impersonate me."

I tried thinking back at the tournament on earth, hoping I can remember who he is. Digging so deep in my mind, it snapped. "Wait….Jace Beleren?"

"Bingo." He removed his hood and showed his true face. The other ponies around the room gasped to see yet another human in the room.

"I don't understand. How the heck did you get here?" I asked him, shock covering my face.

"Same way you did. I planeswalked." He held out his hand as a blue circle of energy opened in the floor.

"Another planeswalker...like Ugin said…" I spoke to myself outloud.

Jace nodded. "Indeed, I assume the big guy had a chat with you."

"He did." I nodded before moving closer so the others don't hear. "I assume he told you what was happening, yes?"

"That's old news to me, kid. This has been going on for longer than you know of." He breathed.

Celestia walked forward. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you are here, Sir Jace."

He nodded. "My apologies, I'm actually here for my young friend." He waved his hand at me. "You see I need to train him for what is to come. My allies will arrive in due time to do the same."

"What is to come? What do you mean?" The solar princess asked curiously.

"You needn't worry miss. It is of the concern of the Gatewatch." Jace spoke.

"The Gatewatch? Your allies?" Celestia asked.

Jace nodded. "I am Jace Beleren. Mind mage of the gatewatch."

I chuckled while dusting myself. "Never thought you of all people would want something with me...wait, did you know this would happen to me back on earth?"

"You mean the crash?" Jace asked. "No...that wasn't predicted. What happened to you and your friends was not expected."

I bit my lip before asking. "Are...they alive, like how I survived?"

The mage sighed. "I'm not at liberty to say anything regarding them. I only came here to train you."

"Oh….I see…" I sighed sadly while my head hung.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will go for now. Clearly you are in the middle of something. I will be back." Jace turned away as his body disappeared in a flurry of snow. I watched him go while my mind was still on my friends a bit. As happy as I was with those I have now, I still miss them.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked in her motherly tone.

"Yeah...I...just hoped my old friends would be here...but I guess not…" I replied sadly while rubbing my arm.

She wrapped her arms softly around me and whispered in my ear. "We're here for you." Her words warmed me as a small smile formed until I hugged her back. Moments after our hug broke, I saw Twilight walking back towards me as I had completely forgotten what Blueblood had interrupted with us.

"You okay?" She asked as she hugged me gently in concern. I nodded and stroked her mane.

"It'll take more than him to ruin my night with you girls." I spoke as I gave her head a gentle kiss. The mare flushed and buried her face in my chest. I chuckled by her flustered action as I hugged her in my arms. We pulled back from our hug before I smiled. Turning to Celestia, I spoke. "Well, since you're here, Celestia, I take it you would like to dance with me now?"

The princess giggled and extended a hand. "I would love to." I gently took her hand before guiding her to the dance floor. Facing her, my other hand held her waist before guiding her with my movements. "My, you certainly know how to dance." The mare smiled.

"Took professional dance lessons. They paid off well." I chuckled before twirling her around in a graceful spin. Her hair flowed behind her creating a shimmering veil. "Your mane looks gorgeous when it flows like that." I commented with a smile as I pulled her back and lowered her down in a dip.

Celestia smiled when I pulled her back up to face me. "You flatter me. No wonder those six like you."

"I do aim to please, Celestia." I spoke before holding her up and gently spinning her. Her feet touched down just as the music came to a close.

"Thank you, Alan. That was the best dance I ever had." The princess giggled before pressing her lips to my cheek. She pulled back leaving a lipstick mark on my skin. I chuckled softly and lightly tapped my cheek.

"Glad to be of service my lady." I bowed. Celestia bowed with a giggle. I soon took notice of Luna in the corner watching the other ponies dancing. She was wearing a gorgeous dress of blue that sparkled like her mane. "Woah…" I breathed.

The light princess followed my gaze and smiled. "Go on, talk to her." I gulped slightly as I adjusted my collar. I was still a bit nervous. After what happened the last time, I was a bit uneasy, but I did say I wanted to make things right with her.

I was about to walk up to her, but my body froze and tensed. Just looking at her scared me. "I...I can't." I spoke as I backed up.

Celestia sighed as she placed her hands on my shoulders firmly. "You'll be fine. Trust me, she'll speak with you." The princess gave me a soft push back towards the stairs that lead to the upper level.

I felt sweat dripping down my face with panic spreading like a plague. "Um...c...can you stay with me? Knowing she is more...calm with you. I'd be more comfortable...please?" The mare smiled with a nod. Together we took the steps towards Luna until we stood behind her.

"Luna," Celestia spoke as she tapped her shoulder. "Someone would like to talk to you."

The night princess turned as she smiled to see her sister. "Hello, Tia." Her eyes fixed to mine. I tensed a bit and moved a bit closer to Luna, feeling she might scowl at me. "Alan...are you ok? You seem ill." The blue mare asked gently.

"Um...I...I-I'm fine." I answered with a nervous gulp and smile.

Luna nodded with a small frown. "Actually, I was hoping you would be here tonight. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

My heart froze and my blood ran cold. I could have sworn the sweat froze solid against my skin. "I...I-I-I s-see…"

She stepped closer and gave a slight bow. "I wanted to apologize for acting hostile."

Her apology caught me off guard. "N-nononono. Y-you don't have to apologize. I-I was the one that fell in your room and saw your lin-" I slapped my mouth shut with my hands and NEARLY spilled the beans again.

Luna's cheeks flushed briefly as she breathed. "Be that as it may, it was no excuse for me to act like that. Won't you please accept my apology?" Still clinging to my fear, all I did was nod rapidly, hoping to stay on her good side.

Celestia giggled. "Well, looks like you two finally made up. I have to go for now. Have fun you two.~" She pushed me forward as I landed in Luna's arms and walked away.

Now alone with Luna, all I could do was look up at her and gulp slightly. "...uh...hi." I whispered.

The mare smiled back at me. "Hi."

Ok...ok, this is good...so far..ok, think. Think... "Um…you uh...l-look gorgeous tonight…"

Luna flushed as she set me back on my feet. "Thank you. I don't particularly care for these formal events. However, since I'm a princess I don't really have a choice."

"I see…" I replied. Ok...I'm doing good so far. Keep the chat going. Nothing to piss her off. "So...what do you do as princess of the night?"

"It is my royal duty to raise and set the moon. As well, I watch over every pony's dreams and dispel any nightmares they might have." She explained.

"You can control dreams?" I asked in awe. "Wow, that's amazing. Anyone would love to have that ability back where I come from."

Luna smiled as she turned and rubbed her arm. "Truth be told though, not many actually praise me for my role. Tia gets most of the spotlight."

"Why would anyone think that? Your night is the most gorgeous thing I've seen in this world." I spoke out. Luna blinked at my words before hiding her face in her hair as she giggled.

"You don't really mean that." She replied.

"No, I do." I respond. "To be honest, I prefer the night over day. I love seeing how the moon comes out and shines in its radiating glow. Seeing the stars glitter along side it like diamonds that wait to be shown in their glory. The night holds such peace in its cool breeze. It makes it...well...in my perspective...romantic." The princess slowly peeked out from her hair as I spotted a smile. Below us the music had started up again with a regular paced song. I gave it thought before speaking. "Hey, um...would you care to dance?"

Luna practically ripped my arm off in excitement. "I would love to."

A small smile formed. "In that case, shall we dance under the stars in your majestic night sky?" Luna nodded as she pulled me out on to one of the balconies where we could still hear the music. Taking a gentle breath, I took one of Luna's hands and wrapped my other around her slim and beautiful waist. The alicorn blushed a bit before holding my neck as we swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, Luna." I answered, now feeling more comfortable with her now as I gave her a gentle twirl.

"I was watching you dance with Twilight and her friends." She laughed softly.

I chuckled a bit. "I didn't know that. But they all wanted to see what I could do in dancing. Rainbow didn't think I could."

The princess giggled. "I think you did rather well with them. As you are now." At the opening of the balcony other couples had stopped and watched us dance together. Luna saw this with a small blush. "I guess we attracted an audience."

I only smiled softly. "Don't worry about them, Luna. It's just you and me right now." She let out a laugh before gently resting her head on my shoulder. My smile grew slightly until my hand holding hers left and embraced her while stroking her soft flowing mane gently. The mare blushed as her arms wrapped around my neck as we continued to sway.

I had no idea how long we danced, cause the music ended a while ago. But once we stopped and pulled back, we heard soft claps as our audience applauded our loving performance. A blush formed on my cheeks as I rubbed the back of my head. "Forgot what it felt like to have others watch me dance." I chuckled.

Luna giggled with her own blush. "Guess you can say it's deja vu."

Seeing her in the moonlight with her smile made me completely forget that I had ever been afraid of how she'd react to me. I gave her a bow. "It was an honor to dance with you, Miss Luna."

The moon princess giggled before courtesying. "T'was a pleasure as well, Sir Alan."

"Perhaps we could spend some time together later? I would like to be able to get to know you better." I suggested hopefully as I rose back up.

A new smile formed on Luna's lips. "I would like that."

Then of course me being goofy lead to me saying something embarrassing. "Then it's a date." Luna giggled her own blush before she leaned to my face, and surprised me greatly when she gave me a soft peck on the cheek. Yeah, I'm pretty sure my face is now permanently red.

"Goodnight." Luna whispered in my ear before her wings opened and she took off. A glitter of stars followed behind her as she vanished in the night sky.

A happy sigh was heard from me as I just stared after her, long after she was gone. "Wow…"

I was clueless when someone approached me from behind and tapped my shoulder. "I take it you had a good time with my sister?"

I turned to see Celestia grinning from ear to ear. "It was great." I answered.

Celestia giggled before a sly grin formed, and she pulled out a small mirror. "And I think she left something behind for you.~" I took a look at the mirror and saw a dark blue lipstick mark on the cheek where Luna kissed me. My cheeks flushed darker as I lightly traced it. "I think you two are a perfect match."

This caused me to blink in surprise. "Wait...you think...me and her?"

Celestia giggled with a nod. "I can see something more to you two than you both realize."

Well, wasn't expecting that as I gave Celestia a shrug. "I don't know if you're wrong or right about us." My smile faltered as I turned and remembered how my first relationship came to an abrupt end.

"You'll see." The princess giggled before she pecked my other cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark.

"Come on," I groaned sarcastically. "How am I supposed to explain these to the girls?"

"You'll think of something." Celestia teased before she walked off to retire for the night.

Now alone, I returned to the Gala and minded my business near the outer part of the party. It had been a fun night, and now I had time to relax. My eyes wandered from pair to pair. Everyone seemed so happy to be in one another's company. This was indeed, a wonderful night. I danced with the girls, Celestia, and made up with Luna. I don't think this night can be any better.

As does with all good things, the gala finally came to an end. Everyone went home as the rest of us returned to our chambers for rest. After I walked to my room, I noticed a note folded and taped on my door. "Hello…" Approaching, my hand took the note and opened it.

" _Alan, I was wondering if you would mind stopping by my room tonight. I want to end it with something very special for you. Hope you can come. ~With Love, Twilight Sparkle."_

Needless to say I was curious about the note. _" What could she want to do at this time of night? Eh, might as well go and find out."_ I carefully folded to the note and stashed it in my pocket as I made my way towards Twilight's room. Once there I gave a knock at the door with no reply. Moments after, I heard footsteps as the door finally opened. Twilight was in a purple robe. "Hey, Twily." I spoke. "You wanted to see me about something?"

A blush formed before she nodded. "Please, come in."

 **(Lemon warning)**

After stepping inside the mare closed the door behind me. To my surprise I heard it click as she locked it. "Uh…"

Twilight faced me before approaching. "Alan..I gave a lot of thought about this….and tonight..I want this to happen."

I blinked. "Uh...with what?" She only pressed against me as her hands cupped my cheeks and locked her lips with my own. My eyes shot open for a few seconds until they closed. My hands moved out and gently landed on her hips as I leaned closer to her. A soft moan escaped Twilight's mouth as she hugged me tightly to her arms, hands grabbing handfuls of my hair as I felt her tongue flicking at my lips. On a whim I opened my lips before I felt her tongue slowly enter my mouth. My own gently rose and swirled around with hers as my head tilted to deepen our kiss. The two of us remained connected for several minutes until we pulled back for air, strands of saliva connected our lips.

Twilight breathed heavily with a blush as her eyes locked to mine. "Alan...take me. Make me yours." She whispered in my lips.

Her words brought a dark blush to my cheeks. "You...you mean…" She nodded slowly before her hands fiddled with the knot on her robe until it was free. Her hands pulled it open as my face was now red, and I felt a small nosebleed. Her body was an hourglass with perfect hips. Her bra and panties were a dark purple color. Her breasts...god, her breasts were surprisingly huge. If I guessed, they had to be a D-cup size. "I...I, uh…" My tongue tied itself in knots as I stood there staring at her body.

Seeing this, Twi smiled gently as her robe fell to the floor. "I know it's nerving, but I trust you, Alan. I want you to be the stallion...or in this case man to take me." Her hands gently grasped mine before she placed them on her bra covered breasts. Feeling her soft and warm flesh took my breath away. I couldn't control myself as my hands immediately gave her a gentle but firm squeeze. A moan escaped Twilight's mouth before she gently guided us to her large bed as we collapsed on the soft mattress. Her hands gripped the under section of my shirt and tugged it gently. "Let me see you too, Alan.~" Her voice sweet and slightly seductive as honey. Nodding, I tossed my cloak away and began removing my shirt. I started to pull it up, but stopped. "What's wrong?" The mare asked in concern.

"It's just…" I chuckled sheepishly. "This is my first time doing anything like this. I didn't even get to "first base" with my first girlfriend."

A gentle smile formed as Twi kissed my cheek. "It's ok. It's my first time as well, Alan. But, I did read and study about this for a while."

I blinked before grinning. "Waaaait, are you saying you read pornography?" Twi flushed before nodding with a giggle. "I never knew you had a naughty side to you...it's actually cute." I chuckled before my hand slid across her flank and cutie mark. The mare suddenly bit her lip as she squirmed with moans. "I guess I know now cutie marks are sensitive as hell for you ponies." I chuckled before my hands grasped her firm, but soft flanks and started massaging her cutie marks on both ends. Moan after moan escaped Twi's mouth as her hands moved up and grabbed my shirt. I let her pull it off herself as I rose my arms up to help. I did slightly improve my body structure the last week, but not by much. But hey, I'm happy with what I am.

Her eyes wandered my body with her blush growing still. "Wow…" Her hands slowly glided over my skin as I groaned by her touch. Not wanting to be pleased alone, my hands rose again. They grasped at Twilight's breasts, but they slid under her bra and I only grabbed naked fur and flesh now. Twi sucked in a breath. "C...can you...take it off?" She moaned.

"Of course." I nodded. I was flushing heavily as my hands unhooked her bra as I finally saw her naked breasts before me. This was the first time I ever saw naked tits in my life. Well, except for the time Skittles flashed me on a dare. "Wow….they're beautiful, Twilight." She smiled at my praise and softly grasped my head. Before I knew it, I felt her softly tugging me. I gave in and let her bring my head closer to her chest. On contact with her warm and furry breasts, I sighed. My arms wrapped around her waist as I nuzzled deeper into her cleavage. Another moan was heard as she stroked my head. "Twilight...I love you." I breathed.

Twilight cooed happily before moving my head again to her right breast and pressed my mouth to it. "Please...suck me.~" I blushed by what she meant, but I wasn't going to leave her hanging. Smiling with a nod, my mouth opened before I took in as much breast as I could while sucking like a baby. The feeling of her nipple was making me insane. I couldn't stop. Before I knew it my teeth lightly gripped her sensitive flesh while my tongue swirled around it.

Twilight release a moan, but this one was louder than before. "Mmmmmm, yes...yes. Suck me, Alan. Bite it, suck it, flick it. Just don't stop.~" She moaned while cradling my head closer to her.

" _Like she had to tell me."_ I thought to myself as I grabbed her tighter. My face pushed deeper into her bust as I became more vigorous. A blissful smile grazed the mare's face while biting her lip. I suddenly felt my pants being pulled down by her magic, along with my underwear.

It caught me off guard as Twilight soon pushed me on my back. My eyes locked to her as she was grinning seductively. "Let's see how big you really are.~" She purred as her horn ignited again and her aura surrounded my soft length. As her warm magic massaged my dick, I bit my lip. It grew slowly until reaching my full length. I was at average 8 inches long. Nothing that big though.

"This is embarrassing." I chuckled while covering my face.

I heard Twilight giggle before her hands pulled mine away. "Don't be. I'll make this comfortable for you." Her hands grabbed the hem of her panties and shimmed out of them as I got a perfect view of her soaked pussy lips throbbing.

My brain short circuited at the sight before me. "I...you...oh boy…" I gulped. Another giggle escaped Twilight before she crawled on top of me. I felt her crotch pressing down on mine. "Uh...w..what are you-" Her finger pressed to my lips.

"Shhhh, Alan." She smiled warmly. "This is why I asked you here. I wanted us to be together." Her finger still at my lips, all I did was slowly nod. Seeing this, Twilight smiled again as her body continued to press down against mine. "Since you're new to this, I'll make this very special.~" Twi's hands moved behind her head in a pose before she started grinding against my crotch.

I bit my lip and watched her body move about. Her breasts gently bounced with her movement as she slid along me. I felt my cock now pulsing madly under her. It actually ached to how aroused I am. "F...fuck...Twi….~" The mare grinned as she added twists to her hips. The new motion forced a lustful groan out of me. "Twilight...you're...killing me here…~" I managed to speak out as my hands gripped the sheets.

"Enjoying the lap dance?~" She teased me with a peck to my lips.

"For...my first one...it's...amazing.~" I moaned softly with a forced smile that was pulled by the aching pleasure. "Please Twi...I need you...I need your body.~" I begged.

"You're very cute when you beg.~" She cooed before sliding down to my cock. "Be patient, baby. We have all night. But first.~" She moved her breasts up until my dick was engulfed by the two globs of flesh. Just feeling the softness of her bust caused my dick to throb harshly. Giggles were heard from the mare before she slowly pumped her tits up and down against my rod. Each time the tip popped out her tongue swirled around it.

"Oh, OH SHIT! T-Twi...if you keep doing that...I'll…~" I groaned while gritting my teeth. My climax was very close, but by shock and building pain, Twi pulled away from my cock as it stood in the open. "Twiiiiiiiii, why are you teasing me like this?" I groaned as I ached for my first release.

The mare only giggled at me. "I want this to be special for you. So I'll give you a choice of _where._ ~" She spread her pussy lips with one hand, massaging her breasts with the other while she licked her lips with an open mouth, telling me where my dick would be.

I hung my head and gave a whine. "But I don't want to have to choose." Twilight giggled again She decided to teased me more, but this time, she turned around and sandwiched my dick in between her ass cheeks and started twerking slowly. The pleasure built up as I whimpered loudly and painfully. "N...no moooooore, pleeeeeease." I begged through my gritting teeth.

Twi turned her head and giggled. "Better make up your mind then.~" She blew me a kiss as her tail softly brushed my dick. That was the final nail. My pain, building pleasure and patience drove me to the edge. I tackled Twilight down as her face pressed to the mattress with her hips up in front of me.

I mounted behind her as my hands grasped her breasts. "I'm sorry Twi..but you're going to see what happens when you tease me.~" My cock pointed at her holes before it slid deeply into her pussy first. Twi bit her lip as she muffled a scream of pleasure. My body burst into flames by the raging pleasure. I pressed against her back, hugging her tightly as my hips moved on their own, harshly pounding her cunt out with the bed creaking below us.

Her tongue hung out as she fell against the bed. One of my hands grabbed her mane, yanking her head backwards to me before my lips slammed to hers in a furious kiss. She tried to move her tongue to mine, but was wrestled into submission. Deciding to test her further, my free hand slid down and pinched the most sensitive area of the female body, the clit. Her eyes shot open as she bucked her hips further against me.

Ripping from the kiss, I groaned. "I'm gonna cum Twilight! I can't hold it much longer!~" She only nodded rapidly as she twerked her ass against me more. That was it as I hilted balls deep inside her, entering her womb as I cried loudly. My cock pulsed and released my first load ever into her. At the same time I felt her body clamp down on my dick as a warm liquid splashed over my crotch.

The two of us held our position for a moment until we collapse in exhaustion. Twi slowly turned to me with me still inside her before she hugged and locked lips with me. With my pleasure released I allowed her to take charge of the kiss as we calmed in the afterglow. "That was wonderful, Alan.~" Twi cooed with a smile. "Who knew you would take charge like that. It was arousing.~"

I chuckled. "Well you did tease me like hell.~"

Twilight giggled before she grinned again, rolling on my crotch and gently grinded. "The Night is still young. Care for more rounds?~"

I gasped in shock. "Really?"

"Us mares have high stamina. We can keep going for as long as you like.~" She purred as her magic fondled with my balls.

A moan left my lips. "I...guess I could go on…~" Twilight purred before she started bouncing on my cock. Our moans and screams filled our room as the night raged in our lust, passion, and love.

 **Finally, the next chapter of the story is done. Been awhile since I posted a chapter, but here we go. So this is the first lemon to appear in the story so I hope you all enjoyed it. Alan has gotten with one mare and there will be many more to come. Please leave a review so I can see how you like the story. Your comments help me write a better story that everyone can enjoy. Also, if you want me to include something in the future, feel free to say so in the comments or message me. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Training begins**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

The feeling of the sun hitting my face awoken me from my slumber. My body felt warm and my mind...it was like everything just washed away. My eyes slowly opened up as a yawn escaped my throat. I heard a small mumble near me. Looking down, I blushed as I saw Twilight on my chest. I knew we were both naked under the sheets after our night. Being perfectly honest, this mare can go for a long time. I couldn't remember how many rounds we went through. However, our night together was wonderful. A smile formed on my lips before I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

A moan was heard as the unicorn smiled and nuzzled my chest. This only made me smile more and stroke her mane. "I know you're awake." I cooed in her ear softly. She giggled as her eyes fluttered open.

After giving a soft yawn she turned to face me. "Hey you." Twi breathed.

"Hey yourself." I chuckled before planting a kiss on her lips. "Sleep well?"

She giggled again with a blush. "Yep, you really wore me out."

I chuckled as my own cheeks flushed. "Glad you enjoyed it...I can't really remember most of it. Just that it lasted... a while."

"Short term memory loss?" Twilight asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Think I was still in a bit of shock that I actually did that for the first time. The memory of the first round is still seared into my head."

Twilight gave a giggle before a small glint hits her eyes. She rose a bit as her breasts were now hanging in my face. "You know, we have a little time before the others wake up. Why don't I jog your memory?~"

I flushed with a smile. "I think that sounds-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Alan, would you mind coming out of there?" Called a male voice.

The voice sounded familiar to me as I gasped a bit. "That's Jace."

Twilight flushed darkly. "H-how did he know you were in here? Did you tell anyone about that note? I tried to keep it a secret."

"I don't know." I spoke. "But we're about to find out." We got out of the bed and got into our normal clothes before I opened the door to see the familiar sight of my human companion. "Uh, hey Jace. How did you know I was here?"

The illusionist tapped his head. "Mind reading, kinda my thing." The two of us soon flushed darkly as we thought the same thing to what he might have seen in our minds. Jace pulled up his hood before grabbing hold of my arm. "Alright come on, we got lots to do."

"Huh? Whoa!" I gasped as the man started dragging me away while Twilight followed. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"If you recall from last night I mentioned that I was here to train you. Course I'm not surprised you forgot. You did have your...hands full." Jace chuckled.

My face flushed again before I snapped and pinned him to a wall. "You had no right to know that, and keep it to yourself."

Under his hood the human arched a brow. "I was referring to the dancing. Though your reaction raises suspicion."

Shit! I reacted too quickly and released him. "N-nevermind…" A saw him slowly grinning under his hood as if he was about to read my mind to know what I was hiding before I growled. "Invade my mind and I'll punch you."

Once more Jace chuckled. "We're going to have to work on that aggression a bit. However," His eyes turned towards Twi. "I'm afraid you can't come miss."

"Huh?" Twilight blinked. "Why not?"

"This training is for Alan to see and know only. No one else is allowed to come with the two of us. I'm sorry, but there's no way around it." Jace answered simply. "Also, you could prove to be a distraction for him."

The mare opened her mouth to protest until I smiled. "I'll be fine, Twi. I'll be back soon enough." I pulled her close in an embrace. "Try not to miss me too much."

Twilight sighed a bit before she hugged me back. Her attention turned to the other human. "How long will he be gone?"

Jace remained silent as a blue circle opened up in the floor. "Not too long, just until he's able to learn what I have to teach. Shouldn't be longer than a month." Twilight blinked before Jace pulled me to the portal as we vanished.

" _A month? Oh no…."_ Twilight thought with a worried expression.

(Beyond the outskirts of the crystal empire in the snowy waste lands)

I opened my eyes when the portal vanished. Immediately, my body was hit by blistering wind of ice and snow. I gasped in shock at the dramatic drop in temperature. Shivering, I hugged myself as Jace stepped forward seemingly unaffected by the cold. "This is where you will be training with me, Alan."

"W-w-w-why in a f-f-f-freezing p-p-p-place like t-t-t-t-this!?" I shouted out to him while shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The man turned to face me. "Illusion magic is solely based around blue mana and the primary element tied to it is water. Since snow is frozen water, this makes for an ideal training ground to focus your ability to cast blue mana spells."

I shivered with a sneeze. "W-w-w-why didn't you t-t-t-tell me about t-t-t-this? I c-c-could have been p-p-p-repared for this w-w-w-weather."

"Water changes its shape and flow depending on the environment around it. You need to be able to think on your toes and come up with ways to deal with changes on a moments notice." Jace explained.

His explanation made sense, but this is insane. "F-f-f-fuck my l-l-l-l-life…."

"You might want to start thinking. In this weather you'll freeze to death in less than fifteen minutes." Jace added.

My brain scrambled as I tried to clear it. _"Ok, ok. I need to get warm. Think what can I possibly do…"_ As I shivered, my book tapped against my side. I focused with what I could and opened it. _"Come on...come on...AH!"_ Spotting one artifact I quickly summoned a vial of red liquid before smashing it on the ground in front of me. There was a massive flash of heat as I groaned in slight pain. Thankfully the extreme heat managed to neutralize the cold at the cost of giving me a sunburn.

Jace grinned with a slow clap. "Not bad, though I probably wouldn't have chosen using a vial of dragonfire on myself."

"You're own fucking fault for having me take this approach in this fucking cold." I countered with a glare at him.

"Hmmm, there you go with that temper again." Jace replied. "And I thought procreating with your lavender friend would have loosened you up." I gave another growl that he knew before I threw my hand out. The fire around me morphed into a few fireballs and blasted at Jace. The man smirked while his eyes glowed blue. Before the fire could touch him, he was surrounded by mist that extinguished the flames. "Well, seems your emotions are able to influence your spark's power. Though you have little control over it still."

With my moment of anger passed I glanced down at my hands. "How was I able to launch those flames at you."

The illusionist smiled. "That was a side effect of your temper and a bit of luck. It does show you should have a handle with flames though. Fitting since you prefer to tinker with artifacts." I would've smiled at that comment if it weren't for the bitter cold. "Care to try your luck with another trinket?"

"G-guess I have no choice." Again I flipped through my book and found a more permanent piece of equipment. After a brief purple flash, one silver colored glowing orb floated out of the book and stopped over my hand. The orb vanished as I felt an object land in my palm. Just to be sure, I gave it a few swings through the empty air as the invisible blade left a short lived trail of fire. Already I could feel the warmth of the blade as my shivering finally stopped.

"Ah, I haven't seen a ghost fire blade in some time." Jace smiled. "A wise choice."

The longer the blade's flames burned, the more warmth I recieved to counter the cold. "I guess I can work with this." I spoke with a smile. Keeping the grip, I faced the illusionist. "So...what's first?"

Jace smiled. "Well first off: you need to learn how to properly channel blue mana."

"And that can be done with water, which in turn is the snow and ice around us." I added as the wind howled through the snow.

"Exactly." Jace replied. He took a deep breath as his eyes closed. "Water is very adaptive. It's ever moving and changing. The mana produced by it is quite influential upon all the others. Mastering it is your first step towards everything else. Allow it's very essence to flow in you as you embrace the changes it takes."

"Alright." I took a seat criss crossed in the snow. The cold made me shiver a bit, but I did my best to ignore it as I closed my eyes and started concentrating. Air flowed through my nose and back out of my mouth. The only noise to fill my ears was that of the raging wind. My mind remained still till even the wind became filtered out. Now in quiet, the only noise left was the snow falling from the clouds. My eyes opened as I saw a void of darkness around me. In the void I could see was the snow falling around me and below my legs. On a whim, my hand reached out as the icy water flakes danced around my fingers.

" _Hehe, I always did like snow the best."_ I chuckled. _"The way each one was unique in its shape, size...everything special to each one."_ Some of the flakes made contact with my skin as they melted instantly. Those that drifted towards my blade became nothing but mist that floated away in the winds. Another breath escaped me when my eyes closed once more. The sounds of the wind howling came back to my ears as I return to the snowy storm with Jace in front of me with an amused chuckle.

"Can you feel how they dance?" He asked softly. "How they drift down from their clouds to rejoin the rest of the world on the ground below?"

I glanced down to the snow in my hand. "In a funny way, I can understand." I tightened my hand as the snow melted and morphed into a funny shape that melded in my fingers. With a flick of my wrist the clump of ice flew from my hand into a snowdrift.

"You're still learning, but I can see you're developing a little faster than I predicted." My human ally commented with a small chuckle. "Keep that up, and you'll master illusions faster than you can think."

We stayed in the middle of the icy storm for what seemed like ages. As I continued to meditate I was even able to pick up the subtle sounds of each flake landing. The soft sounds of the icy water clinking on my skin and the ground was like a soothing jingle of sleigh bells. Deep in thought I was unaware that Jace had walked closer and now circled me. "Can you hear their voices as they join their brethren? At times a gentle chant and others a roaring cry."

"Yeah…" I breathed. "I can hear them...the soft jingles of the snow hitting the ground, melting on my skin…"

"Perhaps they can hear you now. Give them a wave." Jace instructed. Curious enough, my hand gently rose before waving. Before my eyes the snow swirled from my motion creating a curtain that circled me.

"Whoa…" I breathed in amazement by what I just witnessed.

The man clapped. "Very good kiddo. Not bad progress for your first day. We should end for now and continue at dawn." I blinked in surprise as I looked to see the sky slowly growing dark.

"Already nightfall? Wow, felt like only hours." I breathed in stunned surprise. Jace chuckled a bit as we walked to find shelter. Even in the storm we were able to locate a small cave with enough room for both us. My teacher pulled out supplies and we gained a fire. I forgot how cold I was until I warmed up. I blew my breath in my hands before warming them over the fire.

Jace filled a pot with some snow and food as he set it over the flames to cook. He then leaned back against a rock a faced me. "So how are holding up from your first planeswalk?"

I shrugged. "Guess I could be doing worse. I have gotten into a somewhat steady life."

"I see." The man nodded. "It's encouraging to know you haven't let the trauma from the incident consume your thoughts." I could only chuckle with a small nod as I leaned back against the cave wall. "You're fortunate you can at least remember."

I blinked a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Unlike you I can't really remember anything around the time I first became a planeswalker. The sphinx that trained me...wiped my memories and used me."Jace sighed. "I say you're lucky because you didn't suffer what I did."

I was shocked to be honest. He was...used and his own life wiped. "Is there….anything you do remember?"

"My memories were...brightened during my time spent on Ixalan, but I'm still trying to sift through them." Jace stirred his pot and sat down closer to me. "The only clear memories I have right now were from my last encounter with that damn creature and up till now. Before that...it's still foggy."

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Having your memory wiped out would be horrible. Not remembering who you are, and what you might have treasured in the past. "I'm sorry Jace...but," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "If there's one thing I do know, always treasure what you know now, and think positive. Who knows, you might regain your all of your lost memories one day."

Jace chuckled a bit. "That is true, my young friend. I have been trying my best to remember and have made some progress, but they come and go instantly before I can even process them fully." I gave a small nod in understanding until a loud growl rumbled in my stomach. "Heh, not surprised your hungry. This is you only meal all day." The pot lid over the fire jingled around as steam burst out. I don't know what he made, but by hell it smelled good. He scooped two bowls full and handed me one. "Here, venison stew. Not a bad recipe if I do say so."

My mouth watered as I took the bowl and gulped. "Venison...you mean...meat?"

Jace grinned with a nod. "Always pays to have rations on hand." I took the bowl up to my lips and took a sip. Ingredients and the meat burst in my mouth with flavor. Driven by hunger, I poured the stew in my mouth with gulps, chomps and slurps as the chunky liquid dribbled from my cheeks. "Feel free to help yourself to more." He offered while eating his own slower. I downed mine pretty quick until I scooped more of the stew in my bowl and started my second helping. Oh it felt so good. You can't imagine how much I craved meat from the entire week ever since I came to Equestria. "So...you seem pretty friendly with those mares. Couldn't help but fall for someone of different species?~" His remark caused me to suck in a breath while I choked a bit.

I managed to swallow my food down before I coughed a bit. "Well uh….I don't know, Jace. I mean, in my years on earth, I didn't make friends that quick." I scooped more stew in my bowl. "They just welcomed me with open arms and got close to me."

"Uh huh," Jace smirked, "even with that purple one on top of you."

I was grateful I didn't put food in my mouth, or I would be choking badly now. "I told you not to invade my mind, jerk!" I snapped with a glare.

"Forgive me, but it's just my habit. It helps me understand others. Plus after my trust was betrayed all those years ago I don't trust many people." He replied with a small sigh.

I relaxed a bit before a sigh escaped me. "I guess I understand, but you know others are gonna throw a fit if you invade their most private of thoughts."

The man nodded. "I am aware of that, but sometimes it is necessary."

"By what? Embarrassing others?" I asked with a slight bit of humor to it.

"Well, it was certainly entertaining against you." He grinned.

"Don't make that a habit." I warned with a playful glare. "Once I master illusions, I'll be the next one laughing at you."

"We'll see how your training goes." Jace spoke with a laugh. After we finished the stew, he tossed me a blanket as we slept till the next day.

On the second day of training the storm had calmed as the sun occasionally pierced through the clouds. We stood opposite each other in the tundra as the illusionist began my next lesson. "Alright. So now that you can feel and influence small amounts of blue mana, it's time to harness all you from land around you."

I nodded in understanding, but something was troubling me. "Errr...Jace?" He looted his head. "Um...this book you gave me back in my home plane...I think it was already storing mana for me."

Proving my point was the purple flash of the book as it recorded another mana. _"Blue mana acquired."_

Jace nodded with a knowing smirk. "Guess now's as good a time as any to tell you a bit about that book. That was actually one of the last things that Tezzeret created before he dropped off the planer radar."

My eyes widened before I looked at my book and back to him. All of the pieces came to me as I took this in. "All this time. The card game I know is the real deal...I mean, seeing Ugin was shocking enough, but after what you told me...that just sealed the deal."

"Now you understand part of what I'm trying to prepare you for." Jace spoke. "As far as the mana your book has collected, that has only been given to you as colorless. They may have been registered as a different color, but since you don't yet know how to use their mana properly you couldn't even use the colors they belknged to." He then held out his hand as a few orbs of energy floated up from the ice and collected in his palm. Unlike the ones that I used to cast spells during my last couple days, these were blue.

I looked at the orbs floating around for a bit. "I see...you really think I can reach this kind of potential like you or any other planeswalker?"

A soft chuckle was heard. "Whether or not I think you can is irrelevant. Regardless, I'm not certain of the exact mana sources your spark is aligned to. However, since you were able to exert a small proportion of your will on those flakes last night, I would wager that that means you can use blue mana to some extent." His hand closed as the mana he collected vanished. "Now try to collect your own. That book will allow you to use an mana it has saved from the different places you travel to, but the easiest way to obtain mana is by collecting from the nearby sources."

"Ok...how do I do that?" I asked.

"Concentrate own your surroundings and let the mana flow out to you." He explained. Taking his instructions, I closed my eyes and cupped my hands together as I begin to concentrate with everything I had. "Empty your mind and let the mana speak to you." My mind went quiet as I listened and waited. Out of the tundra landscape I started hearing tiny splashing sounds, like when a drop of water falls in a puddle.

When I opened my eyes to see where these droplets were coming from, I was dumb struck. All around were hundreds of glowing blue orbs. They spiraled around like a calm whirlpool as I watched in awe. "Whoa….." I breathed as the droplets grazed my hand when I reached.

Beyond the wall of mana Jace gasped a bit. "Well...didn't see that coming."

"Is this supposed to be a good thing?" I asked while stunned.

"Take that as a sign your spark is definitely suited towards water mana." He chuckled. "I only pulled a few mana from the nearby land. But you...you seem to have pulled mana from several square miles."

"That much?" I was now shocked. I never knew I had that kind of potential in controlling my mana like this. If this is what I can do, maybe I can go even further. "Jace, show me more of what I can do. I want to master my power."

I saw a grin on his face. "I was hoping to have a protege. Let's see what you can do." He held his hand away from him as one blue orb shot out. It pulsed and grew in size as it shifted into a creature. The orb stopped shifting as it took the form of a mantaray. "This is my simplest illusion. It summons a creature linked to my very soul, my phantasm." I was captivated while it slowly flapped its fins and circled Jace. "Unlike all my other creatures that I can summon, this one will always be by my side whenever I fight. Every planeswalker has a familiar like this, even you."

I inspected the familiar that circled him. A smile forming my lips as I was excited to summon my own familiar. "So how can I summon my own familiar?"

"You'll need to search deep inside yourself to see who you partnered being is. It could take many days, weeks, or even months before you find out." The man answered. I gave a nod in understanding as I stood up.

"Okay, guess that means I'm not ready for the next level yet. Best to stay in reach of what I can learn until then." I spoke with a smile. Knowing my power, it's crucial to take it one step at a time. Learning my power too quickly will be dangerous and takes bring about many risks.

Jace grinned. "Good to know you have a sense of limitation. Now let's see if you have what it takes to cast illusions. Try absorbing some of that mana and forming it into an image." I took a breath as my hands reached out to the mana I gathered. A few orbs of the mana were sucked into my palms. With an image in mind I tried to create my first illusion. An orb of glowing sparkles formed in my hands and then-POP! It burst in my face as I became soaked to the bone with water. I heard Jace laughing his ass off as I glared.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, jackass." I grumbled while wiping the water off my face. This proved to be quite difficult as it was already starting to freeze.

The member of the gatewatch wiped a few tears from his eyes and spoke. "Please forgive me Alan. I couldn't help myself."

I punched the ice off my face as I shivered. "Whatever, let's go again. I need to get this right and perfected." Again and again I tried to focus my mana into an illusion. Every time left me more soaked and freezing than the last. The sun had already started setting by the time Jace finally stopped me.

"Alright, Alan. That's enough for today. Let's take the rest of the night off." He suggested.

I growled in frustration as I kicked a pile of snow before heading back to our cave. "This bites, I was getting close."

Jace shook his head. "Yeah, you were getting close to having frostbite." His hand fell on my shoulder. "I'm starting to think illusions may not be a match for your spark."

"I have to try." I stated as I pulled away from Jace and kneeled by the fire to warm up. "If I don't mount to anything, what kind of planeswalker am I? I have to push myself. I need to get better. Failure is not an option to me."

"I understand and appreciate where you're coming from but..." He took a seat on the opposite side of the flames. "If you only try to do something you can't do, you'll never learn what you can."

He made a point. It pained me a bit. I gave a sigh and grabbed my blanket and rolled off to the side. "Whatever…"

On the third day Jace woke me up on the early side as we started something new. "Given what occured yesterday, there is something else I want to see. The other possible way to manipulate blue mana are by canceling other spells or enchanting objects or creatures. I have a feeling that one of these you will be able to master."

I was still a bit sore from yesterday, but it was a new day, might as well hope this new lesson of his will do me any good. "Okay, where do I start?"

"We'll start with enchanting. Would you mind summoning an artifact. Any one will do." Jace began. I nodded as I pulled my book out and looked through to what to summon. It took a while, but in the end I decided to spawn my cobbled wings in front of me. It had been a few days since the incident in Canterlot and they were as good as new. Also, as I had not been back to Ponyville there hasn't been an opportunity for me to give them back to Scootaloo.

"Alright, so now what do I do?" I asked.

Jace came closer and placed my hand on the metal. "Absorb the mana like you did yesterday, but this time try to pour it into these wings." I nodded again as I concentrated. The orbs formed in my hands and once they were assembled I moved them closer and pressed them to the wings. There were several quiet minutes before a blue aura radiated around my hands. Seconds later it spread oven the entirety of the wings and faded.

I gave a growl. "That didn't work either!" As I stood up the aura returned on the wings as they began to grow in size. They increased five times larger and even began flapping on its own as it circled around me. "H-hey, what the-WHOA!" The artifact soared high in the air after gripping onto me. It zipped through the air completely out of my control. "GET ME DOWN!" The autonomous artifact seemed to respond to my plea before landing me safely in front of Jace.

He gave a wide grin as well as a slow clap. "Now that's more like it. So that's what the problem was. Your spark is suited best to use blue mana for enchanting." The man reached out and pet my artifact. "Using ensoul artifact to bring this object to life. Not bad at all."

My brain processed this info as I glanced at my wings. "I see now. Never thought I was more suited for enchantments."

Jace smirked. "Told ya you needed to try. Mind you, anything you enchant that you summon from that book will only have the enchantment until it is either destroyed or returned to your book. However, if you enchant the book itself, those should be permanent."

I blinked before looking at my book and to him. "I can enchant my book? Does that mean everything will be enchanted?"

"Not quite, I believe you will only be able to give it enchantments that affect you or what you do as a whole. They won't be on anything else you cast." Jace explained.

I nodded. "Alright. So...do I do the same thing to enchant my book, or is there something different needed to do?"

"Pretty much it's the same concept. The amount of mana that you pour into it will determine what enchantments are given." I nodded again as I followed the same routine. I felt my mana build up until it flowed within my book. It was a total of eight mana that I flooded into the object as two different blue auras pulsed around it. Jace thought for a moment then shrugged. "Try summoning another artifact." I thought for a moment until an idea popped as I summoned my cannon out.

As it appeared on the ice, a new orb of energy shot out of the book before turning itself into a mini plane like object with an engine of some sort in the back. It circled around me as it left a trail of blue light in its wake like a tail. "Alright...now wait a minute." I nodded as the two of us stood still. When that minute passed a second orb of light shot out and turned into another mini plane. "Well, there you go. You enchanted that book with the thopter spy network, and efficient construction. Each time you cast an artifact one of these thopters will be spawned instantly and as long as you have an artifact nearby you get another thopter every minute."

My amazement rose as a smile formed. "So little helpers huh? Sweet."

"Your own personal air armada." Jace joked. The two of us shared a laugh as I took in a breath.

"Looks like things are starting to lighten up." I smiled before looking at the snowy sky. "Wonder how the others are doing back at Ponyville."

 **Here it is friends, the latest chapter in the story. My apologies for this chapter being somewhat shorter than the others so far. I hope you're all enjoying it. Alan is finally starting to better understand the magic he can wield and more planeswalkers will come around to further his training. As for what happens next chapter...things are about to get...scary for our hero. Completely unknown to him, he is about to walk into an intense event at ponyville unlike anything he's ever seen. Hopefully he'll be able to beat to heat. Please be sure to leave a review on this chapter. Your comments are much appreciated and help me to better the story for you all to enjoy. If you have any ideas on characters or events you want to see happen be sure to either PM me or leave it in the review. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- The First Season is the Hardest**

A little over a week had passed during my training with Jace. While I wasn't able to master illusions, I had been able get the hang of casting enchantments. With these I could now give myself self and my equipment a variety of boosts or even keep an enemy from being able to hurt me. Before we parted ways Jace informed me that the rest of the founding gatewatch members would be visiting this plane as well later on. He also said something about going to a plane called Dominaria or something...I don't know, apparently there was some crisis about to happen and he got called to investigate.

That of course left me to travel back to Ponyville by myself from the tundra. Even with the help of my artifacts it took me another day to get close to Ponyville. I was excited to get back to my new home. There was going to be a bit of explaining to do for my sudden disappearance, hopefully the Cakes don't fire me. That being said I really wanted to show off what I learned to the girls. How was I supposed to know that I should've turned tail and stayed away from town for another month.

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Having traveled all night and so close to a warm bed, I carelessly strolled into town. Feeling giddy and slightly exhausted from the travel I began humming a happy tune while I moved further down the street. Much to my surprise, despite it being somewhat late in the morning there was no one out on the streets. The houses were dark and street vendor carts were locked up tight. _"Hmmm, wonder if the town just decided to sleep in today…"_ I thought.

As I continued, my ears picked up the sound of quiet shuffles mixed in with a few giggled here and there. I scanned around, but no one was in sight. "Ok….this is getting weird…" Flapping was heard from over head while a shadow darted around me. I glanced up and saw a blue dot zipping through the air like a fly. "That you, Skittles?" I called out. The dot froze before making a beeline towards me and landed on the ground with a dust cloud. I coughed and waved away the dust as I saw the rainbow maned pegasus staring back at me.

"Well, look who's finally back." She grinned with a smirk. Now that I got a good look at her, it was clear that she was a bit of a mess. Her mane was frizzy, and she seemed to be swaying slightly while she stood.

I tilted my head. "You alright?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yep, in fact, I'm doing even better now that you're here." The mare took a step forward and licked her lips.

That should've been clue number two that something wasn't right. However, at the moment I didn't think much of it as I smiled. "Good to see you too, Skittles. Sorry if I worried you girls. Jace ended up training me for a while and I learned how to cast more spells. I can show you and the others if you-"

Rainbow Dash stepped even closer as she was now an inch from my face. "Yeah yeah, we can talk about that later." Her expression had turned to one filled with lust and her eyes were half-lidded.

It was at this point that I started wondering again what was going on with her. "Skittles...why are you giving me that look?" I asked with an arched brow. She only giggled, shocking me. She _never_ giggles. In fact her entire attitude was not her style. She's always cocky and strong spirited, but now...she's all googly eyed and whacked out. I started stepping back a bit while she was stepping forward. Again, she started creeping me out when she was literally swaying her hips with each step she took. "Rainbow, you're starting to scare me."

I was not ready for her response. "You'll get used to it. It's going to be a looooong month.~"

"A long month of what?" I asked while a blush slowly formed.

The pegasus only smirked wider, and now her movement was causing her breasts to bounce slightly. "Care to find out...honeybuns?~"

Ok...I need to leave...now. I turned to start running only to find a swarm of mares completely cutting off any and all escape routes. My head faced Skittles again as I gulped. "...clever girl…" Those were my final words until Rainbow tackled me to the ground and crashed her lips to mine while grinding her body on me harshly. Trying not to think of how soft her lips were I attempted to push her off of me. "R-Rainbow-Mmmppphhh!" My lips were sealed to hers again, and was made worse when mares around me kept me pinned completely. I had no idea what was going on. What happened to make them do this?!

I continued to try and rip from their grip, but they all felt stronger than usual. I tempted to get my book out for assistance, but a mare snagged it and held it tight in her arms. "Sorry, sweetie, too late for that.~" She winked slowly.

My mind going haywire as I cried in Rainbow's lips. _"Someone, anyone! HELP ME!"_ Being helpless to them, I became even more scared when I felt Skittles starting to fiddle with my clothes. Her hand slipped in my shirt as her soft fur grazed my chest. A purr escaped her mouth before she ripped from the kiss with a smirk. I got a few breathes in before speaking. "W-what are doing?! This isn't like you at all!"

"Oh it is like me, honeybuns...when I'm hot.~" She purred as she started licking my neck slowly while the other mares started pulling on my clothes.

I squirmed and tried not to moan. "What do you mean "hot"? Come on, let me go."

"Not happenin.~" A mare smirked as my mind shattered when she made a dangerously bold move and slipped a hand in my pants. Her touch made me gasp and sit up abruptly.

"S-Stop! T-This is violating!" I cried out and tried to get away, but they all just circled me and pressed their bodies around me. Once again I was pressed to the ground with RB grinding like crazy on me.

"Fuck! I can't take it! You all up for some fun!?~" RB whooped with a smirk. The mares cheered with excitement as I noticed some beginning to strip. My mind was now snapping to a limit as I whimpered like a scared child. I need a miracle to get out of this nightmare.

"Hey!" A male voice from afar whistled. The mares turned their heads and were caught off guard when two individuals bashed a few of them away. In the scuffle, a pegasus male tackled RB off of me. "Get him outta here! GO!" The pegasus ordered. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and noticed my saviors.

"Spike? Shining?" I asked in surprise.

The captain of the guard shushed me. "Run now, talk later." I did not need to be told twice. I followed the two away from the town as the pegasus male distracted some of the mares and flew out of sight. The two lead me through the town until they showed me to a reinforced metal shed. Spike gave a special knock on the door before it unlocked and opened. Shining pushed us inside and sealed it behind him.

I managed to catch my breath as Spike patted my shoulder. "You alright?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Hmmm, well yeah, I'm fine thank you for asking. Except for the fact that THE MARES ARE COMPLETELY FUCKING INSANE!"

Shining slapped his hand over my mouth. "Shut it you idiot!" He hissed. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Shining take it easy." The dragon spoke while pulling him away from me. "Look, maybe he doesn't know what's going on."

"That's one thing." I started with a glare. "I need answers on what's going on, right fucking now."

Shining breathed deeply and nodded. "Alright, just stay quiet and follow me." The stallion took me around the bunker. I noticed many stallions in the room and no mares. I even saw some who were injured.

"What the hell happened?" I asked the royal guard captain.

Shining looked over at me. "I guess my little sister never told you about this. If you haven't figured it out, the heat season has begun for the mares."

I tilted my head. "What the hell do you mean by "heat" season?"

Shining sighed. "Meaning that every spring and late summer, the mares go into heat, desiring to be mated by stallions. In other words, they won't stop their lust for mating until the heat season has passed."

Hearing that made sweat run down my neck. "Y...you mean that...Rainbow was trying to…"

"Yep, and by what she was doing, she wanted you badly." Spike mentioned next to me.

"B-but why?!" I panicked.

"Well, the girls were worried about you when you up and vanished for a while…" My dragon friend mentioned. "By my studies with Twilight, when a mare is concerned or upset at one stallion she cares about, that turns into deep lust and desire."

I flushed at this. "Does that mean...I have to worry about those six especially?"

"Yeah, but every mare in equestria will also try to buck ya if they catch you." Shining mentioned to me.

"Oh dear god." My head hung and shook from side to side. "I don't know if I'm mentally prepared enough for this."

"Just keep your head low and stay hidden here." Spike said with a small smile. "This bunker was used a few times for past heat seasons, and no mare has broken into here yet."

"Now that that's been cleared up." Shining spoke with his horn glowing. "You're going to feel a slight bit of discomfort." Before I could ask why he shot me in the crotch with a beam of magic.

"Gaaaaah!" I yelped in pain and fell to my knees with my face planted to the ground. I managed to look up at him with tears blurring my sight. "What did you do that for?"

He sighed softly and patted my shoulder. "Your weren't looking to have kids yet, were ya?" I only shook my head out of reflex. "All I did was nullify your reproductive cells so that IF something were to happen and you got captured by a mare you won't have to worry about getting her pregnant. That's part of the reason they go after the males in heat season."

I nodded a bit before I attempted to stand, but collapsed back to my knees. I literally forgot how tired I was from my trip back home. "Damn, I'm fucking beat…" I breathed softly.

"Yeah, you look like you're about to pass out." Smiled Shining. "Go grab a bunk and rest up. This gonna be your home till the end of the season." I gave a nod as Spike helped me to a bed. Once I collapsed on it, the soft texture caused me to pass out into deep slumber.

I managed to get a great sleep after yesterday. I still can't believe I have to deal lustful horny mares now for the next month, every 2 times a year. This'll be interesting. Anyway, it was a new day as I was simply relaxing with the other stallions in the bunker. We were digging into a bit of the food as one red stallion took a seat next to me. "Yer Alan, right?" He asked with a southern accent.

"Yeah, that's right." I nodded and took a look at him as I noticed his clothing were farmer like. "You wouldn't happen to know Applejack and Applebloom, would you?"

The big guy smirked. "They're mah sisters."

"Ooooooooh." I spoke and nodded as I bit into my salad sandwich. I'm starting to miss Jace's venison stew. "I didn't know that. How come I never saw you?"

"Broke mah leg while pushing a boulder from the cropping fields." He answered as he showed me a large scar on his right leg. "Besides that ah don't usually leave the farm."

"At any rate, great to meet you." I replied.

"Just call me Big Mac." The stallion smiled.

I grinned a bit. "Ok, feel free to call me whatever. Just as long as it's not too late for dinner." The stallion chuckled with a nod. After we finished eating, I went to my bag to study on my magic. However, while looking inside, my froze. "Wait...where's my-" Memories flashed back as I now groaned and slammed my head against the wall. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Spike heard my dismay and came to my side. "What's wrong, Alan?"

"My book, the mares you guys saved me from still have my spell book." I sighed.

"Oh…" The dragon cringed. "Well, do you remember what she looks like?"

"Well...not really, the only thing I made out was that she had blue fur and short pink hair." I answered. A couple of the other stallions nearby overheard and gulped. "What?"

"...you should probably see about getting your book after the heat season passes." One shuddered. "The lotus sisters turn their spa place into a bit of a prison for the stallions."

So they're the spa ponies in the town. I did see a bit of their spa the time with Rarity and Flutters. Even still... "Im afraid thats not possible. That book is very important to me. Besides, if I have my book, I can use spells and equipment that can help us survive the heat season longer."

Shining walked closer to us. "What kind of equipment?"

"Well, I can summon cannons and weapons, armor, along with some wings for those who are not pegasi." I explained. "Plus a few creatures."

"You know you're gambling on this, right?" Spike asked me.

"Maybe, but I need my book back. If I go out there without it, I'm a sitting duck." I explained.

"...we could stand to get the equipment too…" The captain of the guard pointed out.

I gave a small smile. "All I need is a distraction for the mares so I can get into the spa, and I'll be out as quick as I can."

"Alright, we'll do what we can to help you. Just don't let Pinkie Pie catch you if anything else." Shining warned.

Out of curiosity I asked. "Why?"

Shining's face turned grim. "You thought that group of mares gave you trouble. One Pinkie is twice as bad as those mares combined." I gulped by the thought of Pinkie Pie in heat before nodding. Shining, Spike, and I left the bunker and stuck to the shadows of the town. We soon came across the spa with some mares nearby. "Okay, how do we distract them?" I whispered.

The stallion breathed. "I'll give them something to chase." I grew surprised when he literally stepped out of hiding into the open and whistled loudly. Every mare within ear shot snapped their heads in his direction.

"STALLION!" They shrieked before forming a stampede. I watched him lead the mares away until I groaned slightly, seeing a familiar stallion from Canterlot. What the fuck is Blueblood even doing here?

Seeing Shining pass him, he then saw the mares approaching. "Watch the mane! Watch the mane!" He braced a bit...but instead they all passed Blueballs as if he wasn't there. After the last female was long gone, the prince blinked and growled. "OH COME ON!"

I literally covered my mouth and snorted as Spike held his laugh in too. "I don't know if he's lucky or unlucky that every mare is ignoring him." I whispered with a snicker. We left the prince in the dust as the two of us rushed into the spa and started searching for my book. "Come on, where is it?" I asked with a groan as I was looking through some files cabinets. I soon heard the back door creak open that lead to the spa room. I got curious and took a peek inside. Inside, I saw my book lying on a massage table. Not thinking anything of it, I walked ino the room. "Now why would she have left it he-!"

I was totally pathetic when I heard the door slam shut and lock. "How nice of you to join us, sweetie pie.~" I heard two sultry voices filled with lust.

A gulp was heard from me as I shook where I stood. "Us?" I slowly turned and saw the lotus sisters, wearing nothing but robes. They were not the only two in the room, which only made me blush. "R...Rarity?"

The white unicorn's cheeks were pink while her eyes were half-lidded. "Hello, darling.~"

I started backing up as they started approaching me. My foot caught on something as I fell down and started backing up again. "G-Girls, you're not thinking straight. T-Try to calm down." I stuttered with a hand out in defense.

One of the sisters grinned as she dug in her pocket and whipped out a set of cuffs as my wrist was caught. "Oh we are thinking, sweetie. Thinking that we just made a big catch.~"

I paled now as I tried to run, but they cuffed me to a table that was connected to the ground, preventing me from getting away. "No! Let me go!" I cried and thrashed violently.

"Don't worry you can leave in a month.~" Smirked the other sister, Aloe. "In the meantime we'll take great care of you.~"

"Please no.." I whimpered while curled up, trying to look as small as possible.

 **LEMON WARNING**

Rarity's horn glowed as she gripped my body tightly and laid me out on the table. "I've been wanting this for so long.~" She cooed with a lick of her lips.

I knew now I was trapped for good. I'll need to face this here and now. "O...okay...but...c...can you girls...please be gentle? I'm still new to this….please?"

Lotus grinned and cuffed my other wrist to the table. "Not an option, honey.~" I gulped again as I tried to keep myself from spazzing out like hell. The mares grinned to each other as they quickly peeled of my clothes until I was completely naked before them. A sharp moan escaped me when Rarity grabbed my dick and pumped me furiously. Even in this heat, she was still graceful. I got hard immediately as I stood erect to the three.

"Look at you, you got him big and hard quick.~" Aloe teased.

"A lady has her ways.~" Rarity smirked and she quickly tore her robe off, exposing her naked glory. I turned my head so as not to look. It grew futile when her magic grabbed my head and forced me to face her. Her body was an amazing hourglass, perfect sexy hips and jiggling rear, and her breasts were an E-cup size. "Enjoy the view while you still can, darling. Once we get to rutting you, you'll need to stay awake for as long as you can.~" She cooed and stroked her hands slowly along my skin.

"Fuuuuuuck." I groaned by her touch. She was so graceful. I couldn't help it. She felt good. If I have a chance to survive, I'll have to try to suck it up and get through it. Hope my body can handle this. I slowly nodded to let her know I paid attention.

"Hope you're ready.~" Rarity winked as she climbed on top of my waist. "Cause what I'm about to do is NOT lady like.~" She literally slammed her hips down as her tight pussy engulfed my cock and started bouncing furiously. I gasped by how tight she was. My own growing lust finally got to me as I helped her in thrusting my own hips with her, pushing deeper inside. Rarity's moans grew louder as she started grinding against me to press more of her body to mine. I couldn't control myself as I moaned too.

"Rarity...you feel so good." I moaned as I stared into her eyes. She was lost in pleasure as she bounced harshly on me, slamming me hard against the table.

Aloe climbed on the table and sat on my face, her pussy inches from me. "Eat me.~" I was new to eating a pussy out. I never did this before, but I knew I had no choice if I wanted to survive. Sucking it up, I went with my gut and shoved my face in her cunt, sucking and licking her walls and juices. Aloe moaned as she pushed down on my head and grinded her pussy roughly on my face.

Lotus watched from the side while taking her robe off. "Don't leave me hanging.~" She smirked before moving behind her sister and groped her sisters double D-cup breasts harshly. Aloe turned her head before I heard them makeout in a loud and sloppy kiss. I never heard or seen girl kiss before, but that only made me feel harder in Rarity's pussy as my tip started kissing at her womb entrance. At this point Rarity leaned forward with her hands on my stomach to give her even more leverage to slam me with.

" _Fuck...I...can't…"_ I thought. The pleasure was too intense as I suddenly felt myself cumming hard, filling Rarity's pussy with my cum. Even when I had stopped she kept thrusting against me. These mares are beasts. There's no end to their stamina. I only pushed my face deeper in Aloe's cunt and sucked her furiosuly. Next thing I knew, my head was being pushed off the table and nestled in between two more warm legs. It took me a second to realize the sisters had my head sandwiched between their crotches. This was insane...but yet...this was actually sexy. I mean this is a man's wet dream. Having sex with a lot of girls. Even still, it was a bit scary, but I have to keep going. I nuzzled in Lotus's crotch and wiggled my tongue around in Aloe's G-spot. The sisters groaned in pleasure as I felt them pull each other tighter around my head.

"S-so sis...what're we going to to with him...after we've had our fun here?~" Aloe moaned.

"Mmmmm...if he can make us feel good, I'd say he deserves a massage, and maybe some entertainment.~" Lotus cooed while licking the blue neck of her sister's furry skin. "Of course he's going to have to stay chained up, can't be letting him escape.~"

I thought for a moment until an idea popped. I pulled my face up a bit to speak. "If it makes you all feel better...I promise I won't run away and I can make you all feel good if I had my hands free."

The sisters giggled. "Sorry, but we've heard too many stallions say that very same thing. You're ours for the whole heat season to do what we want with.~" Aloe groaned before forcing my mouth back on her pussy. Looks like I'll have to work hard if I ever want to leave and get their trust. I pushed deeper in Aloe's Cunt and even nibbled on her sensitive clit. She gave a scream and soaked my face in her warm cum. Turning my head, I gave Lotus some pleasure as well, licking her pussy and nibbling her clit. She moaned in response and humped my face in return. My cock bursted more cum in Rarity's pussy again as I felt myself enter her womb now.

"Ooooooh buck, he's in so deep.~" She moaned while grinding and twisting her hips against mine. About a half an hour went by until the girls finally switched up the playing field. Aloe took my cock in her pussy, Lotus taking my face as Rarity started groping Aloe's tits. With all the pleasure bit up from this, I was now starting to grow tired. It became too much as I finally passed out.

 **LEMON END**

Some time while I was unconscious the three had moved me into a bedroom. I groaned as I was a sore from my unlucky encounter with the mares. My wrists were cuffed to the headboard, and my ankles to the opposite. Both Lotus sisters were asleep at my sides while Rarity had snuggled up to me on my chest.

As I stared at the white unicorn, I could feel my heart and brain swirl with a mix of emotions. She was my friend, I cared about her, and...I admit after kissing her at the gala I had thought about what it would've been like with Rarity. But...this felt a little wrong. I hadn't wanted it to be done like this. She was acting because of her heat, not because of her actual feelings. There was no way she would have been that forward like that. It...made me sad.

I pushed those thoughts aside for now. Trying to get out of here with my book was the goal. I just hope Spike made it out ok. "Psst. Alan." A whisper from my friend caught my attention as I actually saw him through a vent above me.

"...Spike?" I whispered back with a surprised sigh.

"Thought I would leave ya?" He asked as he quietly pulled the top of the vent off and strapped a rope from his belt to somewhere above the vent.

"To be honest, I didn't really give it much thought. Was a little preoccupied with them." I replied.

Spike gave a small nod, but I saw his brows furrowed with a small growl. It was filled with slight anger and sadness. "I see Rarity got involved."

It was clear to me that Spike didn't like what he saw here, but I didn't ask for this to happen. "Look Spike, I'm not happy any of this happened."

Spike gave a sigh as he was starting to lower down. "We'll talk about this later. Let's get outta here before they wake up and go for another round." I only nodded in agreement by his statement. No way I was staying for them to fuck me till I pass out again. Spike lowered slightly over me and the mares until he swung a bit and using his claws, quietly picking the cuffs off my wrists.

"You didn't by any chance see where they hid my clothes or book did you?" I asked while gently slipping from Rarity's embrace.

"In the spa room. Surprising they cleaned them for you." He replied as he held his hand out. "Grab hold." My arm reached out and gripped his before he pulled me up.

"Hey Spike, how come they didn't try to grab you?" Seeing how they went after me I was sure that he would've been grabbed too.

"The mares only go for stallions, not dragons." Spike answered as he pulled us up in the vent. "Mares in Ponyville don't see me as one to mate with, due to me being a predator."

I nodded. "Guess that's a good thing in a way. You don't have to worry about being knocked out for their heat." Spike nodded as he guided me through the vents to where the spa room was. "Hey Spike...do you have a thing for Rarity?"

My dragon friend stopped his crawling before he sighed. "...guess it's obvious, huh?"

"You got something to get off your chest, pal?" I asked quietly.

Spike was quiet for a moment until we started crawling again as he spoke. "I've been head over heels for Rarity since Twi and Icame to Ponyville, about a year ago. I did a lot for her to show my trust and love to her, even told her on my 15th birthday." A small sigh escaped his mouth. "But...I feel like she doesn't feel that way about me…"

Ah, so that's what's going on. "Spike look, love works in weird ways. Sometimes it's meant to be and others it's a one way street. You can't let anything that breaks your heart keep you down. Speaking from experience in my home world. Love can be a double edge sword."

"Then what can I do?" Spike asked. It sounded like he was trying to hold his anger and pain back.

"Spike." I placed a hand on his shoulder, having him look over at me. "I know it's tough to try to have one fall in love with you, but it shows she doesn't have the same feelings for you." Spike sniffed as he took breaths. "I know this is tough, but I know for certain you'll find someone to love. As my mother would say, there are plenty of fish in the ocean. I know the right girl will come to you. Just give it time."

The dragon gave another sniff as we finally crawled out of the exit. "Just wish it didn't have to sting this bad."

I sighed a bit. "I know how you feel." We quietly walked to the spa room as I changed into my clothes and grabbed my book. As we made it out and into the streets of the town, Spike grabbed my shoulder.

"Alan...thanks for the talk…" Spike spoke as he gave me a small smile of appreciation.

A smile formed on my face as I hugged an arm around his shoulders. "No problem man. Besides, I still need to figure out how I'm going to interact with the girls after they just tried...and kinda mated me."

Spike nodded, and suddenly we heard three shattering screams from the spa. "WHERE IS ALAN!?"

I blinked with a shiver. "Uh, run?"

"Run." Spike replied as we sprinted like hell and got the fuck outta town. We got clear of the buildings and hid near the edge of the forest as we saw the mares searching high and low for me.  
"Geez, that scream seems to have alerted every female here about me." I groaned.

Spike sighed as he leaned against a tree. "Guess we should stay in the everfree forest for a few days until they calm. Mares don't tend to search in these parts."

"Don't have much of a choice." I sighed. Then I remembered that I had my book back. "Actually...I have some gear that we could use to get by them."

"How?" Spike questioned with a slightly confused, but surprised look.

First item I spawned from my book was my trusty invisibility cloak. "They won't be able to see us with this. Although, since they won't target you it should only be necessary for me."

"But for how long?" Spike asked, making me blink in confusion. "The mares' heat gets stronger each passing week. It won't be long until they have a strong sense of smell to track stallions down. Even invisible, they will find you."

I chuckled. "They can't get me if they can't catch me." With that summoned the lightning greaves before wearing them. "Ever try catching a lightning bolt?"

The dragon's eyes widened before a bright smile formed. "Yooo, you can move like lightning? That's sick!"

I blushed with a grin. "Well, I don't mean to brag." Wrapping the cloak around my neck as my body disappeared, I faced Spike once more. "Shall I meet you at the bunker?"

"Sure, but be careful. You're lucky I was around. Don't think I'll be there the second time when you get caught." Spike nodded.

"Relax my friend. I don't even think Skittles could catch me with this gear." I grinned. I took my own path through the forest to get to the bunker. As I was passing through, I saw Flutter's house. My brain clicked as I remembered I left my magic cards there. "Weeeeeeell, maybe she won't be home." I was taking a risk, but getting the cards will give me an edge.

Quietly, I snuck in the house and closed the door. Not a sound was made as I tiptoed around to find my cards. However, I jumped a bit when something tugged on my cloak. I turned and gave a relieved sigh as I noticed it was only the mare's pet rabbit, Angel. Bending down, I scratched his ears softly. "Is Fluttershy here?" I whispered. Angel gave a nod, but had a small frown on his face. "How's she doing with the heat season?" I asked with concern. My answer was a scream of pain from upstairs with sobbing moans. The scream alone started tearing at my heart. I've never heard such sadness and pain from someone before. "That bad huh?" Angel nodded as he too was concerned for his owner.

I didn't want her to suffer, but after my last encounter with the mares I was scared of what could happen. That, and I also didn't want an awkward vibe with Fluttershy as well. "I'm sorry little guy." Angel blinked, but knew what I was saying. He started chittering and pulling my cloak, desperate to at least help her. "What do you want me to do? I just got free of the last mares that grabbed me." The bunny knew what I was going through before he chittered again and hopped to the window, pointing that it was locked. "You want me to use that window to escape?" Angel face palmed before hopping off. A moment later, he returned with a pencil and paper in his mouth and paws before scribbling.

Moment later, he tossed me the paper with a pic of a poorly drawn Fluttershy in her house with locks around and a 2 on the top. "She locked herself in her room?" The bunny smiled a bit and nodded. The pieces started clicking before I realized what he was saying. "I get it now. Flutters locks herself up for 2 weeks in the heat season, and after that, she becomes as seductive and horny like the others. Am I right?" Angel chittered happily and bounced about the room. Alright, that was encouraging to hear. Fluttershy is still her normal self for now. "I...guess I could check on her for you then."

Angel chittered and nodded as I started walking up the stairs. With every step I took to her room, her screams and sobbing moans were more painful to hear. Seems she was trying desperately to relieve herself before she lost all her senses. My stomach twisted itself in painful knots with every scream. I couldn't believe how bad this must be for her. Finally the two of us stopped outside Fluttershy's door. I raised my hand shakily and gave a quiet knock. "Um...F-Fluttershy?"

The screams and moans eased a bit, but I still heard her sobs. "A...Alan?" Her voice filled with shock.

I gulped. "Are...are you ok?" I kicked myself for asking a stupid question. _"Of course she isn't."_

"Y...you shouldn't be here...please go. I-I don't want you here before I...I...lose my mind in this aching heat." I heard her sob and her bed creaking a bit.

Angel moved behind my leg and pushed me closer to her door. "...Errr...Flutters? Do you mind if I come in?" I heard her whimpering before sheets shuffled.

"O..okay...b...but please go after this…" She replied with aching pain in her tone. Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door. When I entered slowly, my heart ached.

Fluttershy was a mess. Her beautiful mane was all frizzly and messy. Her eyes were bloodshot red with tear streaks on her cheeks and some of her furniture misplaced in parts of her room. "Oh my god….Fluttershy…" I breathed as I frowned in worry. This was really bad indeed.

"Please...keep your distance." She whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you." My concern for her was taking a toll. I knew now I can't leave her like this.

"...no. I can't do that. You need help." I spoke softly as I started approaching her. She gave a gasp and scooted back towards the wall.

"Please don't come closer." She begged with tears starting to flow. My mind was made up. I won't abandon her to this pain she's enduring. When I was close enough, I sat on the edge of the bed.

 **SHORT LEMON WARNING**

"Fluttershy, you're in pain. Let me help you." I spoke softly as I reached out to her. Without warning she lunged forward and hugged me tightly. She started sobbing and inhaling my scent while her body grinded against me. I frowned before hugging her back. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here." I cooed in her ear while stroking her mane. Fluttershy continued to cry before she pressed me down on the bed and laid on top of me.

"I...can't control my hormones...this heat is killing me...I'm sorry Alan. I'm sorry." She sobbed as she started kissing my neck and feeling my chest. Her touch warmed me a bit, but I only frowned before I cupped her cheeks.

"Don't be Fluttershy. As I said, I want to help you. Let me be the one to ease your pain." I cooed before I took my bold move and pressed my lips to hers. The mare squeaked in surprise, but quickly pulled closer in the kiss. Her tongue pushed through to dance with mine. I kissed her back with my own tongue before I held her and rolled her over on her back. I pulled back from the kiss and softly smiled with warmth. "You'll be alright Flutters. Let me ease you." I spoke before I started kissing her neck and my hands groping her breasts, fondling the large G-cup orbs.

The pegasus moaned more as she bit her lips and squirmed. "A-Alan….please, harder." I gave her her wish before I bit her neck with small force and pinched her hard nipples in my palms. Her sobbing began to cease as she started grinding against me more. "T-thank you...for doing this." She cooed.

I smiled before looking back at her. "Of course, Flutters." I then pecked her cheek. "But promise me this. I will come from time to time to help you, but promise me you won't tell anyone about this or where I am while I'm here until you...you know."

"I promise." She breathed before kissing my neck.

"Thank you...you're an amazing friend, Flutters. You're too cute." I cooed before stroking her stomach.

The mare flushed. "You think...I'm cute?"

"Who doesn't think that? You mean a lot to me, as do the others. I love you all with everything I have. No one can ever replace you all for everything you girls did for me...even you." I smiled while stroking her cheek. Her eyes watered a bit before she broke into a happy smile. "Now, relax, and let me make you feel good." I cooed before I lowered to her breasts. "They're so beautiful." I cooed before I latched to one and sucked gently while fondling the other. Flutters moaned loudly while she stroked my hair and cradled my head against her flesh. My tongue swirled her nipple as I gave her other a loving pinch.

"A...Alan…~" She moaned happily while smiling. "W..what about you? Are you okay with just me feeling good and not you as well?"

Her comment made me gulp as I gazed at her earnest face. "Uhhh...I appreciate the offer, but...in light of recent events I would rather not. After the heat season is over we can have a special night together. Right now, I only want you to be okay."

"Oh Alan, you're too kind." She sniffed while wiping her tears.

"Because you taught me so much about being kind." I smiled before I gave her other breast the same treatment in sucking. Flutters settled down as she allowed me to please however I could. Moments after, my mouth left her breasts and I kissed and licked her slim stomach while my hands were occupied with her tits.

"Mmmmm, you...feel so good, Alan.~" Flutters sighed in relief. "My heat...is lessening…please keep going." Judging from her body warming up, and her breath becoming short and heavy I guessed my actions were paying off. All there was left for me to do for her was to push past her limit. My lips continued to make their way down her soft stomach. Each one caused a brief giggle from her. The moment my lips made contact below her waist line, Flutters gave a gasp. "Y-you're...awfully low."

I arched a brow at her in surprise. "Fluttershy, have you had oral before?"

She shook her head slowly. "N-no, this is my first time...what's oral?" I blinked to this before chuckling.

"Well, instead of explaining, I'll let you feel it." I cooed. My face moved to her pussy. Her clit was rock hard. Taking a gentle breath, my tongue slid out and slowly brushed her lips. She shivered suddenly as her hips gave a slight buck towards my face. I gave a small chuckle and granted her more pleasure. My tongue traced along her pusy as my fingers danced along her clit. Her hands dug into the sheets while she left out moan after lustful moan. "Your moans sound beautiful Flutters." I cooed with a smile before I encased her clit on my lips and sucked it gently. This time her response was a scream of pure bliss. I was doing good. Now for the engine to rev up. Giving a gentle grin, I pushed my face into her pussy as my tongue lashed into her hole. My upper lip rubbed her clit and my hands grabbed her flank that allowed me to massage her cutie marks.

Fluttershy was now constantly screaming in pleasure as her hips grinded back against me. Her legs moved up and wrapped around my neck while her hands gripped my hair. "FUUUUUCK ME! MORE, LET ME FEEL MORE!~" Jesus, I never knew she was a screamer. It startled me a bit, but it actually made her sexy as hell. I gave her more as I let out a loud moan, sending vibrations in her pussy and gave her cutie marks some good slaps. She yelped from the sharp contact and rolled me over so that now she was sitting on my face. The mare gazed down at me before gripping my hair even tighter and grinded like crazy, forcing her pussy even harder on my mouth. Her dominance caught me off guard, but literally, I was getting turned on by that. However, I kept my pace going. My hands on her flank kept massaging and slapping her before one slid up and groped her breasts again as I wiggled my tongue deeper within her cunt. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OOOOOH FUUUCK I'M GONNA CUUUUUM!~" Fluttershy continued to scream.

" _Moment of truth."_ I thought. Bringing it to a bang, I gave her ass and tits a hard slap and bashed my tongue so deep it rubbed against her sensitive G-spot. The mare screamed at the top of her lungs as she flooded my face and mouth with her warm liquid. I took in her taste and blinked. She literally tasted sweet as butterscotch. Heh, typical to her fur color. I gulped her juices down as I softly moand and massaged her body to eased her orgasm. All the while she slowly rocked on my face and panted with her tongue out. At long last, she let go and got off my face and rested on me as I smiled and held her. "How do you feel now my butterscotch pegasus?" I whispered warmly.

 **LEMON END**

Fluttershy rolled off me stared up at the ceiling and released a content sigh. "so...much better...thank you Alan."

"It was my pleasure." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You know...I never took you as a screamer."

A flush of red formed on her cheeks. "I-is that bad?"

I chuckled. "Not at all." I leaned into her ear. "In fact, I find it...sexy.~" Her flush spread across her whole face and she nuzzled against me. "Get some rest, Flutters. Enjoy your well deserved sleep." I cooed while stroking her mane. The mare gave a nod as her eyes closed and drifted into slumber. I felt happy she was better, and that I can trust her for now. But I know this is only the beginning, and the heat season will only get tougher. I must be ready to what lies ahead.

 **Wow, the heat season is brutal. Makes you wonder what it would be like if this occurred on earth with humans. Hopefully it wouldn't as much of a nightmare to either side. That being said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We still have a bit to go before the season comes to a close. For Alan, things will only get crazier. Please leave me a review so that I can see how you are enjoying it or if there is anything you think should fix or change. Also, if you have any ideas or characters you want to send my way for the story, be sure to send me a pm or mention it in the comments. In other news, I'm working on a new story. With the help of one of my friends I'm attempting on writing my first MHA or as many of you know as My Hero Academia. I want to get a feel to what you think of the idea, so your added input would be most helpful. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Season Gets Warmer

Around five days passed for me since the heat season started. I had some ups and downs, like when Rarity and the Lotus sisters mated with me with force. On the flip side, I was able to help Fluttershy with her heat for a while since she was the only mare who had sense left. I visited her for a few days to relieve her. She was still doing well. However, things are going to heat up now. My first week was passing by and I was nearly entering week 3 of the season. Now things are getting warmer, and about to get ugly with a certain stallion soon.

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

It was the start of a new day, I was in the bunker with the other stallions as we ate rations. Just as Spike had said, the other mares were growing more restless to the point of being able to pick up on my scent. As we finished eating, I laid on my bed with Spike next to me. My mind drifted back to Fluttershy as something interesting popped up. "Hey Spike?"

"Yeah?" The dragon asked me.

"A few days ago, I ran into Fluttershy who was getting into her heat. She told me she didn't want me near before she lost her senses. What did she mean by that?" I asked.

Spike gave a shrug. "I'm not entirely certain why, but their heat seems to put the mares in a beserk kind of state. Their lust goes through the roof and becomes their main focus."

I took this in for a moment. "So the mares won't remember what happened, like Rarity and Lotus sisters?"

"That would be correct." Spike explained. "After the lust fades it takes away their memories from those weeks that they were affected." Well, that's gonna be awkward for me, better hope for the best.

"Thanks for the info." I nodded as I looked up at the ceiling.

A few minutes passed when Shining armor approached my bunk. "So how you been holding up, Alan?"

"I've been doing okay." I replied as I sat up.

The guard's face turned stern as he took a seat next to me. "Look, I've heard what you've been doing for Fluttershy. I know you think you're doing a good thing, but if you go out there again you might not come back. It's only a matter of time before she turns."

"I know that." I replied to him. "And I'm keeping that in check, but I can't let her coop under all that pain. I'm sure you'd do the same for your wife if she was in that condition of agony."

A bead of sweat ran down Shining's neck. "Yeah...I would…"

As he spoke, something clicked in my head as my eyes narrowed. "How come you're here and not with her anyway? Besides the whole thing with the mares going crazy?"

Shining chuckled nervously. "Well, as you could imagine the only stallions that aren't present here are the ones who have wives and are looking to have kids."

I blinked before I realized. "I see. You don't want a child yet."

He shook his head quickly. "No no, it's not that. It's just...the alicorns...they, you see," he gave a gulp, "most of the time they can actually keep their heat in check, but…"

"But what?" I asked as I now feel very curious.

"Every so often, they go crazy with heat as well. Even worse than normal mares. With them being able to cast magic and fly around to snag you...they make these mares seem perfectly harmless." Shining explained.

"Wow…" I was surprised to this. Alicorns are a force to be reckoned with. Glad I'm not in Canterlot now, or Luna and Celestia would be all over me. Another thought came to mind. "While I feel a bit weird asking this, if mares are in heat like this, how come some stallions are not taking this chance for...pictures and stuff?"

This actually caused Shining to chuckle a bit. "Cause one idiot actually tried that already. There is a reason to why most mares avoid Blue Blood even in the heat season. He tried to snap a picture of some of the mares doing "things". They heard him take a picture and nearly beat him to death. He was even inside a locked building and they pinpointed exactly where he was."

I literally snorted in my hand by this. "I would so pay anything to see that." Shining chuckled in agreement with me.

"Shining." We turned as one stallion approached. "Bad news, we're running low on water and food. We only have a days worth left."

"Ah buck it all." Shining growled with a face palm.

"Looks like we got some shopping to do." I spoke as I used my book and created my cloak.

"I'll come with." Spoke Spike as he jumped off his bunk.

"Alright." Shining nodded. "Alan, you and Spike go get food. I'll head to the water tower to get some water. Watch yourselves." Spike and I nodded as we stepped out and moved in the shadows.

"Where can we get food at, bud?" I asked my friendly dragon.

Spike thought for a few moments. "I can think of two places that would have plenty of food. Sweet Apple Acres, that will have mostly fruits and other plants for us, or...Sugarcube Corner. Its closer, but has mostly sweets and you run the risk of running into Pinkie."

"Yeeeeeeeah, Sweet Apple Acres it is." I spoke. I would rather have Fluttershy fuck me than have Pinkie do whatever crazy things run in her mind. Spike agreed to the plan as we moved through the town and down the path to the farm. There were a few times the mares had run up to Spike to ask about me while I fled for cover. Guess they really are getting better at picking up my scent now.

"I last saw Alan was at the spa. That's all I know." Spike lied. Each mare grinned wildly before making a mad dash for my former prison.

"Nice thinking." I spoke as I came out of hiding.

He chuckled. "Guess they can't think straight under their heat."

"I'm not complaining." I chuckled as we continued down the dirt road. We finally made it to the farm, but to our dismay, all the trees around were stripped clean of any apples. "Crap...where'd they all go?" I groaned.

Spike sighed. "I guess that means that AJ bucked them all and stored them in the barn."

"Guess we better take a look." I spoke. The two of us went to the red building nearby the house. However, things got worse for us...we literally heard moans coming from inside. "Aaaand damnit...they're guarded."

"Would you rather get food from Sugarcube Corner and meet with Pinkie?" Spike asked.

I gulped. "...let me see who exactly we're dealing with." I slowly opened the door to a crack to peek inside. I was flushing to see two mares on a haystack with a sheet under them. The two were none other than AJ and Skittles, both butt naked. "Good god…" I whispered. They were literally going at it with each other like they didn't care about anything else.

"Well? Who is it?" Spike asked softly.

"Applejack and Rainbow." I groaned as I pulled back.

The dragon sighed and rubbed his head. "Ok...well, as long as we're quiet they shouldn't be bothered with us taking a few buckets of apples. The only thing is if the smell you or see an apple bucket moving on its own since you're invisible you're in trouble."

He made some points. If all that is true, I'll be dead. Now what….wait, that's it. "I have a plan." I smiled. "There's a back door behind the barn. If I use that route, they shouldn't be able to smell me much and they won't see the buckets moving."

"Guess we got a plan. Let's do it." Spike nodded. He moved to the front door as I moved to the back. In unison, we both entered the barn and slowly moved to the buckets while we kept hearing and seeing the two mares fucking like rabbits.

The two of us had grabbed finally a few buckets as we breathed in relief. "Can't believe nothing bad happened to us." I sighed...I literally should have kept my fucking mouth shut. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a doggy door open as Winona came out and stretched. When she saw Spike, she started barking happily and ran to us before circling us. I paled. "Nononono, shhhhhhh."

"Winona? What is it girl?" I heard AJ speak as hoofsteps approach.

I paled harder as I shook. "Quick, hide." Spike whispered as he grabbed Winona in a hug and petted her head. My brain scramble as I dashed off the side and hid behind a haystack.

"Awww, it's just spike." I heard Skittles sigh. "I was hoping for a stallion."

"Sorry Rainbow, it's just me." The dragon laughed.

"Hey, whatcha doin with all these apples, Spike?" I heard AJ speak this time.

"Twi said something about needing to run tests on fruit and sent me to grab a lot of apples." Spike lied.

I knew I felt AJ glaring a bit, sensing he was probably lying. Spike was sweating a bit as his grip on Winona loosened. This gave the dog a chance to slip away and run to the haystack I was hiding behind and barked happily. I jumped to the side in surprise, but tripped and fell into a water trough with a splash.

All eyes fell to me as my cloak vanished, showing myself to the world. "...ah fuck." I whimpered. Aj and Skittles went wide eyed before grinning and licking their lips.

"Alan, thanks for saving us the trouble of searching for you.~" AJ cooed as she grasped a rope and twirled it like a lasso. I paled as I started scrambling a bit to get up, but kept slipping.

Right before AJ could lasso me, Spike jumped and grabbed the rope. "Alan, RUN!" He didn't need to tell me again as I finally crawled out of the trough and equipped my greaves. I grabbed a bucket of apples and made a mad dash out to the exit.

"Alan HAS BEEN FOUND AT THE BARN!" I heard the two mares screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I panicked while on the run. A few mare spotted me and tried to catch me, but I was too fast. Even the unicorns were unsuccessful since my boots protected me from magic. I made many turns and cuts to push distance from them as I got to the bunker. Quickly, I got inside and closed the door.

Confident I was safe, I despawned the greaves and walked further in. "Wooo, that was close." I sighed as I placed the bucket down to where the food was. Back in the main room, Shining was already back from his trip and had a scowl on his face. "Hey Shining, whats got you so pissed?" I asked as I approached him. Before I knew what happened my body became frozen in a light blue aura as the guard growled at me.

"You rutted my sister?" He snarled. I blinked as fear set in. His words were so dark you could practically see the venom dripping off.

"H...how did you…?" I asked while I started sweating.

Shining growled again. "She made an appearance near the water tower and was going on and on about your "special night" to any mare that asked her."

Oh fuck, her lust made her blab...I'm so screwed. "Shining, please, I can expla-AUGH!" I was thrown at the wall and groaned by the hard impact while holding my stomach.

"Just when I was beginning to think you were a decent guy." The male growled. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." I turned to try to explain what happened, but he slammed a fist to my face and I blacked out instantly.

(Shining POV)

Alan slumped to the floor on his side now unconscious while I seethed in rage. How dare he rut my sister. He's gonna pay for this, and I know the perfect punishment. I grabbed some rope nearby and started tying him up.

"Shining, what are you doing to him?" A stallion nearby asked.

I gave a grin. "Making a delivery to Sugar Cube Corner." I saw many of the stallions pale to my statement as I threw Alan on my shoulder and made a trip to the pastry shop. I think Pinkie will love to see Alan.

(Alan POV)

I was finally able to gain conscious as I groaned. "Owwww…" Shining's blow hit me harder than I thought. Now he's pissed. I shook my head while tugging my arm from the gum sticking to me and….wait….gum? My eyes opened as they grew wide. I was literally stuck to a wall, my clothes gone and covered in sweet, slimy pink bubblegum. I tried to pull free, but every attempt only snapped my body back to the wall and made it worse.

"Our friend's awake!~" I heard a familiar tone with crazy lust and dozens of cheers. My face paled as I turned my attention forward and gasped in horror. Pinkie Pie entered...no, 3, 5,12, no...I can't count how many Pinkies there were!

 **(Very short Lemon Warning)**

"Pinkie," I gulped, "I don't know what's going on, but you gotta let me go." They all only giggled as one pinkie approached and grabbed my dick hanging open and stroking me like crazy. I bit my lip as I stood hard at full length.

"PARTY TIME!~" Pinkie screamed in lust as she took my dick in her mouth and sucked like a vacuum cleaner, bobbing her head furiously. The sheer pleasure from her forced a long moan from me. It felt too good...I couldn't help but give into it. I felt many hands grab me as I was magically pulled away from the gum, no bits on me as I was forced on the bed and one Pinkie sat on my face. I didn't have control as I shoved my tongue in the clone's pussy. The clone screamed in pleasure as she grinded down on me. More clones gathered as they grabbed my hands and pushed them in their cunts, resulting in me fingering them like hell. Two more joined the original as they sucked on my balls like jawbreakers. All the others either began grinding on my limbs or kissed and licked my body.

" _Too...much!"_ I cried in my mind and released a shattering orgasm in Pinkie's mouth. The mare moaned happily as she sucked the white liquid down quickly.

"Time for this to go in my oven.~" She purred as she started climbing on me and aimed my cock at her pussy. I paled as I knew if this starts, I'm a dead man.

I literally pushed my face out and shouted. "A GAME! LET'S PLAY A SPECIAL GAME!" Every Pinkie in the room gasped in delight at this idea.

"WHAT KIND OF GAME!?~" They all asked with lust.

I gulped and thought quickly. "Uh...t-the game is you all play with each other and whoever lasts the longest, wins gets me all season. Pay attention to only each other and not me as I watch." I blurted out quickly. Second later, the Pinkies all lunged for each other and began having orgies. It was hot I'll admit, but I'm not staying for them to finish. I quietly and quickly got off the bed and saw only my underwear. I grabbed it, put it on and quickly made a beeline for the door as the Pinkies were distracted.

 **(Lemon End)**

I made it out and quickly dove in the shadows of the town. With my book and cards back at the bunker, I'm a sitting duck to the mares if they find me. With little other option I made my way back to the bunker. Things were looking up slightly, but crushed when I heard screams of the stallions and moans from mares where the bunker was. My head hung a little as I sighed. "Well fuck me...guess the mares finally broke in." Not wanting to get in the battle field unarmed I hung back to try and come up with a plan.

Getting my book was out of the picture, so are my cards. I don't know what happened to Spike. I don't see him anywhere. Hope he's okay. The town was not safe anymore...guess my only option is to go in the everfree forest and look for shelter. So there I went, into the big dark forest with nothing but my skivvies. The girls all seemed to be wary of this place so hopefully they won't be too eager to follow me here.

As I went deeper, the forest densened as well. I started to get a bit wary, wondering why the girls hate this place. Soon, I took another step forward before my foot sunk into something as I yelped. Looking down, my foot was stuck in a small pit of slimy and stretchy green goo. "Uuuurgh...come on, let me go." I groaned while attempting to shake myself free. The sound of the bushes alarmed me as I turned to where they shook. "Uh….hello?"

The bushes shook again before my heart stopped a moment as I saw someone emerge. It was a female, but not a pony, thank god. She was more of a zebra with light blue eyes. She wore a dark grey enchanting dress, gold rings on her neck and a small one pierced on her right ear. "Oh, a new creature stands before me. Though you are one, friendly I hope you be." She spoke in an ancient greek accent, and was speaking in rhyme.

As she spoke, I quickly got the sense that she was not in the same predicament as the mares in town, so I offered a small smile. "A pleasure to meet you. Could you help me with this goo?" The zebra nodded as she pulled out a small bottle of some kind before she poured orange slime on top. The goo started sizzled and dissolved into nothing until my leg was free. "Whew, thank you miss."

"You are most welcome." The zebra smiled. "Though curious, where did you come from?"

I chuckled. "From a different plane of existence...long story short I got sucked into a portal in my home dimension and wound up here."

The zebra woman blinked before speaking. "From your words, this is all true. A new creature in Equestria is you."

Her rhyming made me grin a bit, so i tried to ask for help with my own. "Miss, I'm trying to hide from the mares in heat. Could you help me rest my feet?"

The female zebra giggled. "Help you I will. Escaping the mares in heat, can make your head spin faster than a mill." She turned around and began walking back through the undergrowth.

I followed her through the dense of vegetation. "What's your name by the way? I'm Alan."

"Zecora is my name, and brewing potions is my game." The female greeted.

"Ah. So you're kinda like a witch doctor?" I asked.

"In your terms yes. But don't be fooled, for I am the best." Zecora giggled. We carried on for a few minutes until we came across a hut in a small clearing.

"So this is where you live?" I asked. Zecora nodded as we entered. Her home was indeed filled with ingredients and potions, along with decorations and knick knacks. "Quite a collection of artifacts."

Zecora smiled at me. "They are treasures of the lands where I am from." She showed me two masks. "This one speaks 'hello', and this one, 'welcome'."

Thankful that she let me into her home without any problem, I was inclined to ask for one other thing. "I...don't suppose you have any clothes I can borrow?" I asked with an embarrassed blush. "I was caught by Pinkie before I came here, so I'm not sure where they are now."

The female zebra gave me a smile. "Clothes for you to wear I hold. Though only female I have, wearing one will be bold."

A sigh was heard from my mouth. "Better than just walking about in my underwear I guess…" Zecora dug in a chest before pulling a robe out. It was black and looked like a wizard would wear. I put it on and thought to myself. I didn't look so bad. It almost looks like regular garments for a wizard. I actually like it. "Thank you Zecora. This will be fine."

Zecora nodded before sitting on a stool. "Trouble with the mares back in Ponyville in their heat. I will say, this is something that is hard to beat."

"Preaching to the choir." I nodded and took a seat on a chair. "I came back from training with my spells like a week ago and walked right into the whole thing. Now I'm without any of my spells, and…" My voice fell flat as my head dipped a bit.

Zecora nodded in understanding to my situation. "Handling the mares without warning in their heat is truly fearful." However, she gave me a smile. "But with my help, I can give you a miracle."

"Gonna take more than a miracle." I sighed. Zecora only got up from her seat and started looking through the potions she had on display. Her eyes perked up before she pulled out a glowing blue potion bottle before placing it in my hands. "Um...what's this?"

"A potion to solve your problem." Zecora explained. "This potion will give you large amounts of energy. A full month to stay energized like me."

My head tilted as I breathed in surprise. "You think I should go back there? Nononononono, I can't. Not after...what I went through." Memories of what I encountered from Skittles, Rarity, and Pinkie replayed in my head. "This is more than I can handle."

The zebra smiled warmly again before she pulled another potion out, this color was purple. ""This potion comes with a headache. Drinking it, all memories you see foul, will seal away within, best one I can make."

I took the potion in my hand and gulped. "How long does it last?"

"Seal away 1 month it can. But after that, they will return like water breaking a dam." Zecora explained. Got to admit, I don't have many options here. If I don't get my spells...oh what the heck I might as well just get it over with. Making up my mind, I popped off the corks and drank them quickly. At first, it tasted bad, but both left behind a wonderful aftertaste of fruit. The effects of the potions worked fast as the memories from my experience vanished from my mind, and I felt amazing! Like I can keep running forever!

Now full of energy and a spring in my step, I gave the zebra a hug and grinned. "Thank you so much. I'll be back after I get my stuff."

"Tread light, for if the mares see you, they will attack with all their might." Zecora spoke. I gave her a nod before bursting out the door and ran back to Ponville. I was passing by Sugar Cube Corner, and heard Pinkie and her clones still going at it in their orgies.

" _Holy crap, guess it's a good thing I got out while I could."_ I shuddered and continued towards the bunker. I ducked behind a box and peeked to the bunker. There were still some moans coming from inside as I sighed a bit. "Alright, let's be stealthy." Walking on my tip toes I slowly entered the bunker. I saw some mares sleeping, or distracted with each other with soft makeouts. My eyes flowed around the bunker before I spotted my book and cards on the table. Still being quiet, I carefully walked over and collected my belongings. "Phew...safe and sound." I sighed. As I was making my way out of the bunker, I stopped and noticed the stallions were tied down by ropes. A couple who were barely awake saw me and groaned for help. The mares seemed distracted right now, so it's best to help the guys however I can. I quickly and quietly came over to them and started untying them.

"Alan, you came back for us? We thought you were a goner." One breathed.

I chuckled softly as I freed one of them. "Well, when you're with a pony mare that loves games above anything else, it's pure dumb luck I am still in tact." As I moved onto the next I was met with glaring eyes. "...Shining." I sighed softly as I gave a small glare of my own.

"So I see you weazled your way out of Pinkie's grip." He noted. "That was supposed to be a lesson for you."

"A lesson that nearly got me killed." I spoke with my glare hardening. "You never gave me a chance to explain what happened, and look what happened. Due to your stupidity, you threw me out and threw away the only one who can help with the mares. But noooooooooo, you knocked me out and sent me to a death sentence."

The stallion growled and turned away. "Just untie me already."

I groaned and was about to reach the rope, but froze. Something in my mind blinked as a sly grin formed and I pulled back. "...no."

Shining blinked in confusion and faced me. "No? What do you mean, "no"?"

"You nearly got me pulverized by the craziest mare in heat. While she's not here...I think keeping you in here with the mares should even the score between us." I explained with a small evil glint.

The stallion's pupils shrank in fear. "No...no, no, nonono you can't leave me with them all by myself!"

"And why should I give you a chance when you never gave me one? Hmm?" I grinned. Believing I had said enough I rose to my feet and started exiting from the bunker with the freed stallions. "Hope your wife won't pulverize you for cheating on her with other mares, Shiny. Ta ta." He started tossing, turning and shouting while the rest of his friends fled. Just after we cleared the entrance we all heard Shining scream with the mares moans again. I chuckled as I absorbed my payback. Revenge...is sweet. "Music...sweet music to my ears."

The stallions gulped while Big Mac chuckled nervously. "Remind me not ta ever git on yer bad side." I chuckled again as I patted his back. They all took different ways as I headed back to the hut where Zecora was staying. She made soup, despite the unusual ingredients, it tasted pretty good. Finally, nightfall arrived as I slept on the couch for some well deserved rest...or so I thought.

 **(Dream realm)**

 **(Dark Lemon Warning)**

Once more I was floating about my dream world in an empty void. After everything I'd recently been through, it felt nice just relax and do nothing. Suddenly, the world shifted as I crashed on a platform beneath me. "Ooooooow, who turned on the gravity?" I rose my head as I blinked. I was in a room with neon blue all around, a large king size bed with blue sheets. "Uhhhhh….I did not think of this…." My brain processed the scene until it clicked. This was Luna's bedroom. But why am I here? "Uh...hello? Luna? Are you there?" A giggle echoed around me as I flushed and shivered. "Oh no...please don't tell me."

"I've been looking for you, Alan.~" I heard Luna's voice purred out as if she grazed my ears. "You have any idea how long I've been trying to find which dream was yours? You've made me very, very lustful.~"

I tried to wake up in any way possible, but couldn't. _"Shit…._ " Looks like I was stuck….fucking hell! You know what!? Fine! "Alright! You want me!? I'm right here, Luna! Come on and let's get started!" There was a snap of fingers before I felt my wrist clasped in iron shackles. "BDSM? Never knew you were so naughty inside your mind." Luna teleported in the room just as the chains snapped back and yanked me on the bed. I was getting fed up with all this. If the potion can keep me up and going, I should be able to knock Luna out. "I'm right here, Luna. Just start fucking me already." The princess grinned while licking her lips. She walked closer to the bed as her normal dress faded away and left her completely naked. I will admit, she was very attractive naked. Her breasts, hips, stomach and rear were everything a man drools for. "...okay, I admit, you're very beautiful."

"Oh how sweet of you.~" She cooed with a grin. "Now be a good boy and let me fuck you as I please.~"

"Then do it." I stated firmly with a glare. Luna climbed on top of me as her horn glowed and forced my clothes to fade. The aura soon grabbed my dick as she started stroking me. Wanting to just get it done, I moaned loudly to play along.

"Mmmm, you feel good. I can't wait to get you inside.~" Luna purred as she moved her body over my waist. I was getting nervous a bit by this, but actually a bit aroused. I took a breath and prepared for what lied ahead. Without warning, Luna slammed down on my hips causing me to groan in pain. I know this is a dream and all, but the force she used felt like it cracked my pelvis.

"Damn, you're so aggressive!" I groaned as she started bouncing wildly on my crotch.

She leaned down and press her lips to my ear. "Oh, you have no idea. You're mine from sunset till sunrise.~" She purred before nibbling my ear. I groaned a bit as I felt head turning to face her, faces inches from each other. The pleasure was getting the best of me as I had no idea what I was doing, but my lips crashed with hers. Luna's eyes snapped open as she pulled back and glared at me. "I never said you could kiss me! You will be punished!"

I gulped. "Oops…" That probably wasn't the smartest move I could've made. Luna growled before she held out her hand while something a foot long materialized in it. "The fuck is that?" I asked with my body trembled.

"There's more than one way to relieve myself with you. Since you disobeyed me, I'm going to have to show you whole is in charge.~" The object in her hand had become quite clear now and I'm not gonna lie...I was terrorfied.

"No….you...you wouldn't!" I snapped as I started struggling under her. Luna smirked before holding the end of it to my face. When I refused to open my mouth she pinched my nose shut. I literally felt like I couldn't breathe. My lungs begged for oxygen as I turned blue. It was too much and I opened my mouth for a deep breath. As I did, she shoved a protion of her dildoe into my mouth. The princess slid it in and out a few times to be sure my saliva coated it. I gagged and choked a few times until by relief she pulled it out as I coughed and whimpered. "...please...stop...no more…"

Unfortunately Luna seemed to ignore me as she turned me on my stomach and strapped the dildoe on. In terror, I cried and begged her to stop while thrashing. I felt tears falling while pleading for my life. "Don't worry, it'll feel good. Besides, you need to be taught a lesson.~"

"I don't want this! This is rape for god sake! Stop! Let me go-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I felt the dildoe shove deep in my ass as I felt my ass stretching. The mare moaned in lust and pleasure as her hips moved faster and harder. This is insane! "OW! FUCK! STOP!" I screamed as I felt her pushing against me.

She laid against my back as her arms wrapped around me. "Mmm, you feel so good. You'll relieve my heat in no time.~" Luna cooed before biting my neck. I cried in pain and sobbed. This was true torture. I only hope it would end soon. However, my fears grew when out of the bloom, two Lunas popped in front of us with dildoes strapped on.

"No...please god no…" I gulped.

Luna only smirked as she pulled me on her chest. "This had gotten more interesting. Shall we relieve our heat ladies?~" Her clones giggle as they grabbed my head before poking their dildoes at me. I wanted to turn away, but their grip was firm. When Luna slapped my ass, I cried out until the two dildoes were shoved in my throat, going far deep. The two thrusted back against me as they buried my face against their crotches.

The three used and abused my body for what felt like hours. Finally after many...MANY moans, the three alicorns cried out and came in waves of sticky goo. After the clones finished, they disappeared while the original still clung to my body. She hugged me tight while staying put inside me as her hands roamed my chest. "...I...no more…" I whimpered with sobs.

 **(Dark Lemon End)**

Luna smiled as she kissed my neck. "Mmmm, that was wonderful. I can't wait for tomorrow.~"

"N...no….I won't...sleep...ever again." I whimpered with pain in my words.

"You can and you will. No matter how hard you try.~" She cooed in my ear with a slow lick.

"...you're insane." I groaned in pain and fear. She only giggled as she pressed me down on her bed and laid on top of me. This was by far, the worst day of my life...and I have to deal with this for a long time...may God have mercy on me.

 **Well, shit, not even in his dreams was Alan safe. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see what you liked ar didn't like so I can continue making the the best story that I can. Also, if you have an ideas for the story, feel free to either PM me or leave a comment in the reviews. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13- Fixing the Aftermath Part 1**

I'm not gonna go into much detail on what I experienced this past month. The heat season...was truly brutal. A nightmare to be exact. Every day when I needed to stretch and walk through the woods, I would get ambushed by the mares. Rainbow on her part got me a few times, and she brought me to Sweet Apple Acres where I got engaged to a long and exhausting threesome with her and AJ. Like seriously, AJ's physical strength nearly broke me into pieces. Another horrid event was when I passed out...and I was brought back to Sugarcube Corner. Not even a second to react and I was gang banged by Pinkie and her clones. It literally felt like they tore my dick off by how fast and hard they went. Everytime I came, it hurt like hell.

And nightfall...god, it was a nightmare. I did try my hardest to stay awake, but I always passed out. Luna would wait for me, deaf to my pleas not screw me. She wouldn't listen to me, and every night she came with more and more clones. The final night, they fucked me at once! At once I tell you! I never felt so scared, or in pain in my entire life...I fucking hate the heat season. Not to mention the unpleasant surprise I got when I awoke every morning. Everyday I had to wash out a sticky mess from my pants.

I know the mares that raped me would not remember what they did, but it was fresh to me. For the first time ever, I was utterly terrified of the ponies...I don't know for certain I can stay around them now...or even trust them.

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Finally, the heat season has ended. Thank god. Zecora told me that the mares should be back to their normal selves, but that gave me little comfort. Still I decided to try and make my way back to Ponyville. I walked through the forest as my brain kept replaying the horrid memories. I tried to push them out, but they kept going like a broken record that wouldn't stop. Upon entering the town I pulled my hood up so as not to make eye contact with anyone. The streets were now filled again with both mares and stallions and they seemed unaffected from the heat.

"Why am I the only one dealing with the nightmares of the heat?" I mumbled to myself while passing some locals. My name rang out a few times but i ignored it. As it was still early in the morning I entered a cafe and took a seat at a table. A waiter came by with a mug of coffee and took my order for a muffin. I could tell this was really eating at me from the fact that I just drank the coffee black. The bitterness seemed to calm my mind and distract me.

"Alan!" A familiar voice made me jump and choke on my coffee. I saw Skittles approaching as I pulled my hood forward to hide my face. My face paled while my heart rate increased. It got worse when she suddenly hugged me tight out of the bloom. "It's so good to see ya, pal! Haven't seen ya since the gala."

I gave a gasp as and squirmed from her grip. "Really? Has it been that long?" I replied shakily.

"Yeah." Skittles nodded. "We were worried when ya left out of the bloom." She pulled back and punched my shoulder slightly. "Been quiet without you around."

At this I gave an involuntary laugh. "I find that very hard to believe, Rainbow."

The mare blinked in surprise. "Hey, you called me by my real name. What happened to "Skittles"?"

My nerves got the better of me and I short circuited. "What? Nothing happened at all, I'm fine."

"Dude, you alright? You're acting like you seen a ghost." Rainbow leaned forward as she was starting to pull my hood up to see my face. With her face so close and her action, my eyes only saw the crazy and lustful side of her from the heat season.

Reaching into my pocket, I slapped a few bits on my table and jumped to my feet. "You know what, I just remembered there's something I gotta go take care of. Uh, watering my fish and feeding my plants. Bye!" I dashed out of the cafe as quickly as I could.

I didn't know how far I ran, but it didn't matter. I just needed to get away from Rainbow for a while. After a minute, I stopped and took a breath. "...I think I lost her…" A bark echoed from side as I panted and turned my head. I saw a familiar dog approaching me as WInona ran around my feet and barked in greeting. "Hey girl, haven't seen you since-!" My eyes shot open as I realized where I was. "...oh no."

"Alan!" I didn't react in time before I was tackled by an orange mare who embraced me tightly. "Ah missed ya, sugarcube."

"Choking….not breathing." I wheezed as my face turned blue.

The mare chuckled as she released me. "Sorry bout that. It's just yav been gone fer awhile. We were afraid somethin bad happened."

"I'm fine…" I lied in my words as I adjusted my hood.

The mare tilted her head. "Didn't think ya were the lyin type, Al."

I sighed as I shook my head slightly. "Thanks for knowing...I better go now." I passed her, but then stiffened when she grabbed my hand.

"Well hold on now. Can't ya stay fer a bit?" She asked in concern. I didn't answer as I pulled out of her grip and escaped back into town.

"Memory loss in heat...well played to fuck my life up." I mumbled under my breath. I was once again distracted until something else tackled me in another tight hug. My entire body shook as a familiar pink color and a sweet scent drove in my nose.

"HIYA, ALLY!" Pinkie cheered as she spun us around. "I MISSED YOU!"

I felt my world spinning as I groaned. "Gonna...lose...breakfast…" Pinkie stopped on a dime as I bent over and dry heaved.

"It's been so boring without you, Ally! I really missed you." Pinkie chirped before she pulled a cookie out of her hair and held it out to me. "Want a cookie? Made them this morning."

I glanced at the cookie and shook my head. "No thank you, Pinkie Pie. I...I just gotta do somethings. Later." The last thing I saw of Pinkie was her jaw dropping and hair deflating. I didn't look back and kept running. It was another minute until I caught my breath. "What kind of crazy world did I have to drop into?" I sighed before once more, someone pulled me into a hug, and I paled to see familiar white fur and a curled purple mane. "R-Rarity…" I stuttered.

"Oh Alan, I missed you so much, dear." The fancy mare spoke happily before pulling back. "You really worried me when you vanished that last week. I was concerned you got hurt."

"...yeah...I got hurt alright..." I mumbled under my breath.

Rarity smiled before cupping my cheek. "I think I know what'll make you feel better." She slowly started leaning forward, eyes closed and lips slowly puckering. My eyes shrank as I gripped her shoulders and held her back. When she felt herself pushed back, Rarity blinked. "Alan...why did you…?" Her face formed a frown as she took in my frightened look.

"I...I can't. I'm sorry!" I sharply turned and bolted once more into the town. This wasn't a good day for me. I bumped into four of the girls that had done stuff with me. All my mind would do was remind me of their heat. I need to find someplace to stay away from the others. This just isn't my day.

 **(POV Twi)**

A new day dawned in Ponyville for me. Fluttershy told me Alan came back not to long ago. I was so happy to hear that, but curious to why I haven't seen him yet. Must be at Sugarcube Corner working. As Flutters and I were having some tea at a nearby cafe, I noticed she had a smile and blissful look in her eye. A small grin formed. "Thinking of a familiar human, Flutters?~" I teased.

The pegasus eeped softly as a blush formed. "Yes-I mean no-I mean…"

I could only laugh before patting her shoulder. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Fluttershy's cheeks remained dark as she set down her cup. "Um...Twilight?"

"Hmm?" I hummed in question while sipping my tea.

"When Alan came back...it was actually during the middle of the heat season." She spoke. Hear statement caused my eyes to widen and spit my tea out and coughed.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and gulped. "He did?"

"Yes." My friend nodded. "I didn't lose myself when it started for me. He came by and….um...helped me a bit...when he first came...he looked scared...and nervous." She placed her hands on her lap and breathed. "Twilight...I don't think Alan was told about the heat season before it started."

I nodded slowly. "You're right. I was going to mention it before that human named Jace took him away to train, but I never got the chance."

"Oh dear…" Flutters muttered. "You...don't think we did anything...bad to him….did we?"

"No, I'm sure we didn't do anything bad to him." Well...I was partly right.

"Twilight! Fluttershy!" Hearing one of my friends, we turned as Rainbow landed from her flight.

"Good morning, Rainbow." I greeted with a smile. The pegasus didn't return with any of her usual comments and seemed bothered. "You ok?"

She shook her head. "...something's wrong with Alan. I saw him at a cafe this morning, but he looked...tense, and he just bolted when I asked if something was wrong with him."

I blinked at this. "That's not like Alan at all."

Flutters whispered in my ear. "Maybe something did happen to Alan during the season." I was slowly beginning to believe she might be right…

We soon saw Applejack approaching us. She too had a concerned and worried look. "Applejack? Are you alright?" I asked.

The farm pony shook her head. "Ah'm worried bout Alan. He was actin jumpy and ran away frum me." Once more, my worries were growing about Alan in the heat season. Sniffing was heard as we turned and gasped a bit, seeing our beloved Pinkie Pie with her fur dull and grey and her mane flat.

Fluttershy flew next to her. "What's wrong, Pinkie?"

The room was filled with the mare's sobs as she clutched the pegasus. "Waaaaaaah! I….IaskedifhewantedacookiethatIfreshlymadethismorningbutherefusedit, !"

All of us were shocked. Alan would never make Pinkie cry. This was now very troubling. Finally, we saw Rarity come in and I frowned. "...something happened with Alan to you as well?" I asked.

"...yes…" The unicorn sniffed. "I...I went to give him a kiss, like I did at the gala, but he pushed me back and stopped me. Then he took off…"

This was out of control...we need answers to why Alan is avoiding us. I stood up while placing some bits on the table. "Girls, we're going to see Zecora. She might be able help us with what's going on."

 **(POV Alan)**

Meanwhile, I had been searching high and low for a place to keep away from the girls. It tore my heart that I felt this was necessary, but I couldn't help it. This just isn't something any human is accustomed to have to deal with. And the fact that it happened with the mares I had feelings for...made it hurt so much more.

It was a little in to the afternoon when I came across a suitable spot. Despite the rest of the town, the building I found myself in front of seemed to be some sort of metal, factory like building. It was a bit run down and rusted, but the overall structure was still intact. Luckily for me, there was a sign that read "For sale". Judging from the amount of dirt collected on it, this place has been abandoned for some time.

"Ah, you're Alan, right?" Spoke out a mare from behind. I didn't recognize her voice so I turned around slowly. The mare was coffee creamed colored with a silver mane and blue eyes. She wore a mayor like uniform with glasses on.

"Yeah, I'm Alan." I greeted softly. "Um, is this building still for sale?"

The mare blinked in surprise. "Are you actually considering buying it? This old place hasn't been working in years, we were actually planning to demolish it."

"Nonono, it's fine. I fix it up for what I need." I smiled.

The mayor smiled. "Very well then. You'll have to fill out papers and buy the factory. Right now it's 300 bits." Well, guess it's good that I haven't spent much of the money I made from my time at the bakery.

"Yeah, alright. I'll follow ya." I spoke with a small smile.

 **(POV Twi)**

The girls and I made it to Zecora's hut as I knocked. A moment passed until the zebra answered. "Hello, Zecora." I greeted softly.

"Hello Twilight and friends, good to see you before the days ends." She smiled. Her eyes wandered around the others as her brow arched. "Something troubling plagues you. It is unusually for you to be blue."

I sighed before we entered her home. "We need answers. A friend of ours named Alan is avoiding us for some reason. It must be something about the heat season."

Zecora nodded with a knowing sigh. "Ah yes, Alan was a while to stay. Easy to guess the heat didn't make his day."

All of us gasped a bit in concern. We were right. "Zecora, what happened to Alan when we were in heat?"

She rummaged through her potions and handed AJ, RB, Pinkie, and Rarity vials filled with blue liquid. "This brew holds what you wish to know. Perhaps after you'll understand why he had to go." The four of my friends didn't bother to hesitate as they drank the potions. They soon coughed as blue clouds emerged and floated in front of us. Seconds later they began playing the lost memories of them in their….their….oh my Celestia above.

The room remained quiet as my four friends gasped in shock, horror and embarrassment. Rarity was covering her mouth with a dark blush with tears flowing from her eyes by her memories to what she did to Alan. AJ stood there with a blush and baffled look while Rainbow's wings unfolded and dropped to the floor as her mouth hung open. Pinkie Pie was taking this very hard. Her dull color was darker now as tears of horror and regret flowed like a waterfall.

Zecora sighed as she opened a window and sucked out the clouds with the images dissipating. "Alan went through quite a lot. Though planned this to happen you all did not."

I knew now why he was avoiding us...we literally raped him and saw he was begging us to stop...our heat did this to him. "Why didn't you give me and Fluttershy a potion?"

She offered a weak smile. "Alan told me what happened that is true. Yet he also said nothing bad occurred from you two." It hit me. Alan never came to me at all in the heat season...and Fluttershy told me he came to her when she had some sense of control left before she grew into full lust. "The heat season is normal for you and me. But not for Alan, a human is he."

Guilt and shame flowed in us. We did this to him...now we need to make it right. "Thanks for everything, Zecora. Come on girls, we're gonna talk to Alan." They nodded and wiped their tears before quickly following me back to town.

 **(POV Alan)**

After filling out the paperwork and exchanging most of my bits, I returned to the building and got to work. My book came in handy as my artifact creatures proved to be a great help in clearing the debris and making the repairs. I was able to get most of the building done and repaired. However, when I was taking a small break, I saw the mane six approaching me. I paled a bit before pulling my hood over again as I turned. "...what do you all want? I'm busy." Some of my creatures stopped what they were doing and took up positions around me as if to protect me from a source of harm and held up weapons.

Twilight took a breath before speaking. "Alan...we found out why you're avoiding us."

I gulped and hung my head. Should've guessed Twi would figure out something like that. "I...it's not…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't even collect my thoughts.

I heard someone approach and embrace me from behind. Another voice spoke, belonging to Fluttershy. "We're so sorry, Alan...we never meant to hurt you in any way...but...we know you're scared. It was the first time you experienced the heat season…." My guards glanced over at the pegasus holding me but didn't move to touch her. How she even managed to slip past them to get to me is beyond my understanding.

"It's not you or Twi I'm worried about." I breathed shakily. "I...just don't want to...go through any of that again...not with Rares, RD, AJ or Pinkie…" zthe for girls I named sniffed as tears rolled down their cheeks. "Don't take this wrong...I still love and care about you four...I just…can't do anything...everytime I see you four...it just brings up bad memories…" I sniffed while wiping my own tears.

Skittles went to take a step forward, but one of my guards beeped and raised its spear. She frowned and stepped back as her dipped head. "Alan...please we're sorry for what we put you through. Is there anything at all that we can do to show that we're sorry?"

I took a deep breath as my fists clenched. "I know you're all sorry, and I can't hold a grudge to any of you...I just...need some space…"

The blue pegasus sighed. "Ok...see ya around, I guess…" Her wings drooped down as she walked out the front door. Rarity, AJ and Pinkie left as well with frowns

"...why did this have to happen to me?" I asked myself.

Twi stepped closer to me as my creatures broke their ranks and went back to their work. "None of us wanted this to happen, Alan. The moment they found out they put you through that they each started crying." She explained.

I slowly looked up at her. "...I don't know what to do anymore…" I sniffed before embracing her tightly. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my back. "...thank you." I breathed.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Just trying to help." I pulled my head back a bit and gave her a small smile, something I haven't done all month.

I then sighed softly. "...it's gonna be tough though...even with Luna."

"She probably already knows." Twi mentioned. "The memory loss doesn't happen with alicorns." I gave a small nod before I yawned. The month of no good sleep and working on the factory has tired me out.

"Are you gonna sleep at my place?" Flutters asked softly.

I turned to her and sighed. "I'm going to actually sleep here. I appreciate the offer, I hope that's ok." The mare smiled back and hugged me gently. I turned to Twi before continuing. "...think you could help me with the others tomorrow? Would be nice to have some support."

Twilight smiled with a nod. "Of course. I'll help you anyway I can tomorrow. Right now, get some sleep. You need it." I nodded with a small smile as they my new home. After dusk fell, I made a makeshift bed from soare materials and drifted off to sleep.

 **(Dream Realm)**

I felt my mind stir until my eyes opened. The scene around me took only a few moments to replant a horrid pit in my stomach. Once again I was in Luna's chambers again, and was just as I remembered. "Oh no...no...nonononono!" I ran for the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, there was a poof from behind as I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Hellooooo.~"

My face paled as I sharply turned to see Luna, and along with dozens of her clones. I cried and pushed her back while pressing to the door. "No! Get away from me!"

The princess only grinned as she licked her lips. "You're ours, Alan. Ours to use as we please to pleasure ourselves.~" Her eyes were starting to glow black as twisted grins formed on their faces.

I was terrified this would happen to me. I tried pounding on the door again, but then they grabbed me and tossed me on the bed. Each crawling on me as they shredded my clothes. "NO! STOP IT! SOMEONE HE-HMP!" One clone placed a ball gag on my mouth. Tears flowed as they all mounted over me while I screamed for help.

" **BEGONE FROM THIS DREAM AND NEVER RETURN!"** A loud booming tone roared with a blazing wind. The Luna's around me shrieked in pain as they faded in bright lights. Everything vanished in particles before my clothes were back on me. I breathed in terror and held my head, curling into a ball.

"No more...no more…" I whimpered like a scared child. The scenery shifted as I was now on a grassy plain. This scene calmed me a bit, but I was afraid to move for I believe the Luna's might return.

"Alan?" A familiar voice spoke that made me pale. I sharply turned my head, seeing Luna with concern, major regret and guilt on her face. When she took a step forward, I yelped and scurried back until I was pressed with behind a tree. The princess sighed as tears formed in her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't be able to forgive me. It was absolutely revolting what I put you through. I wasn't able to control my heat this season...and you paid the price. I...I could see the whole thing as you fell victim to me. But I couldn't stop myself." She started sobbing into her hands and fell to her knees. "And now...I've made you afraid of me. Just as everypony else was while I was Nightmare Moon."

Slowly, I looked up at her. I was afraid to approach her...but my heart cracked to see her cry. "W….why couldn't..you...control it? I was told...alicorns could control themselves a while...but...you didn't...why?" I whimpered.

Luna peeked through her hands and sniffed. "It's true...that alicorns can normally control their heat...but there are some things that...make us lose control." She grabbed a clump of her dress and patted her eyes. "What changed this year was...I...I…"

My fear lessened while I took a few breaths. "You...what?"

The princess turned her head towards me. "...I...fell in love...with you." My heart stopped and my cheeks slowly bloomed red by her answer.

"You…..love me?" I asked.

"When my feelings for you took root...it allowed my lust to leak out and take over." Luna breathed and lowered her head. "But...look where it got us...I couldn't control myself….and look what I did….I know for certain...I ruined my chance with you…" Emotions of hurt, anger, pain, and sadness roamed in my mind and body. She loved me...and her lust used that to its advantage to use me. I felt myself getting up to my feet. My tears kept flowing before I suddenly made my way to the princess and embraced her tightly.

Luna gasped by my action. "A-Alan?! But...but why? Don't you...hate me after what I put you through?"

I sniffed while laying mt me head against her neck. "What happened this last month was more than anyone should have to bare. The others done similar things to me...and I didn't know what to do. I admit I was scared...in pain….but how can I hate you if it was something you couldn't control….you're my friend...even when my friends put me in such pain...I can never hold a grudge...you all mean so much to me...I love you all."

Luna's eyes sparkled with tears as she hugged me back. "Thank you, Alan." She whispered while stroking my hair. Her presence now...it felt warm...safe. I was still nervous...but I knew she needed this. Out of everyone, she went through the most pain...and I won't turn from her.

"...I love you too, Luna." I whispered while stroking her back.

The princess smiled and pulled back from the hug. "Alan, may I ask what you're going to do about the other girls. I can say for certain that they were each in a similar situation."

I nodded. "Yeah...I'm going to try to reconnect with them, you know...try to hang out with them…" I looked up at her before gently gripping her hand. "And...I would like to have you come too."

Luna nodded. "I will be there, my love." Those words...they felt so warm. I felt my cold heart heating with it...it felt so good.

"Luna? Can you...stay with me for tonight?" I asked with a small plea in my tone. She nodded as she leaned against me. A mattress and blanket conjured up, keeping us warm in my dreamscape. I sighed softly before nuzzling into her chest. "Thank you, Lulu." The mare giggled and nuzzled my neck. The pleasing warmth and her presence caused me to start dozing until I fell to another slumber in my dreams.

 **(The Next Morning)**

The warmth of the sun beaming at me as I awoke from my slumber. My eyes slowly opened as I yawned gently. All around the factory were my metal companions, still working on restoring my home to be. Leaving my domicile, a grabbed a coffee and muffin to go before heading towards the element of kindness's home.

When I arrived, Angel had managed to unlock the door for me. He gave a smile and bounced off into the house. I closed the door behind me and climbed up to Fluttershy's room. Her door was cracked open so I stuck my head inside. She was laying on her bed with a small smile on her face. The second my foot creamed on the floor board, her eyes fluttered open while she yawned and stretched. She spotted me and blinked "Oh, good morning, Alan."

"Morning to you, Butterscotch." I smiled back.

Flutters eeped and blushed. "Oh my…"

"What? You mean you forgot I kissed you and called you that when I came back during the heat season?" I teased.

"N-no...I just wasn't expecting it." Her head dipped as she hid her face shyly in her hair. God, she's so adorable.

I pulled her in a hug and kissed her neck. "Expect it from now on, Butterscotch." A moan escaped her lips as she kissed me back. We sat on her bed for a few minutes till she pulled back and climbed out off. She got dressed as we started our day. It was time fix things with the other girls. Just hope they're doing ok for the moment. But, I know after today, they will be back to their normal selves.

Leaving the cottage, the two of us walked down the path before entering the town. "So who's up first, Flutters?" I asked my shy pegasus friend.

"Twi thinks it would be best to see Pinkie first. She did take it the hardest." Flutters explained. "She should be waiting there for us." Pinkie is a good start. Besides Luna, she did use clones in the heat season.

Nodding, we both headed to Sugarcube Corner. The bell rung once we entered. "Pinkie? You there?" I called in the shop.

There was the sound of clopping steps as Twi emerged from the stairs. "Hey guys, Pinkie's upstairs. Fair warning, Alan, you might not recognize her in her current state." Her tone sounded a bit hurt. This must be serious. I nodded as she took us upstairs. Upon entering, my eyes widened.

Pinkie was definitely not what she's supposed to look like. Her joyful pink fur was very dull and shaded with grey. Her fun and messy pink mane was all flat and straight like a deflated balloon. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees with her once baby blue eyes bloodshot and her cheeks had tear streaks. At the end of her bed, her party cannon lay in a heap of spare parts and scrap metal.

"...Pinkie?" I breathed in shock once I took a step forward.

The mare sniffed as she slowly turned her head to me. "A...Alan?" Her tone and voice was broken, hurt and filled with regret. She really took this hard.

Gaining some courage, I slowly approached and sat at the edge of her bed. "What happened to you?"

Pinkie sniffed again as she hid her face in her knees. "I...I did such horrible things to you. After seeing how much pain you were caused, I just can't bring myself to think of a single happy thought without reminding myself that I took yours away."

It hurt to see her so emotional. This is not the Pinkie Pie I fell in love with. I breathed before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Pinkie. Look at me." She continued to sob as she made eye contact with me. I gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "Listen to me. I know you're upset, and feel guilty for what you did. I know it's painful, and I understand you don't want to see me upset or afraid after what you did to me...but I'm going to tell you this. You mean so much to me. The first day I came here, you made me so happy. You brought out so much joy I never thought possible. And remember, that wasn't you during the heat season when...you know happened. I know you would never try to hurt me in anyway." I leaned forward before embracing her and planting a kiss on her head. "No matter how much you hurt me, I will never stop loving you. You're my little ball of joy and happiness."

Pinkie wrapped her arms slowly around my back and breathed. "So...you're not mad at me?"

I pulled back my head and smiled at her. "I can never be mad at you."

"And we're still friends?" Her voice was starting to return as a hopeful glint appeared in her eyes.

"In a way...but I see you more as a friend." I spoke softly before I gently pecked her lips.

In an instant Pinkie's fur color returned as her mane reinflated and she hugged me tightly. "THANK YOU ALLY!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "There's the Pinkie Pie I fell in love with." Pinkie giggled with a blush as she pecked my cheeks rapidly. Chucklin, I tried to pull back, but she kept her hold and kept pecking me. "Hahahaha! Pinkie! I know you love me, but this is ridiculous!" I laughed. She finally stopped and rested her head on my shoulder. My chin rested upon her head as I stroked her mane. "I love you, Pinkie. Don't ever change who you really are."

"Oki doki loki." She chirped happily. Neither of us spoke for a moment until I broke away.

"Okay Pinkie, I have to see the others now." I spoke as I got up.

Pinkie nodded. "Okay Ally, I need to reassemble my canon anyway." As she got up, I whispered in her ear.

"I'll be back later, and I hope to expect some freshly baked cookies from your hands." I cooed before kissing her ear. The pink mare gasped with an excited smile and sprinted out of her room leaving a trail of dust behind. I chuckled as Twi, Flutters, and I left the bakery. "That went better than I thought."

We took a few steps down the street before there was a flash of light. After it died down, Luna walked over to us with a warm smile. "Good morning Twilight, Fluttershy,...my love." She blushed softly at the last part and looked away.

Twilight and Fluttershy blinked as they looked at me...until their jaws literally hit the ground. "HUUUUUUUUH!?"

"Oh...did I not mention that Luna and I spoke last night in my dream?" I chuckled sheepishly. "We kinda worked things out. She told me why her heat was bad...because she was in love with me. Sooooo...now we're lovers, heheh."

Twi blinked more. "I'm just gonna go ahead and repeat myself, "HUUUUUUUUUH"?!" I could only chuckle as Luna approached us until she held my arm, having it sink into her large ample chest. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Glad you can join us, my star princess." I spoke warmly.

Luna giggled softly. "You did ask me to come and help you with the others. Though I can see Pinkie is doing better."

"Yes, she is." I nodded. "I still appreciate that you and the others are here to support me."

Since Twi was still in shock, Fluttershy stepped in. "Maybe we should see Rarity next? She is the closest." I nodded in agreement as we walked down the dirt path.

While we strolled, I noticed the locals were gawking at me, seeing to how Luna was clinging to me. "Guess seeing us together like this is surprising." I chuckled softly to Luna.

"I'd say that is rather likely." The princess smiled.

We soon got to Rarity's home. The windows were shut with the blinds down. I took a breath and knocked on the door. "Rarity?" There was a few locks clicking open before a smaller white unicorn opened the door.

"Alan?" Sweetie Belle spoke in surprise.

I blinked as I realized I haven't seen Sweetie Belle or the other CMC's in a while. "Hey, Sweetie Belle." I smiled before I pulled her in a hug. The mare smiled and returned my hug. She pulled back with a concerned face.

"You're here for Rarity, right?" She asked.

I nodded as my own concern grew. "How's she doing?"

Her younger sister cringed. "Well...she locked herself in her room, is constantly moping and won't come out for anything. I had to make myself breakfast. Which...I promptly burned."

I gave a small chuckle to this and patted her head. "Hey Flutters, mind making Sweetie some breakfast while I talk with Rarity?"

"I don't mind at all." She smiled before getting an eyeful of the mess Sweetie Belle had made. "...that is if I can even find the kitchen." I chuckled at this as the pegasus turned to the unicorn. "I think I'll teach you a few things on cooking, Sweetie Belle."

While they were busy, Luna, Twi and myself went up to Rarity's room. We heard faint sobs coming from inside before I knocked. "I told you to leave me alone, Sweetie Belle!" She cried out.

"...It's me, Rares." I spoke to the door.

"A-Alan? Is that really you?" Rarity replied through her sobs.

"Yes, it is. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." I replied softly. The handle glowed from Rarity's magic as she pulled it open. She was...I don't even know what to say. Her makeup had run down her cheeks from crying, her mane was frizzy, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was only wearing a robe that was wrinkled and filthy. "Oh my god...you look horrible." I breathed in shock by her state.

She sniffed and covered her face with a pillow. "I feel horrible!"

I frowned with a sigh before walking over to her and sat on her bed. "Rarity...I know you're upset about what happened...but this isn't your fault."

The mare ripped the pillow away from face a stared at me. "How is it not?! I did horrible things to you!"

"I know..." I nodded. "But you never knew what you were doing. Having no memory proves it. That wasn't you. That was just your heat."

"And I absolutely hate that part about me." Rarity cried in her hands.

I frowned before rubbing her back. "Rarity, listen...I know you would never try to take advantage of me, or try to hurt me. You are an incredible, kind, elegant and beautiful mare. I know that for certain."

She wiped her smudged makeup on the back of her hands as her crying faded away. "That…means a lot to me, Alan. Dear me, I must look like a complete freak right now."

I smiled. "You'll never look like a freak to me. You will always look beautiful to me, outside," I gently poked to where her heart was, "and inside."

A smile was seen as she softly rested her hand on mine. "You truly want to forgive me?"

"Will this prove it?" A ruby red blush appeared on her cheeks as she felt my lips connected to hers. I pulled back from it a moment later and smiled. "Heh, you look gorgeous with that blush, Rares." The nickname caused the blush to darken even more. "Glad to see you're back to normal again, Rarity." I smiled before embracing her warmly.

The unicorn returned my hug without hesitation. "Thank you, dear. If you would like, maybe I can take you to the spa. My treat." My heart raced a bit, feeling the memory resurface from the spa, but I know the sisters are doing better, and this is a treat from Rarity. I'd hate to refuse it.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled. She smiled as we hugged each other again. Things were looking up for me and the girls. Two down, two to go.

 **Phew, another chapter done. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Alan still has two more mares to talk to, but I'm certain things will go well for him. As always, please leave a review so I can see how you're enjoying the story, or if there are any things you think should be added or changed. Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14 - Karaoke Night**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

After patching things up with Rarity, we left her to recompose herself. The fashion pony was rather embarrassed that we saw her in that state of despair. But above all, I'm glad she was doing better now. Twilight, Luna, Fluttershy, and I bid goodbye to her and Sweetie Belle as we discussed who we should see next.

"We still have to check in on both Rainbow and Applejack." Twilight noted. "Who should we-"

"INCOMING!" We heard a mare scream as I saw an orange blur seconds before it rammed into me. The object slammed into my gut as we were sent flying several yards back.

My head was spinning with thopters flying circles around me. "Owwwwww…" I groaned. As my senses started to return, I became aware of a mare sniveling. Glancing down on my lap I saw it was Scootaloo. "Scoots? What's wrong?"

The orange pegasus sniffed more as while flailing her fists against my chest. "W-what...what happened...between you and Rainbow Dash?!" She sobbed.

I blinked for a bit that she came running all this way to ask me about that. Placing my hands on her shoulders I pushed her back slightly. "Scoots, come on please calm down." She continued to sniffle as her flailing stopped. "Why do you want to know? Did something happen the her?"

The mare nodded. "When she came back home she was all sad and everything. I asked her if she could show off some of her tricks cause I thought that would cheer her up, but she said no. Now she's locked herself in her room and won't talk to meheeheeheeheeeeee!" She sobbed again and clung to me.

I breathed as I knew Scoots knew nothing about what happened. I pulled her close and rocked her gently. "Shhh, shhh, easy, easy. Just get it all out."

The mare continued to cry on my shoulder for a few minutes until her sobbing slowed to nothing. Scoots pulled back and wiped her eyes. "She's...my hero. I can't accept seeing her like this."

I sighed gently before cupping her cheek. "I know, Scoots. Rainbow is just upset for what happened to me this past month."

She glanced up in confusion. "What happened...to you?"

"Perhaps when you're a little older I'll explain." I smiled softly and patted her shoulder. "Now, I think I need to talk to RD to get her mojo back." I pulled out my book and stopped at the wings. I blinked before I realized I took them from scoots the day I went to canterlot. "Oh...and I think these are yours." I cast the spell as the artifact appeared back on Scootaloo.

She gasped in excitement and hugged me again. "Thank you! I really missed them."

"Sorry for taking them out of the bloom a month ago. Things kinda happened in Canterlot." I chuckled sheepishly while rubbing my head.

"It's okay. They are yours so I don't mind if you take them back when you need them." Scoots sighed softly. I smiled and patted her head. WIth the help of Luna, Scoots guided us to Rainbow's home, which was a literal cloud house with a rainbow waterfall. The young pegasus ushered us inside before leading us to Rainbow's room.

"Rainbow?" The mare spoke and knocked. There was no response, just the sound of someone moving about on a bed.

I walked up this time and knocked. "..Skittles, open the door please."

Several seconds passed before I got a response. "...You sure you want me to?"

"Yeah. I needed a bit to think, but now I want to talk to you." I spoke through the door. A zap of electricity was heard as a click followed. Everyone else waited outside as I entered. RD was on her bed with her mane messy like Rarity. Her eyes bloodshot, maybe from lack of sleep or crying. "...hey." I spoke softly and sat at the edge of her bed.

"...hey…" She spoke back in a low, broken voice.

The two of us were silent for a moment until I sighed. "Skittles, what happened wasn't you at all. I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, nor the others. I'm not mad at you."

"Yet that didn't stop you from turning tail and running away from me." She pouted and buried her face in her pillow.

"I was scared and confused to what was going on." I explained. "No one told me about the heat season, or that mares won't remember what happened. I've never been in a situation like that. I mean, yeah, any man from my plane would want what I been through, but it was all sudden to me. Yes, I had a girlfriend, but I never went far enough to get into sex. I wasn't prepared to what was coming to me."

Skittles popped her face out of the pillow and rested on her side as she turned to me. "If it makes you feel any better...I've never been with a male before." She breathed softly.

I did know her type at points. Not many guys would like to date a tomboyish girl with spunk and attitude, bodies not right, to maley, etc. "It's because of how tomboyish you are, right?" I asked.

The pegasus nodded. "More or less. They usually go for girls like Flutters or Rarity right off the bat."

I scooted closer before my hand gently stroked her mane. "I think any guy would be lucky to date you, they just don't know the real you. As my mom sometimes say, appearances can be deceiving."

She shrugged before sitting up. After taking a deep breath she faced to me again. "Look, Alan, I'm really sorry for what I put you through."

I only smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "I already forgave you, Dashie." A burning warmth spread from her cheek at the mention of that name. I felt her slowly return the hug as I smiled wider. "You're an amazing pegasus, RD. No matter what you do, you'll always be my number one daredevil girl." The mare let out a faint giggle and then clapped a hand over her mouth. I never heard her giggle before as I slowly grinned. "Noooo, did the infamous Rainbow Dash just giggle?"

She pulled back and glared at me. "You tell anyone that and I'll punch you."

"Lips are sealed." I chuckled and poked her nose playfully.

Another giggle was heard from her until she groaned. "Oh come on, stop making me laugh."

"Aww, but you sound cute when you laugh." I teased with a small chuckle.

"Wha...I…" Her cheeks flushed red as she turned away and huffed while crossing her arms on her chest. "I am not cute."

"You'll come around for me...Dashie." I cooed before poking her red cheek. Wow...her blush must be pretty strong judging by how warm her cheek is now. I think I can almost see steam. Chuckling, I stood up. "Come on, the others are waiting, and your number one fan is worried." Skittles shook herself from her trance as she hopped off her bed and stretched. I blushed a bit and turned away when I realized she apparently only slept in a tank top and panties. "Uh...I'll just wait outside until you're dressed." I walked out before shutting the door behind me.

Without a second to breath, Scootaloo jumped in front of me. "So...how is she?"

"Back to her old self." I assured with a smile and patted her head. "She'll be out in a minute." Shortly after, the cyan mare opened her door and stepped out in her normal clothes only to be bombarded by Scoots who hugged her tightly.

"Rainbow!" The orange mare cries out happily.

"Heya, squirt." RD chuckled and patted her head. "Sorry for last night, just had a lot on my mind."

Scootaloo nodded. "I can understand. I mean it sounded like you had a pretty bad fight with your coltfriend."

"C-Coltfriend!?" The mare's face burned red as I blushed too, but laughed. "W-we're not, I mean…."

"What? You telling me I'm not good enough, Skittles?" I smirked.

She shot me a glare before changing the subject. "Hey Scoots, how about some stunt practice?" Scootaloo's eyes lit up before she rushed out the door dragging Rainbow behind her. Just before she passed the doorway, Rainbow glanced back at me and smirked while mouthing, _"This isn't over."_

I rolled my eyes as I left her house with the others. Three down, one to go. "Alright, AJ is our last stop." I spoke.

"You're doing great, Alan." Twilight smiled at me. I blushed a bit with my own smile as we walked the path to the farm. We already saw AJ kicking trees and taking apples to the farm as she wiped her head with a cloth.

I approached her as I asked. "Want some help, partner?" The mare spun around at my voice with a gasp.

"A-Al?" She gulped.

"Hey, AJ." I replied to her with a small smile. I noticed she was sweaty and dirty from head to toe. "You look like you've been out in the fields all morning and afternoon."

She gave a smile as she picked up some of the apples that fell on the ground. "Yeah….working in the fields helps me clear my head." She picked up one of the crates of apples and was about to get the other, but I grabbed it and pulled it up to assist her.

"Allow me." I grinned. As I hefted the crate of fruit on my shoulder, my book spawned a few thopters who leaned on its sides to stabilize the load.

"Thanks…" The orange mare smiled a bit as we walked back to the barn. Neither of us spoke until I broke the silence.

"You know now I'm not mad at you for what happened during the heat season." I spoke.

She nodded. "Ah can tell yer not lyin about that…" She sighed a bit. "But...ah still can't help but feel bad fer mah actions…"

"That wasn't you, AJ. You're among the last of any of you ponies who wants to take advantage of a friend." I mentioned out to her.

The mare sighed. "Look, sugar...there's actually another reason I'm disappointed in myself over this."

"And what is that?" I questioned as we placed the crates down with the others at the barn.

AJ sighed and leaned against the crates. "Shortly after RD and ah started datin, I made her a promise that ah'd...never buck anyone besides her."

I took this in before I nodded. "I see….but I know she won't be mad at you. She's a loyal pony for pete sake. She won't break up with you cause you two took me during your heat cycle." The mare sighed before something else came across my mind. "If you promised her to only...do you know what with her, then why were you always flirting with me?"

AJ gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, like RD ah've never been with a stallion before. Ya showed up and ah thought you were...cute. As for why ah flirted, ah maaaay have entertained the thought in muh head of the two of us….bein together."

My cheeks bloomed a blush as I scratched my head. "First Twilight, next Fluttershy, then Luna, now you...I'm starting to believe I'm gonna get a harem after all."

AJ heard my remark and chuckled. "Like we explained at Twi's sleep over, stallions can have herds."

"I'm keeping that in mind." I chuckled. The two of us just stared at one another before I coughed. "Weeeeeell...I better get going now."

"Ok." AJ nodded. "Please feel free to stop by and say hi...Sexy Nerd.~" She added my nickname at the end of her statement.

I blushed a bit by it. I think it's time to give her some of her own medicine. "I will...Apple Flank."

She gasped in a shock of surprise that I would dare give a name like that. "Oh you little varmit." She smirked.

"Bye!" I laughed and ran down the dirt path. Further along the road Twi was chatting with Flutters and Luna as they giggled. "Hey girls!" I called out to them.

Twi flushed as she spun around to greet me. "Oh, Alan, we were just talking about you." She smiled nervously.

I gave a small, yet sly grin. "I think it was more than that, Twily." The unicorn flushed even darker as the others tried poorly to contain their laughter. "Out with it. What were you talking about that involved me?" I spoke with a grin as I leaned in front of the mare's face.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I." Twi stammered with her face getting even darker. I couldn't help but laugh and pull her into a hug.

"Oh relax, I'm just pulling your horn." I chuckled while stroking her mane. Twilight calmed down instantly and nuzzled against my neck. When we pulled back, she planted a soft kiss on my lips. God, I missed that feeling.

"Hey, Alan?" Twi spoke. "I know the mayor sold you that old factory. Why did you buy it?"

I gave a smile. "I'm planning on using it to open up my own shop."

"What are you going to stock?" Fluttershy asked.

Her question made me chuckle. "I've got a plan, butterscotch."

"What is it?" Luna asked me next.

"You'll have to wait and see, my moon princess." I spoke and poked Luna's nose playfully. She gave a giggle and held her nose in her hands. With things finally cleared up, I can ease up and relax for the day. Question is...how? "Well, now that we have everything sorted out...what do you think we should do to spend our day?"

Twi thought for a moment. "Well, our friend Vinyl just opened up a sort of music pub or something. We were actually planning on going there tonight if you would like to join us."

I thought for a moment to think. A pub sounds interesting, though I've never went to one. The only thing I dread is if there is karaoke. I'm not exactly good singer or a fan of it. A large crowd would just make me freeze up. But above all, I still want to hang with the girls. "Why not? It sounds fun." I replied finally with a smile.

The mares smiled in excitement. "Great, then we'll see you in the center of Ponyville at seven o'clock." Twi replied. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left for the library. I smiled a bit as Flutters, Luna, and I walked back to the cream colored pegasus's cottage.

"Hey Luna." I spoke as she turned to me. "I was told by the stallions you girls go into heat in the spring and late autumn. Since one passed, the next one will be approaching. I need some ideas that I can use to prepare myself for the next wave."

Luna breathed before she answered. "Stock up on any supplies you would need and lock yourself in somewhere secure...or hide out beyond the mountains."

"Well, that's one plan I thinking of, but I need ideas and such in case any mares catch me again. I need something or an idea so I can fight back." I mentioned. Not for nothing, but mares in heat are pretty terrifying. I need something so I can get myself out of tight spots.

Flutters thought for a second. "Well, you could try to go for a mares pressure points or try to over stimulate areas for the mare."

"So like the wings, or horns?" I asked. The mares nodded. "Alright, that's good to know."

"Well, another idea is Zecora might be able to make you some potions to help you out as well." The butterscotch pegasus added.

I chuckled. "Yeah, she did give me a hand with this season. Good thing too."

Luna giggled a bit while holding my arm. "So...if you meet us while we're in heat, are you going to run from us again, or help your loved ones?"

"Uhhhhhhh…" Wow, way to ask a tricky question. "Well, I mean if I don't have to worry about any of you getting pregnant...I guess I wouldn't be opposed to helping however I can…" I answered.

Luna smiled, but had a sly glint to it before whispering in my ear. "Good, and I promise you, the next time we meet, I will give you the pleasure you could _never_ imagine.~" My face flushed red as I felt steam shoot out my ears.

"I'll...believe that." I gulped with a nervous grin. Sheesh, I still gotta get used to all this. We made it to Fluttershy's cottage and entered. Flutters went to the kitchen to get us some tea while Luna and I sat on the couch, and...she was literally holding me like a teddy bear. "Getting all clingy with me?" I chuckled softly.

Luna giggled. "I can't help myself. You're my first lover." Her words warmed me as I smiled.

"Well," I cupped her cheek while our eyes met. "I'm happy you're in my life, and that I made you happy." I spoke warmly and pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss. The alicorn moaned as her arms wrapped around my neck. Mine mirrored hers along her waist as we suddenly fell on the couch before I was on top of her, stroking her silky glittering mane. It wasn't until we heard a metal tray clink down on to the coffee table causing us pull back.

We saw Fluttershy who blushed a bit. "I uh...brought the tea." The mare mumbled.

I sensed she was a tad bit jealous from her tone, which made me grin a bit. "What? Does my butterscotch pegasus want a kiss too?" The mare blinked before her cheeks burned red. Her words stuttered out like a mess and I chuckled and opened my arms out. "Come here, Flutters." Ever so slowly she sat on the other side of the couch next to me. My eyes wandered her baby blue orbs before I cupped her cheek and gently caught her lips with mine. She gave a tiny squeak as she kissed me back softly. Unlike while she was in heat, her kiss was reserved and timid. It made her so adorable. I pulled back and smiled. "Flutters, you're just so cute and innocent." The mare flushed with a giggle and hid her face in her hair.

We all took a cup of tea and enjoyed each other's company. Flutters and Luna rested against my shoulders and I felt their breasts squishing my arms. I blushed by the feeling of them, but I did my best to shove those dirty thoughts out. For now, I just need a bit more time to recover after the heat season. The hours rolled by as we chilled together just as seven o'clock came closer.

"Alright girls, let's get to the town square." I spoke up as I stood and stretched.

"Alright, but we need to change into something more appropriate." Flutters mentioned. I nodded as she and Luna went upstairs for a moment. It was about a few minutes later when I heard the door opening upstairs and saw them coming down. When my eyes locked to them, my mouth dropped. "...whoa."

Fluttershy was wearing a red top with her right shoulder exposed, her pants stopped at her ankles, her hair was even tied to a ponytail. Luna was wearing a white t-shirt with a black star jacket and a matching black short skirt. She redid her mane to have it fall front of her right shoulder.

"You...both look gorgeous." I breathed in awe.

Luna giggled. "Thank you, Alan. It's been some time since I've been out on the town."

"Well, I'm sure the others would be happy to see you again." I smiled. "Alright, let's get going." Both nodded in agreement as Flutters locked up her home. As we were walking down the path to the town, I could already hear music in the distance, along with a few lights going off. "Oh boy…" I breathed.

Luna took my hand in hers. "You ok?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah...just nervous about big crowds of people."

The night princess understood where I was coming from and squeezed my hand gently. "I understand, just stick with me, and you'll be alright." She assured warmly.

"I'm here for you too." Flutters spoke and grasped my other hand. I felt better as I smiled and pulled them close to me.

"You two are too much." I chuckled with a smile. We walked deeper into Ponyville as we stood before the source of the music and lights. It was an average sized building, green in color with large flood lights casting bright beams through the night sky. "Alright...here we go." I breathed before we entered the building. Flashing lights and music hit me as I saw ponies at bars drinking, and many on a dance floor with one mare at a dj booth playing music. The three of us walked around the bar area before we saw the others sitting at one of the tables on high seats. "Hey girls." I spoke as I took a seat with them. They gave me smiles and greetings. "Never knew you all drink."

Twilight giggled. "Well you never asked." I chuckled before glancing around the table. Twi and pinkie were both drinking what looked like soda cocktails. Applejack was slamming back full steins of beer with Skittles doing shots next to her. Rarity, still refined as ever had a bottle of wine at her side while she sipped from a glass.

"You up for a drink, Alan?" Skittles asked me while a small blush formed on her cheeks from the alcohol.

I shrugged. "Where I'm from, I technically need to be a year old enough to drink."

Luna gave a small giggle. "Well, here in equestria, you need to be at least twenty to drink."

Hearing that made me chuckle as I leaned my seat next to Skittles. "Well, guess I'm covered then." The mare grinned and slid a shot to me. I lifted the tiny glass to my nose and gave it a quick sniff. My eyes bulged as I lowered it quickly. It was vodka, I could tell from how closely it smelled like hand sanitizer. I took a deep breath. "Well...salude." In a swift motion I brought the glass to my mouth and washed it down. My eyes watered and I coughed as a brief burning sensation flared down my throat. "*Cough*, oh god...how can you all drink this stuff? Jesus, my throat is burning."

Skittles was laughing her ass off. "OH MY CELESTIA! Did you guys see his face when he drank it?!" I gave her a small glare while the others giggled a bit.

"Ignore her, Alan." Luna assured. "You'll get used it to eventually." After having the shot, a waitress took my order and brought me a mojito, a rum drink with lime and mint. Compared to the shot of vodka this was not nearly as bad. In no time flat I managed to drain three glasses with a fourth on the way.

"Easy, Alan." Fluttershy spoke softly. "I know you're new to drinking, but don't drink too much. The first hangover will be bad if you do."

My head was only starting to feel fuzzy as I nodded. "I feel perfectly fine though, Butters." I blinked as the others giggled and snorted. "...that was supposed to be "Flutters"." I corrected myself. "Alright maybe I will slow down for now." She smiled and pecked my cheek in gratitude. Skittles was laughing hard and banged her fist on the table.

"You're a mess when you're drunk!" She howled in her laughter.

I glared again until I grinned to get payback. "You're one to talk...Dashiiiiiie.~" The pegasus stopped laughing as a dark blush formed on her cheeks while everyone else snickered.

"Look at Rainbow! She's blushing up a storm!" Pinkie spoke out in her laughs.

Skittles shook her head. "Clearly I haven't had enough." She took five more shots before pounding her chest to ease the burning.

"Looks like someone is gonna wake up to a bad hangover in the morning." Twilight snickered.

Applejack gave a burp as she set down her stein. "Like you would know. You only drink kiddie drinks."

"Well at least some of us have control." Rarity huffed a bit.

"Says the mare who wears lingerie." AJ teased. Rarity's cheeks flushed before she huffed and took another sip of wine.

"What are we doing with our lives to get to this point?" I snorted and chuckled by the alcohol. The girls laughed along with me until Twi perked up at something.

"Hey Alan, you should sing with the karaoke." She grinned. Her idea made my stomach do flips and turn into ice.

"Eh, how about a...hell nooooooooooooo." I spoke out.

"Ah come on, ya can't be that bad, sugar." AJ spoke up.

"I would love to hear you sing." Smiled Rarity.

Skittles nudged me. "You're not chicken, are ya?"

"It's not that I don't want to sing. I do, for all of you...I just...don't do well in a crowd." I confessed with a blush.

Twi smiled softly at me. "We'll be right here for you. If you get nervous just remember you got us."

Her words got to me before I sighed in defeat. "Oh….alright...but just one song." The girls cheered before I got up from the table amd walked over to the karaoke machine. I browsed through some of the songs and was surprised that they were all ones that were in my world. One in particular caught my eye as I thought it seemed appropriate given the current setting. I selected the song, took a mic and breathed.

 **(Play "Play that song" by train)**

 _[Chorus]  
Play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do_

I was taking notice that the ponies were now eyeing me. I felt a bit of sweat drip, but I kept my focus on the song.

 _[Verse 1]  
Hey mister DJ when you gonna spin it  
My baby's favorite record  
She been waiting for a minute  
She invited all her friends  
And I'm buying all the rounds  
And they're all dolled up  
DJ please don't let me down_

 _When you gonna play that song, now  
When you gonna earn that pay  
When you gonna play that song  
And make my day_

 _She said_

 _[Chorus]  
Play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do  
Hey_

 _Play that song  
The one the makes me stay out till dawn  
The one that makes me go oo  
That's all you gotta do  
_

The girls started clapping and cheering with others joining in as well. I felt myself getting more confident a bit as I pressed forward in the music.

 _[Verse 2]  
Hey Mr. guitar  
When you gonna strum it  
My girl just heard this song  
And you should play it cause she loves it  
Can you get me off the hook  
Get them fingers picking now  
I'll throw some money in your cup  
Mister please don't let me down_

 _When you gonna play that song, now  
Why you gotta hesitate  
When you gonna play that song  
And make my day_

 _She said_

 _[Chorus]  
Play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do  
Hey_

 _Play that song  
The one the makes me stay out till dawn  
The one that makes me go oo  
That's all you gotta do_

I walked around the bar as I passed by some of the locals and my friends.

 _[Bridge]  
Oh  
Wait till you see my baby moo-oo-oove  
Moo-oo-oove Moo-oo-oove  
Moo-oo-oove Wait till you see my baby moo-oo-oove  
Moo-oo-oove Moo-oo-oove  
Moo-oo-oove_

 _Oh come on now_

 _[Chorus]  
Play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do  
Hey_

 _Play that song  
The one the makes her stay out till dawn  
The one that makes her go oo  
That's all you gotta do  
Oo oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo oo_

I was back at the karaoke machine when I gave the final lyric and the song ended. Applause erupted from the other bar patrons as I blushed in embarrassment and returned to the mares.

"Alan, that was amazing!" Twilight spoke in glee.

"You were wonderful out there." Luna smiled.

"Your voice was so alluring, you're truly gifted." Rarity cooed as she batted her eyelashes at me.

My blush darkened as I drank my drink. "I usually don't sing much. My sister would always tease me and say I was going to break glass."

Skittles snickered. "Play a song high pitches and that'll bound to happen." The others glared at her, thus having her laughs fall silent. "Okay, shutting up."

I smirked. "Wow, you actually took a hint even though you're tipsy."

"Well, I kinda admit, you sang good out there." She shrugged and downed another shot.

"Well, I bet you can sing just as good, Skittles." I chuckled and drank. The others snickered while Skittles blushed a bit by my statement. I have to admit, this was an amazing night. We all laughed, had a good time, I love being with these girls.

"Hey, Alan." Twilight spoke up. "I was wondering, are you planning on building your own herd now?"

Her question shocked me as I choked on my drink and coughed. "*HACK* Phew...w-where did that come from?"

"Well...you are dating me now after we...you know." She blushed a bit. That caused the others to drop their jaws.

"Wait...Twilight...are you saying you were...his first?" Rarity asked in shock. The lavender unicorn nodded as she stared down at her glass.

"Holy shit!" Rainbow laughed. "Who would have thought the egghead had the guts to do that!"

"Behave yourself, Dashie." I replied. I turned back to Twilight. "So, you were saying?"

The mare looked up again and continued. "Well, we are dating, and I know how much you've been interacting with Fluttershy, and the fact that you and Luna..are a couple now." I was taken aback by what she pointed out. It was all true. Luna had confessed her feelings for me and I gladly accepted them. Then there's the fact that Twi told me she loved me and we did it. Not to mention what I did for Flutters to help with her heat.

"Well...I did have thoughts about it...and you make good points." I finally spoke out. "If anything...I…..guess so. I mean, if I am doing a herd, I wish to take it slow, you know. One step at a time. I had trouble juggling the one girlfriend I had years ago. I don't know how I'll do with multiple."

I felt Luna pulling me close to her in a hug. "You won't have anything to worry about, Alan. What you have done for us, was you just being you, and that's what we love about you."

A smile spread across my face. "Thank you, Lulu." Luna blushed, but giggled as she kissed my cheek. Pulling back, there was a blue lipstick mark left.

Skittles giggled. "She even left evidence."

Oh snap! She giggled! And Pinkie was on her. "GAAAAASP! Did Dashie giggle!?" The pegasus snapped back to reality and covered her mouth while shaking her head in denial. The others and myself just laughed.

She flushed before huffing. "I better turn in for the night. See you all tomorrow." She flew out, leaving a rainbow trail behind.

I gave a pout. "Awww, don't I get a hug at least, Dashie?" As if she heard me, she came back and hugged me tightly before flying out again. "Thank you!" I called after her with a goofy grin.

Twilight giggled as well before standing. "I think we all need to turn in as well."

"But I'm not home, I don't have to go drunk." I protested. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to have more fun.

Luna giggled before pulling me close. "Come on, Alan. Why don't we head back to Fluttershy's cottage?"

I leaned on the princesses shoulder. "Fiiiiiine, lead the way, Butters." They all laughed again as we parted and said goodnight.

We got back to the cottage and got into our sleeping clothes. For the first time, I saw Luna wearing a nightgown, which was blue and sparkled. I blushed by her attire. "I don't know if the drinks I had are making me hallucinate by how gorgeous you look right now, Lulu."

The princess giggled as she gave a slight twirl in her gown. "You really like it, huh?" I nodded with a smile as Fluttershy came into the room, wearing her own gown while she had a bowl of popcorn.

"Any of you want a snack?" She offered while putting the bowl on the coffee table.

"Sure, thank you, Butters- dang nabbit, why do I keep calling you that?" I groaned with a chuckle. The two giggled as we sat on the couch and had some of the puffy corn delights Flutters brought us. We enjoyed our company together as we giggled, laughed and talked. Luna and I looked at one another before she pecked my cheek. The drinks I had made me a bit bold as I started kissing her head, then to her nose, and finally landing on her soft lips. I didn't know what was in store for me now, but I had one thing to say, my night was far from over, and things are gonna heat up.

(Extra)

 **Alright, it's done, another chapter for you guys. Sorry for the wait, life was a little crazy and I admit I had been procrastinating on editing this chapter. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Now, I'm sure you noticed right above this author's note section, the (Extra). When I was editing I decided to take out a lemon. I expect that this will occur in several other chapters to come. As for reasoning, this is just to keep the story flowing and not drown it with lemons, although through the course of writing some will be removed because they don't go along with the timeline in later chapters. If you wish to see the Extra content, just pm me and I will share the removed content to you via the docX feature on fanfic. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see what you think of the story. Also if you have any ideas for me to add in, send me a pm or add it in the review. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Morning came to be as the sun's rays shined through Fluttershy's window. This would've been a welcome sight had it not been for the painful throbbing in my head. I groaned as it felt like someone decided to use my skull as a drum. "Owwwwwwwwww…" This must be a hangover that people get when they drink too much. Fuck my life. "I'm never drinking again…"

While I laid there pitying myself, two sets of arms on either side of me pulled me towards two warm bodies. I glanced around and saw both Luna and Flutters directly next to me. What was more, I noticed they were not wearing their gowns...they were naked. My face burned red as I processed this. How did this...oh...my night with them. Jesus, I can't believe I got into a real threesome. I tried my best to ignore the throbbing in my head as I breathed softly and wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

Moans were heard from each of them as they stirred from their slumber. Fluttershy yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Morning…" She spoke with a short stretch.

"Uh...morning." I greeted with another breath to keep myself from groaning in pain

"Ooooh, I can't remember the last time I drank like that." Luna yawned.

I gave a small chuckle and winced. "Guess I'm not the only one with a hangover."

"I don't have one, but my head is still a little hazy." Her face became confused as she glanced at me. "Um, why are we in the same bed? Also, why are you not...wearing any...clothes?" The alicorn's eyes trailed down to her own body before a dark blush formed. "...did we actually…?"

"I believe so from what I remember." I replied. Luna was silent for a moment which made me a bit concerned. "Um…"

Next thing I knew, she hugged herself with an embarrassed smile. "So...did you enjoy it?"

Oh good, at least she isn't upset with me. "To be honest ...yes. I really had a wonderful time with you and Flutters last night." I replied with a smile.

"It was fun." Fluttershy breathed next to us. "Still a little surprised we did that."

"I have no regrets." I chuckled and stroked their manes. "You two are apart of my herd now. As long as you're both happy, I'm happy."

The mares giggled at my response until Luna pulled off the covers and rose from the bed. "I wish I could stay longer, my love, but I must return to Canterlot."

"I understand." I smiled as I too rose and hugged her from behind. "You're more than welcome to visit me in my dreams, and if you're up for it, we can mess around again." The princess giggled and kissed my cheek after nodding to the idea.

Flutters got up and hugged Luna as well. "Same for me, Luna. or is it Lulu." She teased and kissed her cheek as well.

"You may call me Lulu as well as the others in the herd with us." Luna smiled. After one last kiss, Luna got dressed into her princess dress and teleported back to Canterlot.

"Well," I sighed as I started getting dressed. "I don't know what you're planning, Flutters, but I have a gadget shop to prepare and open."

"Pinkie told me that the Cakes were going to give you some time off from the bakery. Apparently Pinkie explained what happened to you." The cream pegasus mentioned. That caused me to cringe. While I understand Pinkie wants what's best for me for a while, she could have at least told me before telling my bosses about my situation.

"Alright...thanks for telling me." I sighed. Fluttershy nodded as she too got dressed. After a hug and goodbye, we parted from the cottage as I went my factory.

To my surprise the artifact creatures that I had summoned the night before had actually managed to clean the building up pretty well. The inside gleamed with a shine on its chrome surface, every spec of trash was disposed of, and the shelves were neatly organized with parts and materials. With everything seemingly in order, I allowed my book to begin spawning out my thopters. While their numbers grew I summoned a few other artifacts which spawned a few new creatures. They had a ball shaped body with four long legs and were about the size of a basketball. In the game they are referred to as servos. When a decent number of the critters were before me, I instructed them to gather parts and construct some of the simpler artifacts I know of in my book. I won't be able to build some of the more complicated items, but at least this let me have a variety of the cheaper artifacts on hand so I don't have to waste my mana summoning them.

Now that I had a little free time I made my way to my new office, closed the door with the lights off and sat down before laying my head on the desk. "...now if only this hangover would go away…" Silently I sat there trying to allow the throbbing to end. After about a half hour or so, a series of chimes went off indicating someone had walked in through the front door. "...customer already huh…" I groaned before standing up.

Before I even stepped out of my office I heard several of my thopters and servos beeping and whistling sharply. Judging from the tone I guessed that whoever had walked in was already proving to be a handful. When I turned the corner, I let out a groan. My very first customer was none other than the blue unicorn, Trixie. She was scrambling from shelf to shelf grabbing dozens of my merchandise with a giddy grin. "Ooooo Trixie will take this, and this, and this…" My helpers were attempting to retrieve the items she snagged just as fast as she kept refilling her arms.

All I did was shake my head as pinched the bridge of my nose. "Somehow I'm not surprised to see you here, Pixie."

The mare blinked and turned. When she saw me, she gave a small glare. "Oh, it's you..and it's Trixie, not Pixie."

"Don't you start with me." I groaned in irritation. "You use flashy magic and have a way of annoying others. Therefore, I'm calling you Pixie."

The mare scowled as the stuff in her arms dropped. Thankfully my creatures grabbed them before they could shatter. "And may Trixie remind you, _you_ blew up Trixie's cart."

"May I remind you that you started that whole event and I built you a new one to say I was sorry." I replied.

The mare gave a huff. "Having you build Trixie a new cart was generous, she admits, but it's not enough to make up what you did."

Hearing this made me groan again. "Alright alright, what can I do to get this whole thing behind us? I'm not interested in having any mare on my bad side. Cute, spunky, or otherwise. It's just not fun."

"If you remember, Trixie asked you to be her personal assistant." The magical unicorn replied.

"Seriously? This again?" I spoke and rubbed my head. "Look, I told you I'm not interested in being your assistant. What you can do can-" I stopped in my tracks as something in the back of my mind turned on. Maybe...just maybe. "Well...maybe there _is_ a way we can set up the agreement between us."

Trixie's brow arched as a small grin formed. "Go on, Trixie is listening."

"Well," I started. "I'm sure you know by now I collect artifacts, and I happen to be now trying to sell them to other ponies. But, there are some artifacts that can be very rare that I'd like to keep on display. You know, to attract more customers." I walked to a shelf as one of my friends was organizing. "I'm still new to Equestria, and I so happen to wish to have some of this world's artifacts on display." I turned to Trixie. "If you can help me find and collect any kind of rare or even possibly a legendary Equestrian artifact for me to display in my shop, _then_ , I will agree to be your assistant."

"Trixie agrees to the deal." The unicorn grinned as she pulled out a scroll from her bag. "Just so Trixie can be sure you'll keep your word, sign this. If you go back on your word, there will be...consequences."

I gave a small sigh as I grabbed a quill as I signed it. "Just be sure _you_ don't go back on your word." After signing it, Trixie grinned and placed the scroll back into her bag. "Okay, so now we have come to a level, we need to find an artifact. Know anything that can be of interest to me?"

The mare pondered for a moment before a sly grin formed. "How about...an alicorn amulet?"

"What? Does it give the wearer the powers of an alicorn or something?" I asked.

Trixie chuckled as her horn levitated a book from her bag. She placed it down on a table nearby as she opened it. "Many things are possible." She got to a page to a black metal amulet with a red gem in the center. "Many assume the alicorn amulet is only a myth, but according to legend, it is said that this necklace can grant anypony the power of an alicorn and beyond. It's said the amulet was forged by the king himself, King Dark Solar , also known as Princess Celestia's _father_."

With this explanation I was indeed impressed. Naturally, I doubt she'll ever find it, so it'll at least keep her out of my hair for a bit. "Alright then, Pixie. Bring me that amulet and I will become your assistant."

"It's Trixie!" The mare snapped as the book snapped shut in her hands while packing her bag. The mare walked out of my store as I rubbed my head.

"She can at least loosen up a bit…" I sighed while rubbing my head. "Man, this hangover is a pain…" The bells chimed as the front door opened again. "What did you forget, Pixie?"

"Er...who ya callin a Pixie, sugarcube?" Asked a familiar southern voice.

I blinked as I noticed Applejack approaching. "Oh, AJ. Sorry, thought you were someone else. Guess this hangover is taking its toll on me."

The mare nodded. "Once ya get used to drinking you wont get as many. I passed by Trixie on m-" Her eyes narrowed with a chuckle. "Ya gave'er a pet name?~"

"Well, suites her to be honest." I chuckled while scratching my head. "You jealous or something?"

"Of her, oh please. She's just a trouble maker around here." Applejack rolled her eyes. "Besides, after a talk with "Butters" this morning ah hear yer actually goin fer a herd."

"Well, no point in hiding that now." I nodded with a small smile. "I did agree to that, but I'm still going slow. At least I think I'll adjust quickly to it."

"Well...I hope so…" AJ breathed quietly to herself with a slight blush.

I tilt my head a bit by how quiet she was. "Something on your mind?"

The farm pony jumped a bit, and shook her head. "Ah, it's nothin, sugarcube. Though ah did come by ta ask ya somethin."

"And that is?" I questioned.

"Ah'm headin up to Appleloosa in a couple of hours by train. Promised mah cousin ah'd be there fer some additional assistance on the farm. Ah was wonderin if ya would like ta come along. It could be a good opportunity fer ya ta git ta know more about mah family there, and to spend more time together...after wut happened in the heat season." AJ explained while rubbing her arm.

"And here I was thinking no one would actually ask me out on a date." I chuckled. The mare blushed and glared a bit while playfully punching my arm. I laughed and rubbed where she hit me. "Kidding, kidding. But in any case, I would love to go with you."

"Great, so ah'll see ya at the train station? Ah can help ya git a passport." AJ smiled.

"Sounds good." I nodded with a smile.

"See ya there in a little bit, sexy nerd.~" She teased before exiting the store.

"Wouldn't miss it, Appleflank!" I called out and I chuckled loudly when I heard her 'eep!'. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I dispelled my creatures and locked the store up tight. It took some wandering, but I eventually found the train station where AJ stood waiting for me.

"Bout time." She said with a grin.

"Excuse me for not having sense of direction." I chuckled as we approached the train that was about to leave.

As it screeched to a holt she passed a small packet to me. "Here's yer passport. Don't lose it or else." She chuckled. I nodded as we showed the conductor our passports before entering the vehicle and taking our seats.

"All aboard! Next stop, Appleloosa!" The conductor called out while waving his hand. A loud whistle was heard from the front of the train as our car lurched forward and began to move. AJ and I were sitting in the same row with me next to the window and her at my side.

I looked out the window as I saw the valley of grass and flowers pass us. Deciding to grow a conversation, I turned to AJ. "So, Appleloosa, what's it like?"

AJ gave a chuckle. "Well, it's a dusty town in the desert lands. A bit on the dry side yet somehow muh family manages ta grow apples just fine out there."

I blinked a few times. "Growing fresh apples in the middle of a dry desert? Now that is defying the laws of nature right there." I chuckled.

The mare smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "More than a pony talking ta ya? We ain't in yer world, sugarcube."

I laughed softly this time. "In a world where mares are more populated than stallions are. Seriously though, many men in my world would dream of coming to a world like this. Not only beautiful, but the fact they can have more than just one girlfriend."

"Wonder how many ya'll get." She laughed and pecked my cheek playfully. "Yer stuck with me till we get there in an hour and a half."

"Careful," I grinned playfully. "Keep this up and you might end up as my next girlfriend." AJ flushed a bit and took her hat off to fan herself. I chuckled as I leaned back in my chair. We were quiet for a bit before I spoke. "So AJ, mind if I ask how you and Skittles got together?"

She put her hat on her head again and smirked. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Eh, figured I'd ask. Can you blame me for being curious?" I explained with a shrug.

"Alright, ta answer yer question it was shortly after Twi came ta Ponyville. We all hung out fer a bit and ah ended up hangin out with RD more and more. One day ah was meetin up with her at a lake ta "chill" fer the day, but when ah got there ah caught her skinny dippin." she explained.

I blushed a bit as I knew what she meant. "And let me guess...one thing lead to another."

AJ blushed. "More or less. We've been tagether ever since. Sure was nice ta have someone with me durin those heat seasons."

"No joke," I breathed as I remembered seeing them going at each other like horny rabbits. "There was no stopping you two."

The mare blinked as a new blush formed. "Ah know we did things to ya, but...ya mean ya actually saw us doin that?"

"Not by choice," I sighed. "The bunker ran out of food and coming to the farm was a better option than going to Sugarcube corner to get it."

"So not only did muh marefriend flash ya, but we also gave ya a show…" Applejack breathed.

"Um...more or less." I replied with a blush while fidgeting with my hands a bit.

"And ah wasn't thinking clearly enough to enjoy the look on yer face when ya saw it…" The mare chuckled softly to herself.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Well...maybe you might another time...you know, if you and Skittles join my herd, and...when the next heat season begins."

AJ's eyes widened before narrowing into a sly smirk. "After yer teasing about this bein a date, now here ya are sayin that the two of us could be in yer herd.~"

My cheeks burned now. "Well...I might as well try to adjust better to this situation. Besides, you and Skittles are...cute in different ways."

Hearing this caused Aj to grin and lean against me. I was pressed against the wall of the train with her breast on my arm. "Cute, huh?~"

My cheeks darkened in red as I gulped a bit. "Um...y-yeah...what's not cute about you two?" She chuckled again as her face was now only a few inches from mine. "Uh, Appleja-" She placed two fingers on my lips, shutting me off.

"Considerin ya think ah'm cute, ya wouldn't mind if ah sat on her lap, would ya?~" The mare giggled.

My cheeks burned red. "Um...nooooo…?" AJ smirked as she stood up before gently taking a seat on my lap. Then she leaned back and rested against my chest.

"Mmmm, thanks, sugarcube." She sighed with a smile.

"Sure, anytime." I breathed. Trying not to think about her lovely firm butt on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist in a soft embrace. The mare hummed in bliss as we dozed off.

Sometime after that, I came to again and stroked her stomach. "You know, it might be safer if you say in your seat. Something tells me this is against the riding rules."

The mare laughed as she slid off my lap and sat next to me again. "Fine. Ya know, I think Rainbow would agree with me to join yer herd."

"Only time will tell...Sweet-Apples." I chuckled and gave her cheek a kiss.

AJ blushed a bit. "Are ya gonna call me that and Appleflank frum now on?"

"Only when I feel like it. Besides, I think Sweet-Apples is more to your standards. Like apples, you're very sweet." I smiled at her as my hand gently held hers.

"With the way ya act with me and the others ah still find it hard ta believe ya didn't have a real girlfriend before." The mare smiled.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Not all female humans back on my world go for the nerdy types like myself. They all go for the very hot, muscular, or sexy types, even if they're cheaters, drug dealers, or worse."

As I sat still, I could feel AJ's arm wrap around my shoulders before she rested her head on my chest. "Well, they missed out."

I could only smile before my own arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You know...I don't know if I was brought here by accident, or by some stupid fate or destiny...I know now, Equestria, is my real home and where I belong with you all." AJ chuckled as we remained close.

Soon enough we heard the conductors voice over the intercom. "Next stop: Appleloosa." Hearing this, the two of us got up from our seats and collected any of our belongings. We waited at the door of the train until we heard the wheels screeching to a stop. We got off our car as I took in the new surroundings.

The town was indeed in the middle of a desert, but it was still full of amazing life. Ponies were dressed in old countryside clothes like humans did back in the old west. At the far end of the town was a farm, and low and behold, I could make out a few dozen apple trees as fresh and healthy as the ones back on AJ's farm.

Needless to say I was stunned. "Not gonna lie...I didn't really believe you when you told me about the apples growing here."

Applejack chuckled. "Well, better believe me more often, sugarcube. Cause knowin me, the element of honesty never lies."

"Fair enough." I nodded.

We walked further in before a voice called out. "Why Applejack, is that you my dear?" The voice was very thick, but also sultry.

We turned before my eyes widened to see a very gorgeous mare. She was definitely on level with fashion like Rarity. Her eyes were light green, and her eyelashes were very thick and had that twist of sexiness to them. Her fur color was cream white. Her mane and tail were dark red cherry color. It had a fancy wave to it that made her look even more beautiful. She wore a gorgeous and yet fancy countryside dress that was as red as her hair. It hugged her hourglass body, and it didn't hide her large rear that swayed with every step she took. On her arms were black thin gloves that went up to her shoulders. I can see large high heels on her hoof like feet and black stockings on her legs. In her hand was a cheery red fan with thick pink tuff on the edges while it rested on her large G-cup breasts.

Noticing this mare, Applejack smiled. "Cherry Jubilee!" She approached as the two exchange a hug. "It's been a while. Wut are ya doin here in Appleloosa?"

The mare giggled while fanning herself. "Oh, just thought I would visit you cousin's hometown. I was rather interested in this dusty farm town." Her gorgeous eyes locked to me as I blushed. "And who might this be?"

AJ looked at me and grinned before pulling me close. "Cherry, this is Alan. He's new around here and muh friend. Alan, this is Cherry Jubilee. She and ah were work partners a while back."

"Charmed to meet you, Sir Alan." Cherry smiled as she held her hand out.

Oh hell yeah, another opportunity to greet her like I did with Rarity the first time I met her. I smiled and gently took her hand in mine. "Enchante, Mademoiselle Cherry." I greeted and lightly kissed the top of her hand.

The mare giggled with a pink blush. "My my, I'm happy to see that you finally found a gentlecolt of a stallion."

AJ chuckled. "Oh, he's one of ah kind, Cherry. Believe me, he's been makin mah life and mah friends a whole lot more exciting."

"Well, I don't really do much." I laughed sheepishly. AJ only nudged my shoulder playfully. "But I do know for sure, I wish to make those I care for happy however I can." I turned the Cherry. "And to who is friends to my friends is a friend of mine. You are a lucky mare to meet someone like Applejack, lady Cherry."

"Modest, friendly, and good looking. I'm honestly jealous of you Applejack." Cherry giggled.

AJ chuckled before grinning. "Well, no harm in sharing him. After all, he did say he was starting a herd." Oh boy, now I'm blushing again.

"Oh he is?" The mare smiled. She walked closer and leaned in my ear. "You take good care of AJ and her friends. I'm sure you'll agree it's worth it.~"

I blushed and chuckled sheepishly. "I will agree to that, lady Cherry. My friends are worth a lot to me, and I am looking forward to the future to what lies ahead for me in new herd members. I plan on taking it slow as far as asking more mares to join, unlike some stallions that wish to get to the advancing rules in relationships."

Cherry smirked as she turned back to Applejack. "Don't lose him whatever you do. I doubt any other stallion will have his train of thought."

"Oh ah won't." AJ chuckled before leaning in her ear, whispering so I couldn't hear. "If ya like, ya can also git ta know him at some point. He's a fine fellow, and knows his way when it comes ta makin a mare happy in all the right places she can think of.~"

"Perhaps I will take you up on that at some point. I'd love to hear how well he does with you and your spunky pegasus.~" She whispered back.

"Ah'll be sure to tell ya every. Juicy. Detail.~" AJ whispered with a wink.

"I'll be waiting.~" She grinned.

I was stuck hearing nothing with both mares whispering to each other as I scratched my cheek. "Uh...is there something I'm missing out on, ladies?"

AJ grinned at me. "Not at all.~" She gave me a wink as her friend giggled. I felt a shiver down my spine. Something is telling me in the future things are gonna get interesting with Cherry.

"Anyway, dear, I have to get going. Be sure to tell the rest of your folks I said hello." Cherry smiled at AJ. She started walking past me before she whispered in my ear. "And I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, sir Alan.~" She pecked my cheek, leaving a cherry red lipstick mark as she walked to the station with a sway in her hips.

After watching her disappear I turned to Applejack. "You're not gonna share what you two were whispering about, are you?"

"Nope." AJ giggled this time. "Ya'll have ta wait till later ta know, sugarcube."

I gave a sigh and shook my head. "Now that that's taken care of, what do you have planned to do here?"

This caused AJ to perk up. "Well, mah cousin messaged me a few days ago that the buffalo will be visitin the town today durin their annual stampede through their runnin trail that passes Appleloosa. And, we need ta assist in harvestin the apples and makin a few dozen apple pies."

"Alrighty, sounds simple enough." I smiled before gently gripping her hand. "You're my tour guide, so bring me wherever we need to be." The farm mare smiled and took me on a quick tour through Appleloosa. She showed me the shops and then the large kitchen that'll be used to make the pies for the buffalo before heading to the orchard. Most of the locals were already plucking apples by the time we got there. As we were looking for AJ's cousin, something came up. "Hey AJ, I'm curious. Not that I'm complaining, but what's the story about the folks of the town with the buffalo?"

The orange earth pony chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it's ah long story ta be honest. It happened a few months ago before ah met Cherry. Mah friends and ah were takin Blumberg to Appleloosa ta replant him with the other trees, and-"

"Wait wait wait," I stopped her as I was snorting to contain my laughter. "You mean to tell me, you literally gave a tree a name, and named it Blumberg?"

She rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder. "When ya take apples seriously like mah family does then of course ya do." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we were attacked by the buffalo the next mornin. They only took the cart with Blumberg. We didn't know why, but Spike was with us and was taken as well by mistake. RD and Pinkie went lookin fer'em after we arrived at the town. When they found'em, dragon's are actually high respected to the buffalo. One in particular named Wildheart took them to their chief, Thunderhoof. He and Wildheart explained we built our town and orchards over their stampedin ground that is sacred ta them."

"Oooooooh, so they are the local indian tribe of these parts." I summed up.

"Yep," AJ nodded. "After we found out, RD and ah argued for the first time in many months about the situation. Ah was a bit stubborn and wasn't willing to compromise. Pinkie Pie tried ta clear things up and level with us and the buffalo with a song, and...it didn't go well. It was a bit...how do ya say….racist."

That made me cringe. "Er...well, Pinkie can't win them all."

AJ shook her head. "Well, it only made things worse with the Appleloosa locals and the buffalo. Things went south and...we ended up in a war with'em."

"A war?" I blinked. "Like fighting each other with tanks and weapons?"

Thankfully, AJ chuckled. "No sugarcube. Tanks like ya told us about don't exist. Plus, usin weapons like the spears in canterlot the guards use are illegal ta hold and use unless given permission by Shining or the high council of Celestia."

"Then I guess I probably shouldn't mention that my book is practically my own personal armory." I gulped.

"That rule doesn't really apply anymore." Aj assured. "A few months after that, a few days before ya came ta equestria, that law was abolished, so long as ya don't use weapons ta hurt anypony." I gave a sigh of relief. "But off topic, the war with the buffalo was a bit of a handful. We kinda lost part of our town into nothin but rubble and a few trees frum our orchards."

I nodded in understanding. "So how did you guys resolve the war?"

This time, she giggled. "Well, funny how it ended. Thunderhoof kinda took an applepie ta the face when he was struck down. We made an agreement that we can still live here and grow our apples, so as long as we give them some of our apples and our apple pies durin their annual stampede through Appleloosa."

"Sounds like a fair trade." I spoke. "At least nothing worse happened or things would have really gone south."

AJ nodded. "Yeah, the town might've no longer been here."

"Applejack!" A male voice called. We saw a yellow stallion approaching with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a cowboy hat and a brown vest with jeans and cowboy shoes. "Glad ya could make it, cousin!" The two Apple relatives hugged each other tight while I watched.

"Glad ah could come, Baleum." AJ chuckled before pulling me close. "Cuz, this is Alan. He's new here and he's gonna help us with the orchard and apple pies."

The stallion smiled. "Thank gosh, ah'm glad ta hear that. We're runnin a little behind with harvestin the apples this year."

I gave a slight grin. "Shouldn't take too long for me to help."

The stallion gave me a grin. "Ah lika ya spirit, Al. Come on, time's a wastin." The three of us spread out through the orchard as we began picking the apples.

I admired how healthy each apple was that I picked. My armada of thopters were helping out as well as they each placed an apple in the buckets. "Good job guys, keep it up." They whirled and chirped as they dug into the trees. While I plucked another apple, there was the sound of some kind of chirp. It wasn't one of my thopters. It sounded more animal like. "Hello?" There was a rustle from a small bush near me. I kneeled down before something popped out.

Whatever creature just popped out was one I'd never seen before. It was all round and covered in blue fuzz. It had insect like wings, but large and adorable green emerald eyes along with an adorable smile. "Aw, hello little guy." I smiled. My hand reached out as I rubbed the top of its head, was hard to judge considering it was shaped like a ball. The critter nuzzled against my hand as I laughed. "Well aren't you friendly?"

The little creature gave cute chirps of reply before spotting the apple in my hand. A twinkle was even in its eyes as it licked its lips. I blinked and moved the apple in the air while the creature's eyes remained glued to the fruit. Curiosity got the better of me as I brought the apple closer to it. "Hungry?" In a blur, it spun around the apple and it was devoured in a matter of seconds as it gave a cute belch. "Guess you were." I laughed. The trees near me had already been harvested so I went back to the others. AJ was bringing a crate of apples to the others in the barn as I got there. "Hey, Applejack, check out the cute critter I found."

AJ turned to me until she spotted the little guy in my hands as it chirped again. Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her mouth. "Alan, git that outta here!"

This was the first time I had ever seen her act this afraid. What is there to fear from this tiny creature? "Why are you freaking out?" The creature spotted the cart of apples she had before zipping to it and zoomed around. I heard buzzsaw sounds from the creature before it pulled back and belched again. Every apple in the crate was devoured! "...oh." It got very unusual next as it was gagging before upchucking three colored balls of pink, green and yellow. The balls then morphed into the same creature as the blue one. "What is that thing?" I asked AJ.

She quickly acted and used her hat to snag the four creatures and breathed in relief. "Whew...that was close…"

"AJ, what is going on? Why are you freaking out over those little things?" I asked with a curious expression.

"They're called Parasprites. They live in the Everfree forest, but usually go off ta different areas where food is available. They'll eat anything edible and continue to spawn more of them the more they eat." AJ explained. I nodded before I spotted her hat starting to bulge at the seams.

"Uhhh…" I gulped.

AJ took notice of this and paled. "Oh buck!" She quickly slid her hat under an empty crate and sat on it. "Whew...okay, ah think we're good." Seconds after she spoke those words the wood of the crate started to crack.

"...maybe not." I gulped again before I ran. "RUN! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" The orange mare jumped off the box just before it shattered in a cloud of splinters. There were now over a hundred Paraspites as they chirped and flew out of the building and spread out to any source of food.

The creatures soon spotted the orchard where the others were still picking apples. Hungry looks coated their faces before zipping to the area to begin their feeding frenzy. AJ ran up next to me as we watched the cloud of the creatures heading to their destination. "AJ, how do we stop them before they eat every apple in the town?"

"We can't." She breathed shakily. "Only Pinkie knows how, but even she can't get here in time."

Our only option was out of reach...but we can't give up. "We can't give up already, there must be a way." I pulled out my book and looked through it. "There might be a spell or something in my book that I can use to stop them." On cue one of the pages glowed light blue as the book turned to its page. My eyes saw the image imprinted as a smile formed on my face. "Perfect."

"Wut did ya find?" AJ asked with some hope in her tone.

"Something to save the orchard." I grinned before running to the orchard. As we stopped at its center we could see the sprites attempting to consume the last of the fruit from the trees. AJ's relatives were scrambling about trying to save the few apples they could. "Please let this work." I breathed and focused. Seven blue orbs of mana appeared around my book before being absorbed into the page. When the last orb made contact, the sound of crackling electricity and howling wind echoed around us. Immediately following that came a powerful hurricane of wind that surged through the trees snagging every one of the tiny creatures. They spun around with swirls in their eyes while the wind formed a tight ball with lighting coursing through it. A clap of thunder was heard before the entire sphere disappeared into thin air along with the parasprites.

The locals were surprised and even shocked to what I just did. Instead of asking questions, they simply cheered and threw their hats up in the air. AJ pulled me in a tight embrace and spun me around. "Hahaha! Ya did it, Alan! Ya saved the orchard!"

I gave a tired chuckle. "Please not so fast, that took a bit out of me." She stopped and set me down. I sat by a tree to take my breath. Looking up, I saw the damage the sprites made. Many of the trees were stripped of the apples, and there were only a few dozen crates of apples left.

"Now wut do we do?" AJ's cousin breathed. "With the amount of apples eaten by those varmits, we don't have enough ta make enough pie and the buffalo will be here in an hour."

"How many more do you need do you think?" I asked.

"We make about a hundred and twenty for the whole herd of buffalo. With the amount of apples we have left...we only have enough ta make ninety at best." He answered. Without saying another word I flipped through a few more pages in my book. This time two orbs of silver light appeared before turning into a throne like seat covered in spikes.

"Wut's a throne gunna do ta help us?" AJ asked me in confusion.

"Oh yee of little faith." I spoke before whistling. One of my thopters glided closer and landed on the throne. It glowed black and disappeared. Seconds later the crates behind AJ glowed black as well. After a brief flash, next to each crate was an identical crate.

The ponies were now shocked and gobsmacked to my spell. "H...how did ya do that?" AJ asked in awe.

"Years of collecting cards." I chuckled. My eyes dropped as I rested my head in my hands. "Oooooooh...why do I feel so tired now?"

AJ chuckled before patting my back gently. "Ya did enough fer the town, Al. Why doncha go git rested. Ya earned it."

I shook my head slowly. "I'm...I'm good. I just need to catch my breath." I started to get up, but was weaker than I realized as I collapsed in AJ's arms. "Heh...okay..maybe just an hour nap will do me good." The mare smiled as she wrapped my arm around her shoulders. As she took me to a hut nearby to let me rest, I smiled at her. "Thanks, Applejack, and it was nice to hang with you in your family's town."

"Glad ya could come, sugarcube." She chuckled softly. "Just try not ta make it a habit of bringin parasites here."

"Hey, I did not bring that little troublemaker here." Countered with a playful glare.

"Oh hush, what's done is done. Just take it easy." She chuckled before flicking my head.

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the hay bed. "Yeah yeah, just go and do your stuff for the buffalo, Appleflank."

The mare smirked. "The others should be set as far as preparin the pies. They do pretty well with it. So ah guess ah'll just stay here with ya."

"Alright." I nodded as she laid next to me. "It's nice to have company anyway." AJ laughed as she rolled over, pressing her bust to my arm and crossed a leg over my waist. "You're really going to make this a habit from now on, aren't you?" I chuckled.

"This isn't gonna be a problem is it?" She grinned.

"Nah," I smiled with a headshake. "If I'm gonna have a herd and if this is what I'll have to deal with forever, might as well get used to it."

"Good." She replied and pecked my lips. "Now close yer eyes and relax." I gave a small breath before leaning back and closing my eyes as darkness took my view.

 **Here you go, another chapter for your viewing pleasure. We're starting to see a wider variety of spells that Allen can wield. If you guys want to see something added in or think something should be fixed, please send me a message and I will see what I can do. Please leave a review so I can see how you all enjoy the story so far. Also, for those of you that haven't seen, I recently posted my first chapter of a My hero Academia story I am working on. If any of you are interested, feel free to view it. Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Off to Cloudsdale

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

The sounds of flapping echoed in my ears as I groaned. I turned and pulled the sheet over me to block out the noise. "Someone turn the alarm off…" I mumbled.

Instead, I heard a smug chuckle. "Oh snap out of it, Al." The sheet was pulled off as I finally opened my eyes. My sight returned slightly from the blur as I was met with a familiar cyan pegasus.

"Ugh...Skittles…" I yawned while rubbing my eyes.

"Well duh." She grinned. "Who else would it be?" I sat up as I stretched while my bones and joints popped and cracked.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her as I stood up.

She landed on the ground before continuing. "Well, AJ had told about how she invited you to go on a trip with her, so I thought maybe, you know, maybe you'd want to go on one with me."

The idea didn't sound bad at all. After the crazy adventure with AJ in Appleloosa, I'm curious of what she has planned. "Sounds exciting, what do you have in mind, my pegasus friend?"

"She could show ya the weather factory." Yawned another mare.

Her voice startled me as I turned to find AJ sitting up on my bed. "Wait, why were you…?" I blinked.

"Did ya ferget we slept together?~" She teased.

"Wait, you slept with him and never invited me?" Skittles asked with a grin.

My cheeks burned red as I shook my head. "I-it wasn't like that. If I remember anything, she was lying on my bed, fully clothed mind you, before I fell asleep." The two mares broke into a fit of laughter. I grew confused before I realized why they were laughing and sighed. "You two are so cruel…"

AJ chuckled and turned to her marefriend. "Speaking of which RD, I was hoping to hear what yer thoughts were on somethin."

"And that is?" The pegasus questioned.

AJ motioned a hand to me with faint blush. "Remember Twi's conversation the other night about him formin a herd?" RD thought hard. Guess some of the drinks she had fuzzed her memory.

"Hang on…" She replied while rubbing her scalp. "I think...I ...Yes! I remember Twi saying that." AJ nodded before motioning a hand to the pegasus, then to herself, and finally me. The cyan mare looked among us before she realized. "AJ...are you saying you want to be in a herd...with Alan?"

"Well…" The farm mare's face blushed while she played with her ponytail. "Yes...but only if ya want ta join as well."

"Well…" RD confessed while rubbing her mane. "I never thought of being in a herd with a stallion...not after being harassed for my mane and stuff…"

"They're just missing out on who you are, Skittles." I stated with a smile. "They don't know what you are in your heart and mind. I think any stallion would be lucky to have you as a marefriend. Not only loyal, but strong and amazing."

Rainbow blinked for a minute. "Even you?"

"If you want that. I would be lucky to have an awesome mare like you in my herd." I replied with a small grin.

She remained silent for a while before we heard an answer. "I'd be fine with that." Her cheeks burned pink even more. "Plus I kinda wanted to find out what exactly I missed out on during the heat season."

Approaching her, I embraced her. "I'll be sure to help you relive what you missed and more if you would like that." I felt her cheek become warmer as a shiver rippled through her body. "You know, under all that boasting and pride...I think you're shy about this aren't you?"

The mare gave a forced chuckle and pulled away slightly. "Ok, now things are getting too mushy."

This caused me to grin wider. "Oh no...you _are_ shy!" Her darker cheeks only confirmed it. AJ and I laughed while she puffed her cheeks out. I wiped a small tear from my eye before smiling. "Okay, I'm sorry for teasing. I'll be honest, Dash...I find you cute when you're shy."

Her jaw dropped as her entire face flushed. She turned around and stomped her hoof. "I already told you I am not cute!" She declared.

Applejack chuckled before hugging her from behind. "RD, we're apart of his herd now. There's no need to hide yer feelins fer him,right?"

"I...I…" The pegasus gulped. "Noooooo…"

I was feeling a bit bad for Rainbow since she was getting stuff to be forced out. "Okay, AJ. leave her be, don't want her to pass out or anything."

The orange mare chuckled with a peck on RD's cheek and pulled back. Skittles breathed until she faced me. "There was one other thing I came here for. Cloudsdale sent word about some kinda strange looking round cloud with lightning coursing through it. Did you guys see it?"

Applejack chuckled. "We did...in fact, it was Alan that did all that fancy weather."

"Come again?" Skittles asked with a shocked look.

"It's true." I replied. "I found a spell in my book that made that small storm you heard about."

A grin soon formed on the pegasus's face. "That is awesome, you sure had the ponies in the factory confused like hell." I gave a small chuckle in reply to her statement. "So, how about we head back to Ponyville and I can take you to Cloudsdale and show you around the city in the clouds?"

"Wow, my second date in two days." I chuckled. The blush returned on RD's face as she sighed and grabbed my arm.

"Come on." She grumbled and dragged me out of the shack to the train station.

While we waited for the train to arrive I decided to break the silence. "I hope I didn't embarrass you too much. You're not mad, are ya?"

Skittles gave a sigh. "No...it's just all new to me is all...you know, being in a herd...dating with a male for the first time…"

"Trust me, I'm not sure what I'm doing either." I spoke. "This is the first time I've been in a serious relationship. Not to mention trying to keep all of you happy to the best of my ability. I'm still trying to figure out this juggling act. Believe me when I say that the last thing I'll do is make anyone do something they don't want to."

The train arrived as we presented our tickets and boarded. After we took our seats, the conductor called out for Ponyville before we set out on the tracks. Rainbow turned to me and asked. "I guess herds are not common in your world huh?"

"Not by a longshot." I chuckled slightly. "Unlike Equestria, there's a 50% ratio of men and women. So, we're only allowed to marry one person and one person only. If some tries to marry or date more than one person or date is considered illegal or immoral and is arrested or something like that. The only thing close to a herd is for multiple people to show up in one place and fuck."

Rainbow nodded. "You ever do that? Meeting a bunch of people like that I mean?"

"Do I look like the kinda guy that gets lucky?" I joked softly. "No, I never did. One on account of being unpopular with the girls. Secondly, I just wouldn't do something like that anyway."

"And why not?" The mare questioned.

"Well for starters, people only do such a thing if they have no one to turn to when they are lonely, or they're just in it for the sex. Secondly, if I ever did that...my mom, dad, and older sister would utterly _destroy_ my ass for all eternity and I would never hear the end of it." I explained. "Besides that I just don't see the point in fucking just for the heck of it. To me, sex without love is odd. It makes me sad in a way."

Skittles sighed a bit. "You can be right about that. Some stallions in Equestria only live for the sex in their herds. While it doesn't bother me since stallions don't go for me due to my tomboyish nature...some try to go after the others."

This got my attention. "What do you mean by that?"

Rainbow gave another sigh. "It's because of our titles as the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. After doing many things we did to save Equestria, we all became a big deal, even some calling us legends. One reason some stallions try to go after us, is because of that. They think of us as 'trophies' to fuck and brag to others."

Her story completely baffled me. Their were actually guys who go around trying to sleep with them for braggin rights?! "Oh my god...talk about being dense." I groaned with a face palm.

"You don't know half of it." RD replied. "The girls got a few troubles with them...but they mostly aim for Fluttershy, due to how defenseless she can be." She clenched her fists tightly. "There was even a time a stallion tried to take her by force before I pummeled him down..."

"Now that is something I would brag about." I spoke up.

"I guess so." She chuckled lightly. "But in all seriousness, it happened before you came...and I'm happy she has you now."

A blush tinted my cheeks. "Thank you for that, but I was serious about what I said earlier. I could care less what the mare's or mares' titles were if I was dating them. I would be more than proud to brag about a quality they had that made them stand out, like you and not letting that stallion have his way with Flutters. That takes some serious guts and loyalty." The mare gave me a smile before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You know what...I think being in a herd with you won't be so bad."

"You're not going soft on me now, are ya?" I teased.

She gave me a small glare and punched my chest a bit. "Don't push it, pal."

"Ok ok." I laughed. She faced forward again as a grin formed on my face. "Hey, Skittles?"

"Hmmm?" She responded while looking away.

I leaned in closer and whispered. "Deny it if you want, but I personally think you're cute." I quickly pecked her cheek following that. She jumped as I saw the red returning to her face. This made me snicker a bit before leaning back on my seat. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. If you want, I won't do it again." I laughed softly.

The mare looked at me before whispering in my ear. "You're going to regret that, cause after the tour and so on, you're gonna wish you _never_ teased me."

I arched a brow. "Really? And how do you figure that, Skittles?"

She gave a grin, but it was...a sinister, playful one. "In due time, Alan. In due time." The remainder of the train ride we spent passing idle chit chat and enjoyed each other's company. Pretty soon we finally returned back to the town and exited the train.

I breathed in the air and sighed. "Ahhh...it's good to be back home."

Rainbow chuckled before grabbing my shoulders. "Well, don't get comfortable. We're just passing through." She took me through the town before taking me to a large open area on the outskirts.

"Um...why are we out here?" I asked.

The pegasus rolled her eyes playfully before pointing up at the sky. "Cloudsdale is right above us. We just have to fly up there."

I glanced up and spotted a rather large cloud above us. "That's it?"  
"Bingo," she grinned. "So, shall we?"

"Umm...sure, just give me a sec." I replied before flipping through my book. After Jace's training I had noticed that several more spells had been added to my book now that I had access to blue mana. Seconds later I finally stumbled upon one of my enchantments. "That should do, and I don't even need to take Scoots's wings." After focusing on the spell two blue orbs disappeared within the book as my back glowed. On the back of my cloak manifested two wispy wings of blue energy.

"Whooooa…" RD breathed in awe. "That's so cool."

"Thanks," I replied with a chuckle. "These babies are called ghost wings."

The mare grinned. "Nice name." She opened her own and flapped them. "Race ya!" She blasted off with a rainbow trail following her.

"Oh now that's hardly fair." I grinned before equipping my greaves and blasted off with lightning bolts behind me. It was only a matter of time before I caught up with her. She looked gobsmacked I was keeping up with her.I smugly grinned and wiggled my fingers to the pegasus before accelerating to the city. Rainbow called out my name before flapping harder and harder. "Later, Skittles!" I yelled back. It felt like everything was going well, until…BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

What sounded like a nuke going off from below got my attention as I looked down. It was a massive rainbow ring expanding out meanwhile a rainbow blur blasted past me and threw off. "Aaaaaaaaah!" I cried oud before the blur returned and grabbed hold of me as it raced off to the city again. In the raging wind I gripped on to her body, afraid to let go.

Soon enough we burst through a few small clouds as Skittles cheered. "Yes! I won, I am the best!"

"Good for you." I chuckled nervously with the wind knocked out of me. I didn't pay attention to where I was holding her as I hugged her tighter and felt two warm orbs press against my head. "Well, that was...what are these? They're warm and soft."

"Um...Alan…" Rainbow breathed as if she was trying not to...moan? "Those are my breasts."

I blinked with my face dark red as I slowly released her and took a step back. "I am... **so** sorry." I gulped.

"Normally I would pound the ponies who grope me." She glared and cracked her knuckles. I shivered before shutting my eyes...but then she gently punched my shoulder. "You're an exception." I looked up as she chuckled. "Lighten up, Al. I'm just playing with you. Sides, I'm in your herd now. I don't mind if you grope me by mistake...or on purpose."

My head nodded, but my cheeks darkened. "Th-thanks for that, Skittles." I gave a nervous chuckle. "Not to mention I have already seen you naked."

"Yeah yeah, come on. I have a lot to show you...pervert." She laughed and ran for the city.

"I'm not a pervert!" I called out as I followed her. I chased her through the clouds until I finally caught up. Before me, was Cloudsdale. I'll say this...the city was breathtaking and so beautiful. "Wow…"

Skittles stepped closer to me and grinned. "Welcome to my home."

"I have to say...I never believed this would be possible. I mean, I read about cities in the sky, but seeing it in person...this just blows it all away." I replied with awe in my tone.

"Yep, and awesome for an awesome mare like me to hail from." She chuckled. I actually had to agree with her on that. She then grabbed hold of my hand. "Come on, I'll show you around." The pegasus dragged me around from place to place in her hometown as she took pride in giving every detail she could. It was neat being able to see her this excited about something.

"What made you leave this place for Ponyville, Skittles?" I asked after we moved from the tenth spot on the tour.

The mare looked at me for a moment before sighing. "One word...bullies." That one word changed the entire mood. I could certainly relate to being a victim of it. Most of my childhood in school was ruined because of them. I never did understand why they thought it was funny to single me out.

"Anything you want to get off your chest?" I asked softly. "It's alright if you don't want to. Just know I'm here to listen."

"I appreciate that." RD smiled a bit. "Stallions in this city make fun of me for the same reason, cause of my ego and personality. They think I'm a guy in a mares body, even make fun of me of being into mares when I wasn't till I met Applejack. It's all because of my mane…"

It hurt me inside as I watched her mood become depressed. This was a new side of her that I was witnessing, and I didnt like it. "You shouldn't be disappointed about yourself because of what those nimrods say. Everything you said they picked on you for is a part that makes you unique. You don't need their approval as long as you are happy with you."

Rainbow gave me a smile with a small visible blush. "Yeah...you're right. I appreciate that, Al. Thanks."

I smiled back until my head dipped a bit. "You know...I was bullied a lot as a kid too."

"Really?" She blinked a few times. "Why though? You're, like, awesome."

"Yeah well not everyone seemed to think that." I sighed. "In my childhood I was chubby, I spoke without a filter, and just assumed everyone was my friend. This made me an easy target for bullies. Some were upfront about it, harassing me even to the point of beating me up. Others...others were crueler. They would take advantage of my trusting personality and use me. Before I could figure out what they were doing I always either got in trouble with the adults or humiliated. The worst was in middle school. For those three years I was turned into the school ghost. No one would talk to me or even acknowledge me. Even the teachers only interacted with me if needed. The few friends I had prior stopped talking to me because they had been seen talking to me and then bullied for it."

A sympathetic look painted RD's face. "Jeeze...that's just...not even I can say to how fucked up that all is...I'm really sorry that all happened to you."

"I do my best not to remember those days." I sighed.

The cyan pegasus smiled as she wrapped an arm around me. "Look at it this way, Al. You have us now. You got friends, ponies who love you, a new home, hell ya even got magic, something _no_ human has. Heh, if they saw you now, I bet they would _beg_ for your forgiveness."

Her comment made me chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I glanced up at the sky for a bit. "Ponies that love me...even you?"

"Well...um…" Her face was red by my question.

I laughed a little before patting her arm that was around my shoulder. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." She gave me a small nod of understanding. While distracted with each other, I failed to notice a shadow over me as something flung onto my head with a loud clunk. "OW!" I held my head as it throbbed when...an anchor flew past the clouds. "An Anchor?"

"Derpy!" We heard a stallion snap above us. Looking up we saw a few mares with a truck filled with boxes and mail. A stallion was glaring at a grey pegasus with gold crossed eyes and a gold mane while wearing a mailman uniform. "For the love of Celestia, I told you to lift that anchor up with the others on my signal not before!"

The mare scratched her head. "Sorry, boss."

Her boss sighed before looking at his watch. "It's over now. Your shift is done for the day, and you better apologize to whoever was hit by your mistake." Derpy nodded as her boss drove off. She looked down to where the anchor fell and saw us before descending.

"Guess you threw another one, huh, Derpy?" Skittles remarked with a small grin.

"Yeah...was a little too eager." Derpy chuckled sheepishly. She turned to me and bowed her head. "Sorry for whacking you."

"Ugh...no problem," I replied with a forced smile while rubbing my head. "Thing is, I'm still figuring out how a one ton thick steel anchor didn't crack my skull open."

Derpy tilted her head. "Yeah...that is weird. Especially considering how many times I've messed up before, and that's never happened yet."

Skittles chuckled a bit. "Derpy, this is Alan from Ponyville. Alan, this is Cloudsdale's most clumsy mare, Derpy."

A slight frown formed on my face. "Aaaaaand that's a good thing?"

"It doesn't bother me a bit." Derpy smiled. "Even though I can be clumsy at times, I like who I am."

"Then that's all that matters." I spoke up with a smile.

"Though I wish I could say the same about my eyes." Derpy added with a small sigh. "My eyes were crossed like this when I was born. It doesn't bother me a bit, but I'm usually harassed and bullied because of them, some even calling me a freak."

"Because of these pretty golden gems?" I asked without thinking. "Come on, who doesn't love them? I think you have special eyes, Derpy, plus I think they make you look cute." Derpy blinked several times as her cheeks turned redder and redder.

"You...really like my eyes?" She asked while holding a bit of her mane.

I nodded. "Yes, to be honest yours are the first ones I've ever seen with a golden color."

The mare pulled at her mane while smiling. "Wow...that's the first time anypony has ever said something so nice about my eyes ...thank you, Alan." I chuckled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head. "You know, if you ever want to stop by and chat sometime, I live in Ponyville with my daughter. Speaking of, I better pick her up from school. See ya later." She flapped her wings and flew down to the town below us.

"She seemed nice." I smiled before Skittles and I moved on. "I never knew she had a daughter either, guess the stallion who married her is a luck guy."

Skittles gave a small frown. "Well...not really. Derpy is a single mother."

"Ooooh...I see." my eyes lowered. "She's had to raise a kid all on her own." Skittles nodded. "So what happened to her husband?"

Skittles shook her head. "It's not for me to say. She only tells it to the ponies she really trusts. Derpy can be very sensitive about that topic."

I nodded. "I can respect that. Must've hurt her bad inside."

"Worse than you can ever imagine." RD mentioned.

"Perhaps I'll visit her later when I get back." I decided.

"After what you told her and such, I think she'll enjoy your company." The cyan mare smiled.

A chuckle left my mouth. "Hope so. Now where to next?"

"The weather factory." She grinned and pulled my arm as she took me through the city. Once again the mare pulled me about until we stopped in front of a massive factory. She took me inside before handing me a white lab coat and a hard helmet. "Better put these on, accidents and such can occur anytime in the factory."

I gave her a playful glare. "Really? Figure that out by yourself, Sherlock? Or did Watson help you?"

"Just get suited up before I pumble you, pervert." She grinned while putting her helmet on.

I growled as I pulled on the lab coat. "I'm not a perv." She only grinned with a wink before walking off to a door. "So what exactly goes on in here?"

"Well, standard weather you would know." She replied while entering one room with clouds of many kinds. "This is the cloud room. We make different clouds form normal, all the way to thunderstorm clouds."

"Wow...back in my world it just happens on its own." I noted. "Part of the natural world."

"Better to have weather scheduled than to have it come out of the bloom, huh?" Skittles grinned.

I nodded. "Sounds more convenient." We moved on before entering the next room, which was cold with snowflakes hanging.

"This is where we make the snowflakes. Each one is made delicately and by hand." She explained.

My eyes bulged a bit. "Every one?"

"Yep. everyone is designed in hundreds of ways, and it actually takes nearly three hours for one pony to finish even one." She grinned.

"Good grief. My attention span is not that strong." I replied while rubbing my head.

RD chuckled before taking me to the next room which had batches of rainbow liquid. "And is where we make the rainbows."

"Make rainbows?" I asked with a skeptical tone. "Rainbows are just mirages cast by light being scattered after passing through a certain medium."

"Not in Equestria, Al." Skittles grinned.

"I find that hard to believe." I said as my eyes peered over the vats of liquid.

"Want proof? Look." She pointed to where a few ponies were filling a machine with the batch of liquid before pulling a switch and a rainbow actually flung over the skies.

"Oh my god, that is crazy." As I gazed at the vat of colors, an idea popped into my head. "Is it edible?"

RD gave me a small smile. "Yeah, it's edible." hearing that I walked to a vat before dipping a finger in. In a swift motion, I brought my finger to my mouth and licked off the colored liquid. Instantly my eyes watered while my face turned red. "HOOOOOOOOOOOT!" I was breathing heavily while rubbing my tongue off. Skittles on her end was laughing her ass off while rolling on the ground while clutching her stomach. "Ith noh funni!" I muffled out with my tongue out. Her laughter didn't stop as I smirked. Quickly, I dipped another finger in the liquid and approached the mare. While her mouth was open from laughing I stuck my finger covered with the rainbow in her mouth.

Her laughter stopped before her face turned red. "HOOOOOOOOOT!" She too patteed her tongue down as I laughed.

"It's called karma, Skittles!" I laughed out. The cyan pegasus glared at me, but she soon joined me in my laughter. After getting that out of my system I held out my hand and pulled Rainbow back to her hooves. "Don't think I want to taste _that_ rainbow again anytime soon."

Rainbow chuckled in agreement. "I'd rather taste the _proper_ rainbow we have back in Ponyville."

"Definitely." I nodded. "So now where do we go?"

Rainbow thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, well, I showed ya most of the factory and cloudsdale, how about we head back to my place?"

"Sounds fine to me." I replied. We left the factory with our gear stripped. Unfortunately, a voice behind us grabbed our attention.

"Look guys, it's Rainbow _Crash_." Turning, we saw three stallions approaching from the air. One was brown furred with dumbbells, another tan with basketballs and the other white furred with a hockey stick and puck.

My cyan pegasus friend gave a low grumble. "What do you want, Dumbbell? I'm busy." Judging from the way her eyes narrowed, I guessed there these three were probably some of the stallions that bullied her.

"Just thought we would say hi to the pegasus who always makes the big _crash_." The brown stallion mocked as the other two laughed.

"Hey, think we can just go our separate ways. There's no need for the name calling." I spoke calmly.

The three stallions turned to me as the cream stallion laughed. "Look Dumbbell, Rainbow Crash is hanging with a _monkey."_

I sighed and hung my head. "Ape yes, monkey no. I don't have a tail."

"He's a freak of nature then." The third spoke before the three stallions laughed again.

"Now is that really necessary?" I groaned.

"What's wrong big ape, had too many bananas to fill that tiny brain?" Dumbbell joked as they laughed harder.

Well, looks like these three aren't stopping anytime soon so I guess I might as well counter them. "Dumbbell, right? You know that name really fits...considering how lame that joke was." The stallions froze from their laughter as Skittles broke into her own.

"You got something to say, freak?" Dumbbell spoke before cracking his knuckles.  
"As a matter of fact I do." I replied before pulling my book out. On que, a new page opened up and I saw a spell that will really teach them a lesson. While pouring my mana into the spell, I looked up at Dumbbell. "Here's a riddle for ya. What do you call a pegasus who can't fly?"

The trio blinked. "What?"

"A grounded chicken." I smirked as my spell ignited. A second later, six blue orbs shot out the page and spun around in a circle. In the center formed a cloud of sparkling energy that began to morph its shape. Soon enough the glow faded away as a human dropped onto the ground with a faint blue aura around him. "If would my friend?"

The man opened his eyes and nodded. "As you wish." The glow intensified before two large wings of blue who pay, light sprouted from his back. The glow extended from him to Skittles and me as the three of us floated off the ground.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere." Dumbbell called out as he and his buddies took flight after us.

"Begone." My creature spoke before the trio's wings disappeared in a poof of blue sparkles. The three blinked and fell, screaming like mares. They landed on a cloud below that was still very high as we hovered over to them.

"Hope you three don't have plans today, cause you three are in a time out. Oh, and by the way, the spell won't wear off till I give the word. Have fun in your time out cloud, chickens. Ta ta." I grinned while waving my hand as the three of us flew away from the trio. We could hear them call out to us as we descended from the clouds. We soon got to Rainbow's home as I turned to my ally. "You may leave, my friend." He gave me a bow before vanishing. I turned to Skittles with a grin. "Satisfied about what I did to those three?"

The mare grinned. "Yep, for once they got to crash." We laughed at her joke before entering her house. It was literally made out of an entire cloud.

"Nice home." I spoke with a smile.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I don't get visitors a lot, but AJ comes here once in a while."

"But you have an awesome cloud house in the sky." I chuckled.

"Rainbow, who are you talking to?" Came another voice from deeper in the house.

I grinned lightly. "Give ya one guess, squirt." That was when an orange blur came out and tackled me in a tight embrace. "Haha, good seeing you as well." I smiled while ruffling Scoots's mane.

"How'd you get up here? I still have your wings." The young pegasus asked.

I gave a chuckle and grin before showing her my ghost wings. "I happened to unlock new spells during my training. Now I have my own pair of wings to use without taking the ones you have." My hand ruffled her mane. "In other terms, those wings you have, they belong to you now, Squirt."

Her eyes tripled in size while sparkling as a huge grin formed. "Really?!"

"They're all yours. Plus, they look perfect on you." I replied with a smile.

"THANK YOU, Alan!" Scoots cried out as she jumped on me for a hug. She gripped me tightly before I felt her head turn. She kissed my cheek and dropped back to the ground with an embarrassed smile. "Heh...I might have gotten carried away there."

"It's no prob, Scoot. You were just excited is all." I smiled and patted her head. "As long as you're happy, that's all I can ask from you." She chuckled happily with a rose colored tint on her cheeks.

Rainbow chuckled as well by us bonding. "So Alan, how about you stay and eat with me and Scoot? After that, I had made plans to meet with AJ tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." I asked sheepishly.

"Pleeeeeease, Alan?" Scoots begged with her signature puppy eyed look and quivering lips.

"NONONONONO, NOT THE EYES!" I cried out and covered my face with a grin. RD gave a smirk before pulling me into an arm lock and forced my eyes to open as Scoots even formed tears. "Noooo...can't take...the cuteness." I groaned. "Ok I give I'll stay." The eyes vanished before Scoots jumped on me and embraced me again. "...oy, I reaaaally hope I can find a spell in my book to counteract the puppy stare..." I groaned while rubbing my head.

"Aw, but they work so well on you." The young mare chuckled.

"Keep this up, I'm walking out the door, young lady." I grinned at the orange pegasus.

She countered with a grin of her own as she looked me dead in the eye. "Not if I use the eyes again." Ugh...fuck my life. Why am I so weak to the puppy eyes!?

"Yeah yeah yeah," I spoke with a roll of my eyes. "So we gonna eat or have this chat go in circles?"

"Why don't you guys sit in the living room. I'll see what I can whip together." Skittles suggested. We left to the living room while she prepares some food.

We took a seat on her couch...and I literally sunk in the pillows, and by fuck, I literally almost fell asleep due to how soft and comfortable this was. "Daaaaaamn...is this what you pegasi sleep and sit in all day?~" I softly sighed in bliss.

"Yep, awesome right?" Scoots grinned. She grabbed a TV remote before jumping on my lap and laid against me.

"Really, Scoots?" I asked with a chuckle. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Aw nothing. This is nice actually." I mentioned before stroking her mane softly.

"Hey, Alan, mind scratching my ears?" She laughed and turned on the TV.

"Sure kiddo." I smiled before my fingers scratched behind her ears. Instantly her body went semi limp while she leaned completely on me and sighed. I felt happy to see her like this. One of my hands moved down before I started massaging her shoulders. "Wow, you feel tense, Scoots." The only response I got was a dragged out moan. I only chuckled with a smile before I alternated from massaging her shoulders and back to scratching her ears. Everytime I switched caused her to suck in a breath and shift her body on my lap. "You alright?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Sooooooo...goooooood." She breathed softly.

"Looks like you two are getting cozy." We heard RD at the door frame while she was grinning with a dish in her hands.

"Hehe, I guess so. I enjoy her company just like you, Skittles." I laughed and ruffled Scootaloo's mane.

"Good. Hope you two are hungry, cause I got us some pizza." She grinned while placing a pizza down which was steaming. The sight of gooey cheese and toasted dough made my mouth water. We each took a slice and...wow. The cheese was stretchy and gooey, even the sauce was dripping a bit. I stretched out my arm trying to break the cheese and accidently dropped sauce on my shirt.

"Ah darn it." I groaned. "Now I gotta get it cleaned again."

"I'm sure AJ will clean it for you when we get to the farm after we eat." Skittles assured.

"Eh, she doesn't have to. I don't know how many more free favors I can accept from you mares. Rarity kinda took the crown." I replied.

"Get used to it, Al. It ain't stoppin." She chuckled and patted my back before shoving her food in her mouth.

"Keep eating that fast and you'll choke." I warned with a grin. She only rolled her eyes playfully as she swallowed before taking another slice. I shook my head and took a bite from my own piece.

We had finished most of dinner when Scoots decided to speak. "So how'd the date go?" Skittles went wide eyed and spat out her food.

"Hey, what are doing squirt?" She asked with a blush.

"Oh don't think I don't know. You and Alan are dating." She teased with a knowing grin.

"Well, she's not wrong." I spoke to the cyan mare.

Rainbow's cheeks only got redder before Scoots teased her further. "Rainbow and Alan sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage…" Rainbow was all beat red while she was starting to crack her knuckles. "ThencomesRainbowwithababycarriage!" Scoots called out quickly with a laugh as she burst out of the house.

Just before Rainbow went to give chase I caught her shoulder. "Come on, let her go." I smiled softly. She looked at me with a surprised look. "Let her have her fun right now. Don't worry, when the timing is right, I'm sure you will have a proper way of getting back at her. Say in about...two years when she gets older, perhaps?" I grinned.

"Oh alright." The pegasus sighed. She soon got up and stretched. "Well, now that we're done eating, AJ will be expecting us at her barn. Ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm good." I confirmed as I stood up. "Sad I have to leave behind this comfy couch though."

"You know you can buy cloud couches and beds at Cloudsdale. You can get one of your own when you get your own house." RD grinned as we left her home and flew to the farm.

"My own place...I might actually build on to that factory I bought and live there." I spoke. We soon arrived at the farm when the sun was setting. Knocking on the door from Skittles, AJ opened the door and greeted the two of us.

"Howdy RD. Ah didn't know ya were bringin Al with ya." AJ smiled.

Rainbow chuckled before whispering in her ear. "You alright if he joins us for...our time alone?~" The farm pony's face perked up as a sly grin formed.

"So out of curiosity, why are we here? Not that I don't mind seeing you again, AJ." I spoke as we headed upstairs.

"Ya'll see.~" She chuckled. That caused a shiver down my spine. An all to familiar shiver. On the second floor AJ opened the door to her room as she and Skittles pushed me inside.

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

"Remember I said I would get back at you for teasing me so much earlier today?" RD grinned. "Well, it's time you paid up.~"

My face reddened as I chuckled. "Ok ...what do you plan on doing to me?"

The cyan pegasus smirked at AJ. "AJ...get the rope.~" The orange mare chuckled as she tightened a rope between her hands.

I soon realized what they were planning first as I gulped a bit and backed up a bit with a nervous smile. "Uh...ehehe, c-can we talk about this ladies-oof!" I accidentally tripped on the bed behind me. This prompted the pair to pounce on me as my shirt was pulled off and my wrists were bound. "...I guess that's a no then." I breathed with another small gulp.

"So sugar, ready for you punishment.~" AJ purred slightly.

"To be honest...no." I replied as I wiggled in my restraints.

"Wrong answer.~" Skittles grinned before she and AJ connected my wrists to the bedpost. "Wanta give me a hand AJ?~" She smirked with her hand resting on my pants. With a nod, the two unbuckled my pants down before yanking it off with one swing. This was embarrassing to me, and my boxers were already showing a small bulge growing. "Woooow Al, we haven't even done anything yet. You are a perv.~"

"I am not!" I retorted before looking away in embarrassment. Suddenly, a firm touch on my bulge caused me to gasp as I saw AJ grinning and slowly kneading me. "Nnnngh...f...fuuuuuuck.~" I breathed with a small moan while my cheeks burned with a blush.

"What's wrong, sugar? Feeling good?~" She winked. I breathed and tried to resist the pleasure, but I couldn't as my toes curled. "Heheh, RD, why don't you show him what yer packing? We know he liked what he saw the first time.~" The pegasus smirked before she slowly and teasingly stripped her shirt off, exposing her B-cup bust held by a black lacy bra.

Through the pleasure I managed to chuckle. "I didn't...take you for...the lacy type, Skittles."

"Just cause I'm a bit of a tomboy doesn't mean I don't enjoy fancy girl clothes.~" Skittles grinned with a wink. The farmer smirked as she gave Skittles's rear a slap with her tail.

Skittles gave a yelp and playful glare. "Hey, I thought we were teasing him.~"

"Oh we are, and hope this makes ya feel better.~" Applejack cooed before planting her lips to Rainbow's in a kiss. The pegasus moaned softly as her hands took over kneading me while Aj started stripping too.

" _Jesus…."_ I thought as I watched them make out and strip. My damn hormones getting the best of me as my bulge now grew to a tent. _"Damn you hormones…"_ AJ tossed her shirt to the side as she revealed a red push up bra holding her double D-cup breasts.

"Still sexy with red, as always.~" RD purred while nibbling AJ's neck softly.

"Mmmmm, you know you like it.~" AJ cooed as she started grabbing Rainbow's bra. The pegasus gave a smirk as bras before flew away, revealing their naked busts with hard nipples. The sight alone caused my fully hardened dick to throb.

"Now, let's see what you're hiding, Alan.~" Skittles smirked before she and AJ yanked my boxers off, allowing my dick to stand out for them to see. The duo eyed my rod as they grinned. "Guess we'll finally get to use a real one, huh?~"

"Definitely.~" AJ purred before she gripped my dick in her hand and slowly started pumping me.

Her action forced me to close my eyes and breath deeply. "Fuuuuuuuuck…~" I moaned. Another hand grabbed me as I saw Skittles joining AJ in the handjob. The pleasure felt...amazing to be honest, both caught on to this and they winked before they groped at my balls as well and kneaded them gently. "Shiiit...that...that feels so good…~" I groaned in pleasure.

"We're just gettin started, sugar.~" AJ smirked as the two nodded before jerking me off faster and faster. I had no chance to react as pressure built up quickly.

"Nnnnngh...I ...I'm gonna….~" I moaned out, but to my dismay, they both released me immediately after I said that. "Nooooo...whyyyyyy?"

Skittles snickered. "We're teasing you remember? You don't get to unload that easily.~" Aw man...this fucking stinks.

"I'm sorry...I promise never to tease you again." I whimpered and struggled in my restraints.

"Too late fer that, sugar." AJ grinned. She leaned in towards my dick before I watched her extend her tongue and lick my dick from the base to the tip slowly. My body shivered and I moaned loudly while my dick throbbed hard against her wet and warm tongue. "Come down here, RD.~" She grinned. Skittles moved opposite her as she stuck out her tongue and copied AJ.

The licking of my dick was killing me as I took breathed and wiggled in my position, helpless to their control. "Please stooooooop.~" Both only laughed as they moved closer and started lightly sucking on it. Skittles then whispered in AJ's ear before she smirked and nodded. No time to react to what they planned, AJ suddenly engulfed my cock deep in her throat as Skittles took my balls in her mouth. "SHIT!" I cried out as they sucked hard on me. My dick continued to throb, but they seemed to know how to keep my body from climaxing. "N...now this is cruel." I whined. They only giggled in delight to my suffering, pleasing pain before they pulled back and switched organs. Why, oh why, did I have to tease her?!

This went on for about a few minutes until they pulled back finally. God that was painful. "AJ, shall we have his dick rest in its new pillows?~" Skittles purred while gripping her tits.

"Sounds like a good idea, RD.~" The orange mare smirked at me. I paled a bit as they lowered their tits to my rod.

"Nonono, wait ple-Ohhhhhhh!~" My words came out too late when they smothered my dick in between their furry and soft tits. I became a moaning mess as my dick was throbbing almost to a low vibrator.

"Oooo, he's making my boobs tingle.~" Skittles laughed.

"Can't wait till this baby is in mah pussy.~" AJ purred while the two started pumping their tits up and down.

My brain could only take so much before I snapped. "I'll do whatever you two want, just please stop teasing me!" The two mares looked at each other before grinning.

"Anything?~" They purred.

"YES! ANYTHING!" I cried out in a pleading tone.

"AJ, how about we give him some...entertainment?~" Skittles purred.

"Read mah mind.~" AJ grinned as she rolled off the bed. She went to a night stand and opened a drawer before pulling out a strange looking object. "Ya know the drill.~" She spoke while pointing the object at the pegasus.

Skittles nodded before lying on her back with her legs spread. "I'm ready for you.~" AJ grinned as she strapped the object to her crotch and moved closer.

"Giddy up, pony.~" She purred before ramming the object in her cunt and started pounding away with loud slaps of their hips. All I could do was watch with a dark blush as I saw the two fucking with Rainbow's tits bouncing wildly with their movement.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! Fuck me, AJ! Plow my pussy!~" The pegasus cried in bliss while gripping AJ's ass and cutie marks.

"Mmmmm, oh how ah love hearing you beg. Move to yer hands and knees.~" AJ cooed. When she pulled back, Skittles got into a doggy style position and wiggled her ass to the mare behind her with her tail up. "Good girl.~" AJ cooed before ramming into her pussy again as she grabbed Rainbow's hair and pulled her up a bit so I got a full view of her tits flailing again.

"Oh god…~" I breathed as my dick was very hard now to the point it feels like it will explode by the amount of blood pumping into it. RD moaned in pleasure before she looked up at AJ and pulled her down for a kiss. The orange mare kissed her deeply as her hands gripped Skittles's breasts tightly as hand holds and tweaked her nipples.

The two fucked for the past few minutes before the pegasus whimpered. "AJ...please let me cum.~"

"Ya want to cum, do ya?~" AJ grinned before glancing at my dick. "Ok, ya can as long as ya get Alan ta as well. Ah think we kept'em waitin long enough.~"

"Thank yooooooooou!~" The mare cried as her pussy tightened on the dildo and gushed her juices out.

AJ rolled her eyes playfully and pushed the pegasus' head towards me. "Ahem, didn't Ah tell ya ta do somethin? Now open yer mouth.~" RD did not waste time and grabbed my hips and shove my dick in her throat as she bobbed her head furiously while sucking with loud slurps. The mare behind her smirked as she gripped RD's mane and pushed down every few seconds making her deep throat me and gag a bit.

"Oh fuuuuuuuck!~" I cried out in pleasure. "I'll cum at this rate if this keeps up!~" AJ grinned again before bobbing Skittles's head deep against me. Seeing they are not teasing me anymore, I cried out and finally released my load. Due to the teasing, they built up my orgasm as it was bigger than before. It spurted a bit out of Skittles mouth while bloating her cheeks. Rainbow gulped as much as she could while holding my dick deep in her throat. My orgasm went on for a minute before AJ pulled her back and kissed her deeply while I breathed. "Wow...that was...the best orgasm I ever felt.~"

The orange mare chuckled. "We ain't done, sugar.~" I blushed when they crawled on my body, AJ to my dick and RD to my face. "Time for some rutting.~" She purred and sank my dick inside her warm, wet pussy. I cried out in pleasure again but was muffled when RD shoved her pussy in my face. My body was on full autopilot as I pushed deeper and started eating her out furiously.

"Fuuuuuuuuck, AJ he's a natural.~" Rainbow moaned while gripping my hair in her fingers and my head with her thighs.

"Mmmmm, agreed. He was made ta please mares.~" The farm pony moaned as she reached out and groped the cyan mare's tits. Skittles moaned again as she leaned back for AJ to get a better grip. "This is by far, the best threesome ever.~" She cooed before planting her lips to RD's again.

Rainbow sighed happily as her hips rocked on my face. My body was doing what I could to make the two happy. My hips jolted up and entered AJ's womb while my tongue hit RD's g-spot. She cried out in bliss as her grinding grew deeper.

" _Fuck...I can't last much longer at this rate.~"_ I thought and moaned which vibrated RDs pussy. It was enough to send her over as I felt her cum splash my face. I was expecting that spiciness like from the rainbow from before, but surprisingly, she literally tastes like skittles. I started gulping down her juices while licking her walls. It tasted so good my head pushed deeper trying to get more.

"Mmmmmm, he's so eager. He wants more.~" Skittles moaned in pleasure. AJ laughed before crying out and slammed down on my crotch as she too came. My own climax went off as my seed exploded again and filled her womb up with my warmth.

"Mmmm, now that feels good.~" She moaned happily. AJ pulled herself off me and undid the ropes on my wrists. With them free I immediately hugged Skittles's waist as we rolled over, keeping my face buried in her. AJ laughed again before crawling on top of her marefriend's face. "Guess it's time fer round two.~" She purred before smothering her crotch on RDs face. Skittles moaned as her legs wrapped around my neck and her hands groped AJ's flank. Our moans echoed in the room as we went through round after round in the calm night.

 **Phew, here you go guys. So, Alan keeps getting lucky with these mares. I wonder who else he'll spend the night with. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see what you think of the story. If you have any ideas for things to add in the book, either post in the reviews or pm me. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17- Meet the Sparkles**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts building as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

Birds chirping from the morning breeze awoke me from my deep slumber. A soft moan left my throat as my eyelids cracked open. My sight was full of colors as I noticed Skittles sound asleep on top of me. To my left, AJ was clutching my arm tightly as she snored. Memories of the night prior came played back, forcing me to smile and gently stroke the pegasus's back. RD moaned softly before snuggling closer to me while her decent sized breasts smothered in my face.

" _Well...this is a predicament."_ I chuckled to myself before I gave her chest a light kiss.

Rainbow moaned a bit as her eyes fluttered open. "Ooooo...AJ...come on it's too early…"

I released her bust and smiled. "Wrong person."

The mare blinked before she looked down and chuckled. "Wrong person indeed. Can't help yourself, huh?~"

"When you have a sexy and awesome pegasus naked on top of you, and her tits in your face, the temptation is strong." I chuckled while kissing her breast.

To our side the farm pony yawned. "How am ah the last one up?" She grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Cause you were so comfy hugging Alan's arm.~" Skittles teased before smacking her ass with her rainbow tail.

The pair sat up on the bed as AJ's door was shoved open. "Up an at'em, sis. Breakfast is ready." Called out a cheerful Applebloom. She peered at the bed and made eye contact with me. "A-Alan?! What the hay are ya doin here with mah sis and RD?! And why are ya three naked?!" Her voice cracked in shock.

AJ snapped her head towards her sister with crimson cheeks. "AB! Close the door!"

"Sorry!" Her sister yelped and slammed the door closed.

A blush formed on my cheeks as I turned to AJ. "You didn't tell your sister, did you?"

AJ chuckled sheepishly. "Ah...was gonna tell her sometime soon…"

"As in never." Skittles chuckled.

"Well, ah didn't want her teasin me and gettin nosy." The orange mare countered.

"Well, she knows now." I sighed. I got up from the bed and started getting dressed. "I'm gonna have a word with her when we get downstairs." The two nodded as they too got dressed. After clothing ourselves we made our way downstairs and entered the kitchen. Applebloom was sitting in front of a plate of pancakes with dark red cheeks and wide eyes. "AB?" The young mare didn't respond to me calling her name as she continued to stare at her food. I apporached her before poking her shoulder. "Applebloom."

"Y-yeah?" She gulped.

I sighed a bit and gently patted her shoulder. "Mind if I have a word with you in the living room?" The mare gave a weak nod before rising off her seat to follow me. Once we were in the family room, I faced her and spoke, "Look, I'm not angry with you barging in this morning...more like embarrassed you saw all that…"

Applebloom breathed a little before speaking. "Ah...knew Rainbow Dash came over frequently ta sleepover with her, but ah had no idea mah sis was doin...whatever they were doin. Then ya throw in the fact ya were also here last night with them…"

I chuckled softly while rubbing my cheek. "Yeah...things lead to one another at a sharp turn," I sighed. "But more to the point, I'm sorry you saw that."

She raised her head and stared at me with her amber eyes. "What exactly were ya three doin naked in her room anyway?" Oh fuck, looks like AJ or her grandmother never told her about the birds and bees yet.

"Uhhhhhh…." I chuckled sheepishly. "Um...that will have to be something to talk about with AJ. Even though you're a mid aged teen, that is something for a family member to tell you about."

"Oh, ok…" She gave a confused shrug and went back to the kitchen.

I sat with AJ at the table as we ate in silence. Though, AB was giving us weird looks. "AJ, you know you have to tell her soon, after what she witnessed." I whispered to her.

The orange mare sighed with a nod. "Ah know, it's gonna be a little awkward is all."

I thought for a second before an idea popped. "You could have Skittles help you with it, too."

"Oh?" AJ asked with an arched brow.

"Well, you two have been...you know, and it'll be easier for you both to explain it all to her together." I explained further.

"Alright, guess we'll do it after breakfast. Hope it's ok if you step outta the house. Ah think she'll be confused enough as it is."AJ spoke sheepishly.

"Yeah, good idea," I nodded. "Sides, I think there are some things I need to work on at my shop."

Course as I said that I got a text from Twilight. I pulled out my phone to read the message. _"Hey Alan, I was heading off to Canterlot for the day and wanted to know if you would like to join me."_

Hmm, Canterlot huh? I haven't been there in a few weeks, plus it'll be nice to also get back together with Luna. I guess working on my shop will be later then. With a smile, I texted her back. _"I got nothing going on today. I think it'll be fun. Sides, we haven't hung out in a while, so it'll be nice to spend time with you. ;)"_

Her response was in about a second. _"Yay! I'll see you at the train station in twenty minutes. :3"_

I chuckled and texted her again. _"You are seriously adorable. :3"_

Skittles chuckled and gave me a nudge. "Going to have fun with Twily?~" She teased.

I grinned at her. "What? Was last night not enough for you?~"

A pink tint formed on her cheeks. "Weeeell...I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish you kept going. Not even AJ does _that_ on me for so long."

The farm mare grinned before wrapping an arm around her neck. "Ya better git goin, Al, before RD plans on keeping ya here."

"Oh alright." I smirked. As I pushed my seat in and walked past RD I leaned in her ear. "Tell ya what, someday later if you want, I'll do _that_ all night for you.~"

RD blushed, but grinned. "Careful what you wish for, or I might remember it for the next heat season.~"

I chuckled. "Wouldn't be so bad I guess. You do taste good.~" I kissed her ear softly causing the Pegasus to moan.

"Get out before I hurl you back upstairs.~" She purred with a lick of her lips.

"Later Skittles, later Apple Flank." I laughed. The two mares chuckled as I left the farm. It was really nice hanging with RD and AJ. Now I'm curious what comes for me with Twilight at Canterlot.

The lavender unicorn was waiting on the boarding platform. Her mane was held back by a hair band and she was wearing a dark purple spring time dress. Even more so, she was wearing glasses. Just by looking at her, she almost looks like a sexy teacher. "Wohoho, what's with the attire, miss teach?" I teased with a chuckle as I approached her.

Twi heard my voice and spun around to me with a smile. "Hehe, oh I just felt like wearing something in season."

"Looks good on you," I spoke and held her waist with a kiss on her lips. "Makes you look like a cute."

Her cheeks flushed at my praise. "Glad you like it. It's been a while since we spent anytime together."

The two of us got tickets and boarded the train. "I know, last time we ever hung out was the last time we visited Canterlot before the gala." We took seats while I held her shoulder. "I misses enjoying your company."

Her eyes sparkled a bit as she leaned on me. "Me too." The mare sighed happily. The train set off to Canterlot. The two of us were quiet most of the time. As for me...I didn't know why, but something was gnawing me, as if...something bad was gonna go down very soon. This sense of dread was eating my nerves. Twi noticed my concerned look. "Alan, you ok?"

I sighed a bit. "Yeah...I just feel like something bad is gonna happen, but I don't know what. It worries me…"

I felt her hands grip mine tightly. "Whatever happens, we'll help you through it."

Her words eased me a bit as I smiled. "Thanks." I leaned forward and caught my lips with hers. Twilight moaned softly as she pressed back into my kiss. My arms responded and wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to me. The mare giggled while her arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you so much.~" I moaned in our deep lip lock.

"I love you too, Al.~" Twi moaned back.

Once our kiss broke, we both held each other tightly while I stroked her back. "How about later, we can spend some time alone together. Just the two of us.~" I whispered sweetly.

"That sounds like it could be fun.~" Twi giggled. Time really went by as the train finally came to a stop at our destination.

"Whoa, guess we made out longer than I thought." I chuckled.

"Wish we had more time." Twilight gave a cute pout as she stood.

"Not to worry. You and I have the whole day, and the whole night too." I cooed and kissed her cheek.

"Yeeeeah, about that…" Twi giggled with a blush while we exited the train. "I'm actually here to meet up with some ponies that I wanted to introduce you to."

"Oh? And who might those ponies be?" I questioned curiously.

"Twilight!" Two different voices called out as she was hugged by two new ponies.

"My parents." She blushed and hugged them back. The mare was white furred with the same design mane twi has, but light purple and white. Her eyes were purple too. She wore a light purple sweater, a white skirt that held her beautiful figure.

The stallion was all blue, had yellow eyes and wore a black button up shirt and jeans. "Twilight sweetie, we just couldn't wait for you to come back home to visit." The mare giggled as she hugged Twi.

"It's really nice to see you both." My girlfriend giggled as she pecked the cheeks of her mom and dad.

The stallion smiled as he turned to me. "So dear, who's this chap you brought with you?"

"Oh," Twi blushed a bit while stepping to me. "Mom, Dad, this is Alan. He's a new friend. Alan, this my mom and dad." She gestured to me to her parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I greeted with a small bow.

Her mom eyed me up and down before smirking at Twi. "New "friend" huh? How close is this "new friend" to you?~"

Twilight flushed before she scooted closer to me and held my hand. "We're...really close, mom." She replied with a small smile.

Seeing this caused her mother to giggle. "Awww, Twily finally met her own stallion." her daughter giggled softly as I chuckled and pecked her head.

"Your daughter is a wonderful mare. You two are lucky to have her." I smiled before looking at the elder mare. "And I see where Twilight gets her beauty from." Twi's mom giggled until she eyed Twilight and mouthed, _"keeper"_. Her daughter nodded in giddy agreement.

"My daughter is a fine mare. She excelled in her education and knows how to find a proper stallion that would perfect for her. By how you make her smile and happy, she has chosen well." The father chuckled.

This made me blink and laugh a bit. "Now I know where Twi gets her brains from."

"Well she certainly didn't get my good looks." Her dad grinned.

"Daddy!" Twi groaned before burying her face against me. "You're embarrassing me."

I chuckled while stroking her mane. "Well, I'm really happy you two approve of me being with your daughter..." I scratched my head. "Though I wish it could have been the same with Shining."

"Oh? Rubbed off the wrong way with him?" Twi's father asked.

"You have no idea." I shook my head. "He was so pissed at me. Worse he tossed me into the open and tied me up during the heat season for his so called revenge."

This made Twilight's eye twitch. "He did _what_ to you _when?"_

Her mother blinked before I could answer my marefriend. "Really, well, the only thing that I can possibly think of that would set him off like that would be…!" She turned to her daughter with an excited gasp. "You two actually...?"

While Twilight was flushing, I myself was surprised she found out so fast. Not to mention shocked she wasn't all pissy with me. "You're...not mad?"

"Mad? Heavens no." The mare smiled. "Twily would only do that with the stallion she set her heart on entirely."

I was relieved to hear that, but a bit worried about her father as I looked at him. He simply chuckled and waved a hand. "Not to worry, my boy. As long as you treat my daughter well and keep her happy, I'm happy." He leaned in with a glint as he cracked his knuckles. "Of course if you ever make her cry…"

"Daddy." Twilight glared softly. "Stop scaring him."

Her father chuckled and pulled back. "I'm just pulling his leg, Twilight. I can tell he won't try anything to hurt you."

Twi shook her head with a smile. "So you guys doing one of your home cooked meals tonight?"

Her mother smiled. "Yes, your brother is supposed to be dropping by with Cadence as well later to join us." Oh boy. The mention of Shining brought back a bad memory. I just hope he's still not pissed at me...ok, maybe he'll try to obliterate me since I left him in that shed with the mares. But hey, he deserved it!

Twilight hugged my arm and pecked my cheek acting as though she forgot about being irritated at him a minute ago. "I'll try to keep him at bay."

"Thanks." I smiled softly back. The two of us followed Twilight's parents through Canterlot before we arrived at their house. It was a decently large one. It would make sense since they do live in the city of the castle.

"So this is where baby Twilight spent her days?" I chuckled after entering the front door.

"Oh yes," Her mother giggled. "And unlike her brother, Twilight was a huuuuge handful as a foal."

Twi flushed darkly. "M-mom!"

Her reaction made me grin. "Relax, it's not like she's showing me your baby pictures."

Her mother perked up and giggled. "Oh, I have so many adorable pictures of Twilight. I'll be back with the album." She walked off while she giggled like heck.

Twi's jaw dropped in shock as she ran after her. "Please don't!"

I snickered as her father chuckled. "Are they seriously that embarrassing to her?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Heck if I know, but they sure come in handy to tease her."

I laughed softly. "I guess I can relate a little to her. At least my mom is not showing her my baby pics."

"Oh she would love to get her hands on them." Her dad laughed.

I sighed with a smile before I asked. "So tell me, how did you meet your wife?"

The stallion smiled. "By Celestia, where do I start. Well, I met her mother when I was in my high school senior year in Celestia's academy of magic. My wife came in one day when she transferred. And let me tell you, when I saw her, it was love at first sight."

"Hehe, I bet it was." I chuckled. "My first encounter with Twi was a bit...how do you say, chaotic."

"Well, considering you're not a pony, makes sense." He chuckled.

"She knocked me out by bonking me on the head with a rock, on purpose." I added. "Then I woke tied down to a bed."

The stallion snorted before laughing loudly. "Yep, that's my daughter alright!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, it was right after I first got here. By the way she was examining me I thought she was gonna dissect me like a frog."

"Oh Twilight wouldn't do that," the stallion chuckled. "She may love her ways of studying, but she's not insane enough to do anything like that."

"I should be so lucky." I laughed. "She's been nothing but sweet to me ever since then. Part of it might have to do with the fact that I saved her life way back when, but you know."

"Yes, Twilight wrote to us about that." the male nodded. "I was honestly shocked that you survived. My wife and I are grateful you saved her. I'm just relieved that bastard of a prince didn't hurt her, or I would have cracked his jaw."

"Doesn't seem to be overly popular with anyone is he? I can't understand why ol'Blueballs is such an ass." I spoke.

Twilight's father's eyes widened before he threw into a fit of laughter. "Blueballs!? Ahahahaha! I gotta remember that one!"

"Yeah, I gave him his own nickname. Suits him considering he can't get any mares to like him." I laughed.

"Mooooooom! Please no!" I heard Twilight while we saw the two coming back. Her mother held the album tight and countered Twi's magic with her own.

Twi's blush made me grin. "Oh boy, embarrassing picture time!"

"Alan!" She snapped as her mother giggled and pulled me close and started showing me adorable pictures of her.

"And this was Twily when she found a coin under her pillow after she lost her first tooth." Her mother giggled.

Seeing Twilight's joy filled smile from that young age warmed my heart. "Awwwww, you look so cute with those bulgy cheeks." Twilight was blushing up a storm while covering her face in her hands. I turned to her mom. "Do they still do that when she smiles big?"

Her mother grinned. "They sure do.~"

"Moooooom!" Twi whined while she tried to look invisible.

Hearing her plea, I chuckled and kneeled down to her level. "Ok I won't look at any more." The lavender mare looked up at me before her magic quickly snatched the album. A second later, the book was shoved into the bookcase and Twi buried her face in my chest. "On one condition: can I see that big smile?"

"Allaaaaaan." She whined while clinging tighter to me.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" I pouted while making sure she could see my own puppy face. "One time?" Twilight gave a soft sigh in defeat before she looked down and finally tilting her head up to show me her adorable cheeky smile. My hands moved up and softly gripped her cheeks. "Awwwwww, you are so adorable."

We both heard a snap as we froze. To our side we saw Twi's mom with a camera, grinning. "That's another for the photo album.~"

I blinked and turned back to Twi. "Uh ... I didn't plan that at all." She nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I wonder how my friends will react to a cute picture like this?~" The mother grinned while pulling her phone out.

This time my face flushed. "Oh please don't, that's going too far now." She only grinned and copied the picture from the camera to her phone.

"Now it's saved to my phone.~" She cooed with a teasing grin.

My head hung. "Maaaaaaaaan...now I gotta get your phone."

"If you can.~" The mare grinned before pulling at her sweater and dropping her phone into her breast compartment.

"Seriously?" I groaned. "That's low...in this case high."

"Are you saying you're enjoying the view?~" Twi's mother teased with a wink.

My cheeks darkened as I pulled out my spell book. "I'm not answering that."

The mother got up as she smiled. "I'll go fetch us some tea.~" She walked out while swaying her hips.

As she left the room, I found the spell I wanted. I poured some mana into the book as it a blue energy circle appeared. A second later, her mother's phone dropped out onto the page. "Got it." I sighed in relief.

"I don't think so." the phone was covered in magic as it flew to Twilight's father's hands.

"Oh come on, you too?" I groaned.

"While I will admit, it is a bit much, this is a business of my wife's privacy and property." He answered. Feeling defeated, I sat on the couch next to Twi..

Twi's mom came back a moment later with a tray of tea as she set it down. "Honey, have you seen my phone? It just vanished."

"I have it right here." He chuckled while holding it up. "Seems Twi's new friend has tricks of his own."

Her mother smirked. "So he's even good with magic, huh, Twily?" The lavender mare smiled a bit with a nod. "No wonder he gave you a _magical_ night.~"

"Moooooooooom!" Twilight cried as she covered her ears and slid down with her head landing in my lap. "Please stop already."

"Hmmmmmmm...nope.~" Her mother giggled and snapped a pic of us in the position on her phone. "Another keeper.~"

I groaned. "Ma'am, is there anything we can do to have you stop? _Anything?"_

She gave a sly grin. "Nope, teasing my daughter is all I got left to enjoy.~" The two of us groaned as she giggled. Trying to cheer up Twi, I leaned down and kissed her. The mare moaned softly before sitting up and faced me on my lap.

"Kids today." Her father chuckled and walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes with a smirk while keeping my marefriend close.

My eyes opened for a second as I noticed the camera being held by magic now. "Errrrr...where did your mom go?" Twi eeped when she felt another warm body press up against her back. I blinked before I saw it was her mother. "Uh...miss Sparkle?"

The mare only giggled. "You two look so cute.~" She licked her lips and kissed Twi's neck. Twilight gasped and shivered with a muffled moan. "Wow, so sensitive.~"

"M-Mom…" Twilight whimpered. "T-This is embarrassing." Her mother giggled as she pulled her daughter back before massaging her chest in front of me. Oh fucking hell...is she really doing this? "M-Mom, those are sensitive." She squealed.

"Ooo, you've gotten bigger since last time.~" Her mom cooed.

I gulped a bit as my words spoke. "Miss Sparkle? Why are you...well...a little active with your daughter?"

The mare giggled. "I'm gonna guess Twily never told you that it is common here for mares to teach their daughters everything they know and get...intimate."

I breathed in surprise. "Does...your husband know?" I asked.

"Oh yes, and he doesn't mind one bit." Her mother giggled. "Naturally this is something that only happens between mares in our world."

"I...see." I nodded. "I'm a bit surprised is all. I never met a MILF before."

"Really?~" Her mother grinned. My words were now gone as I shook my head with a blush. "Then maybe I'll have fun with the pair of you sometime.~"

Twilight soon relaxed and sighed. "You mean...join us, like maybe tonight?" Her hands pressed to where her mothers were on her breasts.

"If you want me to.~" The mother cooed and kissed her neck again. Twi shivered a bit before turning her head and kissed her mother. My eyes bulged at the sight before me.

"Oh my God…." I breathed in awe, seeing such a thing that was a taboo to my world...but fucking hell does this look hot.

Sadly this didn't last long as a knock was heard on the front door. "That would be your brother." Twi's mother smiled before standing and walking away. Her magic hid the camera.

I breathed and eased my blush. "Damn…."

My girlfriend giggled sheepishly. "Surprised?"

"Very. I never knew this was legal in this world." I answered. Twi only nodded and snuggled on my chest again. We heard the door close as I saw Shining and Cadence. Shining was on a crutch, indicating the results of the heat season. "Um...hey, Shining."

The guard glanced over to me and stared back. "Hey Alan." He waddled his way to us and slowly took a seat on a nearby chair. "Er, so listen...about what happened during the heat season…"

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to say a thing. I should have helped you back there, but I was blinded by my desire for payback."

The stallion chuckled. "I don't blame you, I would've done the same thing."

A small smile formed on my face before I held a hand out. "So, we cool?"

Shining grinned and gripped my hand. "Yeah, we're cool." Whew, thank god. That is a huge load off of my chest. Twi sat there with a puzzled expression on her face.

Cadence walked over to our group and sat with her husband. "Hello, Cadence. It is nice to see you again." I greeted her with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Alan." Cadence giggled before grinning at Shining. "I was told what happened during the heat season."

I gave a small and weak chuckle. "Yeah, it was a bit out of hand. I didn't know what to do."

The princess of love giggled. "You'll get used to it eventually." She turned to Shining and grinned, but had a bit of a twist to it. "And I'll be sure Shining doesn't try anything funny like he did before, unless he wants to deal with another of my _special_ punishments.~" Her spoken words caused Shining to shiver violently with an audible gulp while he smiled nervously and sweat a bit.

This also caused me to shiver. Knowing her as the princess of love, she must know her stuff in bed. However, due to Shining's response, I'm afraid to know what she did to him. "Let's...just say it's something I don't want to know." I chuckled nervously. Cadence only giggled and winked at me. Yep, don't want to know. God help ya, Shining.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Twi spoke out. "Ok, can someone please tell me what Shining did to Alan?" Not thinking much of it, I explained what had occurred.

There was an odd silence before the mare reacted. "He did WHAT?!" Twilight shouted. The look on her face was one of shock, pain, disbelief, and soul crushing rage. Her gaze turned sharply to her brother. "Shining…" She growled. This scared me. Never before had I heard that much venom literally dripping from her words.

"T-Twily, I-!" The stallion started before a lavender aura surrounded his body and lifted him off his seat.

"Kitchen. NOW." Twi snarled before they left the room and slammed the door shut. The next several minutes were filled with what I could only guess was the mare throwing multiple plates and glasses while occasionally shoot a magic beam at Shining. The house shook upon each impact, the doors even rattled on their hinges. At one time the stallion burst through the door to escape, but Twilight snagged him easily back into the kitchen. The whole time, she screamed about how he had hurt her and her friends because they had no control of what they did to me during the heat season, and that the reason it happened was due to him throwing me to them.

The whole thing was starting to worry me. I glanced over to Cadence who was calmly sipping a cup of tea. "Um...should we break them up or something?"

The alicorn shook her head. "No, Twilight is just getting out her frustration now that she knows why you were traumatized in the first place." I breathed nervously and stared at the door. Sure hope she never gets that pissed at me.

Minutes passed before the commotion died down. Twilight walked out of the kitchen wearing a smile as she sighed in relief. Her brother followed, but boy did he look bad. His fur was ruffled, he had a swollen black eye, and was limping even worse than before on his crutches. The two took their seats with us and pretended nothing hard happened.

With that out of the way, something else popped into my head. "Hey, do you think I could ask for a favor from you, Shining?"

The stallion blinked before shrugging. "Of course, Alan. What is it?"

"Did you see the scuffle that happened at the gala between me and Blueblood?" I asked softly.

"You mean when you sliced his belt and revealed his undies?" He chuckled. "Yeah, couldn't stop laughing about it."

My head dipped slightly. "That was just me goofing around. I had no idea he actually planned on trying to kill me. Quite frankly I may have access to an entire armory, but I have zero combat training or actual fighting experience."

Shining nodded before pondering. "That's not good to just rely on magic. If it's taken from you, you would be screwed…" He looked at me again before smiling. "If you like, I can take you to my armory in the castle tomorrow and I can give you some new weapons and train you in combat."

"That would be awesome. If it's not a bother." I smiled.

The stallion chuckled. "It's not at all. It'll be nice for us to bond a bit. Plus, think of this as part of my apology for leaving you out in the heat season."

"Just don't rough him up too much, dear. I will know." Cadence teased her husband. Shining shivered a bit as I laughed.

"I don't know if I should be jealous you have a wife like her, Shining, or feel bad she knows how to put you in your place." I chuckled.

My comment caused Cadence to arch a brow with a smirk. "Better be careful, Alan. I could just as easily get Twi to keep you in check.~" That caused me to shiver while the lavender mare giggled.

"Oh Cadence, you can try, but I won't be exactly like you when it comes to Alan." She grinned.

"Thank god." I sighed happily. I saw from the corner of my eye Cadence still grinning though. I grew a bit worried that she won't give up that easily. As Twi's mom and dad come in, I pushed that out of my mind and cleared my throat. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, we were going to make a nice family meal and have fun, play some games, that kind of thing." Twi's mother smiled.

That sounded very interesting and it sounded like an idea. "If you like, I can help with some of the cooking. I do know a few recipes and work at Sugarcube corner."

"Aw, why thank you. I would love your help." The mare giggled.

As I stood up, I could hear Cadence laugh. "Now if only I could get my man to cook for me." Shining sweatdropped a bit while I chuckled and followed Twi's mother into the kitchen. The two of us took out some cooking knives and utensils and a few veggies and...eggs?

"I didn't know you ponies were able to eat eggs." I spoke.

Velvet giggled. "Well considering we eat bread for example, eggs are the only meat we consume."

"Interesting." I nodded before we started cooking up some dinner. It felt nice to work with Velvet. Kinda reminded me back at home when I helped my mom cook for the family at times. "Heh...this brings memories back when I cooked with my mom."

"Oh? Learn from the best cook in your family?" She teased.

"Well, that title belonged to my grandma. I did cook with her too and inherited her home recipes after she passed." I sighed. Velvet smiled with sympathy as she nodded. "While I do miss her a lot, she was a great woman and lived a long happy life."

"That's sweet to hear. I hope you get to share those with Twily in due time." The mare smiled.

I smiled in reply to her. "I plan to. She and her friends did so much for me. All of them deserve to live long and die at an old age. Hate to see them pass young."

Velvet giggled as she started cracking eggs. "So am I to assume that you have the main six as your herd?~"

"Well, working on that," I chuckled. "But I do have Luna in my herd too."

She gasped in shock with wide eyes. "You're dating Princess Luna?!"

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in," I chuckled sheepishly. "She grew a crush on me when we first met and it grew...a lot. During the heat season, it was chaos, but she and I made up and expressed our feelings for each other. Even as royalty, and a bit scary at times, Luna is a wonderful and sweet mare."

"So did you manage to sleep with her too?" Velvet smirked. She got the answer when my cheeks flushed red. "Oh my Celestia. You're a stranger to our world and you've been busy.~"

I chuckled sheepishly. "I know ...it's crazy how much of my life changed…" I started cutting some carrots. "I didn't have a lot of friends growing up, and my first girlfriend didn't go so hot. Coming here, I have a lot of friends, a happy life, and now I have so many mares that are the loves of my life. I don't know if it was a mistake or a special reason I wound up here, but I think of it as a blessing."

The mare giggled as she started seasoning the eggs she scrambled. "Oh, I can't wait to have you as our son in law." I chuckled a bit before she grinned at me. "And I expect you and Twily to have a lot of children, because I want a lot of grandkids to spoil.~"

My cheeks flushed as I scratched my cheek. "Let's not get too carried away. I don't know the first thing about raising kids, and marriage is a bit of a jump." Velvet giggled before we continued cooking. It was a few minutes later until we finished. The chef's dinner special tonight was six piping hot veggie omelettes.

The two of us carried the plates to the dinner table as I set up the utensils. "Dinner is ready!" Velvet called with a sweet tone. The others came in and took seats around the circular table. As we sat down, we said grace and dug in.

"Mmmm, this is so good.~" Twilight moaned happily while taking bites of her omelet.

"You should be lucky you found someone who's good in the kitchen." Her mom giggled.

"Aw, you're making me blush." I chuckled with a pink hue on my cheeks.

To my side Twi reached over and scooped some of my food on her fork. "Open up.~"

That caused my face to turn crimson. "T-Twilight…" She only giggled and pressed her fork to my lips. It slid into my mouth before I started chewing. My face was very red now as the eyes of her family laid on us. Jeez, this is embarrassing.

Click!

I saw Velvet take another picture. "Another keeper for the album.~"

"I-I thought you said you were gonna stop." I protested.

Velvet giggled. "Forgive me, but when I see something so adorable, I can't resist." I grumbled in defeat as I ate my food. Thankfully, it was done as Shining took our plates to the sink and Velvet took out a mat with colored circles. "You familiar with a game called Twister, Alan?"

I chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, haven't played in years, but I know it."

"Good." She giggled before we got together. "Alright, first up. Twilight and Cadence." The two mares glared playfully at each other as they got into position. Velvet spun the wheel as it landed on one. "Right hoof red."

As they moved, I chuckled. "Am I gonna be disqualified cause I don't have hooves?" The others laughed at my joke while they continued. It was nice to play with her family. At least they're not very strict.

Velvet spun again and grinned. "Left hand blue." By now the two had managed to twist into a pretzel as they tried to get on a blue dot.

While Cadence stretched, she gasped softly at Twi. "Hey, watch what you're pressing against."

"Well, maybe if your breasts weren't so big it'd be easier." Twi groaned as she struggled to move. This caused me and the boys to look at each other as we knew something was going down between them.

The princess of love grinned. "What? Jealous that yours will never be as big as mine?~"

"Thats because youre an alicorn." Twi glared.

"At least I don't get aroused so fast by a touch of the horn." Cadence countered.

Twi flushed. "Y-you have one too though." Cadence giggled with her grin before Twi countered again. "At least I'm not crazy in bed."

Sadly the princess just giggled. "I don't know, you're bbbff doesn't seem to mind.~" She gave a wink to Shining. He blushed with a chuckle as I face palmed. At least Cadence is leveled against Twi's assaults.

Twilight pushed forward as her hand was close to the blue circle, their faces inches from one another. "Like how you invited nearly a dozen mares with him that one night while you came over with him on your date?"

The princess actually glared at her for real this time. "I wanted to have a fun time for him on his birthday and you know it."

This got Twilight grinning now. "And yet I heard so many of them and not you. Couldn't handle yourself with another mare?~"

"You're getting awfully cheeky for somepony who is still a noob in love." Cadence spoke. Oh no, this is gonna get ugly. Hope this won't get into a huge argument.

"At least I'm comfortable with being in love as a noob with Alan and other mares sharing him." Twi countered.

Cadence huffed until she locked eyes with me. Seconds passed as a sly grin formed. "So Alan, I'm curious. When it comes to mares what do you prefer? Large breasts like mine, or tiny ones like hers?"

Oh fucking hell. Why did she have to say that? Shining and Twi's father chuckled a bit as they scooted back and avoided this situation. I looked at them before I gulped. "Um...well uh…."

"I'm waiting.~" The alicorn purred.

"To be honest...smaller ones." My eyes squeezed shut as I waited to see what would happen.

"Ha!" Twilight smirked. "Looks like bigger doesn't mean better at anything, Cadence.~"

Cadence shrugged. "Perhaps, but I can't help but wonder what Luna would say to this."

This got me to sweat a bit. "Uh...what are you trying to say, Cadence?"

The mare grinned as her phone levitated to her. "I should probably text her and tell her her amazing and large bust is not up to your standards.~"

My face paled. "Please don't." I begged.

"Say that my breasts are better than Twilight's and I'll reconsider.~" She purred with a wink. I glanced at Twilight for advice. She gave me a small glare saying _"You better not say it"_.

I gulped as I stuttered. "Um…."

The alicorn cooed. "Alright, you had your chance.~" She slowly clicked the buttons on her phone.

In the heat of the moment I panicked. "Ok I love them BOTH!" The two mares froze as I breathed. "There's no need for me to choose sizes. They both have good advantages, and I adore small and large ones."

Cadence giggled as she closed her phone. "Clever boy, you escaped this time.~"

Twilight giggled. "At least we can be proud of ourselves, right Cadence?~"

"We can, and by the way." The pink mare nugded Twi with her hips as the unicorn lost her balance and collapsed. "I win."

Twilight blinked before glaring at her. "You cheated."

"I didn't see anything." Chuckled Shining.

"Shining, you're supposed to have my back!" Twilight whined.

Cadence giggled before pecking his cheek. "Oh you deserve a reward later tonight for your loyalty.~"

Twi puffed her cheeks out. "That's low."

I chuckled a bit before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, Twi. At least you played fair, and not the easy and dirty way. You're a winner to me." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Wow, talk about sucking up to her.~" Cadence smirked.

"At least he knows a fair player when he sees it, and not a dirty cheater like you.~" Twilight teased.

Memories of my past relayed as I chuckle sheepishly. "Yeeaaah…" We all enjoyed playing Twister for a long time till the sun set and the moon shone in the sky. As the day ended, we did as well.

"This was really fun. Thanks for inviting me to come with you, Twilight." I smiled as I held her hand.

"Of course." She giggled and kissed my cheek. "You know, the night is young, and you did say we can have a night to ourselves.~"

"You trying to ask something?~" I teased.

"What if I am?~" She purred as she slowly licked my neck.

Biting my lip to prevent from moaning, I smirked at her. "Teasing me didn't work out well in your favor last time.~"

Twilight smirked. "Maybe this will get your attention.~" She opened her shirt and showed me her breasts, she wore no bra.

"Ok, I'm sold.~" I chuckled. Twilight smirked before pulling me into her old room and shut the door. She used a soundproof spell. If she didn't, the whole house would be now filled with our moans and cries of pleasure through the night.

 **Ahhhhh, nice to see Alan getting cozy with the family. His life certainly won't be dull around them. Anyway, there is the matter of things to come. Alan's gut feeling is about to rear its ugly face. In the next chapter, we are going to see the first threat from the game he plays come to Equestria. Warning ahead of time, this is going to end very sadly in more ways than one. Be sure to have tissues on hand when you read it. As always, please be sure to leave a review so I can see what you all think of the story and chapter. Also, let me know if you want to see something happen or get added to the story. I do take your comments to heart and try to accommodate them into the story where I can. One example, Omega97, asked for the girl's to freak out on Shining when it was revealed he caused the majority of Alan getting, for lack of better terms, abused by them. It just so happened that this was a good spot for me to add in a reaction. Any way, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18 - Wrath of the Blight**

...I'm just going to come out and say it. My life here is ruined. I...I did something horrible. Maybe it wasn't technically my fault that things happened the way they did, but that monster would not have been able to be summoned to this world if I hadn't been here. Oh, you have no idea what I'm talking about? Well, it happened a few hours ago back in Canterlot, and it found its way to Ponyville. In its wake, my life was torn. Sigh...I might as well tell you all what happened...the day the darkness and chaos fell upon the innocence of the ponies.

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts to build as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist to the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

(Long Flashback Alan POV)

Through the curtains of Twilight's childhood room the sun forced my sleeping body to stir. A soft moan escaped my mouth as I noticed the mare sleeping on my body, both of us naked. I chuckled softly before kissing her cheek. "Wake up, Twily.~"

The mare groaned softly and clung tighter to me. "Five minutes…" She was very cute when she was sleepy. I only shook my head as, deciding to stroke her mane while I waited for Twi to wake up. After several minutes, many more than five, she finally admitted defeat and stretched. Yawning, she rose from the bed. "Mmmmmmmm...I'm actually a little sore from last night."

"You did tell me bash you till you were sore to the bone." I chuckled as I sat up.

Twi's cheeks flushed red with a smile. "And you didn't disappoint."

I rose and embraced her from behind, stroking her stomach. "You know I do what I can to make you all happy, and sex doesn't hurt once in a while.~"

"Not one bit.~" She cooed softly before kissing my cheek.

"How about we shower and dress before one of us gets any funny ideas?" I chuckled. The mare giggled with a nod as her horn glowed and ensnared two towels. We each wrapped in one, entered the bathroom and showered together. I've bedded her and such, it wasn't weird or uncomfortable we shower together. After that, we got dressed before meeting Twi's family at the dining room table for breakfast. "Morning."

Her mother was the first to greet me. "Morning, sweetie." She giggled. "You two slept in. Could it be someone was...sore?~" Twi flushed heavily as I chuckled sheepishly with my own blush. "Nailed it, didn't I?~"

"Velvet," Cadence giggled. "I think it's a bit much for them right now. You can tease them later."

I gave an all too happy sigh. "Thank you, Cadence." The alicorn winked at me with a smile as Twi and I sat down. Been a while since I had honey with homemade biscuits. "I think these might even be better than my grandma's." I replied as I scarfed several down.

"Why thank you," Velvet giggled. "It's my grandmother's traditional secret recipe."

"I'd be willing to do anything to get it." I spoke while stuffing my face.

The mare slyly grinned. "Anything?~"

Hearing her tone made me review what I had spoken before I took a gulp of coffee and breathed. "Well...almost anything…" Velvet didn't seem to be convinced as she looked at her daughter. I looked at Twilight who gave me a giggle and wink. _"Aw no…."_ I thought with a dark blush. _"What possible deal with the devil did I just sell my soul to for biscuits?"_

"That reminds me," Shining spoke up, thank god. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wish to see you, Alan."

"Really?" I asked. "I had been planning on visiting Luna while I was here, but they both want to see me?"

"Well, remember about How you asked me to help train you in combat?" I nodded. "I sent them a letter last night and they had some of their blacksmiths forge a special weapon for you."

My eyes sparkled to hear this. "They made me my own unique and personal weapon?"

"Yes," he nodded, "and they'll be waiting for you to come to their throne room as soon as possible."

My head snapped to Mrs. Sparkle as I stood up. "Could I get some of these to go?"

"Of course. Take as many as you like." She giggled. My face split with a grin as I opened my bag and dumped an entire tray of biscuits inside. I gave Twilight a kiss on the lips and quickly left the house before making a mad dash for the castle.

It wasn't long before I bolted through the castle's entrance and came to a halt in front of the thrones. I bent over and wheezed until looking up at the princesses. "Shining...said you...two had...something...for me."

Luna was first to respond with a small pout. "What? No "hello" or "how you're doing" for your marefriend?~"

A blush appeared on my cheeks as I chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Lulu. I was just excited. How have you been?"

She finally giggled and levitated me over to her. "Wonderful now that you're here." She cooed before planting her lips on mine. Chuckling, I didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

Before things got too hot, Celestia giggled. "Lulu, you can have private time with him later." Luna pouted and pulled back as she sat on her throne again and placed me down. "Now, as for what Shining told you, we do have something special for you, Alan." My grin returned while I rubbed my hands together in eager anticipation.

Luna rolled her eyes with a giggle and she used her magic to levitate a large box and moved it to me. "This is our gift to you, Alan." Like a little kid on christmas, I tore into the box without mercy as I retrieved my gift. Within the box were two large kunai daggers, both connected to chains strapped to steel wristbands. One was blue bladed with a crescent moon, the other was white bladed with a sun on it. Pain started welling up from my cheeks while my grin continued to grow. "I take it you love your gift?" Lulu giggled. I nodded rapidly as I snatched them from the box and strapped the gifts on my wrists.

"We knew you wanted a weapon of your choosing, and by Luna's calculation with your magic, you seem to use magic from a distance and fight with relics. So we decided to create these special kunai for you." Celestia smiled.

"Awesome." I laughed happily. "Do they have any special tricks?"

"The chains are made with a special metal alloy that can't be broken easily." Luna smiled. "We also infused some of our magic into the blades. They become more active judging by the time of day." I couldn't contain my excitement as I gazed at the blades.

"This is by far, the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you both so much." I spoke before placing the blades to my sides and embraced the two. Both giggled by my antics as I could also feel blushes on their cheeks. "Would it be alright if I swung these around outside? I would love to get a feel for them."

"Of course, just be careful where you swing them." Luna cooed before kissing my cheek.

I gave a chuckle as I turned to leave. "You're gonna stain my cheek blue if you keep doing that." I heard her giggle once more as I departed for the courtyard. I took a grip on the blades and breathed. With a grin, I threw the kunai out and started swinging them around. They cut through the bushes and flower beds. "Hehe, now I'm just like Scorpion." I chuckled to myself before turning sharply behind and threw a kunia towards a tree. "Get over here!" I called out, trying to mimic to the demon ninja's voice. My kunai went a little to the right of my target and fell behind a bush. Upon hearing an 'eep', I rushed over to see what happened. Behind said bush I found none other than Derpy tied up by the chain.

"Oh, Alan." She breathed before giggling. "I guess I'm tied up."

"Yeah...my bad." I chuckled before releasing her. "Sorry about that. I didn't you know you were back there, and I was having fun with my new weapons." The mare giggled with a nod as she stretched her wings. "So what brings you here?"

"I came looking for you." She dug in her mail bag and handed me a letter. "You have a letter from three fillies."

I arched a brow as I accepted the letter and looked at the sender's name. "CMC...heh, wasn't expecting that from them."

"They told me they miss having you around, so they wanted me to give that to you. They want to hang with you sometime." The mare smiled.

A smile formed on my face as I tucked away the letter. "Guess I'll have to visit them when I get back to Ponyville."

"I should have expected my aunts still haven't sent you to the cells." A VERY familiar snobbish voice spoke from behind me.

I let out a long sigh of discontent and turned to face Blueballs. "Do we have to go through this every time we run into each other? Can't you find someone else to bother, Blueballs?"

"It's BlueBLOOD!" The snobbish prince snapped. "And you have no reason to even be wandering the Canterlot gardens or anyplace, without a leash or in a cage."

"Is that a fact? Speaking from experience are you?" I countered. "For a mut your bark is worse than your bite."

"How dare you!" He growled. "You are nothing but an animal that doesn't have a place among us. You are nothing but a reject."

"Look, I don't know how much you know about me, but my whole being here was random luck." I pointed out.

"Oh random luck? Like how the abomination of a whore you call a mother was able to bring you life?" Blueballs grinned while looking at his hand.

Just so you guys are clear, after the bullying I went through in my life I've grown a thick hide for insults pointed at me...the same can't be said if it's towards someone I care about. My fists clenched before I snarled. "Walk away, right now or else." Perhaps had I not been so infuriated by his remark I would've heard the faint buzzing sound emanating from my book.

"Did I strike a nerve?" The stallion smirked. "I mean it would make sense. With what you are, I sort of feel sorry you were born from a vile beast such as that measly little wench." With every second he continued to speak I could feel the anger welling up inside me. Hidden from everyone beneath my cloak, the once purple gem in my book's cover became red as a ruby. Blueblood took notice of Derpy next to me as he grinned wider. "Well, well, I never expected to meet you again." The pegasus "eeped" before hiding behind me.

"H-How do you know me?" she asked with timidly.

"Oh, you don't know?" The male pony chuckled with a sick grin. "Then you must not have remembered what happened four years ago, don't you? When you were... _used_ by five other stallions?" Derpy's eyes widened as she paled and whimpered behind me.

Hearing this only made my temper shorten. My fists were clenched to the point they drew blood from my palms. "Derpy...do you know what he's talking about?" I growled.

In her eyes I saw terror and tears. She whimpered and clung to a fist full of my cloak. "Y...Yes ...he...and other stallions...so long ago….they ...they kidnapped me...in an old house...abused me...and...t-they r-raped me for weeks." She sobbed soon after she said 'rape'.

That's all it took. One little, vile word and the next thing I knew my world broke. I returned my glare to Blueblood and snarled. "I don't care if you are royalty. YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!"

Suddenly, electricity was heard sparking like crazy as my silver book shook violently off my person and fell to the ground. The gears on the cover spun like mad as twelve silver orbs shot out of it. My book snapped open while the orbs circled around allowing a large portal to form. A rumble echoed the courtyard before a large arm shot out of the portal and dragged the rest of the hulking body attached to it. The three of us jumped back as a metal beast roughly three stories tall loomed over head. It's body was made of a pale turquoise metal with two jagged claw like hands. On its torso was a symbol of a circle slashed in half with a vertical line that glowed orange along with its head. The last characteristic was that the beast seemed to be oozing a sticky black oil from various points on its body.

"Oh my God…" I breathed in shock, and terror. My anger no longer surged in me. The massive beast looked down ever so slowly at Blueblood. Nothing moved for a moment until it released an ear shattering roar and reached from him with its clawed hand. "Run!" I shouted in panic. Blueblood made an attempt to run, but the beast was smarter than it looked as it slammed its fist in front of him. The force of the impact cracked a piece of the earth below him and flung the prince across the fields. He tumbled down the side of the mountain and fled towards Ponyville. The giant locked onto him as it roared again and started walking down the mountain after him.

I tried to recall the monstrosity back inside the book, but for some strange reason it wouldn't respond to me. "No...my books not working!" I cried.

"It's heading for Ponyville...my daughter is there!" Derpy cried in horror as she blasted off to the town, shockingly as fast as Skittles. Scrambling as fast as I could, I managed to still be able to cast my greaves and raced after her.

We both arrived at the town, but the beast was already causing so much chaos as it trampled through town. It was destroying buildings in its way while chasing Blueblood. Other ponies were screaming and running for their lives.

Making my way to the center of town, I found Skittles helping some of the others to escape. "Where the hay did that brute come from?" She asked as the last of her group fled.

"It summoned itself from my book." I explained. "But for that to happen, I need a large variety of magic. I can't use that much yet and I should have been drained right about now."

The pegasus huffed and flapped her wings. "I'll stop it." She declared.

"NO!" I cried and gripped her arm. "You touch that thing and you'll die instantly. That thing is corrupted with poison."

"Then how the buck are we supposed to kill it!?" RD snapped as we moved out of the way of a giant foot landing where we stood.

"I...I don't know." I admitted as I watched Blueblood running around. "First thing's first: I need to try and save him." I focused on my book as it summoned the artifact I had gifted to Celestia. A silver comet shot away from the distant Canterlot castle and zoomed toward us. Upon arriving, the Platinum Angel shrouded the Prince in an aura of holy light. This did not go unnoticed by the colossus as it turned its attention to the flying creature. Several times it tried to swipe at it, but each time it missed.

"While I hate that prince bastard, he doesn't deserve death like this." RD admitted.

"We need to get him and the others outta here. I don't know how long my angel to hold it off for." I spoke up. Time passed as it was now just the Prince, myself and five of the main six facing down the beast.

"Alan, I hope you have a plan to get rid of this thing." Rarity spoke to me.

"There might be a way if-!" Once more my book glowed before a net type equipment shot out and fell into the hands of the beast. With one swing it caught my angel before reeling it into its hand. The angel struggled to break free as the hand started squeezing. A scream of pain was heard until it shattered into dust. I cried out in agony as I clutched my chest and feel to my knees.

"Alan!" The girls cried as they ran to my sides.

"Are you alright?" Pinkie asked in concern. By then my veins became colored black as they were visible on my skin.

 _"Shit...it infected me…"_ I breathed heavily while sweat dripped from my face.. "If I get...hit again...I'm a goner…"

"We have ta do somethin!" Applejack spoke up before the beast turned to us and roared. The faceless head started glowing as energy started forming into an orange ball.

"We need to...get inside...my factory…" I groaned. The girls helped me up as we all rushed inside. Seconds after shutting the door, a massive shock wave shook the building.

"Shouldn't we have been leveled?" Skittles asked.

I shook my head. "I reinforced this place with darksteel. The untainted form of the metal that the beast is made of." My book was now in my lap as I found a spell. "I think I have a way to beat it, but it's gonna take time."

We soon heard more roars as the building was shaking violently. A clear indicator that the beast was trying to shatter its way in. "How much time?" Fluttershy asked.

"If I can get a minute we should be fine." I answered as I summoned a strange looking engine into the center of the factory. The factory kept shaking as another massive shock wave hit us as the area shook violently. "Someone open the hangar doors in the attic! Release all the thopters! Even if he destroys some, if they attack at once I won't get hurt!" the others looked worried about this, but with another roar of the beast, they knew what had to be done. They quickly ran up the stairs as they started pulling at the lever to open the rooftop. Seconds later the air was filled with the buzzing of hundreds of thopters, swarming like an angry beehive.

With the roof now open I went to work and summoned the next two pieces. One was a hollow metal sphere which looked like the skeletal frame of a globe and the throne I had used to give AJ more apples. "Alright, after one minute I'll be able to go." I breathed.

The beast was now roaring with anger. The energy...I felt it ...it was my fury. The fury that I held within for Blueblood. In my head I couldn't stop beating myself up for allowing this thing to see the light of day. Had I kept my anger in check this could've all been avoided. The beast released a massive pulse as it destroyed all the drones distracting it. Grabbing at my factory, it slowly pried it open. Another beam began to charge with us directly in its path.

"We're done for!" RD cried out.

Luckily, the minute was now over. Within the middle of the metal globe glowed an orb of neon green energy. Seeing this I summoned two small creatures and began my combo. "Alright so I sacrifice my workshop assistant to the throne and profligate the reactor, I cast the retriever myr, untap the throne with my paradox engine and sack it to the throne prolif again. When it gets destroyed it adds the assistant back to my hand which I do the same thing and get the myr back to my hand when the assistant dies…" I rambled to myself as the orb continued to grow in size. After doing this twenty times in a matter of seconds the darksteel reactor rumbled. "HIT THE DECK!" The mares and I hit the floor before a beam of green energy shot out of the sphere and slammed into the creature. It roared in pain as it backed away from the factory while its body began crumbling away into dust.

After a while the beam disappeared along with the screams of pain. "Is...is it over?" Flutters spoke quietly. We glanced outside and saw what was left of the creature. The orange glow on its body was faded and it was still crumbling. A loud creak filled the air as it fell back and crushed a house behind it before disappearing in a cloud of rust.

"Our...our home…" Rarity breathed in shock. The town was ninety percent nothing but rubble. The grounds had large craters and burn marks. Smoke poured from the ashes of the homes and shops it destroyed.

With the red glow of my book gone, I picked it up and tucked it into my bag. "...This is all my fault…" I sighed. We heard the sounds of sobbing before we turned where the creature landed. The house it crushed. Derpy was emerging from what was left of it...and in her arms, was a 4 year old filly, severely bruised and wounded. The eyes of the filly were closed...and she was limp.

My eyes locked onto her lifeless body as my own trembled. A numbness took over me and my throat ran dry. I collapsed on a nearby crate, breathing heavily. "Go and help her...I'll...be there soon." I breathed. The others nodded and ran for Derpy as they helped her out of the rubble.

(POV Third person)

The mares approached Derpy and helped her out of the rubble. "Are you alright, Darling?" Rarity asked her in concern.

The grey furred pegasus whimpered before clutching the lifeless body of her daughter. "My baby girl...she's...gone." She collapsed to her knees and began sobbing her heart out.

The others were quiet as a downcast seemed to fill the area. AJ knelt next to Derpy and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ah'm sorry fer ya loss."

"Dinky...she never deserved this…" The pegasus sobbed. "She never asked for death! She was only four years old! Why did my baby girl have to die!?"

Rarity sighed as she gazed around town. "Where did that creature even come from?"

"...Alan...it was Alan…" Derpy whimpered while clutching her daughter closer.

From the shadow of a wrecked building came a male voice. "Y-yes that's it. This is all that filthy beast's work. If he had been locked up from the start this never would've happened." Stuttered Prince Blueblood.

The other ponies who were around glanced nervously to each other.. Many growing shocked, confused and scared. "But why would he do this? Alan would never hurt us." A mare spoke.

Blueblood heard this, and now he was going to take advantage of it. "He is not a pony! He's not one of us! Don't you all see? That filthy beast was waiting for the right time to strike and show you all that he wants to use you all for his own gain! He has a magic book only _he_ can access! It is dark magic that is beyond what even my aunts can wield! If he continues to roam our home, how long until he kills another pony!? Someone we care for!?" A few of the locals muttered amongst each other as they started agreeing with him.

"Now hold on fer one apple buckin minute." AJ spoke with a firm glare. "Alan wouldn't do something like this on purpose. Even if he did, why would he go ta da trouble of protectin ya and risk killin himself?"

The spoiled prince stared back at the farm girl. "He was only covering up the fact that he summoned it in the first place! That beast was only saving his own hide so he can continue to be free over us and plan his next move! Just look at the damages he did! He-" The prince was caught off guard as a grey blur tackled him to the ground.

Derpy had Blueblood pinned as she punched her fists to his chest. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She was punching at him while he groaned and gasped in pain. "None of this would never happened if you never trash talked him or his mother! You are nothing but a liar and a fucking monster! You should have been killed from the start! You should have been slaughtered by that beast! Alan was trying to stick up for me after he found out what you did!" She sobbed more as her fists slowed down. "Because of you...my daughter is killed…"

"Ungrateful wench!" The prince snapped and punched her off him as she yelped and held her stomach. "You should be grateful you were even impregnated to have that little slimeball you call a daughter!" Derpy sobbed as she rose up on her arms and glared at the prince with tear filled eyes.

At that moment a zap was heard before Twilight, Luna, and Celestia stood at the center of town. They eyed the carnage that took place before spotting the group of ponies around Derpy and Blueblood. "Is everypony alright?" Celestia asked them as the three approached them.

"No…." Derpy sniffed while glaring at the princesses. "Your...fucking nephew caused all this...he enraged Alan and he made him summon a monster...and because of him...MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD!"

The princesses were speechless to hear this. Even Twilight couldn't find the words to speak. While she remained silent, Fluttershy knelt by Derpy's side. "What...did Blueblood do to you? You said Alan became mad when he found that out?"

The anger, pain and sadness burst in Derpy. "You wanna know what that asshole did to me!? I'll tell you! He and a group of stallions kidnapped me four years ago when I was sixteen! They fucking trapped and chained me in an old basement...and fucking raped me for weeks!" The crowd gasped as their heads snapped towards the Prince. Some were shocked, others glared at him with daggers in their eyes.

Celestia on her part was shocked as well. She knew her nephew was a rude and snobbish type...but to go to a low such as that? "Blueblood...is this true?"

"Of course not!" He countered. "Why would I waste my time on a pathetic, cross-eyed mare like her?"

"Princess," AJ spoke up as the alicorn turned to her. The farmer was glaring daggers at him. "Derpy is tellin the truth. Mah element of Honesty doesn't lie." More gasps were heard before the citizens of Ponyville surrounded the Prince. Immediately, they tackled him and pinned him as they tied his arms back.

"GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" He roared while struggling.

"Nephew." Celestia spoke in her royal voice. "I have let you get away with enough. Henceforth you shall be locked in the dungeons for the remainder of you days and I strip you of your title as Prince." Her horn glowed gold before she summoned some of her guards that were reserved for her special cases. "Guards, take my nephew to the dungeons and make sure he never uses magic ever again." One of the guards nodded before securing a gold ring to the former prince's horn.

"NO! AUNTIE YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Blueblood bellowed.

"You brought this upon yourself." The alicorn glared. "I have raised you better than this. If my mother and father were still here, they would spit at you for your actions. You are a disgrace to the royal family name." Blueblood roared in rage before the guards vanished with him.

Now with the prince dealt with, Twi looked around slowly as a frown formed. "Where's Alan?" The others took notice of this and didn't see their human friend.

"He must still be in his factory…" Fluttershy spoke. The group with the princesses moved back into the broken remains of the building. They searched high and low, but found no human. The only clue they found was a shattered window with his cloak stuck in the frame that faced the everfree forest.

"Where did he run off to?" Rarity asked in concern.

"He must have ran off into the Everfree forest...but why?" Pinkie Pie asked as well.

"Girls…" They heard the voice of Celestia as they turned to her. She held some kind of device and letter while tears flowed from her eyes. "I believe this is for all of you to read…" Twilight approached and took the letter from her as the others gathered around.

(Play - Forgive me by BrunuhVille )

" _Dearest friends, I need to be honest and clear. I will not be returning. After what I unleashed it is too dangerous for me to be near you all. If anything were to happen to any of you I could never forgive myself, much less if it was a result of something I caused. You mustn't come looking for me, this is my decision. Having said that, I believe it's only fair to inform you of what I plan on doing. I aim to rid your plane of any and all trace of my power. Should I be successful I then shall live out my days here in exile. However, as this is less than likely to be possible my only option will be to eliminate myself entirely from the equation. It's what must be done to keep everyone safe from me. In the event that I leave this life I want to thank each and everyone of you._

 _Applejack, you were the one that talked to me and opened up my eyes to your world. We may have had a rocky first encounter, but from that started the wonderful life I had here. What you have with your family, reminded me of my own in so many ways. Always keep them close to you, especially Applebloom._

 _Twilight, it made me happy to have someone interested in every aspect of my life. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you in your quest for knowledge, my favorite book worm. You were the first to open your heart and express your feelings to me and I couldn't be happier._

 _Rainbow Dash you made everyday exciting and enjoyable. I will miss the crazy stunts you always pulled, Skittles. It made me happy that I was able to give you a hand in dealing with your former bullies. Please keep Scootaloo safe and give her the wings I crafted for her in the workshop. They will not be bound to my book and won't disappear when I'm gone._

 _To Fluttershy, thank you for allowing me to share your house when I first arrived in this world. Your kindness warmed my heart to the core. I wish I could have stayed longer to sleep by your side and hear your angelic singing voice once more._

 _To Rarity, thank you for everything you have done for put your heart in soul into each cloth you crafted for me, something I wish I could somehow repay you for. I didn't get to spend much time with you or your sister, but as long as you too stick together I know you both will be strong._

 _Pinkie, not only did you steal my first kiss, but you also were the first to break the ice that formed in my heart. Everything you did made me smile and want to be around you. Without you and the time we shared, I would have never known what it felt to be truly in love._

 _Should news reach Luna, please tell her I'm sorry. She fell in love with me and I let her down. She shouldn't have wasted her first love on me. All I have done is left it tattered in pieces by what I have brought to your world._

 _This is perhaps the single hardest thing I've ever had to do in my short life. You all mean the world to me and I shall never forget you. I only wish I could be with you without putting your lives at risk. Please don't forget me. This is goodbye._

 _-Alan Quildor"_

No one spoke for several minutes as the words of the letter sunk in. Twilight cupped her mouth after reading the letter, trying to muffle her sobs while her tears rolled down her cheeks. "No...no no no…"

Rainbow Dash clenched her fists. Her eyes were shut tight to avoid her own tears from falling, but a few still dribbled her cheeks. "What the hell does that mother bucker think this solves!?" She shouted.

Applejack had her hat tipped over her face to hide her broken expression. "Ah know ah probably shouldn't bring this up, but didn't that sound like a...suicide note?"

The others grew horrified to her question. "No! It's not true! Alan wouldn't kill himself!" Rarity cried out with a cascade of tears ruining her mascara.

Fluttershy paled as she sat on a crate and hugged herself. "...He would...if he thought it would protect us…"

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT ALLY TO KILL HIMSEEEHEHEHEHEEEELF!" Pinkie Pie sobbed, her whole body went grey, mane and tail flat while she was releasing a faucet from her eyes. By far Luna's reaction was the most drastic as she cupped her mouth and teleported away, leaving behind teardrops on the factory floor.

"Alan…" Celestia spoke softly while sniffing. She gazed at the device in her hands before she saw a red button and pressed it. A hologram opened up, showing pictures of Alan with the ponies, laughing and smiling while sad music was playing from it. The main six eyed the pictures as they feared this would be the last time they ever saw his face again.

(Present:POV Alan )

Yeah...that's what happened. Now, here I am, in the Everfree forest. All of it was my fault from the start. I never should have come to Equestria...maybe Blueblood was right ...I am a monster.

(Few days later POV: Twilight)

Things haven't been the same for me and my friends. After Alan left, none of us have left our homes much, only to weep in our tears, praying that this was all a nightmare...but it wasn't. Alan was gone...gone for good.

Time progressed and after casting a strange spell, I had been granted the title of princess and changed into an alicorn. It should have been a happy moment for me but...I can't bring myself to even smile.

Without Alan, my world was empty. My heart missing a spot of warmth that I truly carried. I craved for his love, his smile...his being with me. I wanted him to hold me, comfort me in my time ...it was all I wished...for Alan to come home.

Every now and then I would walk outside of Ponyville and find myself stopped at his factory. No one has touched it since the disaster happened. It was decided that it would become a sort of memorial for him. My friends sometimes would visit when they had the chance. We all paid our respects to Alan, for everything he did for us. If he never came, we would have never become even closer as friends.

One night when I couldn't sleep, I left my library home and once more visited the building. The shop was a mess as usual. Many of Alan's gadgets were lying about on the floor and were mostly broken. It broke my heart even more to see what he longed to build in such a state. Moving further, in I noticed one that had not been broken. It was a silver compass like object that was set inside a glass case.

I approached it as I stared into it and saw my reflection across the glass. My eyes welled with tears again as I whimpered. "Alan...please...please come home...we need you more than ever...we don't care what happened, or if it was your fault...you're our friend ...please give me a sign." My tears dribbled down my cheeks before dripping on the glass surface. A few clicking sounds were heard as the glass case hissed and folded away, exposing the compass.

"W...what?" I was not expecting this to happen...but for a reason...it was beginning to give me hope. My free hand tenderly gripped the compass into my fingers as I looked carefully into it. "...Alan?" A dull 'THUNK' was heard as a drawer under the case slid open with a scroll rolled up. It was sealed with a stamp that resembled my cutie mark. My curiosity got me as I grabbed the scroll and opened it up.

" _Hey Twily, I wanted to let you know that you were always on my mind so I made you a special version of one of my artifacts. This compass is not the typical type. It points to neither North nor south. According to what I do know it was meant to lead to what one sought after. I never got it to work though, but I still wanted you to have it. Happy Anniversary. Love Alan."_

This compass...he made this for me for our anniversary. My eyes watered again before I clutched the compass close. "Alan…." I never stopped wishing. I wanted him back. That's all I care for. I would even give up my magic and title as princess to bring him back...all I wish for...is a miracle.

 **...I'm going to be completely honest, writing this chapter actually made me cry. I told you this was going to be a sad chapter. For the girl's sake I hope they manage to find Alan safe and sound. Please leave a review so I can see how you all are enjoying the story. If there is anything you want me to add, please contact me in some way and tell me. Till next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there, just thought I'd say this now since I forgot to put it in the notes at the end of the last chapter: welcome to season 2! That's right, starting this chapter, we have officially entered the second part of the story. Thank you so much for enjoying the story so far.**

 **MLP - The Gathering of Magic**

 **Ch 19 - Life in Exile**

 **PLAY: Departure - Hunter X Hunter Opening**

(The music slowly starts to build as the sun started rising over the lands of Equestria.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(In a grassy lands, A male bends as he stretches.)

 _You are awakening,_

(The camera moves as it reveals Alan looking up at the sky with a bright smile on his face.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Alan pulls his book out as it opens with different symbols flying out.)

 _Take me away!_

(Camera moves back as different monsters were summoned as they ran or flew away. The title "MLP: The Gathering of Magic" Appears we the elements of harmony flashed in appearance with the book at the top center.)

 _You are not alone, even in solitude,_

(Rainbow Dash flies through the skies with a rainbow streak until landing at the library with the other mane six as they cheered and waved with the six elements of harmony floating above them while glowing.)

 _There is definitely a reason as to why we are born._

(The camera moves as Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Shining come to scene as they smiled. The sun comes to the left and the moon comes to the right with a crystal heart floating down from the center.)

 _You can smile again! Bathing in the sun!_

(Scootaloo is seen skating on a skateboard until skidding to the CMC clubhouse with AB crafting something and Sweetie belle singing a song before they face the camera and throw a fist up with their CMC logo appearing above them.)

 _You can fly away!_

(Alan and the mane six are seen running through the grassy fields as the sun started setting.)

 _The world is awaiting your brilliance!_

(The scene is next with five beings in cloaks that held smiles until moving to a dark void with the camera passing a shadow being that smirked before red eyes opened up, radiating with dark energy.)

 _Stepping firmly on the ground,_

(Twilight fires a magical beam as Rainbow flies over and does a sonic Rainboom and vanishes in the sky.)

 _You are awakening,_

(Applejack kicks a tree with apples falling while Rarity uses her magic and levitates different variety of crystals and gems.)

 _With the smile of an angel,_

(Pinkie fires her party cannon with confetti flying while Fluttershy holds a few woolen animals with a smile.)

 _Take me away! (You can smile!)_

(Celestia and Luna radiate the sun and moon's light with gold and blue aura flowing until they faced the camera with a smile.)

 _It is never too late for a new "Beginning"!_

(The scene changes with Alan kneeling, and bruised while holding his arm. The seven cloaked beings stood by his side with different colored aura flowing around them. Alan glares up at his opponent in shadows as it smirks and motions a hand at him and his allies.)

 _No matter what happens, keep getting back up!_

(Alan rises as his book floats in front of him and opens, blasting energy around and explodes. The scene turns to Alan opening his eyes and smiles bright before throwing a fist into the air as his friends around him cheer. The title appears over with the elements and the book until the screen fades into darkness.)

It's been roughly a week since I fled from Ponyville. I've been living in the shadows of the Everfree forest, living off the land in seclusion. After the carnage that I brought there I just couldn't stay. I was a stranger to this world and nothing good has come of my being here.

The only thing that made me happy to be there was my time that I spent with the girls. I didn't want to leave, but seeing Derpy's daughter lifeless in her arms. I...I just had to leave. Knowing that I caused the death of an innocent filly...it made me sick to my stomach. Plus, I doubt they would forgive me for doing that, especially Derpy.

As for what I've been doing in the forest...I don't even know what anymore. I told myself that I would try to get rid of my powers, but I didn't have a goddamn clue how I could. I tried burying the book only to wake up with it by my side. Many times I tried to ditch the book and each time failed.

Knowing that I'd never be free of this cursed book l tried to end my life...AND EVEN THEN I COULDN'T! Every time I was about to do it, the damn book would stop me. I couldn't live a happy life and for some strange reason I'm forbidden from putting an end to my misery. The multiverse is a cruel mistress.

To add insult to injury something strange is happening to my physical body. Every passing day I become more and more tired and it feels like my body is aging at an accelerated rate. Even my beard is now three inches thick, and I was completely shaven before coming here.

Anywho, dusk was falling over the forest as I crept through the shadows searching dinner. With no ponies nearby I resorted to hunting down some of the woodland creatures. During my exile I barely had enough food each day to even call a meal. Tonight as I foraged, my eyes caught sight of a clump of leaves and twigs in a branch of a tree. I licked my lips in hungry anticipation while I hugged the trunk and began climbing. Despite my lack of energy I slowly made my way up to the branch. After half an hour I was now moments away from grabbing food. I gripped a lower branch with one hand as I stretched my other towards the nest.

CRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAK! My heart stopped as the sound of breaking wood filled my ears. One loud snap later and I fell off the tree. I flailed my arms wildly as I fell twenty to the forest floor where I blacked out on impact.

"Uuuuuuuuuugh…" I groaned as I began to come to after I was knocked out. Seriously, I have to be better than that. Climbing a tree for a small bird egg. Stupid. The mud and grass below me brushed my back and ...wait…

My eyes opened slowly. I was getting a blur, but I could tell I was moving, not with my legs though. But if I'm not moving, that means ...My body was regaining feeling again as I noticed someone was clinging to my feet and dragging me. I grew alarmed as I believed it was the others that found me. But once my vision got sharp again, I wished it was them.

It wasn't the girls that caught me...it was undead. Creatures that once died, but now are living corpses. I grew panicked and flailed to get away. The undead noticed I was awake and gripped me tighter. My arms swung out this time, but two more grabbed me and kept me from moving as they now carried me through the woods. It was not going well, but soon I realized that maybe this was my prayer being answered. Being killed and eaten by the undead will be painful, but at least I will finally be at peace. I finally stopped failing and became still, as I waited for the undead to take me to their hideout to begin their feeding frenzy.

"Could you do me a favor and make it quick. I got a low threshold for pain and quite frankly I've been trying to die for a while now." I breathed. One of the zombies grunted and shook its head. Fear gripped me as U gave a nervous chuckle. "So what? Does this mean you won't kill me?" I joked. This time the zombie nodded.

The acknowledgement of my question was startling enough, but I was mostly shocked that they wouldn't kill me. "What...why won't you?" My last question remained unanswered.

I shook in anger and pain. Here I was, dragged by the undead, and they had no intention to kill me!? "Why!? What kind of zombies are you!? I'm fucking done with living, just kill me!" I screamed as I thrashed again. One of the zombies holding my arm growled and clamped a hand over my mouth.

We soon entered the deep portion of the forest. I did my best to steer clear of it due to the lingering fog that always filled the air. They dragged me into a grove and what I saw shocked me even more. Hidden by trees and bushes was what looked like a militia camp filled with undead. There were zombies guarding the entrance. Zombies working with food. Just so you know, I am downright terrified of zombies, so this didn't calm my nerves at all. At the far end of the camp was what looked like a pile of stones built up like a throne. In its seat sat a woman with pale skin, black hair, and purple clothes and eyes.

The woman giggled with a smirk. "I see you found the boy." My captors grunted, coming to a halt before her. "Alive?" The four dropped me on the ground as I groaned in pain. "Excellent.~" They corpses left me alone with her to their other duties. My gaze shifted at the woman who still smirked at me. "Glad to see I caught up with you. You're not an easy man to find."

"Let me guess, you're another of the planeswalkers." I spoke low and bitter, staring at the ground now.

The woman laughed lightly. "Smart and handsome. Yes, I am a planeswalker. Surely you remember me from earlier."

"To be honest, no." I grumbled.

"Pity," she sighed. "I would have thought that kiss on your cheek when you received that prize would have been hard to forget.~"

That triggered a familiar memory as I gasped slightly and looked up at her. "No…."

"Oooooo, remember me now?~" She laughed.

I sighed a bit. "Yeah, I remember you, Liliana Vess. You gave me that book after I won the tournament back on Earth. That was a hard moment to forget."

A giggled echoed from her seat. "Well it's not everyday a boy gets kissed by a beautiful woman. I should think someone of your social status would agree." I sighed again before I tossed my book at her. "Hmm? What's this?"

"What do you think? I'm giving the book back." I replied simply as I rose to my feet.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, boy." She smirked and tossed the book behind her. When it got a foot away from her, the book hovered in the air and zipped back to me before dropping at my feet. "The book is apart of you. No matter what you try, you can never get rid of it.~"

My anger grew once more as I growled at her. "This fucking book has done nothing but cause trouble for me!"

Lili arched a brow. "Is that so? Tell me, what possibly could have happened?" She spoke this as she rose from her seat and slowly walked closer.

"It's none of your business. It is mine and mine alone." I spat and looked away from her.

The necromancer shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Guess I'll have to find out for myself."

"What are you talking ab-hey!" I gasped in shock when a few of her undead soldiers grabbed me. "Hey! Let me go!" I cried while struggling.

Lili placed her palm on my forehead and shushed me. "This may hurt for a second." Her hand glowed black as I felt her pry into my memories. I screamed, both pain and fury that she was invading my privacy. I tried to fight back, but her powers were superior. She was using black magic, one that I was not trained on. I grew helpless as she started invading my recent memories. "Ah, let your temper get the best of you." She spoke with a nod.

"GET OF MY HEAD YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I bellowed out.

"Not yet, there's more to this story." She paused a bit before gasping. "Wow, I'm surprised you managed to find a way to kill that brute. You did well. Oh," she gave a sigh and a pout. "The poor dear. Lost her only daughter just as the battle was won. That's too bad." She noticed I was streaming tears from my eyes while blurred by anger, regret and pain. "Release him now." She spoke while taking her hand away from my head. Her servants nodded before releasing me.

I fell to the ground again as I breathed heavily and grit my teeth. I recalled everything that dark day. How I took a life, and ruined everything. "...Dammit…"

"So that's why you're so eager for death. Seeing it caused by an action of yours was too much to bare." She spoke softly. "I know you are upset, but you need to let it go and-" I didn't let her finish as my anger bursted. I roared, tackled her to the ground.

"LET IT GO!? YOU EXPECT ME TO MOVE ON!? I CAUSED THE LIFE OF SOMEONE INNOCENT AND YOUNG TO BE TAKEN! AND YOU COME HERE AND INVADE MY GOD DAMN BRAIN!?" Her servants grabbed me and pulled me off her as I thrashed and screamed. "YOU'RE FUCKING SICK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SICK BITCH!"

Liliana merely laughed as she stood and dusted herself off. She glanced at me with a downcast expression. "You think I don't know what you're feeling? I get it, I'm the necromancer of the gatewatch. I never have to see anyone I love die...as if."

"What? Don't enjoy the easy and immortal life?" I snarled with a growl.

"No, I enjoy it plenty." She spoke. "To be clear, I have eternal youth, not immortality. I can get what I want for the most part and nothing bad usually happens. Course, back then it didn't help me save my brother." She had my attention a bit, but I only huffed and looked away. I was too angry and hurt to listen to her. "He was dying and I wanted nothing more than to save him. I thought I had found a cure for him from that plant. And yet...all I did was turn him into a zombie who tried to kill me."

"Playing with the laws of nature…" I chuckled a bit under my pain. "You people never learn anything."

"Like you are one to talk. You with your wide variety of artifacts including that reactor you used to kill the blightsteel colossus." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, listen to this." I growled as I looked at her. "I'm done. I'm not going to use that damn book again. I'm through being a mage and a planeswalker."

"So you're going to just quit, just like that?" Lili asked.

"You think I wanted this!?" I screamed again. "I just wanted a fucking normal life with friends and family who loved and accepted me! I had that when I was younger, had it ripped away from me, then managed to get a new set! But now look at me! I lost my friends and now I hurt those I loved here! My power did nothing but bring trouble! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PLANESWALKER! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING WAR, NOT MINE!"

SLAP!

My mind spun after feeling the hard contact of her hand. "You stupid boy. You think any of us wanted this life?!" She countered. I breathed heavily, a glare formed again while I grew silent by her words. "No one chooses to be what we are. We each had our fair share of pain and heartache. That doesn't make an excuse for throwing away what you are. Even if you tried to kill yourself I would just as easily revive you. You think we gave you that book so that you could throw a fit when you saw the first glimpse of what a planeswalker goes through?"

"You don't understand me…" I replied softly while looking away. "Nothing is right for me. You or any others will never understand what I have been through. This is not what I asked for, not for me, not for my friends...not even for Derpy's daughter…"

The woman shook her head. "You're right, maybe I don't understand everything about you. After all, the circumstances in which our sparks ignited are very different. However, let me tell what I do understand." She placed one hand on my shoulder as her other gripped my chin so I was looking into her eyes. "You stood up for someone you cared about. When hell broke loose you did what you could to save her and all the others you cared about. And in the end, when faced with her grief you turned tail and ran. You did nothing to comfort her. You even abandoned your new friends and shattered their hearts."

"You saw my memories." I spoke with a sniff. "I destroyed their homes, took everything from them. Blueblood even made a point of me. I never should've came to Ponyville. How can you expect me to save and protect them when all I did was hurt them and destroy?"

She smiled softly. "You only took everything from them when you chose to run away. Did you really forget that you gave them your love and that was something they each treasured?" Her question made me remember their smiles, laughs and all the good times I had with them. "What proof do you have that they would've turned against you? You have none because you chose to flee and expect the worst. Not taking a chance to correct it."

"I...I couldn't…" I looked down and whimpered as tears fell down my cheeks. "I...I was afraid...I didn't...want to be treated like...a monster."

Liliana pulled me into an embrace with my face in her arms as she stroked my hair. "Shhhhhhhhh." Her hug, even though she was cold in some way...it felt so warm. It was a dam that broke as I returned the hug and started wailing, sobbing and crying my heart out with never ending tears. All my pent up pain, sadness and loneliness released here and now. She glanced at some of her servants. "Go, fetch meat for him. Now." Her servants grunted and lumbered off into the woods.

I was alone with her again. I sobbed my heart out for the past few minutes until I slowed, only to whimpers and hiccups. "I...I'm sorry…."

"Don't be, Ally.~" She winked.

When we finally broke our hug, I took a deep breath and wiped my tears. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you...I was...just so angry with myself for what I did…."

She smirked before pressing her finger on my lips. "What's done is done. No more talking of that bullshit."

I blushed by her touch and gulped. "O..Okay."

Seeing my reaction made her grin. "What's the matter? You've gone redder than blood.~"

"I-I'm fine." I spoke up while slapping my cheeks.

She leaned in closer. "Hehe, you're easy to tease.~" My eyes darted down a mere second to her chest. I took notice she looked bigger up close as they were held tight and compressed by her clothes. "Now that was just naughty.~" She giggled.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" I asked with a small, shaky tone.

"I saw where your eyes went.~" She purred.

My face grew more red as I looked away. "I-I'm sorry. It was a slip of the eyes. I-I'm not a pervert. Honest."

"Oh I see, trying to be chivalrous." Liliana laughed as her finger traced my chest. "You were quite aggressive earlier when you tackled me to the ground.~"

"T-That was my anger." I tried to counter, but she quickly pressed against me, her breasts on my pecs and her lips mere inches from my own.

"Maybe I should put you in your place?~" She grinned.

"Uhhh…" I gulped as I tried moving back, but she kept herself glued to me. "P-Put me in my place? Whoa!" I fell back as she fell on top of me, smirking wider.

"Well, if I am going to be training you, I see no reason for us to get... _closer.~_ " She cooed. My face exploded red, my damn hormones raging as I felt an erection growing and pushing against her thighs. Liliana arched a brow and laughed. "That worked faster than I expected.~"

"C-Can you blame me? I'm on the ground with a drop dead gorgeous necromancer on top of me. Any man would kill for this." I blustered out. "Uh, no, I mean uh, you're amethyst eyes distracted me. No! I mean your loving russian accent was-! I mean-" She only giggled with a delightful smirk as she pressed her finger to my lips to shut me up.

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?~" She grinned. Embarrassment flushed my face as I looked down and slowly nodded. "Ahem, eyes up here.~" She thought I was looking at her chest again as my head snapped up to look at her. "So here's how this is going to work. You're going to stay here with me until you learn to master what spells you can from me. In the meantime you are going to everything I say without question. Understood?~"

"E-Everything?" I whispered out.

"Every. Thing.~" She purred before giving my neck a slow lick.

I shuddered violently as I held a moan back. I did not know if I was lucky or screwed. "Y...yes mistress…"

She giggled in delight. "Perfect, you were a lot easier to seduce than Jace ever was.~" I nodded slowly as I wiggled a bit under her. "So what to do with you until dinner? Hmmmm.~"

"Uh..." I was about to speak out, but know I was under her command. And knowing the type, I will be severely punished if I do the opposite of what she wants. "...Anything...you wish...mistress."

Liliana smirked. "Well, then I guess I could have some fun.~" she licked her lips before closing the gap between our faces and kissed me. I gasped softly by the sensation. It was so different kissing a human girl compared to a pony...it felt amazing. I gave a soft moan, easing into the kiss and let her take control. She smirked before gradually pushing deeper and harder to my mouth.

"Mmmmmm.~" I was feeling so relaxed. All my pain, sadness, and worries washed away...I didn't want this feeling to leave.

The woman pulled back with a playful grin. "Enjoyed that?~"

"Yes, mistress.~" I moaned softly with a blissful face.

The necromancy giggled as we heard groans of her zombies returning managed to capture many forest animals which made her smile. "Excellent, please cook it immediately."

(Extra)

Some time later, Liliana and I shared a warm meal. To be honest, it is rather impressive how well she can control corpses. Still trying trying to figure out how she got them to cook steak perfectly. We even had a bottle of wine to split. With my belly full, I leaned back and sighed. "So...you're going to train me?"

Lili rolled her eyes playfully while sipping her glass. "Not if you keep asking.~" I gulped in alarm, much to her delight. She giggled before leaning against my side and snaked her arm around my neck. "We're going to have so much fun.~~~"

(Far to the North)

Snow and frigid air whipped across the frozen waste land. Eerie holes in the very fabric of space grow with a strange blue glow. From their depths, horrifying abominations crawled their way out into this new world. Their pale forms dragged by a mess of tentacles on their lower halves.

Above them on a massive stone structure stood a dark colored being. His red eyes gazing down at his ever increasing army. Behind him, a cloaked being approached. **"I see you are building yourself your army."** he spoke with a familiar voice.

"Soon I will reclaim my throne and rule this world." The shadow being spoke with a small cackle.

" **You will, but first, we must proceed with a plan. You cannot rule Equestria until the keys are rightfully in place. Have patience."** The cloaked one spoke.

His accomplice growled softly. "Then what are you suggesting?"

A small chuckle was his answer. **"Striking with fear. I believe you know that all too well. Your subjects respected you from fearing you. Imagine, more servants at your command. We will have to strike Equestria in different sections of this world with fear, to show every creature who is the rightful ruler. And that ruler...is you."**

The former king grinned. "Yes...I remember all too well. The fear in their eyes. Yes...you are right. We shall strike the rest of this world with my fear, and soon, all will know who the true ruler of Equestria is." The shadowy figure turned his gaze peered over his army. "These creatures are revolting in appearance. How is it you found these hideous beasts?"

The large cloaked being chuckled. **"I was lucky enough to have my brother freeze them in stasis. They live in the void between all dimensions. They only appear on a plane to feed on all the natural mana that flows through it. Nothing is left behind but a waste land."**

"Hmmm...interesting…" The shadowy being chuckled lightly. "If these life forms are as powerful as you say they are, then I will take your word for it."

" **Excellent,"** the cloaked life form nodded. **"There is one other piece you will need to complete yourself as the true ruler of Equestria."**

"And that is?" The ruler questioned.

" **A queen."** His ally answered. **"One cannot be the true king of a world without a queen by his side. You will need to take the hands of a female with darkness beyond any others."**

The shadowy man laughed at his comment. "Perhaps my victory will be swifter with a queen at my side. In fact, during my exile I sensed the malicious aura of an alicorn mare. She would be perfect."

" **I believe I know who you are talking about."** The cloaked being held a hand out as a dark ball of energy formed before floating up and expanded. **"I took the liberty of studying more of this world and found a story and legend. One that connects to your rightful queen."** The sphere shimmered until it showed a black furred alicorn mare with a foggy blue sparkly mane and tail. She wore dark cyan sky blue armor, piercing cyan eyes and held the figure of a dark goddess. **"The mare you seek is Nightmare Moon, the Princess of Nightmares and Darkness. She was once the youngest sister of Princess Celestia, but her jealousy and anger towards her sister awakened the darkness within, allowing her to become the alicorn you seek."**

His friend gazed into the sphere and grinned. "She will do nicely."

" **Though,"** his ally added, **"Princess Celestia's so called subjects have destroyed Nightmare with their Elements of Harmony. Thus, destroying the darkness within the one they call, Luna. However, I have the solution for it. We'll bring her here, and I shall perform a dark spell ritual to restore her dark magic, and allow her true form to roam and breath once more."**

"It will be done. Now all I must do is take her." The shadowy figure spoke.

" **You will, but the timing isn't right, for Princess Luna is not at her most vulnerable state. We will strike and take her once she is alone. We must be patient."** The cloak being mentioned.

The shadowy being growled softly. "And when will that time be?"

His ally smirked. **"You can say an old ally to us and enemy to the ponies...have planted the seeds to our advantage."** The sphere soon showed the ground a few miles under. A cluster of black seeds cracked, and sprouted roots that were now heading to the surface.

"Very well, I will attempt to amuse myself while we wait." The shadow figure mentioned and walked back into his fortress.

The cloak user looked at the sphere again as it showed an image of Alan while he listened to the sounds of the frigid winds. _**"Soon, I will have the power I need to rule all. Until then...planeswalker."**_

 **Alright, hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 of season 2. Sorry the chapter is so short, the editing ended up taking a lot out. Anyway, not only is Alan away from the girls, and now more threats are on the rise. What will happen? Only time will tell. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. If you have any ideas for me to add in please let me know. Till next time.**


End file.
